


Till the Last Moment

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: (not between Sasuke and Naruto), (though keep in mind there is life after death in this world), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gangsters, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, shinigami!Sasuke
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 63,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sasuke shinigami, akinek nincsenek emlékei az életérõl, nem avatkozhat az élõk sorába, nem érhet hozzájuk, amíg azok meg nem halnak… és aki most olyan „áldozatot” kapott, aki érthetetlen módon képes látni õt.Naruto egy tizenhat éves gimnazista, akinek egyetlen vágya, hogy megóvja a barátait könyörtelen helyi bandától, ám akinek hirtelen meg kell tudnia, hogy már csak egyetlen hét van hátra az életébõl.Létezhet remény egy halott és egy haldokló számára, amikor körülöttük minden összeomlik?
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. A semmivé váló felhő

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 szeptember-december között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

__

_"A lényeg az, hogy akkor sem állunk készen a nagy pillanatra, ha tudjuk, hogy elõttünk áll. Senki sem kéri, hogy megváltozzon az élete, de az megváltozik. Ilyen tehetetlenek lennénk, bábok?! Nem! A nagy pillanat eljön, nem tehetünk ellene semmit. Az számít, hogy mit teszünk utána, akkor derül ki, hogy kik vagyunk."_

/ismeretlen/

  
  
  
\- Az az ostoba kígyópofa! - mordult fel hangosan Naruto. Ökölbe szorított jobbját a padlóba vágta, arca kipirosodott az indulatoktól. - Egyedül gyáva kiállni ellenem, mindig csak hátrahúzódik! Ha nincsenek ott a barom talpnyalói, a szart is kiverem belõle...!  
\- De ott voltak.  
Naruto már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon a hûvös, érdektelen megnyilvánulás miatt, de mielõtt a szavak elhagyhatták volna a száját, éles, csípõ érzés jelent meg az arcán. Felszisszent, ahogy a vattadarab tûzként égetve a sebének nyomódott, s köhögnie kellett az orrát egybõl megtöltõ alkohol jellegzetes szagától.  
\- Áú! - Nem tudta visszafogni fájdalmas nyafogását, s dühösen leseperte arcáról az idegesítõ pamacsot. - A fenébe is, Sasuke, ez fáj!  
\- Erre akkor kellett volna gondolnod, amikor szétveretted magad Orochimaru bandájával. - Ez a mély hang minden bizonnyal a világon élõ összes nõi egyedet elvarázsolta volna, de Naruto csak még dühösebb lett tõle. - Ahelyett, hogy nyafogsz, mint egy kisgyerek, inkább hagyd, hogy fertõtlenítsem.  
Naruto összeszorította a fogait, hogy visszafojtsa a feltörni készülõ szisszenést, ami az alkoholtól bûzlõ vatta újbóli felbukkanása miatt kívánkozott ki belõle. Szívesen replikázott volna még, hogy kiadja magából a felgyülemlett gõzt, de Sasuke higgadt és megalázó megszólalása miatt nem engedhette, hogy tovább tiporják a büszkeségét. Fújtatott egy utolsót, és tüntetõen elfordult, de pár pillanatnál tovább nem bírta, és fél szemmel felpillantott.  
Sasuke néhány méterrel elõtte ült a világosbarna parkettán... Pontosabban, pár centivel fölötte lebegett. Hófehér keze lazán átvetve pihent egyik felhúzott térdén, fekete ingének bõ ujja hozzáért a padlóhoz. Ahogy az anyag szétnyílt kidolgozott mellkasán, Naruto áldotta, hogy csak õ látja az idegesítõ alakot. Biztos volt benne: ha csak egyetlen lány is rávetné szemét, hamarosan egész nõi falka ostromolná a lakását.  
Persze õ is elismerte, hogy ennek azért van oka. Sasuke a maga hollószínû hajával, és folyékony tintát idézõ, megfejthetetlen, éjfekete szemeivel kétségkívül a "helyes" kategóriába sorolható. Nem mintha Naruto nem lenne az, de ha õk ketten, teszem azt, egy iskolába járnának, biztosan örökké rivalizálnának emiatt...  
De sosem fog kiderülni, hogy tényleg így van e. A nagyjából egy hét alatt, amit eltöltött vele, kénytelen volt megbarátkozni a gondolattal, hogy a srácot képtelen lerázni magáról, és értelmetlen lenne bárkinek is beszélnie róla. Hiába látja, hogy itt van elõtte, hogy a szekrény halványan körvonalazódik az enyhén fénylõ alakja mögött, hogy a fekete szemei õt nézik kifejezéstelenül... Senki nem hinné el neki, mert mások nem látják. És ez így van jól. Elég, ha csak õt viszi magával... Nem kell, hogy más is eltûnjön a szeme elõl.  
  
  
  
\- Magamnak is meg tudom csinálni! - morogta végül indulatosan, miközben ismét elsöpörte arca mellõl a vattát. Nem akarta megadni a teljes gyõzelmet a fiúnak.  
Naruto elfordította fejét, és a pamacs után nyúlt, az viszont kisiklott az ujjai közül, s feljebb röppent a levegõben. Még egyszer utána kapott, de hogy az újra kikerülte, bosszúsan nézett a másik fiú fekete szemei közé.  
\- Sasuke!  
Ha volt valami, amit nagyon utált ideiglenes "lakótársában", az a fránya telekinetikus képessége volt, amivel elõszeretettel visszaélt. A természetfölöttivel Naruto nem vehette fel a versenyt, és ráadásul még a saját javára sem fordíthatta. Amikor nemrég az anyja lehordta, hogy rakjon végre rendet a szobájában, õ szinte már diadalittasan bólintott rá, tudván, hogy Sasuke segítségével se-perc alatt elvégezheti a feladatot. A fiú viszont nemhogy nem segített, de még folyamatosan sértegette is. Nem kellett hosszan, nem kellett csúnyán. Az õ szájából elég egyetlen szó, és már a hangsúly miatt a föld alatt van a méltóságod.  
Mint most is. Az éjszín szemek egy hosszú pillanatra az övébe fúródtak, aztán lecsukódtak, s a vattapamacs a földre hullt.  
\- Ahogy akarod. - Nem mondott mást, de Naruto mégis úgy érezte, mintha õ maradt volna alul.  
Korábbi rossz kedve ezerszeresével tért vissza, ahogy felkapta a vattát, és dörzsölni kezdte a vágást az arcán, nem foglalkozva az égetõ érzéssel. Érezte, szája is megdagadt, a testét pedig kisebb-nagyobb duzzadások, és kékes foltok fedték. Bármennyire is nem akarta beismerni, ha Sasuke nem unja meg, és lép közbe, valószínûleg csúnyábban is járhatott volna.  
Lassan kezdte megszokni a csípõ érzést. Az elsõsegélydobozba nyúlt, és miután kihúzott egy nagyobb ragtapaszt, a megszokott mozdulatokkal szedte le a védõfóliát róla. Hiába, életének tizenhat éve alatt volt ideje megszokni ezt... Ha nem is minden nap, de minden héten volt valami balhéja, hol kisebb, hol nagyobb. Anyja persze ezeknek a negyedérõl sem tudott, õ pedig bolond lett volna elmondani neki. Apja halálát a nõ még mindig nem heverte ki, noha már öt év telt el azóta. Kushina örökké mosolygott, még Minato halála után is, de Naruto sokszor ébredt fel éjszaka a nõ halk zokogására. A szõke nem szégyellte a könnyeit, õ mindent kiadott magából - de anyja sosem. Legalábbis, nem elõtte. Hogy erõsnek akarta-e mutatni magát, vagy csak bátorságot akart-e önteni a fiába... Nem tudja. De õ mindig olyannak látta az anyját, amilyennek most is: hatalmasnak, erõsnek, és gyönyörûnek.  
Csak éjszaka nem az. Tudta jól, hogy éjszakánként elõtörnek a régi emlékek, amikor egyedül fekszik a hitvesi ágyban, és Naruto legszívesebben mindig odament volna hozzá, hogy megmutassa: nincs egyedül. De azt is tudta, hogy anyjának szüksége van a magányra.  
Most viszont... Most már azt kívánta, bár többet lett volna vele. Amikor már végre kezdte összeszedni magát, és újra szívbõl nevetett, ismerkedett...! És most ez fog történni vele...  
  
  
  
Naruto megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnia! Letisztázta már magában, hogy nem fogja ilyen gondolatokkal emészteni magát. Szembe fog nézni az elkerülhetetlennel, de nem fogja tönkretenni a hátralévõ idõt, amit a szeretteivel tölthet!  
\- Miért csináltad? - Sasuke hangja villámként hasította keresztül a gondolatait. Felpillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú némán mered a szemébe, mintha a gondolatait akarná kiolvasni onnan. - Tudtad jól, milyen környék az, és hogy mindig ott tanyáznak. Ráadásul éjszaka van. Azt vártad, hogy beültök egy bárba, és meghívnak egy sörre?  
Naruto érezte, hogy a düh, ami már csillapodni kezdett benne, újra elönti a tagjait, de igyekezett visszanyomni. Határozottan nézett a másik szeme közé, miközben kezei észrevétlen ökölbe szorulnak.  
\- Nagyon jól tudod, miért csináltam. - Hangja a szokottnál mélyebben szólt, mint mindig, ha ez a téma került szóba. - A barátaimért. Magamért. Õk azok, akik mindent tönkretesznek, és mindenkit félelembe taszítanak! Orochimaru, és a hülye kutyái... - Fogai keményen egymáshoz nyomódtak, ahogy eszébe jutott, mennyi keserûséget és fájdalmat okoztak azok a disznók mindenkinek. Sakura-chan, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, és a többiek... Orochimarunak sok embere volt, és bárkinek ki tudták deríteni a gyengepontját. Fizikailag, vagy lelkileg, az nekik mindegy volt, csak tegyenek tönkre mindenkit... Azon kevesek pedig, akik megpróbáltak szembeszállni velük, vagy félholtra verve végezték, vagy többé a világ szeme elé sem mertek kerülni. Mindenki rettegett tõlük. _Szinte_ mindenki... - Csak egyszer kell leverni õket, és máris nem lesz ekkora a szájuk! Akkor megjönne a többiek bátorsága is...  
\- Felkelõt akarsz játszani? - húzta halvány, rideg mosolyra a száját Sasuke. - Ne képzeld magad hõsnek. Egy ember nem tudja megváltani a világot.  
\- Nem a világot akarom megváltani! - kiáltott fel mérgesen Naruto, s hirtelenjében erõs késztetést érzett, hogy behúzzon annak a pofátlan alaknak. - Csak a barátaimat szeretném békében tudni! Te is hallottad, mi történt Sakura-channal, nem igaz?! Csak mert rosszkor volt rossz helyen... A rendõrség alig csinál valamit! Biztos valami yakuza kölyök is van a bandában... Értsd meg, ha én nem állok ki értük, akkor senki nem fog!  
Sasuke egy pillanatig némán nézte õt, aztán szkeptikus kifejezés jelent meg arcán, miközben lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Akkor elég nagy bajban vannak. Hiszen te sem sokáig állhatsz már ki értük.  
Naruto már nyitotta a száját, de erre a kijelentésre benne rekedtek a szavak. Az indulatok miatt testével egészen elõre hajolt, de most visszahuppant ülésbe, és a fölre meredt maga elõtt. Kezei ellazultak, ujjai finoman bizseregtek, ahogy a vér újra járni kezdett bennük.  
\- Tudom... De pont ez a lényeg. - Hangja egészen elhalkult. Mintha valaki kikapcsolta volna a motort a testében; szíve lassabban vert, s fejében halkan duruzsolt egy finom hang. Ujjaival szórakozottan babrálni kezdte a cipõfûzõjét, miközben tovább beszélt. - Már csak alig pár napom maradt, igaz? Le kell vernem õt. Nem mehetek el anélkül. Hisz megígértem magamnak és Sakura-channak, hogy legyõzöm...  
\- Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan... - ismételte unottan Sasuke, mire Naruto felpillantott. - Ennyire fontos neked ez a Sakura?  
A szõke nem válaszolt, csak újra lenézett. Igen, fontos neki. Nagyon. Olyan nehezen szerezte meg a lány barátságát, és a világon mindennél többre tartotta. De a többieket is. Megígérte nekik, hogy egy nap nem kell félniük, és így is lesz, mert Uzumaki Naruto...  
\- ... mindig betartja a szavát - suttogta. Csak késõbb vette észre, hogy a mondat végén már a valóságban is kimondta. De akármilyen halkan is beszélt, biztos volt benne, hogy Sasuke tisztán hallotta.  
  
  
  
Néma csend telepedett a szobára. Naruto szerette volna tudni, mit gondol Sasuke az egészrõl, de a fiú nem szólalt meg, õ pedig nem kérdezett rá. Persze már megszokhatta volna - a fekete hajú ritkán beszélt, és olyankor is többnyire csak sértõ dolgokat mondott. Ettõl függetlenül egészen megszokta már a jelenlétét, és valahogy... Mintha még nyugodtabbnak is érezte volna magát mellette.  
Felkapta a fejét, ahogy hirtelen valami finoman a testének súrlódott. Ahogy magára nézett, látta, hogy a dzsekije, ami addig az ágyon hevert, most lazán a vállára hull, bevonva az enyhén libabõrös karjait. 'He?' pislogott egyet Naruto. 'Nem is éreztem, hogy fáznék...' Azúrkék szemeivel a másik srác tekintetét kereste - s meg is találta.  
\- Azért csak vigyázz. - Sasuke már nem ült, hanem állt, kezei elvesztek bõszárú, fekete nadrágjának zsebében. Ahogy vastag, szürkésfehér övének vége a padlót verdeste, s finoman világító lényével fölé magasodott, egészen... furcsa élményt nyújtott. Félelmet keltõ, ugyanakkor... tiszteletet ébresztõ. Narutót bosszantotta, hogy fel kell néznie rá, de még épp csak megemelte a lábát, s abba belehasított a fájdalom. - A végén még idõ elõtt kell, hogy elvigyelek.  
A kék szemek pajkosan csillogva összeszûkültek, miközben pimasz vigyorra húzta a száját.  
\- Azt ne is reméld, Shinigami-san! Nem könnyítem meg a dolgodat. Szerinted lemondanék arról, hogy az utolsó percig bosszanthassalak?  
Sasuke tett egy lassú lépést felé. Majd még egyet. Narutónak egészen ki kellett tekernie a nyakát, hogy felnézhessen rá, de a szellem a következõ pillanatban lehajolt, hogy az arcuk szinte egy magasságba került.  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
Naruto szerette ezeket a pillanatokat. Bármennyire is utálta a helyzetet, nem tudta Sasukét hibáztatni azért, ami történni fog vele. Õ csak a munkáját végzi. És bármilyen bunkó, bármilyen rideg is volt idõnként... Néha, nagyon ritkán, megmutatta az emberi énjét is. A fekete szemekben most is mintha pislákolt volna valami fény, ajkai nem gúnyos, inkább... elégedett mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy a kék szempárba nézett.  
Kedvelte Sasukét. Akármilyen tapló volt, de az, hogy vele van, és a tudat, hogy most már vele is marad, egészen a végéig... Megnyugtatta.  
\- Teme.  
Furcsa pillanat volt. Egy kívülálló szemével talán épp sértegették egymást, de... Valójában csak meredtek egymás szemébe, s bármennyire is igyekeztek fenntartani a kemény látszatot, mindkettejük száján halvány mosoly játszott.  
De a következõ pillanatban Sasuke eltûnt.  
  
  
  
Már kezdte megszokni a fiú hirtelen fel- és eltûnéseit, mégis hirtelen érte. Pislantott egy nagyot, de mielõtt még bárhogy reagálhatott volna, meghallotta a földszinten az ajtó nyílását, a következõ percben pedig a jól ismert, s szeretett hang itta be magát a fülébe.  
\- Tadaima, kicsim.  
Narutónak beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg felfogta a mondatot. Alig tápászkodott fel, s máris a combjába hasított a fájdalom. Felszisszent tõle, de lehajolva megfogta az elsõsegély dobozt, és gyorsan eltüntette a szekrényében. Nem kell megtudnia az anyjának, hogy megint mi történt. Majd szépít a dolgon.  
\- Okaeri! - kiáltott le, miközben az ágyához lépett. Elõször kissé sántított, de pár lépés után már egészen normálisan tudott menni. - Mindjárt megyek!  
Hangos puffanással esett rá a puha paplanra. A huzat frissen lehetett kicserélve, mert ahogy arcát a párnába fúrta, érezte rajta az öblítõ jellegzetesen finom illatát.  
Teste mintha ólomból lett volna, nehezére esett megmozdulnia. De muszáj volt. Lustán öltözött át, majd azon tanakodott, hova rejtse a használt ruháit. Ha anyja meglátja, mennyire szakadt, egybõl rájön, hogy már megint bunyózott.  
Végül jobb híján bedobta õket egy szatyorba, és a szekrény legfelsõ polcára rakta. Kushina nincs olyan magas, mint õ, remélhetõleg nem éri el.  
Mielõtt kilépett volna a szobából, belenézett az asztal fölött lógó apró tükörbe. A haja szénakazal módján meredt az égnek, de ez szokott volt. A mosolyával pedig mindig el tudta rejteni borús gondolatait. Csak a tapasz virított árulkodón az arcán, de azt majd ráfogja valamire, mondjuk, hogy nekiment valaminek suliban. Amilyen szerencsétlen idõnként, anyja simán elhiszi majd.  
Keze már a kulcson volt, mikor jól elõkészített mosolya egy pillanatra lefagyott róla. Sasuke nem mondott neki pontos idõpontot, de tisztában volt vele, hogy már csak pár napja maradt hátra. Ki tudja, még hányszor vacsorázhat együtt az anyjával... Aztán itt kell hagynia. És addig valahogy muszáj lesz elérnie, hogy ne õrüljön bele az elvesztésébe.  
De hogy teheti ezt meg anélkül, hogy elárulná neki az igazat? Kizárt, hogy megértené... Talán mondja meg azt, hogy kábé egy hete egy shinigami bukkant fel a szobájában, és közölte vele, hogy meg fog halni...? Lehetetlen, hogy Kushina fel tudná dolgozni. Neki is alig sikerült...  
Pedig Sasuke is megmondta: a halált nem lehet elkerülni. Ami meg fog történni, az meg fog történni, és puszta emberek nem tehetnek ellene semmit.  
\- Naruto, jössz?  
A fiú úgy kapta fel a fejét, hogy szinte beverte az ajtóba. 'Remek, a végén rakhatok fel egy újabb tapaszt...' gondolta magában dünnyögve, miközben lenyomta a kilincset.  
\- Persze!

~*~

  
  
Az egész öt nappal ezelõtt kezdõdött. Vagy inkább akkor ért véget? Részben ez, részben az. Pedig annyira átlagos napnak indult! A szokott unalmas órák, a dolgozatnak nevezett idõpocsékolás... Padtársa, Shikamaru persze a harmadik óra után eltûnt, és Narutónak nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia, hogy hová tûnhetett. Miután kicsöngettek biológiáról, szinte kiviharzott a terembõl. Sebesen szedte lépteit elõbb a folyosón, aztán a lépcsõn, majd egyetlen határozott mozdulattal tépte fel az ajtót. A napfény hirtelen egészen elvakította a szemét, hogy nagyokat kellett pislognia, míg látása kitisztult. Lassan lépett ki a tetõre, s tekintetével kutatni kezdte barátját - nem tartott sokáig megtalálni. A fiú a korlát mellett feküdt, kezei hanyagul összekulcsolva a tarkójánál, barna haja, melyet mindig magasan felfogott a fején, fényesen terült szét a földön.  
Naruto csak halkan közeledett felé, majd megállt fölötte, árnyékot adva a fiú arcának. Shikamaru egy darabig még tettette, hogy alszik, aztán sötét szemei kinyíltak, s unottan meredtek a kékekbe.  
\- Naruto, nem másznál arrébb?  
A fiú vigyorogva teljesítette a kérést, mire a másik szisszenve pattant fel, ahogy telibe kapta a napfényt.  
\- Hé, ezt nem kellett volna! - dörzsölgette bekönnyesedett szemét a fiú, majd sóhajtott egyet, és hátát a korlátnak vetette. - Miért jöttél ide?  
\- Nem egyértelmû? - Naruto leguggolt barátja mellé, s élvezte, hogy ahogy hátradõl, a korlát a vékony ingen keresztül hûti a bõrét. - Az elõzõ órát ellógtad, és gondoltam, ha nem jövök fel érted, megint fennragadsz, mint tegnapelõtt.  
\- Már el is ment az óra? - Shikamaru lustán pillantott fel az elõttük húzódó, ragyogókék égre. - Itt lassabban jár az idõ.  
\- Inkább az eszed - mutatott rá a szõke, de a másik figyelmen kívül hagyta. - Csak tudnám, mi a fenét csinálsz itt ilyenkor!  
\- Megmondjam? A felhõket nézem. - Naruto meglepetten pillantott maga mellé, de Shikamaru az égre szegezte tekintetét. - A mozgásuk, a formájuk, a szél illata, és minden más apró jeleket küld felénk, arra várva, hogy megértsük õket. Ha figyelmesen nézed, és elég idõt szánsz rájuk, utat mutatnak az elkövetkezendõ felé.  
\- He? - pislogott Naruto. - Nekem normálisan beszélj!  
A barna hajú lemondóan felsóhajtott, miközben feljebb csúszott, s karjait összevetette a mellkasán.  
\- Nézd. - Shikamaru felemelte jobb kezét, és a távolba mutatott. - Azt a felhõt ott. A többihez képest csenevész, és vékony. A legkisebb szél is elfújná, és többé senki nem látná viszont. De a többiek, a nagyok, körülveszik, és nem engedik, hogy eltûnjön. Érted már? - Narutóra nézett, de a fiú összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt a magasba. Még a száját is beharapta a nagy erõlködésben, de tényleg nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni a másik. - De nehéz eset vagy... Na jó. Akkor próbáld meg te. Mit tudsz leolvasni róla?  
Naruto kék szemei, melyek össze-vissza cikáztak az égbolton, a felszólításra ismét a vékony felhõre szegezõdtek. A formája semmire nem emlékeztette, és csak annyit tudott megállapítani, hogy a következõ széllökéssel a semmibe fog veszni. Mindenben elütött "társaitól", még színileg is, hiszen inkább volt szürke, mint fehér.  
\- Öö... Esni fog? - tippelt zavartan kacarászva, de csak egy lesajnáló pillantást kapott jutalmul a próbálkozásért.  
\- Reménytelen vagy.  
  
  
  
Shikamaru szemmel láthatóan minden érdeklõdését elvesztette a szõke iránt, Naruto pedig nem vitatkozott vele. Némán nézték mindketten a bódítóan kék messzeséget, de a szõke hirtelen megnyikkant, ahogy valami történt odafenn. A következõ széllökéssel a kis felhõ szinte eltûnt... de lassan az elõtte lévõ mintha nagyobbá vált volna. Összeolvadtak...?  
\- Látod? - Naruto Shikamarura nézett. A lenge szellõ belekapott az aranyszínû tincseibe, de nem nyúlt oda, hogy kisöpörje a szemébõl. - Változás. Nagy változások vannak készülõben. Valami meghal, és egy új, nagyobb dolog születik...  
A szõke nem szólt semmit. Némán nézett újra az égre, melyen immár egyetlen szürke felhõ sem úszott. Annyira tökéletesen kék volt, és annyira tökéletesen fehér, mint a mesék illusztrációin.  
\- Mm.  
Akkor még nem értette, mire utal Shikamaru. Sõt, valószínûleg a fiú maga sem tudta. De úgy érezte, valami bizseregve megindul benne a gondolatra. Változás? Bármennyi fájdalommal és szokatlansággal is jár, a változás többnyire jó dolgokat hoz maga után. Hisz az egész arról szól, hogy egy régi valami továbbfejlõdjön, igaz?  
Ha sejtette volna, hogy aznap délután meg is ismeri a változás okát, valószínûleg az otthona közelébe sem ment volna.  
  
  
  
De nem sejtette. A legkisebb aggodalom nélkül fordította el a kulcsot a lakásuk ajtajában, s lépett be a vidám sárga színben játszó elõszobába.  
\- Tadaima! - szólt hangosan, de mivel senki nem felelt, meg kellett állapítania, hogy anyja még nem ért haza. - Akkor csinálhatok magamnak kaját... - dünnyögte az orra alatt, miközben levette a cipõjét, és a lépcsõ felé indult.  
Ahogy szedte a fokokat, kezével automatikusan a nyakához nyúlt, s egy laza mozdulattal szétoldotta az azt szorító nyakkendõt. A krémszínû ing gallérja játékosan ugrott szét, s miközben felérvén a csípõjével nyomta be a szobája ajtaját, ujjai már pattintották szét a ruhadarab gombjait.  
De alig lépett be a szobába, s csúsztatta le válláról a táskát, hirtelen megdermedt, s nagyra nyíló szemekkel nézett maga elé.  
A nyitott ablak mögül befújt a szél, finoman meglebegtetve a függönyt. A fekete macska, ami rendszeresen át szokott járni hozzá, ismét ott trónolt a párkányon. Naruto már korábban rájött, hogy a szomszéddal közös fán mászik fel mindig, de sehogy sem tudta leszoktatni a kedves látogatásokról. A hazajövetelére most is pislantott egyet a nagy, sárga szemeivel, s mancsait hosszan kinyújtva maga elõtt karmait a párkányba mélyesztette.  
De a döbbenetet nem ez okozta. Sokkal inkább az a fiú, aki az ablak elõtt üldögélt az asztal mellõl kihúzott széken, s elmélyülten olvasott egyet a szõke srác tankönyvei közül.  
Naruto nehezen találta meg a hangját, de utána szabadon eresztette minden feltörõ indulatát.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt?! - Hangja élesen, s - szerencséjére - kevésbé ijedten csengett, mint amilyen valójában volt. A macska azonban nem örülhetett a durva köszöntésnek, mert felnyivákolt, s egy ruganyos ugrással eltûnt az ablakban.  
A fiú a széken felemelte fejét, s egyetlen pillantást vetett csak az ajtóban még mindig dermedten, és enyhén kipirosodva álló szõkére, majd az ablakra nézett, s végül újra elmélyedt a könyvében.  
Naruto nyelt egyet, de tudta: most meg kell õriznie a nyugalmát. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, hogy ha tettlegességre kerülne sor... 'Nem, inkább ne is gondolj erre...'  
\- Nem hallod? Azt kérdeztem, mit csinálsz a szobámban!  
Na _erre_ már felkapta fejét az idegen. Naruto szavai ismét a torkában rekedtek, ahogy a tintafekete bogarak végigmérték õt, majd némileg csodálkozva állapodtak meg égkék szemeiben.  
\- Te látsz engem?  
Mély hangja volt, de egészen olyan, mint a selyem. Naruto akaratlanul is megborzongott. Volt valami a hangjában, ami... nagyon nem tetszett neki.  
Na meg persze, a kérdése sem.  
\- Hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza, akarata ellenére is kis idegességgel a hangjában. - _Természetesen_ látlak!  
A fiú letette a könyvet, és hirtelen felállt. Naruto egy pillanatig meredten nézte, ahogy az éjszínû hajtincsek lágyan a másik arcába hullnak, de aztán olyat látott, ami a maradék józan eszét is elvette. A srác _fénylett_! Halványan csak, de egyértelmûen kivehetõ volt körülötte a világos aura. És ha ez nem lett volna elég, a mellkasán, melyet tökéletesen szabadon hagyott a magas gallérú, fekete inge, halványan átsejlett a mögötte lévõ fa alakja.  
'Egy kísértet!' pattant Narutóban a gondolat, s már készen állt, hogy fejvesztve meneküljön a szobából, mikor a szellem hirtelen elõtte termett.  
Nem lépett, nem siklott, egyszerûen csak ott termett elõtte, pedig az elõzõ pillanatban még méterekre volt tõle. Naruto ajkai kiáltásra nyíltak, de mielõtt utat adhatott volna a kitörõ pániknak, a kioldott nyakkendõ hirtelen a szája köré tekeredett.  
Na erre aztán tényleg bepánikolt. Gyorsan hátrálni kezdett, míg hátát az ajtónak nem érezte csapódni. Már nyúlt, hogy kinyissa, de a zár magától kattant egyet, s utána hiába rángatta a kilincset, nem tudta kinyitni.  
'Végem' gondolta kétségbeesetten, s hagyta, hogy a páni félelem jégként ömöljön végig a tagjaiban. 'Ég veled, anya, ég veled, barátok, viszlát, élet...'  
A kísértet azonban közelebb lépett hozzá, ezzel még a maradék gondolatait is elriasztva.  
\- Nyugalom, Naruto. Ha nem kiabálsz, elengedlek.  
  
  
  
'Honnan tudod a nevem?' akarta ordítani, de mivel a nyakkendõ szorosan a szájára tekeredett, csak érthetetlen humbug hagyta el az ajkait. 'Jól van, csak nyugodj le, csak nyugi...' biztatgatta magát, s igyekezett nem törõdni az õt kiverõ vízzel. 'Higgadj le, talán még van, ami menthetõ...'  
A lény kifürkészhetetlen pillantással méregette õt, de Naruto a következõ pillanatban érezte, hogy arca elõl eltûnik a fojtó szorítás, s szája szinte hangosan issza be az oly vágyott levegõt. Enyhén remegve nézett fel az idegenre, de az ugyanolyan kifejezéstelenül meredt rá, mint pár pillanattal azelõtt. Ahogy kezei a nadrágja zsebében nyugodtak, valami végtelenül hanyag érzést keltett az emberben. Szinte már... szinte nem is tûnt annyira halottnak.  
Pedig az volt, ugye? Egy halott kísértet. És most valaki élõn kell bosszút állnia... Speciel rajta. A filmekben legalábbis mindig ez van...  
\- Nem, dobe, nem kísértet vagyok - szólalt meg a lény, ezzel még nagyobb frászt hozva a szõkére. Na ne, már a gondolataiban is tud olvasni...!?  
\- Ho-hogyhogy tudod a nevem? - A hangja rekedt volt, és esélye sem volt arra, hogy a másik ezt ne a félelmének tulajdonítsa.  
A lény mosolyra húzta ajkait, de ez a mosoly inkább volt fenyegetõ, mint megnyugtató.  
\- Természetesen tudom a neved. - A szemei olyanok voltak, mint a feneketlen mélység. Ha belenézel, elveszel. - Rám osztottak ki téged.  
\- Kiosztottak? - ismételte bambán Naruto. Próbálta felfogni, mirõl lehet szó, de nehezen ment, hisz egész lénye sikoltozott a rémülettõl. - Hogy érted?  
\- Úgy, ahogy mondtam. Én foglak elvinni.  
Naruto automatikusan hátrébb lépett, ahogy a fekete hajú közelebb ment hozzá. Háta ismét az ajtót támasztotta, s keze azonnal a kilincsre siklott, de a zár még mindig nem engedett.  
\- Ho... Hova? - szinte már nyöszörgött. Általában nem volt annak a tipikus gyáva nyuszinak nevezhetõ, sõt, neki volt a legnagyobb szája az egész suliban. Talán a városban is. De... Nem minden nap jelenik meg egy kísértet az emberek elõtt, és közli velük, hogy elviszi õket. Normális, hogy kiveri a víz, nem igaz?  
A másik lehunyta a szemeit, és felsóhajtott, aztán hirtelen megkeményedett tekintettel nézett a kék szemekbe.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke vagyok, shinigami. Vagyis halálisten. Érted már?  
'Shinigami... Halálisten... Halál...' ismételte magában Naruto. Az agyában pattant valami, de még hosszú, végtelennek tûnõ pillanatok teltek el, míg a szikra tûzzé lobbant.  
\- Halál?! Meg... Meg akarsz ölni?  
\- Nem - mondta lassan Sasuke, és közelebb lépett a reszketõ szõkéhez. - Én nem öllek meg.  
\- Akkor...  
\- Én csak átkísérlek.  
Erre a mondatra Naruto maradék józan esze is elszállt. Immár hevesen remegett, fogai szinte hallhatón össze-összekoccantak, s szemei nagyra tágultak, ahogy a fekete hajúra nézett.  
\- Meg... Meg fogok halni? Most? Én... Én...  
\- Nem, még nem most - jegyezte meg teljesen közömbös hangon Sasuke. Egy pillanatig némán nézte a félelemtõl rázkódó fiút, aztán hátrébb lépett, s újra helyet foglalt a széken. - De egy héten belül... Nos, igen.  
A lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. Összecsuklott az ajtó elõtt, szájával sebesen itta be a levegõt, de mintha egyszerre az összes oxigén elfogyott volna a szobában. 'Meg fogok halni? Én? De hát... Még annyi dolgot akartam csinálni! Még... A francba is, még csak tizenhat éves vagyok! Alig kezdtem el igazán élni! Én...'  
\- Jól van, fiú, szemmel láthatóan nagyon sokkolt a dolog. - Sasuke ellenben úgy beszélt, mintha teljesen hétköznapi volna számára, hogy ártatlan emberekkel közölje a közeljövõben bekövetkezõ halálukat. - Persze érthetõ... Többnyire nem kell magyarázkodnunk. Normális esetben csak a Fehérek látnak minket, egy-két példa volt csupán kivételre. Úgy látszik, te is ilyen vagy.  
Naruto agya még mindig lassan zakatolt, de nem tudott nem odafigyelni.  
\- Fehérek...?  
\- Igen. - A fekete hajú nem jött közelebb hozzá, de elõredõlt, s miközben könyökét a térdein támasztotta meg, ujjait összefonta az arca elõtt, hogy csak a sötét szemei meredtek egyenesen elõre. - Az emberek aurájának színe egy órával a halál beállta elõtt fehérré változik. Átlagosan csak ekkor látják a shinigamikat, és nekünk is csak ekkor kell elmagyaráznunk a helyzetet. Sem az élõknek, sem nekünk nem jó, ha hosszú napokkal elõtte tudják, mert olyankor feszültek, és mindent megtesznek, hogy megpróbálják elkerülni a végzetüket... Pedig azt nem lehet elkerülni.  
Fehérek? Próbálta elgondolni, milyen lenne, ha a shinigami most azt közölte volna vele, hogy csak egy órája van hátra. Vajon jobb, vagy rosszabb lett volna? Ehhez képest talán még örülhet, hogy egy hete hátra van, de... Most mit csináljon? Tényleg nem kerülheti el? Vagy...  
\- Nem, Naruto, ne is gondolj ilyenre - szólalt meg Sasuke, s Naruto megrándult a hirtelen hangjától. Biztos, hogy nem tud olvasni a gondolataiban? - Ahogy mondtam: a végzetet nem lehet elkerülni.  
A szõke nyelt egyet. Korábban ezer, meg ezer kérdés tolongott az agyában, de most egy csapásra minden eltûnt, s néma csend maradt utána. Bágyadtan meredt maga elé a földre, s akkor sem pillantott fel, amikor érzékelte, hogy Sasuke feláll.  
\- Próbáld emészteni a dolgot, de ne rágódj rajta túl sokat - mondta halkan a fekete hajú. - Sajnálom, hogy a kivételek közé tartozol, és így elrontottam az utolsó napjaidat, de változtatni már nem tudunk rajta. Egyikünk sem tud. Úgyhogy próbáld elfelejteni a dolgot.  
  
Naruto felpillantott, de már hûlt helyét találta a shinigaminak. Máskor talán kiverte volna a víz, de már meglepõdni sem tudott. Csak csöndbe burkolózva meredt maga elé a földre, s kis híján felkacagott tehetetlen keserûségében. 'Próbáljam elfelejteni? Könnyebb lenne megenni a saját fejem...' Érezte, belülrõl égeti valami a torkát és a mellkasát, olyan fájdalmas tûzzel, amit sehogyan sem lehet eloltani.  
"Változás. Nagy változások vannak készülõben. Valami meghal, és egy új, nagyobb dolog születik..."  
Õ is csak egy felhõ lenne? Egy halvány, csenevész teremtmény, ami a következõ széllökéssel semmivé válik?  
... Úgy tûnik, igen.  
Felhúzta a lábait, és szorosan átkarolta õket, miközben a térdére hajtotta fejét, nem foglalkozva a szûnni nem akaró remegésével. Összeszorította a fogait, s száján a következõ pillanatban sós cseppek ízét érezte.

~*~

  
  
\- Naruto, kicsim, mi történt az arcoddal?  
\- Ó, hogy ez? - nevetgélt idegesen a fiú miközben zavartan megvakarta a fejét. - Semmi különös. Csak nekimentem a bordásfalnak tesin.  
Kushina szemmel láthatóan elhitte a mesét, mert rosszallóan rázta meg a fejét, miközben szedett egy tál levest a fiúnak.  
\- Igazán lehetnél óvatosabb. Hiszen már kész felnõtt vagy! Nem akarhatod, hogy nagykorodra is ilyen kis ügyetlen maradjál.  
Narutónak komoly erõfeszítésébe telt, hogy a mosoly ne fagyjon le az arcáról. Ó, ha tudná, hogy õ már sosem lesz felnõtt...! Arra ítélték, hogy örökké gyerek maradjon. Nem lesz lehetõsége felnõni, családot alapítani, és bebizonyítani, hogy volt értelme az életének...  
Ahogy ráébredt, min is jár az agya, gondolatban jól arcon vágta magát. Nem úgy volt, hogy nem fog ezen rágódni?! Öt nap már el is szállt a hátralévõ idejébõl, a maradékot nem ronthatja el ilyenekkel!  
\- Te anya - kezdett neki, miközben felhörpintette az elsõ kanál levest. Az szokás szerint isteni volt, mint minden, amit Kushina maga készített. Hiányozni fog. - Mi lenne, ha ma együtt aludnánk?  
\- Együtt? - Kushina csodálkozva pillantott fel. - Ha jól emlékszem, három éve leszögezted, hogy többé nem alszol velem, mert olyan gyerekes. Akkor hogyhogy most megint?  
\- Meggondoltam magam - felelte egyszerûen, miközben megvonta a vállát, majd a tányérra fordította tekintetét, hogy ne kelljen anyja mustráló szemeibe néznie. - Különben is, olyan rég aludtunk együtt. Ki tudja, mikor lesz rá alkalmunk legközelebb...?  
  
  
  
Sasuke némán figyelte a város sziporkázó fényeit, miközben a szél bele-belekapott a hajába. Mivel már késõ este volt, minden bizonnyal hûvös lehetett, de halott lévén õ nem érezte. Õ már nem érzett semmit.  
Kedvelte ezt a tornyot. Kiülni a csúcsára, és onnan figyelni, ahogy a felhõkarcolók, bérházak, és odébb az apartmanok fényei lassan kialusznak, míg a belvárosi szórakozóhelyek szivárványszín neonfénnyel vonják be a teret maguk körül... Szinte észveszejtõ volt. Néha úgy érezte, egyszer el fog veszni abban a tornádó módjára forgó kavalkádban. Ahogy lenézett, a hátborzongató magasság minden élõt halálra rémített volna, de õ csak unottan nézte, ahogy az utolsó autóval is elhajtanak, hogy hazatérjenek a családjukhoz.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy itt leszel.  
Sasukénak nem kellett felpillantania, hogy rájöjjön, ki a hang gazdája. Arcán semmi nem változott, csak tekintetét szegezte újra elõre, a messzeségbe.  
\- Mit akarsz?  
Az idõsebb megjegyzés nélkül hagyta a lenézõ hangnemet.  
\- Tulajdonképpen semmit. Az enyémmel minden rendben, Suigetsu viszont nagy pácban van. Az övének ma járt le az ideje, de a srác nem volt vele a halálakor. Szegény férfi eltávozott lelke hosszú órákat bolyongott itt, mire végül átsegítették.  
\- Hn. - Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit. Igen, ez annyira jellemzõ. - Mi mást vártatok tõle?  
\- Valójában csak ellenõrizni akartalak - folytatta a másik shinigami, mintha nem is hallotta volna Sasuke közbeszólását. - Mivel ti ketten egy idõben együtt dolgoztatok, nagy az esélye, hogy te is így elszúrod.  
Sasuke erre már felnézett, egyenesen az õt mustráló szén-színû szemek közé.  
\- Itachi, mit gondolsz, mióta csinálom én ezt? Nem vagyok kezdõ, egy idióta kölyök nem fog ki rajtam.  
\- Az a hír terjeng, hogy lát téged.  
A fiatalabb egy pillanatig méregette, ellent mondjon-e, de végül úgy döntött, nem lenne értelme. Elõbb-utóbb úgyis kiderülne. Na nem mintha amúgy is számítana bármit is.  
\- Igen. És? - Szemei automatikusan abba az irányba néztek, amerre Uzumaki Naruto házát sejtette. - Nem jelent gondot.  
Itachi nem szólt semmit. Sasuke egy ideig még magán érezte a másik lézer módjára fürkészõ pillantását, aztán az alak eltûnt mellõle. Újra egyedül volt.  
Ahogy tekintetét a messzeségbe függesztette, akaratlanul is kieresztett egy kis levegõt. A szél hirtelen erõsebb lett, s ahogy befújt egy lágyan kavargó felhõt a Hold elé, elsötétedett a táj.  
'Aludj, Naruto' gondolta, miközben a szél belekapott az ingébe, s megtáncoltatta a szinte fedetlenné váló mellkasán. Ha érezne még, biztosan libabõrössé vált volna.  
Neki már nincs szíve. Õ már halott.  
De akkor mi ez az érzés a mellkasában...?  
'Aludj... Az utolsó elõtti éjszakán, amikor még dobog a szíved...'


	2. Egy haldokló céljai

_"Az univerzum mindig a segítségünkre siet, amikor az álmunkért harcolunk, bármilyen  
hülyeségnek tűnik is az az álom. Hiszen a mi álmunk, és csak mi tudjuk, milyen áldozatot  
követel tőlünk." _

/Paulo Coelho/ 

A első sugarak lustán másztak ki a horizont mögül, hogy égővörösre fessék az addig szürkéskék égboltot. A felhők narancssárgává váltak, s e két szín magabiztos dominanciával vette át az irányítást a távoli messzeségen; narancsos csíkok jelentek meg az ébredező város bérházainak oldalán, az ablakokon vöröses fény csillant. A szélső területeken élő fák szinte szemmel követhetően váltottak át a bágyadt fűszínből élénk zöldre, az addig hallható ciripelés elhalt, és lassú csivitelés vette át a helyét, míg millió másik hang nem csatlakozott hozzá. A város lakói bolyduló méhkas módjára ébredtek álmukból, az autók motorjának zaját hamarosan elnyomta a sok apró zörej, mely végül egyetlen, óriási zizegéssé állt össze.  
Sasuke nyugodtan feküdt a toronytetőn, kezeit összevetve a nyaka alatt, de amint a nyüzsgés állandó lett, és meghallotta az első autókat begördülni az épület aljába, fekete szemei felnyíltak, és lassan felült. Nem aludt. A shinigamiknak nincs szüksége alvásra. De bár fizikai teste nincs, ami kifáradhatna - ebben a világban legalábbis -, a szelleme időnként képes rá. Az elmúlt nap pedig minden tekintetben kifárasztotta.  
De hát, az egész annak az idiótának a hibája. Tisztában kellett volna lennie azzal, mi történik, ha az esti órákban arra a környékre megy. Akkor meg miért csinálta? Vagy talán abszolút nem érdekelte? Ebben az esetben viszont ő teljesen fölöslegesen mentette meg, hagynia kellett volna, hogy szétverjék.  
Ujjai alig észlelhetően megrezdültek a gondolatra. Maga is felfigyelt a jelenségre, s ösztönösen felemelte kezét, hogy áttehesse felhúzott térdén. Fejét megemelve tekintetét a magasba szegezte, ahogy tette hosszú órákkal ezelőtt is, és magában némán adózott a világmindenség hatalmasságának. A sárgásra festett felhők között helyenként utat tört magának a napsugár, aranyos fénybe vonva az alatta elterülő földet.  
  
  
  
  
Az elmúlt éjjel is hasonló színe volt az égnek. Csak épp, akkor nem világító, meleg színek vonták be, hanem sötétebb árnyalatok, mint az olvasztott arany. Akkor ugyanígy ült a torony tetején, mint ahogy az elmúlt héten minden nap tette. Hagyva, hogy a finom szél lengén a hajába és a ruhájába kapjon, figyelve a légáramlat miatt lágyan meghajló, halkan susogó fákat. De tegnap motorbőgés zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. Először nem tulajdonított neki különösebb jelentőséget, de szeme akaratlanul is lejjebb tekintett, hogy egy hűvös pillantást vethessen a néma csöndet megtörő alakra.  
A hosszan lobogó, szőke haj egy pillanatra összezavarta, de ahogy a motoros bekanyarodva eltűnt a legközelebbi sarok mögött, tudott vetni egy pillantást a bőrcuccokban feszítő férfiasan lapos testre.  
Felvonta a szemöldökét. Ismerte a srácot. Noha Naruto nem tudott róla, sokszor követte őt nemcsak iskolába, hanem bárhová, ahova ment. Shinigamiként ez is a feladatai közé tartozott. Pusztán annyi, hogy mivel leendő "áldozata" látja őt, óvatosabbnak kellett lennie. Már a kapcsolatuk első napján világossá vált számára, hogy Naruto rejteget valamit. Valamit, amiről nagyon nem akart beszélni neki, és amit nagyon nem akart hátrahagyni. Sasuke először természetesen arra gondolt, hogy valami lányról van szó, akitől nem akar a halállal elválni, de kiderült, hogy korántsem ez volt a helyzet. Sokkal komolyabb dolgokról volt szó... Valódi harcokról. Amit a "nép" vívott a helyi banda ellen.  
És aminek Naruto szerette játszani a felkelőjét.  
Ezt a szőke, lányos arcú srácot is közöttük látta. A neve... Deidara, ha minden igaz. Az, ahogyan elszáguldott a motorján, valami rossz érzést keltett Sasukéban. Talán ennek tudható be, miért követte gondolkodás nélkül.  
És később meg kellett állapítania, hogy milyen jól tette.  
A srác a belváros legsötétebb szegletében, az egyik sikátorban fékezett le. Körös-körül szétrugdosott kukák hevertek, a falakat telenyomták graffityvel, üres üvegek gurultak a földön... A sötét téglafalak fenyegetően magasodtak föléjük, az egyetlen lámpa finoman zúgva, és időnként pislákolva teljesítette szolgálatát. Halvány fénye bevonta az út közepén magányosan, de elszántan álló fiút, aranyos színt festve a napnál sárgább tincsekre. Az őt körülvevő alakok viszont mind árnyékban maradtak, csak a szemük világított, s az arcuk egy-egy csíkban, ahova rávetült a fény.  
A szőke érkeztére mind egy emberként fordultak hátra. Sasuke visszahúzódott a legközelebbi ház oldalába. Nem akarta, hogy Naruto észrevegye őt. Shinigamiként nincs joga, és nem is szabad mások életébe avatkoznia. Nem szabad segíteni, vagy ártani, hagyni kell, hogy saját döntése szerint élje az életét. Pusztán annyi a teendője, hogy az utolsó pillanatban átsegítse a lelkét a túlvilágra.  
  
  
\- Yo, Deidara - recsegte egy mély hang. Sasuke nem nézett ki, hogy megtudja, ki a hang gazdája. Elég, ha fültanúja az esetnek. Sőt, jobb lenne elmennie, hisz semmi köze az egészhez, de... Nem tudott.  
\- Na mi van, Kakuzu? - kérdezte a fiatal férfi. A fémes koppanás, majd a lépések zaja egyértelműen Sasuke tudatára hozta, hogy a szőke megindult társai felé. - Miért kerestetek en... Á, szia, Naruto! - váltott hirtelen teljesen más hangnemre. - Nocsak, minek köszönhetjük a kései látogatásodat, hm?  
Bár eldöntötte, hogy nem fog kinézni, erre a mondatra mégsem tudta visszafogni magát. Kilesett a ház mögül, pillantása megállapodott a dühtől világító szemű, fekete-narancsmintás felsőt viselő fiún.  
\- Nem téged kerestelek, te okama! A drágalátos haverodnak szerettem volna beverni a képét.  
A jelenlévők, beleértve a meghúzódó shinigamit is, egyszerre szisszentek föl. De míg az utóbbinál Naruto felvágott nyelve volt az ok, az előbbiek inkább az előre sejtett következmények miatt.  
\- Okama...? OKAMA?! - kiáltott eszelősen Deidara, és a következő pillanatban Naruto mellett termett. Egy jól irányzott ütés után a fiú egy nyögéssel összegörnyedt, és a gyomrára szorította a kezét, miközben a hosszú hajú tovább vicsorgott. - Ne merészelj még egyszer így hívni, világos?! A kurva életbe is, nem vagyok transzvesztita!  
\- Értem én... - húzódott fel Naruto ajkának széle, miközben enyhén remegő kezével megtörölte a száját. - ... okama.  
'Teljesen megőrült?' gondolta Sasuke, és öntudatlanul is megrándult, ahogy a sértett durván arcon vágta a fiút. 'Képes volt ide jönni, hogy szétveresse magát?!' Naruto azonban nem tűnt ijedtnek. Egyik szemét összeszorította, miközben kezével a földön támaszkodott, de felrepedt száján még mindig ott volt az a kihívó, halvány mosoly.  
\- Deidara, nyugalom - szólt ekkor egy ismeretlen hang. A beszédmódja szinte már negédes volt, de olyan undorítóan lassan ejtette ki a szavakat, hogy Sasuke képtelen volt visszatartani egy rosszat sejtő sóhajt. 'Naruto... Ne keresd a veszélyt...' A hang nem sok jót ígért. - Naruto-kun csak Sasorival szeretne pár szót váltani.  
\- Sasorival? - Deidara végre elemelte tekintetét Narutóról, és szemeit a beszélőre függesztette. - Mit akar ez a pondró Saso... - Elhallgatott, és a következő pillanatban mindentudó mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Á, vagy úgy. - Újra Narutóra nézett, aki összeszorított fogakkal, szinte már vicsorogva viszonozta pillantását. - A kis szajhád miatt, ugye?  
\- Ne merészeld így hívni Sakura-chant! - sziszegte a fiú.  
Sasuke sosem látta még ilyennek őt. Sejtette, hogy mi a helyzet közte és a banda között, és a szőke mindig haraggal beszélt róluk, de... Sosem látott ilyen gyilkos tüzet azokban a kék szemekben. Tényleg olyan gonoszok lennének, hogy ilyen gyűlöletet váltanak ki belőle? Vagy csak Sakura miatt teszi?  
Most már Sasuke is értette. Amikor délelőtt belesett a suliba, látta a gipszet a lány kezén. Ebédszünet volt, és ő nem is annyira akaratlanul, de meghallotta, amit a lány mondott Narutónak. A fiú viszont észrevette őt az ablakpárkányon, így egy csúnya pillantástól kísérve távoznia kellett. Persze megértette; nem lehet kellemes, hogy egy shinigami még az iskolában is folyton a halálára emlékezteti.  
\- Miért ne? Hiszen az, nem? - folytatta kínzóan Deidara. Világoskék szemei élvezettel figyelték Naruto egyre sötétülő arcát. - Bár nem tudom, kinek támadna gusztusa rá...  
Sasuke csak egyet pislogott, s Naruto már üvöltve csapott Deidara felé. A férfi azonban elkapta a fiú csuklóját, így az ütés nem ért találatot. Az ökölbe szorított kéz vadul remegett, miközben a két kékszemű farkasszemet nézett egymással.  
\- Nem kell ilyen hevesnek lenned, Naruto-kun - szólt közbe újra a korábbi hang. - Sasorinak sajnos el kellett hagynia egy időre a várost, úgyhogy csak mi szolgálhatunk a segítségedre.  
\- Ne hidd, hogy veled nincs dolgom, kígyópofa! - kiáltotta Naruto a sötétben álló alak felé fordulva, miközben kitépte karját Deidara szorításából. - Csak te küldhetted Sasorit Hinatára! És mert Sakura-chan kiállt, hogy megvédje, ti rajta töltöttétek ki!  
\- Miről beszélsz? - suttogta a férfi, s az árnyék ellenére is jól láthatóan megnyalta az ajkát. - A te "Sakura-chanod" mindössze legurult a lépcsőn.  
'Ennek nem lesz jó vége' gondolta Sasuke, ahogy a dühtől remegő, és vicsorgó Narutóra nézett. Arca a méreg, és a korábbi ütés miatt erősen kipirult, mellkasa szaporán emelkedett. A shinigami tudta, hogy nem avatkozhat közbe, de egyre nagyobbnak érezte a kényszert, hogy elrángassa a nagyszájú fiút a veszélyes közegből.  
\- Jól van, kígyópofa, akkor gyere te! - üvöltötte Naruto, s tett egy lépést a férfi felé. - Nem tudom, mit akarhattatok Hinatától, de nem engedem, hogy bántsátok őket!  
\- Mi senkit nem akarunk bántani, Naruto-kun - szólt lassú hangján az alak, s száján halvány mosoly játszott. - De ha valaki ellenkezik, mint például te és a barátnőd... Nos, őket meg kell tanítani a tiszteletre.  
\- Előbb tisztelek meg egy macskaalmot, mint titeket - köpte a szőke, de a következő pillanatban felordított, és térde esett, ahogy valami durván a hátának csapódott.  
  
  
Sasukét is hirtelen érte a támadás, és megrezdült. Összeszűkülő szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a sötétből hirtelen megjelenő, rikító kék, tüskés hajú alak furcsa mosolyra húzza száját, kivillantva cápaszerűen éles fogait, majd elemeli Naruto hátáról a nagy, fásliba bugyolált, bunkószerű valamit, amivel az előbb odacsapott.  
\- Elnézést, mintha egy légy zümmögött volna - vakarta meg a haját, miközben a földnek csapta fegyverét. - De azt hiszem, leütöttem.  
Naruto felköhögött, de szerencsére nem jött ki vér a száján. Csak egy kicsi folyt le vékony csíkban az állán, ami a felrepedt ajkából szivárgott.  
\- Gyáva vagy... - suttogta rekedten, miközben kihúzta magát. Sasuke legszívesebben megfogta volna a szőke üstököt, hogy a falba vághassa. Miért keresi még ezek után is a bajt?! - Te nem mersz kiállni ellenem, csak a kutyáidat küldöd rám...  
Nem tudta folytatni, mert Deidara újra mellette termett, és durván az oldalába rúgott. Naruto felnyögött, ahogy elterült a földön, de egy pillanat múlva már támasztotta is ki a könyökét, hogy feltápászkodhasson. Egész teste remegett, arcát csúnya horzsolások tarkították.  
\- Mikor tanulod már meg végre befogni a szádat, hm? - kiáltott rá nyersen Deidara, miközben újabbat rúgott a földön fekvő fiúba. Az megnyikkant, de egyéb hangot nem adott ki. - Rajtad kívül senki nem pofázik vissza! Ha te is kussban maradnál, feleennyire sem lenne szar az életed!  
\- Mindig az lesz, amíg ti itt vagytok.  
Sasuke beharapta a száját, hogy visszafojtsa a feltörni készülő szisszenést. Sejtette, hogy komoly ez a bandaharc, amit vívnak, de... Naruto megőrült, ha azt hiszi, egyedül elintézheti ezt. Eddig csak heves szócsatákat vívtak, iskolában, vagy iskolán kívül... De lehet, hogy korábban gyakran történt ilyen? Amennyire Sasuke meg tudta ítélni, ezek az alakok senkit nem bántottak, fizikálisan legalábbis. Naruto volt az egyetlen, aki ez alól kivételt képzett, valamint időnként a Haruno lány, aki állhatatos jellemében kicsit sem maradt le a szőke srác mögött. De miért nem állnak le? Csak maguknak keresik a bajt mindketten...  
Deidara lába már újra rúgásra emelkedett, de aztán megállt mozdulat közben. Kihúzta magát, s miután vetett egy gyűlölködő pillantást a halkan ziháló srácra, megfordult, és a még mindig sötétben álló, korábban beszélő alakhoz fordult.  
\- Orochimaru-sama, ugye nem baj, ha szétverem?  
'Orochimaru, huh?' ismételte meg magában a nevet Sasuke, miközben éjfekete tekintetét az árnyékban nyugodtan álldogáló férfira szegezte. Szóval ő lenne az az Orochimaru, akiről Naruto mindig beszélt? És akire akkor utalt... Akkor, amikor másodjára ment el hozzá. Miután jobb ötlet híján közölte vele, hogy meg fog halni, szinte egy teljes napot hagyott a srácnak, hogy feldolgozhassa, és csak utána látogatta meg ismét. Naruto addigra szemlátomást teljesen megemésztette, mert nem támadt neki, nem is reagált különösképp a megérkezésére. De akkor mondott valamit, ami beégette magát a shinigami fülébe.  
_"Még van pár napom, ugye? Addig elintézem őt."  
"Kicsodát?"  
"Nem számít. Ha nem is vihetem magammal... De lerúgom a fejéről a koronát!"_  
Szóval miatta nem akar meghalni Naruto. Vagy legalábbis, ő az, akit le akar győzni, mielőtt elmegy. De Sasukénak meg kellett állapítania, hogy bizony aligha fog teljesülni a szőke kívánsága.  
\- Azért ne haljon bele - mondta negédes hangon Orochimaru, miközben hátat fordított nekik. - Elég, ha megleckézteted. És most, Kakuzu - váltott hangszínt -, gyere velem. Beszélnem kell veled.  
A mellette nem sokkal álló alak bólintott, és mellé lépett. Pár pillanat múlva eltűntek Sasuke sötéten figyelő szemei elől, majd a shinigami újra Narutóra, és a vele maradt két férfira nézett.  
  
  
\- Hmm. - Deidara elégedett mosollyal szemlélte a nehézkesen felülő, ziháló szőkét. - Édes hármasban, ugye, Naruto?  
Az említett nem szólt semmit. Kezét az oldalára szorította, s összeszorított fogai, arckifejezése mind arról tanúskodott, hogy bizony fájnak a korábbi ütések és rúgások nyomai. Sasukét egy pillanatra elkapta az érzés, hogy odamenjen, és segítsen neki, de a józan esze végül visszatartotta. 'Magát keverte ilyen helyzetbe' gondolta, miközben elfordult, és hátát nekidöntötte a hűvös téglafalnak. 'Neki is kell megoldania.'  
Halkan kieresztett egy kis adag levegőt, és már indult volna, mikor meghallotta Naruto zihálás ellenére is magabiztosan csengő hangját.  
\- Fogd be, okama.  
A következő percben hangosan felnyögött, s Sasuke szemei kipattantak a cipővel durván találkozó test jellegzetes hangjától. Naruto csak egyetlen halk nyöszörgést hallatott, aztán nyilvánvalóan összeszorította a száját, mert semmi nem hagyta el újra azokat.  
\- Deidara, nyugi - szólt a tüskés kék hajú, de mély hangjában mosoly bujkált. - Emlékszel, mit mondott a főnök, ugye?  
\- Naná. - Újabb rúgás hang. Sasuke szinte érezte a fájdalmat a gyomrában, holott ő már évek óta nem érzett semmit. - Csak nem hiszed, hogy ennyitől feldobja a talpát? A férgeket nehéz kiirtani.  
\- Tapasztalat, mi? Ha még te is itt vagy... - szólt rekedtes, de hirtelen erősebben szóló hangon Naruto, s a következő pillanatban Deidara kiáltása hallatszott.  
Sasuke nem bírt megálljt parancsolni magának, s újra kilesett. Naruto nehezen zihált, de elégedett mosolyra húzódott szája, miközben kezeivel erősen szorította a hosszú hajú egyik lábát. Hogy azt kirántották alóla, a férfi a hátán feküdt, és nehezen nyögött egyet, miközben a fejére szorította kezét.  
\- Nézd csak, hogy megélénkült a pondró - jegyezte meg szinte mulatva a hegyes fogú férfi, majd hirtelen a bunkószerű fával Naruto hátára csapott.  
A fiú felnyögött, miközben ráharapott a szájára, s abból újfent csorogni kezdett a vörös folyadék. Előre görnyedt, s kezei akaratlanul elengedték a szőke lábát.  
\- Kösz, Kisame. - Deidara feltápászkodott, és miután leporolta magát, villámló szemekkel nézett az előtte görnyedő fiúra. - Te aztán tényleg nem tudod, hol a határ, kölyök.  
Sasuke nem bírta tovább. Ha tovább nézi, nem telik bele két perc, és a végén még tényleg közbeavatkozik. Márpedig azt nem szabad. A shinigamik nem szólhatnak bele az élők életébe. Ez az első számú, és legfontosabb szabály.  
  
  
Elrugaszkodott a földről, s egy pillanat múlva mára magasban volt, egy szinten a téglás épület tetejével, ami mögött korábban megbújt. Narutóval minden oké lesz. Nem ma fog meghalni, úgyhogy biztos hazakeveredik majd valahogy. És legalább megtanulja, hogy ne kekeckedjen az erősebbekkel.  
De...  
Megrázta a fejét. Ő shinigami. Már hosszú évek óta. Azóta számtalan lelket kísért át a túlvilágra. S bár igaz, még egy sem volt közöttük, aki egy óránál hamarabb látta volna, némelyiküket egészen megkedvelte. Mégsem érzett semmi különösen, amikor átvitte őket.  
Akkor most miért támadt rossz érzése, hogy otthagyta a fiút...?  
Némán meredt maga elé, ahogy haladt a levegőben, de szeme hirtelen megakadt az egyik járművön. A forgalmas főúton nyugodt tempóban haladt egy rendőrautó. Nem szirénázott, nem sietett, valószínűleg csak szimplán járőrözött.  
Mielőtt az esze a legelső szót is súghatta volna, a "teste" már cselekedett is. Hirtelen felindulásból szemeivel az autóra koncentrált, mire a következő pillanatban felvisított a sziréna éles hangja. A sofőr megütközve kezdte nyomogatni a gombokat, de a természetfelettivel nem vehette fel a versenyt. Különben is, gondja csak még nagyobb lett, mikor a kormány magától eltekeredett, és a sikátor felé kezdte vezetni a kocsit. Sasuke összeszűkült szemekkel irányította a járművet, s igyekezett kizárni a fejéből józan esze felháborodott kiáltásait. Nem akarta, hogy az autó túl gyorsan menjen, de lejjebb ereszkedett, s megindult visszafelé a sikátor felé. Végül, az utolsó kanyarnál leállította a kocsit. A vezető úgy ugrott ki belőle, mintha ezer ördög kergetné, és idegesen kapta elő az adóvevőjét, hogy sebesen beszélni kezdjen bele. A hangját azonban nem nagyon érthették társai, mert Sasuke egyetlen szemvillanással beakasztotta a sziréna indító gombját. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy az a rásegítése nélkül is folytatja az eszelős sípolást, azonnal indult, s a kemény falakon sebesen átsuhanva visszatért a szétdobált kukákkal tarkított utcára.  
  
  
Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy terve bevált. Deidarának és a Kisaménak nevezett egyénnek nyoma sem volt, egyedül a szőke fiú feküdt mozdulatlanul a földön. Sasuke lassan lépett mellé, de a halk nesz elég volt ahhoz, hogy Naruto kinyissa a szemeit.  
Egy pillanatig a kék szemek néma bágyadtsággal meredtek a fekete cipőkre, majd a fiú nyelt egyet, és lassan, nehézkesen felült. Sasuke kifejezéstelen tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a mozdulattól erősen köhög egyet, majd ránéz, de a következő pillanatban félre fordítja a fejét.  
\- Azt hittem, a shinigamik nem avatkozhatnak bele az élők dolgába - mondta halk, rekedtes hangon Naruto, mire Sasuke elméjében kattant valami. 'Ezt én is jól tudom...' - Boldogultam volna egyedül is.  
A fekete hajú szemeivel végigpásztázta a fiú szakadt felsőjét, és lilás zúzódásokkal tarkított kezeit. 'Miért nem ismered be, hogy vesztettél?' Végül lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Hn... Azt kötve hiszem - szólt a szokott, hűvös hangján, miközben kezeit a fekete nadrágjának zsebébe csúsztatta. - De... meguntam a szerencsétlenkedésed.  
Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, látta, hogy Naruto halványan beharapja a száját. Megbántotta volna? Talán. De ha igen, az sem számít. Már megszokta, hogy mindig azt mondja ki, amit várnak tőle, és ez ellen nem tehet semmit.  
A szőke nyelt egyet, aztán megtámaszkodott a térdén, és nehézkesen felállt. Amikor megpróbált kiegyenesedni, a mellkasához kapott, de nem adott ki semmilyen hangot. Az arckifejezése azonban hűen mutatta, mit érez. Sasuke ismét érezte azt a furcsa bizsergést, ami arra késztette, hogy segítsen neki, de tudta: képtelen rá. Nem tehet mást, mint hogy áll mellette, és a tekintetével követi minden mozdulatát.  
Naruto kieresztett egy kis adag levegőt, és lépni készült, de lába hirtelen megingott. Szemei kipattantak, s automatikusan Sasuke felé kapott, aki megmerevedve figyelte a fiút. A fejében kattant valami, s az érzés hatására keserűen hunyta le a szemeit.  
Csak egy másodpercig tartott, ő mégis minden ezredrészét igyekezett kiélvezni. Ahogy Naruto átdőlt rajta, a lényük egy pillanatra összeolvadt, eggyé vált, s Sasuke úgy érezte, a fiú dobogó szíve egyben az övé is, a teste melege őt is átforrósítja, a szapora levegőáramlás az ő tüdejét tölti meg... De a pillanat fájdalmasan hamar múlt el, s az érzést hangos csattanás követte.  
  
  
Sasuke szúró érzést tapasztalt magában, ahogy megfordult, s szemét a földön hason fekvő szőkére szegezte. Annak kezei hirtelen ökölbe szorultak, de egy másodperccel később ellazulva elernyedtek.  
\- Tudod, hogy nem segíthetek, dobe.  
A shinigamik halott lelkek. Nincs testük. _Itt_ legalábbis nincs. Habár képesek teljesen feloldani a létezésüket, s így keresztülmenni a falakon, és hasonlók, alapvetően meg tudják érinteni az élettelen tárgyakat. Na meg, persze, a halottakat.  
De ami élő? Azt nem. Az keresztülsiklik a lényükön, átcsúszik az ujjaik között, ezzel is a szabályt könnyítve, miszerint nem szólhatnak bele az élők életébe.  
\- ... Tudom.  
Naruto nem nézett rá, miközben újra felkelt, s kerülte a tekintetét. De Sasuke nem bánta. A legelején ezt is elmondta a fiúnak, így mindketten tisztában voltak a helyzettel.  
De... Mégis olyan érzése volt, mintha elárulta volna a másikat. Annak ellenére, hogy nem az ő hibája, hogy képtelen segíteni neki. Hogy nem érhet hozzá.  
Csak ha már halott lesz.  
\- Menjünk, Sasuke.  
A nevezett pár hosszú pillanatig kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézte Naruto hátát, ami lassú léptekkel egyre távolodott tőle. Korábban egyetlen "áldozatának" sem sikerült rávennie a mindig nyugodt, és megfontolt shinigamit, hogy akár csak megpróbáljon ellentmondani a törvényeiknek és szabályaiknak. Naruto mellett most mégis képtelen volt a józan esze követésére. Talán tudat alatt maga is a szívén viselné a többiek sorsát? Hisz egyértelmű, hogy amit Orochimaru és az emberei művelnek, az rossz. Bár nem emlékezett semmire az életéből, mindig is gyűlölte az igazságtalanságot.  
De... Ahogy mélyen magába nézett, meg kellett állapítania, hogy az elmúlt órában bizony eszébe sem jutott a többi ártatlan diák, Naruto barátai. Nem. Egyedül a fiú miatt tette.  
A pislákoló lámpa hirtelen kialudt. Naruto megrezzent, de nem fordult hátra. Így, hogy már ez a fény sem volt, az éjszaka teljes sötétségbe vont mindent, csak a Hold, és a néhány apró csillag világított az égen. Sasuke egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, aztán egy halvány villanással Naruto mellett termett.  
\- Hé...  
Sasuke oldalra pillantott, de Naruto nem nézett rá, miközben lépkedett. Csak meredten bámulta a földet maga előtt, kék szemei fáradtan csillogtak. Aztán száját résnyire kinyitotta, s alig hallhatóan egyetlen szó hagyta el az ajkait.  
\- Köszönöm.  
A shinigami nem felelt. Egy pillanatig még nézte a sötétben egészen sápadtnak tűnő arcot, aztán tekintetét előre szegezte.  
\- Mm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Éjfekete szemek pattantak fel, s Sasuke úgy érezte, mintha mély álomból ébredne. Ahogy felpillantott, látta, hogy az égről a hajnal összes narancs-vörös színe eltávozott, s immár ragyogó kéken világít. Ennyire elgondolkodott volna? Nem jellemző rá, hogy a múlton rágódjon...  
Apró szikra pattant az elméjében, ahogy tudatosult benne valami. Ma... Ez a mai nap az utolsó, amit a szőke békében tölthet a földön. És ma aludhat utoljára azzal a tudattal, hogy még felébred. Amikor két napja visszament a shinigami világba, a főnök megmondta, melyik nap kell elvinnie Naruto lelkét. De a részleteket még nem kapta meg. Akkor a mai nap folyamán vissza fogják rendelni őt, ugye?  
A shinigamik sosem tudják pontosan, mikor és hogyan fog meghalni az adott személy, de előzetesen mindig adnak nekik pár információt. Alapvetően egy héttel a halál előtt a Földre küldik őket, hogy szemmel tarthassák az alanyt. Néhány órával a halál bekövetkezte előtt megjelenik a személy felsőtestén a zenchou, a jel, amivel átvihetik majd a lelküket. Ez a jel természetesen emberi szem számára láthatatlan, de ugyanilyen van a shinigamik bal tenyerén is. Általában ez időtájt kapják meg az információkat, mint például a halál oka, helyszíne, és ilyenek. Pontosan egy órával a vég előtt az élő Fehérré változik; ekkor a shinigaminak nem kötelessége, de ha az egyhetes megfigyelés alapján úgy dönt, beszélhet a személynek az elkövetkezendőkről. Végül, ha eljön az idő, a halál beállta után a zenchouval kiszakítják a lelket a holttestből, és átviszik a túlvilágra.  
Egyszerű feladat, és nem okoz túl sok nehézséget. Pusztán gyomor kell hozzá a csúnyább esetekben. Sasukénak sajnos már volt alkalma ilyet megtapasztalni, mikor a legutóbbi alkalommal autóbaleset végzett az emberével.  
Naruto hogyan fog meghalni? Őszintén remélte, hogy nem túl fájdalmas, és nem túl hosszú halála lesz. Természetesen csak maga miatt, hisz nem akart az előzőhöz hasonlóan kellemetlen lélekszakításon részt venni.  
Bár... Talán kicsit Naruto miatt is.  
Erős kongás töltötte meg a fülét. Sasuke felkapta a fejét, és felkelt, majd elrugaszkodott a tetőről. Ahogy kissé arrébb megállt a levegőben, fekete szemeit a torony tetején lévő hatalmas órára függesztette, miközben az tovább kongott. 'Már hét óra van?' gondolta csodálkozva. 'Tényleg sokat méláztam. Nem fogok odaérni...'  
Azzal egy fényes villanás kíséretében eltűnt.

~*~

  
  
Naruto megkönnyebbült sóhajjal zárta el a csapot. Egy percre átadta magát az érzésnek, ahogy a párás levegő meleg burokba fonja a testét, majd felkészülve a hirtelen váltásra kilépett a zuhany alól.  
Nem csalódott. A bőrét körülölelő meleget azonnal felváltotta a hűvösebb levegő, ami a testét borító számtalan vízcsepp miatt rögtön libabőrt, és heves rázkódást eredményezett. A fejére csapta törölközőjét, és párszor megdörzsölte vele nedves tincseit, majd nyaka köré csavarta a puha anyagot, és a tükör elé lépett.  
Miközben automatikus mozdulatokkal készítette el, és kapta a szájába fogkeféjét, szeme a tükörben látható testén kezdett járni. Már reggel sem volt túlzottan jó kedve, de a mellkasát és oldalát borító számtalan csúnya zúzódás újra eszébe juttatták a tegnap történteket. Mikor hazafelé jöttek a buszon, csak pár ember volt ott, de azok nagyon megbámulták. Részben igazat adott Sasukénak, és átkozta magát a hülyeségéért, amiért képest volt este kimenni a sikátorba, de... Másrészt úgy érezte, muszáj volt. Amikor az iskolában Sakura-chantól megtudta, mi történt, csak újabb létrafokot emelkedett amúgy sem csekély gyűlölete a banda iránt. Viszont el nem tudta képzelni, mit akarhatott Sasori Hinatától, hogy Sakurának kellett megvédenie. Még ha ilyen áron is... Igaz, a lány próbálta nyugtatni Narutót, hogy ez csak egy szimpla csonttörés, de a fiú tudta: ha ennyiben hagyja, később még sokkal komolyabb problémák is lehetnek. Tényleg nem értette, miért nem áll senki a talpára. Ők még csak pár éve költöztek ide az anyjával, de a kezdetektől eszébe sem volt behódolni azoknak a nyavalyásoknak, akik olyan nagyra képzelik magukat. A többiek miért nem gondolják így?  
Igaz, ami igaz, ő az egyetlen, akit ténylegesen bántanak, és sajnos újabban, Sakura-chan. De a többieknek sem könnyítik meg az életét, pusztán arról van szó, hogy őket "csak" lelkileg terrorizálják. 'Pedig, mi sokkal többen vagyunk!' gondolta hevesen Naruto, miközben lehajolt, hogy a szájába vegyen egy kis vizet. 'Ha mindenki ki merne állni, simán lenyomhatnánk őket...'  
Köpött, majd megtörölte a száját, de ahogy a csempe szélén támaszkodott, valahogy megálltak a gondolatai. Némán nézte, ahogy a habos víz eltűnik a lefolyóban, de a gondolati egészen más irányt vettek.  
'Sasuke...'  
  
  
Bármennyire is nem akarta beismerni, azért valahol örült, hogy a shinigami tegnap segített neki. Bár nyilvánvalóan nem volt életveszélyben, hisz Sasuke pontosan azért van itt, hogy elvigye... Azért jó pár kellemetlen élménytől kímélte meg így. Ráadásul, utána még el is látta a sebeit. Igaz, hogy végig morgolódott, és valójában csak jól lehordta, de Naruto mégis úgy érezte, hogy a fiú azért kedveli őt valamennyire. Kit tudja, ha másként alakulnak a dolgok, talán még barátok is lehettek volna.  
Sóhajtott egyet, majd elzárta a csapot, és a kéztörlő után nyúlt. A száját is megtörölte vele, majd ujjait párszor végigfuttatta rendezetlen, nedves tincsein, és a fürdőszoba ajtajához lépett.  
Ám alig csukódott be mögötte az ajtó, ahogy felpillantott, száját nem is olyan halk kiáltás hagyta el, s meghökkenve ugrott hátrébb, míg háta a falnak nem csapódott.  
\- Sa... A francba! - káromkodta el magát, majd a fekete szempártól kísérve a nyakához kapott, s az onnan lerántott törölközőt szinte fénysebességgel csavarta a dereka köré. Érezte, hogy az arca égni kezd, de minden erejével azon volt, hogy lángoló bőrét a másik ne zavartságának, hanem dühének tudja be. - Mit képzelsz magadról, teme, hogy csak úgy betörsz hozzám!? - fújtatott, miközben erővel ellökte magát a faltól, és úgy kezdett közeledni az ében hajú felé, mintha a szíve nem is akart volna kiugrani a helyéről. - Legalább egy kopogás, vagy valami...!  
Sasuke kifejezéstelenül nézte őt, arcából nem lehetett leolvasni, bedőlt-e a "dühös fiú" álcának. Egy pillanatnyi vizslatás után a fekete szemek elszakadtak róla, és visszafordultak oda, ahol eredetileg voltak: az ágyon.  
\- Ilyenkor még aludni szoktál - jegyezte meg a fiú teljesen nyugodt hangon, miközben a feltúrt takarót szemlélte.  
\- És? - mordult fel szőke, miközben az íróasztalához sétált, és levetette magát a székre, természetesen gondosan vigyázva, hogy a törülköző a helyén maradjon. - Ma felkeltem korábban, mert... Hé, várjunk csak! - pattantak fel a szemei, ahogy kihúzta magát. - Mit tudod te, mikor szoktam kelni? Talán figyelni szoktál, vagy mi?  
Kiverte a hideg a gondolatra, és a helyzetét nem könnyítette meg, hogy Sasuke halvány, de érezhetően gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Tudod, dobe, ez a feladatom.  
\- Mi? Hogy kukkolj, ahogy alszom?! - kiáltotta felháborodva, és érezte, hogy az arca megint égni kezd. Egyszerűen nem tehetett róla. Anyja más sokszor mondta neki, milyen gyerekesen szokott aludni: átöleli a párnáját, a lábait felhúzza, mint egy csecsemő, és miközben teljesen hulla fejeket vág, gyakran még a nyála is csorog... Teljesen rájött a frász a gondolatra, hogy Sasuke esetleg láthatta így.  
A shinigami nem reagált semmit. Egy hosszú pillanatig nézte őt, aztán elfordította fejét, és újfent az ágyára nézett. Ezzel a mozdulattal Naruto a legrosszabb álmait látta beteljesülni.  
\- Na ide figyelj, te hülye kísértet! Ne merj kémkedni utánam, világos!? Oké, hogy jövök eggyel neked a tegnapi miatt, de hé, senki nem kérte meg, hogy segíts, és különben is, te csak... - még folytatta volna, de a vélhetően hosszúra szánt kioktatást anyja aggódva felcsendülő hangja szakította félbe.  
\- Naruto, miért kiabálsz? - hallatszott a földszintről, mire a szőke megmerevedett, és automatikusan az ajtó felé nézett. - Minden rendben?  
Csak egy pillanatig tartott, hogy rendbe szedje magát.  
\- Persze, bocsi! - kiáltott le, minden igyekezete szerint teljesen normális hangon. - Nemsokára megyek!  
\- Rendben.  
  
  
Naruto még hosszú percekig némán figyelte az ajtót, míg végre ki tudta ereszteni a benne rekedt levegőt. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy már egy ideje nem is ült a széken, hanem állt előtte. A szíve erősen dobogott, és szaporán szedte a levegőt a nagy heveskedés miatt. Nyelt egyet, majd Sasukéra nézett, aki ugyanolyan ábrázattal figyelte őt, mint percekkel ezelőtt.  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
A szőke érezte, hogy a düh kezdi bizsergeti a torkát, de ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy folytassa a korábbit. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és szaggatottan kieresztette.  
\- Fogd be, teme - szólt végül fogcsikorgatva, majd a szekrényhez lépett, és előhúzott egyet az iskolai egyenruhái közül. - És most volnál kedves kimenni, hogy átöltözhessek?  
Sasuke nem szólt semmit. Éjfekete szemei kifejezéstelenül meredtek az övéibe, és Naruto úgy érezte, mintha lézerrel pásztáznák a lelkét. Azok a szemek előtt teljesen meztelennek érezte magát. Kissé zavartan félrefordította a fejét, de a következő pillanatban érezte, hogy Sasuke előtte terem.  
Előre nézett, és nem csalódott. A fiú ott állt pont előtte. Alig egy fejnyi magasságkülönbség volt csak köztük, Naruto mégis hirtelen gyereknek érezte magát a másik mellett. Persze, hisz ki tudja, Sasuke vajon hány éves valójában...?  
\- Mi az? - mormolta nem túl kedvesen, ahogy elszántan felszegte fejét, és a sötét szemek közé nézett.  
\- Mit akarsz most csinálni?  
Sasuke szemmel láthatóan nem törődött a durcás viselkedésével. A hangja teljesen komolyan csengett, s a szőke azonnal tudta, mire céloz kérdésével a másik. Lejjebb hajtotta a fejét.  
\- Ha arra célzol, megfogadom-e a tanácsukat, hogy maradjak kussban, a válaszom egyértelműen nem. - A hangja mélyebben, és sokkal magabiztosabban szólt, mint korábban. - Nem adom fel, míg azok a nyomorékok el nem takarodnak a városból.  
Naruto hosszú ideig meredt maga elé, rábambulva a hófehér, enyhén áttetsző nyakra, melyet úgy kiemelt a magas, fekete gallér, de a percek némán teltek, és reakció nem érkezett. A kíváncsiság felülkerekedni látszott testében, mert felemelte fejét, hogy újra az éjszínű szemekbe nézhessen.  
Azokból semmit nem tudott kiolvasni. Mintha az egész univerzum a két fényes bogárban gyűlt volna össze, minden misztikumával és feneketlen mélységével együtt. A percek elszálltak, az idő elvesztette fontosságát, a gondolatok elhaltak. Mindössze Sasuke alig hallható sóhaja volt az, ami megtörte a pillanatot.  
\- Miért nem tudsz nyugodtan ülni a fenekeden, és úgy várni a véget, mint a többiek...? - kérdése nem volt hallhatóbb egy lenge suhogásnál, Naruto mégis tisztán értette. - Az emberek általában igyekeznek kiélvezni minden hátralévő idejüket, de te most is csak másokra gondolsz.  
A szőke fiú mellkasát egyszerre kellemes melegség öntötte el, miközben mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai.  
\- Ilyennek ismersz? - Érezte, testébe kezd visszatérni az élet, ami az előbbi percben kiszállt belőle. Sasuke most hihetetlenül megnyugtatta. A testét, a lelkét... mindenét. - Nem tudom, kikkel volt eddig dolgod, de én nem vagyok olyan, mint a "többiek". Én nem fogok ölbe tett kézzel ülni, míg jössz, és a kaszáddal lecsapod a fejem. És minél kevesebb időm van hátra, én annál többet fogok tenni a barátaimért!  
Sasuke szemében a szavai hallatán megváltozott valami. Pupillája lassan kitágult, ezzel egészen lágy kifejezést adva gazdájának, de arca többi része teljes komolyságról árulkodott. Fekete szemöldökei mintha összébb húzódtak volna, ajka egy pillanatra megrezdült. Naruto pislogás nélkül, nagy szemekkel figyelte a másik arcának minden rezdülését. Ritkán volt ilyen közel valakihez, s biztos volt benne; ha a fiú élne, most minden bizonnyal érezné a lélegzetét a bőrén.  
\- Nem... - Sasuke hangja suttogásnak is beillett volna. - Tényleg nem vagy olyan, mint a többiek.  
  
  
Mielőtt Naruto bármit is szólhatott volna a furcsa kijelentésre, egy széles, sápadt tenyér jelent meg a szeme előtt. Csodálkozva meredt a hosszú, karcsú ujjakra, melyek finoman behajoltak, ahogy készültek megérinteni az arcát. A mozdulat olyan gyorsan jött, hogy pislogni sem volt ideje, a szíve is épp csak dobbant egyet, s már kész volt a meleg ujjakat az arcán érezni.  
De a pillanat jött - és nem történt semmi. Az ujjak ugyan megérintették őt, de elmerültek a testében. Naruto fejében, s mellkasában egyszerre pattant valami, aztán lehunyta a szemeit.  
Érzett az arcán valami finom, hűvösen bizsergető érzést, de azon kívül semmit. Próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehet a másik érintése, ahogy meleg ujjaival lassan végigsimítja a bőrét, de a képzelgés nem volt elég, hogy a valóság hiányát pótolja. Csak egy hűvös fuvallat, pont úgy, mint amikor a sikátorban keresztülesett a fiún.  
Sasuke egy shinigami. Jó párszor volt már alkalma megtapasztalni, hogy bizony nem tudja megérinteni. Akkor mégis mit várt most?  
Halványan beszívta az ajkait, mire érezte, hogy a bizsergés eltűnik az arcáról. Nyelt egyet, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Látta, hogy Sasuke leereszti a kezét, de megdöbbent, hogy a tintafekete bogarak ismét hűvös kifejezéstelenséggel figyelték őt. Nem egészen értette, mi is történt az előbb, és már nyitotta volna szóra a száját, de a másik megelőzte őt.  
\- Nemsokára kezdődik az iskola. Ideje menned.  
A megszólalás annyira egyértelműen témaváltás volt, hogy még Naruto sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. De még arra sem volt ideje, hogy valamilyen visszaszólást kitaláljon, a shinigami már nem volt sehol.  
Egy percig még állt ott, egyhelyben, aztán egy sóhaj kíséretében az ágyához lépett. Miután csendesen felöltözött, felkapta táskáját a földről, a vállára kanyarintotta, s keze már a hűvös kilincsen pihent, mikor agya még mindig próbálta felfogni a történteket. Az ajtó fájának támasztotta homlokát, s fáradtan hunyta le a szemeit.  
... Ez a hűvös szellem nem igen könnyíti meg az utolsó napjait, az már biztos.


	3. Értük... bármit

_"Csak egy vagyok, de vagyok; nem tehetek meg bármit, de valamit tehetek; s minthogy  
nem tehetek meg bármit, nem fogok elzárkózni attól, amit megtehetek." _

/Edward E. Hale/ 

\- Jó reggelt!  
\- ' reggelt - dörmögte Naruto, miközben táskáját maga mellé csúsztatta a földre, majd leült a padja elé. Alig került a hűvös fa az ülepe alá, testével máris előredőlt, s karjaira fektette kezét, hogy szőke tincsei mélyen az arcába hulljanak.  
\- Mi az, Naruto? - hajolt közelebb hozzá Kiba, aki a mellette lévő padban ült. A kérdezett lustán felpillantott, s látta, hogy a barna hajú nagy szemekkel nézi őt. - Kábé úgy nézel ki, mint a mosott szar.  
\- Köszi - fanyalodott el a szőke, és elfordulva újra lehunyta a szemeit. - Úgy is érzem magam.  
Bármennyit is kellett újabban titkolóznia a barátai előtt, legalább ebben nem hazudott. Tényleg pocsék bőrben volt. Tegnap hiába feküdt le emberi időben, mégis egész éjjel forgolódott. Amikor pedig épp nem kínlódott, nyitott szemmel feküdt a hátán a plafont szemlélve, és próbálta kizárni gondolataiból az ott kísértő szellemet. Hülye Sasuke! Ha délután nem csinálja... _azt_... akkor legalább nem gyötrődött volna emiatt is.  
Ráadásul reggel az anyja is bejelentette, hogy el kell utaznia pár napra. Narutót villámcsapásként érte a hír, és hiába nyugtatta Kushina, hogy legkésőbb két nap múlva visszajön, a szőke gyomra görcsbe rándult. Persze, Kushina siethet... Két nap múlva már nem fogja őt itthon találni. De ezt nem mondhatta meg neki! Így csak kényszeredetten mosolygott, és bólogatott. Ennyit tehet. De azért... Élete legérzelmesebb búcsúját vette anyjától, amit a nő csodált is. Naruto azonban nem foglalkozott vele. Egyszerűen csak igyekezett az emlékezetébe zárni a finom, megnyugtató illatot, az érzést, ahogy anyja vörös haja az arcát csiklandozza, az ölelését, miközben úgy kapaszkodott bele, mint fuldokló a mentőövbe. Az utolsó ölelés, amit neki adhat... Majd megszakadt a szíve, amikor Kushina "viszlátot" mondott neki. És amint becsukódott a bejárati ajtó, képtelen volt tovább visszatartani a szemét égető könnyeket. Körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágtak, miközben fogával erősen az ajkába harapott, hogy ezzel a fájdalommal szüntesse meg a lelkében lévőt. Hiába.  
De, legalább annyit sikerült kiszednie anyjából, mire fel a hirtelen utazás: Kushina halványan pirulva ismerte be, hogy egy férfihoz megy Tokyóba. Narutonak kis híján kiesett a pohár a kezéből, de egy percig sem érezte úgy, hogy Kushina elárulná apja emlékét. Hiszen olyan sokáig volt egyedül! Megérdemli, hogy valaki mellette legyen, és vigyázzon rá... Főleg, hogy ő már nem lesz itt többé. A hír megnyugtatta, mert így Kushina talán képes lesz túltenni magát a fia halálán.  
Na igen... Meg fog halni, és emiatt már lassan egy hete kísérti az a levakarhatatlan, bunkó shinigami. Ezek után már végképp megvan minden oka, hogy mosott szarként nézzen ki, ugye?  
\- Szóval tényleg igaz.  
  
  
Naruto gyomra megugrott a hang hallatán, de kívülről nem mutatott semmit. Lassan emelte fel fejét, és nem csalatkozott: az oly jól ismert, kedves arc most halálos komolysággal tekintett rá, a pázsitzöld szemek szinte már szigorúan meredtek az övéibe. Naruto csak egy percig bírta állni a kemény pillantást, utána elfordult, és zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Jó reggelt, Sakura-chan - húzta erőltetett mosolyra a száját, miközben megvakarta a tarkóját. - Öhm, jobban van a karod?  
\- Naruto! - csattant fel a lány, mire a fiú arcáról lefagyott a mosoly. Hangos sóhajjal eresztette le kezét, s ahogy felnézett, szeme sarkából látta, hogy Kiba kíváncsian kapkodja a fejét kettejük között. - Ne szórakozz, mert csak még idegesebb leszek! Hogy a fenébe voltál képes odamenni hozzájuk, ráadásul késő este?!  
Ó, igen, sejtette, hogy ez lesz. Ezért is nem állt szándékában beavatni a lányt a dologba. De úgy tűnik, valaki mégis megelőzte... Naruto bosszúsan szívta be ajkait, miközben kék szemeit tüntetőn az egyik lágy kart borító fehér gipszre szegezte.  
\- Honnan szeded, hogy voltam náluk? - tette fel a terelő kérdést, miközben már lázasan gondolkozott, hogyan is tudná kimagyarázni magát.  
Sakura pislogás nélkül nézett a szemébe.  
\- Hinata mondta, hogy az apja egyik munkatársa múlt éjjel látott egy ramaty állapotban lévő szőke fiút botladozni kifele egy sikátorból. Ő csak teljesen véletlenül került oda, mert az autója... mindegy. Oda akart menni, de a fiú addigra felszállt a buszra. - Naruto szemhéja alig észrevehetően megrándult. Na tessék, Sasuke, ennyit a nagy segítségről! Képes volt pont egy olyan rendőrt odahívni, aki Hinata apjával dolgozik...! Persze, valószínű, a rendőrségen mindenki ismer mindenkit, szóval bárki elmondhatta volna a Hyuuga apukának, de... - Egyébként meg ne gondolj hülyének, rendben? - folytatta hűvösen Sakura. - Elég csak rádnézni, nem kell nagy kunszt hozzá, hogy rájöjjek, mi történt.  
'Anya nem jött rá' ellenkezett volna rögtön a fiú, de jobbnak látta csendben maradni.  
\- Semmi bajom, Sakura-chan - mondta lágyabb hangon, hátha ezzel meg tudja nyugtatni a lányt.  
Sakura szemei valóban abbahagyták a dühös csillogást, de utána szinte szánakozva nézett a szőkére, ahogy közelebb hajolt, s ép kezével megtámaszkodott a padon. Narutónak nyelnie kellett, ahogy őszinte aggodalmat fedezett fel a zöld bogarakban.  
\- Naruto... - Sakura hangja egészen elhalkult. - Ne akarj megtéveszteni! Tele vagy horzsolásokkal és tapaszokkal, és reggel láttam, hogy kicsit bicegsz.  
\- Ugyan, most már sokkal jobb... - vágta volna rá rögtön megnyugtató mosollyal, de látva a lágy arcát, rájött, hogy épp csak az ellenkező hatást érte el. Félbeharapta a mondatot, s miközben megszorította a lágy ép kezét, komolyan nézett a szemei közé. - Sakura-chan, jól vagyok. Tényleg. Ne aggódj miattam.  
  
  
A lány hosszú percekig csak némán meredt a szemeibe, és egy szót sem szólt. Naruto nem kételkedett benne, hogy az aggodalom és a szeretet, amit a másik arcán lát, valódi. Tudta, hogy fontos a lány számára, ahogy ő is az volt neki. De nem akarta, hogy aggódjon miatta. Már úgyis fölösleges.  
\- Nem kérhetsz ilyet. - A hangja suttogásnak is beillett volna. - Méghogy ne aggódjak...? Mostanában annyira furcsán viselkedsz. Már nem bolondozol, nem vigyorogsz annyit - nem, ne is próbálj ellenkezni, és látom rajtad, hogy nem őszinte a mosolyod! - szúrta be keményen, alighogy Naruto szóra nyitotta a száját. - Mintha egyre csak távolodnál mindenkitől, és én nem értem, hogy miért. Ráadásul egyre hevesebben lépsz fel Orochimaruék ellen. Én is egyet értek veled, hidd el, és támogatlak, de...  
\- Sakura-chan. - Naruto szeretett bolondozni. Szeretett gyerekként viselkedni. De néhány ritka pillanatban igazi felnőtt módjára, teljes komolysággal kezelte a dolgokat. Ez is egy ilyen pillanat volt. - Ha nem állok ki keményen a büdös kígyópofa ellen, semmi nem fog változni. Ezt te is tudod. Ne félts engem, nem vagyok gyámoltalan kislány - tette hozzá egy halvány mosollyal.  
Sakura azonban nem viszonozta a mosolyt. Sőt, még gyötrődőbbé vált az arca.  
\- Ebben biztos voltam. De... Akárhogy is, nem csinálhatsz ilyen meggondolatlan dolgokat! Nagyon csúnyán járhatsz, ha ezt folytatod. Valami más megoldást kell keresnünk, mert ez nem fog működni.  
Naruto némán nézett maga elé. Most hogy mondja meg Sakurának, hogy nem lenne ennyire önfejű, ha több ideje lenne hátra...?  
Kiba, aki eddig csöndben figyelte őket, ekkor közelebb hajolt, és tőle szokatlanul komoly ábrázattal nézett a kék szemek közé.  
\- Eleinte nem nagyon vágtam, miről beszéltek... Sőt, még most sem teljesen, de a lényeget azt fogom. - Mosoly nélkül, rezzenéstelenül figyelte a szőkét, aki így, a két bíráló szempár kereszttüzében jobb híján a fapad repedéseit kezdte tanulmányozni. - Sakurának igaza van, Naruto. Ne játszd a hőst, és ne ugass a nagykutyáknak. Mert a végén még átharapják a torkodat.  
A szőke mellkasában kattant valami, és a szíve mintha a gyomrába süllyedt volna. A torkát száraznak érezte, és tudta: képtelen lenne megszólalni.  
Sakura azonban még hevesebben reagált Kiba szavaira, mint korábban bármire. Megszorította Naruto kezét, ami még mindig az övén pihent. A fiú odanézett, és megállapította, hogy az ő barna tenyere egészen elüt a puha, rózsás ujjaktól.  
\- Komolyan, Naruto. Ne csináld ezt! - A hangja egészen könyörgővé vált. - Annyira félek, hogy a végén még... tényleg megölnek! Ők kegyetlen vadállatok mindannyian, és ha túl sokáig kekeckedsz velük, még... még...  
'Sakura-chan, ne aggódj. Ez nem fog megtörténni.' Ezt akarta mondani. De képtelen volt rá. Egyrészt, mert a szája még mindig szárazabb volt, mint egy sivatag, másrészt, mert tudta: ez bizony nagyon is valószínűnek tűnő gondolat.  
  
  
Végül hálát adhatott az égnek, mert nem kellett mondania semmit. Hirtelen éles berregés töltötte meg a tantermet, mire az addig vidáman trécselő diákok csalódottan felsóhajtottak, és ki-ki visszaült a maga helyére. Sakura még egy utolsó, szomorú pillantást vetett Narutóra, aztán visszasétált a helyére, a terem másik végébe.  
Ám ha a szőke azt hitte, haladékot nyert, nagyon tévedett. Kiba még egy percig hallgatásba burkolózott, aztán hozzá fordulva halk hangon megjegyezte:  
\- Ne legyél önző. Tudom, hogy jót akarsz, de gondolj Sakurára is! Most is magát hibáztatja. - Naruto nem szólt semmit, nem is nézett a beszélőre. Épp elég volt a hangját hallania. Bőven elég. - És tényleg érdemes lenne óvatosabbnak lenned. Még pár húzás, és aztán tényleg alulról szagolod az ibolyát.  
Naruto már kínjában kis híján felnevetett. Istenem! Kiba és Sakura nem is sejtik, mennyire igazuk van. Már valóban csak napok, órák kérdése, hogy mikor lépi át a túlvilág kapuját. De pont ezért kell még hevesebben, még gyorsabban cselekednie. Abban biztos volt, hogy ha ő elmegy, a többieknek valószínűleg már nem lesz erejük, vagy bátorságuk kiállni magukért.  
Nem, a halálát illetően itt már nem volt kérdés. Választ már csak egyetlen dolog várt: meg tudja dönteni a banda uralkodását, mielőtt még lejár az ideje?  
Szinte észre sem vette, hogy kezei mélyen a hajába túrtak, szemei fáradtan csukódtak le. Csak akkor nézett fel újra, mikor az ajtó lustán kinyílt, és egy ősz hajú férfi lépett be, néhány tankönyvvel a kezében, valamint egy másikkal, amin az Icha Icha Tactics című felirat díszelgett. Laza mozdulattal dobta le a könyveket a tanári asztalra, majd melléjük ült, s egyik lábát felhúzva nézett körbe a teremben. Mindig unott kifejezéssel figyelő szemei az első sorban ülő szőke fiún állapodtak meg.  
\- Történt valami, Naruto? - A férfi mély hangja közönyösnek tűnt, de a diákok már mind megszokták, hogy Hatake Kakashi csak abban az egy esetben tud érzelmesen beszélni, ha a drága Icha Icha köteteiről van szó. - Eléggé nyúzottnak tűnsz.  
A terem végéből halk pusmogás hallatszott, de elöl teljes némaság uralkodott. A fiú a megjegyzés hallatán kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
\- Már mások is említették.  
A professzor még egy ideig figyelte őt, aztán lassan megvonta a vállát, és nekikezdett az órának. Naruto a jobbjával megdörgölte szemét: nem túl jó, ha ennyire süt róla, hogy mennyire rossz állapotban van, mind fizikailag, mind szellemileg. Ha még sokáig emészti magát, a végén még árkok jelennek meg a szeme alatt, és barázdák a homlokán.  
Márpedig, az nem lenne túl jó. Sosem akart ráncosan kerülni a koporsóba.

~*~

  
  
Naruto hátát lazán a piszkosfehér falnak vetette. Lapos pillantást vetett oldalra: az iskola ezen oldalát bizony már tömegével borították a falfirkák és graffityk. Szerette ezt a helyet, örült, hogy anyjával ide költöztek - de sosem tudta megérteni, miért nem kezdenek már valamit a helyiek az itt romboló bandákkal. Persze, a legtöbbjük csak kis, pitiáner "bűnöket" írhatott a számlájukra, de... Itt voltak Orochimaruék is. Őket már nem lehetett annyival letudni, hogy nem nőtt még be a feje lágyuk.  
Apró sóhaj hagyta el a száját, ahogy felnézett az égre, mely undok, szürkés színben játszott, és a levegő is meglehetősen lehűlt. Esni fog?  
Jobbra pillantott; a diákok vidáman cseverészve sétáltak ki a szélesre tárt fémkapun, szemmel láthatóan ügyet sem vetve a mellette álldogáló szőke fiúra. Naruto szemei kutakodva kerestek egy bizonyos személyt, de a csicsergő lányok között nem találta őt. Összehúzta száját, miközben előhúzta zsebéből a mobilját, és a kijelzőre nézett: már tíz perce kicsöngettek. Akkor meg hol maradhat ennyi ideig...?  
Ujjaival malmozni kezdett, hogy valamivel levezesse növekvő idegességét. Mennyire hosszúnak tűnt az a tíz perc! Legalább fél órának érezte. Persze, ezzel órákon is így van, de például amikor otthon ül a számítógép, vagy a tévé előtt, rögtön elrepül ez a kevéske idő. Főleg most, hogy újabban az iskolán kívül még ezt a nyamvadt tíz percet sem tudja egyedül tölteni anélkül, hogy ne jelenjen meg mellette az a bosszantó shinigami.  
'Tényleg' pislantott egyet, és akaratlanul is körülnézett maga körül. 'Hol van Sasuke?'  
Nem mintha hiányzott volna, vagy ilyesmi. Kétszer már előfordult, hogy Sasuke várta őt suli után, de a második alkalom után Naruto elég keményen lehordta, hogy hagyja békén a magánéletét. Lehet, hogy kivételesen szót fogadott volna?  
Tulajdonképpen az is furcsa volt, hogy reggel óta színét sem látta. Történt, ami történt, azért pár óra után meg szokta mutatni magát. Különben is, ahogy azt ő maga is elmondta, a shinigamiknak az is a feladataik közé tartozik, hogy szemmel tartsák az "áldozatukat". Sasuke pedig soha nem csinált titkot belőle, amikor Narutót követte.  
De... Ma semmi. Miért...?  
\- Bo-bocsánat!  
Naruto azonnal jobbra kapta a fejét, ahogy meghallotta a vékony hangocskát. Kék szemei rögtön megtalálták a sötétlila fénnyel világító hajzuhatagot, melynek gazdája hevesen hajlongott egy fiú előtt, akinek minden bizonnyal pár pillanattal ezelőtt ment neki. A srác egy bólintással ellépett a lány mellől, aki lassan emelkedett föl, s arca két oldalán jól látható vörös folt virított. Száját beharapta, miközben megfordult, és lesütött szemekkel indult kifelé a kapun.  
\- Hinata! - kiáltott neki Naruto, miközben zsebébe mélyesztette kezeit, és a lány felé indult.  
A szólított felkapta fejét, és a hang irányába nézett. Eddig is piros arca még mélyebb vörös színt öltött, s még hátra is pillantott, hogy meggyőződjön róla: a fiú valóban hozzá szólt.  
\- Na... Naruto-kun? - Cincogta vékonyka hangon, és hatalmas, szinte már fehérnek tetsző szemeivel nagyot pislantva nézett fel a szőkére. - Te... Engem...  
\- Igen, téged vártalak - mosolyodott el kedvesen Naruto, miközben egyet rántott a táskáján, hogy az kellemesebb helyzetbe kerüljön a vállán. - Mehetünk?  
Hinata még mindig égő arccal nézett rá, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt elájul. Naruto már megszokta. Kibáék sokszor rágták a fülébe, hogy a lány azért viselkedik így a közelében, mert fülig szerelmes belé. A fiú ezzel az információval nem tudott mit kezdeni, mert bár őszintén szerette Hinatát, de mindig csak barátként tekintett rá. Végül úgy döntött, egyszerűen csak önmagát adja mellette.  
\- Ah, öhm... Mm, persze. Mehetünk - bólintott végül pipacspirosan Hinata, és gyorsan elfordult, hogy Naruto ne lássa tovább az arcát. - Köszönöm.  
  
  
Naruto csak megrázta a fejét, szőke fürtjei a szemébe hullottak. Ezután hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Hinata valószínűleg félt kezdeményezni, az Uzumaki viszont el volt foglalva azzal, hogy azon töprengjen, hogyan is hozza fel a kényes témát. Hiszen elsősorban ez volt az oka annak, hogy a lánnyal akart hazamenni. Mindent, a legapróbb részletig ki kell szednie belőle, különben nem lesz képes segíteni rajta. Rajtuk. De hogyan lehet erre rákérdezni...?  
Végül a legegyszerűbb, és egyben legsutább megoldás mellett döntött.  
\- Öhm, Hinata... - kezdte kissé félszegen, de zavart vigyorral az arcán, miközben kezével öntudatlanul megvakarta a tarkóját. - Figyelj, ami a tegnap estét illeti...  
A lány azonnal kapcsolt. Szemei, melyek az előbb érdeklődve pillantottak fel, most lesütve meredtek újra a földre, és halk hangon szakította félbe a fiút.  
\- Sajnálom, Naruto-kun. - Ujjaival zavartan babrálta rövid rakott szoknyájának szegélyét. - Tudom, hogy az én hibám volt. Miattam történt, mint ahogy Sakura-chan is miattam sérült meg... Sajnálom - lehelte még halkabban.  
Naruto megállt lépés közben. Hinata egy perc késéssel vette ezt észre, és hátrapillantott, de szemei csak egy komoly, mélykék tekintettel találkoztak.  
\- Hinata. - A fiú hangja is mélyebben, érettebben szólt. - Ezt azonnal felejtsd el. Sakura-chan nem a te hibádból sérült meg, és az én hülyeségem miatt se magadat okold, oké?  
\- De... - A lány határozottan kerülte a tekintetét. - Ha Sakura-chan nem próbál megvédeni Sasoritól, akkor nem löki le a lépcsőn... És tudom, hogy milyen fontos ő neked. Tegnap is azért mentél oda, hogy megbosszuld, amiért bántották... Ha én nem...  
\- Hinata! - szólt most már erélyesebben Naruto, mire a másik ijedten összébb húzta magát. - Mondtam, hogy ezt hagyd abba. Nem a te hibád volt. Sakura-chan nem ostoba, bárkiért kiállt volna, ahogy én is. Úgyhogy ne okold magad. Viszont - váltott keményebb hangnemre -, van valami, amit muszáj tudnom. - A lány félre nézett föl rá. Sokkal alacsonyabb volt Narutónál, és a fehér bőrével egészen olyan érzést keltett a fiúban, mintha egy törékeny porcelánbaba lenne, amit meg kell védenie. - _Mit akart tőled Sasori?_ \- Az azúrkék szemek összeszűkültek, ahogy minden egyes szót külön kihangsúlyozva kérdezett.  
Hinata egy percig csak nézett rá, aztán - bár nem fordította el a fejét - szemeivel félrenézett.  
\- Az... Naruto-kun, azt én... Nem szabad...  
\- Hinata - mondta valamivel enyhültebben a szőke, miközben kezeit a lány vállára tette. Az a hirtelen mozdulattól megrázkódott, s halványrózsaszín arccal nézett újra a beszélőre. - Segíteni szeretnék. De nem tudok, ha nem mondod el, mi folyik köztetek.  
\- ... Nem tudsz segíteni - jött a suttogásnál halkabb válasz. - És... Nem szabadna neked is belekeveredned.  
\- _Már_ bele vagyok keveredve - jegyezte meg Naruto. - Áruld el. Kérlek!  
Az utolsó szó, és a hangsúlya szemlátomást megtette a hatást. Hinata jól láthatóan nyelt egyet, aztán körülnézett, és miután vetett egy utolsó pillantást az őt komolyan figyelő égkék szemekbe, megfordult, és a közeli mellékutca felé kezdte húzni a fiút.  
\- Re-rendben. - A hangja megremegett, de nem fordult hátra. - Elmondom. De senkinek, _senkinek_ nem szabad megtudnia!  
Naruto bólintott, de aztán rájött, hogy a lány ezt nem látja.  
\- Persze. - És bátorítóan megszorította a krémszínű blúz alatt gömbölyödő egyik vállat. - Köszönöm.  
  
  
Hinata nem válaszolt. Csak nézett maga elé, miközben bekanyarodtak, és sebes tempóban sietett előre. Naruto figyelte, ahogy a halványlila táska finoman ugrál a lány hátán, és hosszú haja lengedezik a léptei nyomán. Sejtette, érezte, hogy valami komoly van az ügy mögött, de amiatt nem aggódott, hogy ezzel veszélybe sodorja magát. Elvégre, nemsokára úgyis meghal. Akkor meg számít valamit?  
Viszont, nem lehetett hülyének nézni őt sem. Lassú felfogása volt, ezt bármikor aláírta volna. De nem volt ostoba. Hinata apja a rendőrségen dolgozik! Kizárt, hogy ne tudjon a lányával történtekről. Hacsak... Orochimaruék valamivel nem tartják sakkban.  
Hinata hirtelen megállt, aztán lassan Naruto felé fordult. A fiú látta, hogy a gömbölyű mellkas sebesen emelkedik, mintha gazdája futott volna. Nyilván nem volt könnyű neki, hogy rászánja magát a vallásra.  
\- Jól van. De ne feledd, senki nem tudhat róla, hogy elmondtam neked! Senki...  
\- Megértettem, Hinata - felelete nyugodtan Naruto. Ezután elhallgatott, és várta, hogy a lány nekikezdjen, de mivel ez elmaradt, úgy döntött, segít neki, és inkább rákérdez. - Figyelj, sajnálom, hogy ilyet kell kérdeznem, de... - Vett egy nagy levegőt. - Van valami, amivel azok a szemetek... zsarolnak titeket?  
A nagy szemek még jobban tágultak, aztán Hinata félrenézett. Ez minden szónál többet mondott.  
\- Mi? Mivel? Az apád nem tehet semmit? - Naruto szíve a torkába ugrott. Hiába sejtette, hogy ez lesz a válasz, valahol benn mégis remélte, hogy nem erről van szó. - Hinata!  
\- Nem... - suttogta a lány. - Ő nem tehet semmit. - Összeszorította a halványrózsaszín ajkait, és Naruto alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne próbálja meg erélyesebben szóra bírni őt. De tudta; hagynia kell, hogy maga beszéljen. - Rendben. - Hinata mélyen beszívott egy nagy adag levegőt, aztán lassan kifújta. - A minap Sasori-sama azért keresett meg, mert... Neji visszabeszélt nekik. - Naruto alig észrevehetően beharapta a száját, de a kezei ökölbe szorultak. Annyira közbe szeretett volna szólni! Utálta, hogy rengeteg helyi diák félelmében "sama", és ehhez hasonló dicsőítő megszólításokkal utal a rohadt bandatagokra. Ő soha nem próbálta betartani a legkisebb tiszteleti formaságokat sem. _Velük_ nem. Mert ők nem érdemlik meg. - Azt mondta nekem, vegyem rá a "drágalátos unokabátyámat, hogy hallgasson el", különben ők tapasztják be a száját. És... hogy emlékeztessem rá, mi fog történni, ha "visszapofázik". Én... Én annyira féltem! - Hinata megint nyelt egyet. - Ha Sakura-chan épp nincs a közelben, nem tudom, mi lett volna...  
\- Nyugi, Hinata - súgta gyengéden Naruto, és ügyetlenül megpaskolta a lány feje búbját. - Nyugalom. De miért akarták, hogy Neji hallgasson? Miről?  
\- Neji azt mondta Sasori-samának, hogy mindenről be fog számolni a rendőrségen. Mindenről, amit ők, és a banda eddig tettek. De nem apáéknál, hanem közvetlenül a vezetőségnél. Viszont ha ő ilyen lépést tesz... Akkor azt Sasori-sama sem fogja annyiban hagyni. Akkor el fog mondani a rendőrségen mindent... arról az esetről.  
\- Miről? - pislogott egyet Naruto. Ajkait száraznak érezte, mintha már napok óta nem ivott volna. - Milyen esetről?  
Hinata felsóhajtott, aztán a földet kezdte tanulmányozni, miközben alig hallhatóan suttogta.  
\- A családunkban... gyilkosság történt. Testvérgyilkosság - lehelte.  
  
  
Naruto mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Annyira meglepte az új információ, hogy szája résnyire kinyílt, s kissé hátra is hőkölt.  
De rögtön látta, hogy rosszul reagált, amint Hinata szemei fájdalmasan összeszűkültek. Nyelt egyet, bár annyira száraz volt a szája, hogy nem igen tudott mit, és újra a lány elé lépett. Már készült volna bocsánatot kérni, de Hinata folytatta.  
\- Tudod... Neji apja és az enyém ikertestvérek voltak. Amikor... az eset történt, én még nagyon kicsi voltam, úgyhogy nem emlékszem rá. Neji valamivel idősebb volt. Nem tudjuk pontosan a részleteket, de apámnak... volt valami ügye a yakuzával. - Naruto ujjai megrándultak. Egy Hyuuga rendőr és a yakuza?! - De rosszul sültek el a dolgok, és apát... meg akarták ölni. A nagybátyám tudott a dologról, és segíteni szeretett volna, de apám nem akarta, hogy belekeveredjen. Végül apa maga akart leszámolni velük. Nem tudom pontosan, mi történt, de... sötét helyen voltak, és ők csak kiabáltak. Apa feléjük lőtt... De... - Hinata szemét eltakarták az elé lógó sötét tincsek, de arcán jól láthatóan nedves csík folyt végig. - A testvérét lőtte le. A yakuzások a nap folyamán elfogták a nagybátyámat, szinte félholtra verték, és aztán odalökték apa elé, hogy a golyó az ő szívét üsse át... Apa teljesen összeomlott. Megölte a saját testvérét, és ráadásul ekkor már rendőr volt! Aztán... Orochimaru-sama ajánlatot tett neki.  
Naruto torkában kellemetlenül kaparászott valami, de a név hallatán düh kezdte feszegetni az izmait. Orochimaru?! Szóval ő a yakuza tagja?! Nem véletlen tehát, hogy ő a vezér...  
Hinata reszketegen sóhajtott egyet, és remegve folytatta.  
\- Volt a tagok között egy alak, akitől már egy ideje meg akartak szabadulni, mert teljesen megőrült. Állítólag tudathasadásos volt, és rengeteg furcsa dolog történt körülötte. Azt hiszem, Zetsunak hívták. Orochimaru-sama felajánlotta apámnak, hogy erre az alakra kenik a gyilkosságot, és akkor apa minden bűntől "megszabadul". Cserébe viszont őket szépen hagyja elslisszolni, és többet nem is hallanak egymásról. Apa nem akart belemenni... De, bár önhibáján kívül történt, mégiscsak ő ölte meg a testvérét. Ha ez kitudódik, nemcsak az állásából távolították volna el azonnal, de börtönbe is kerülhetett volna. Akkor pedig én, és Neji is egyedül maradunk, hisz az anyáink nem kerestek valami sokat, mert mindketten szabadúszóként dolgoztak. Úgyhogy végül... A pisztolyt megtisztították, Zetsu felvette, és aztán el is ismerte a gyilkosságot. Börtönbe került. A nagynénémről ekkoriban derült ki, hogy tüdőrákos, és egy év múlva meghalt. Apám ekkor magához vette Nejit, és folytatta az életét. De teljesen megváltozott, megtört, elvesztette a régi önmagát. A... yakuzások betartották a szavukat, többet nem hallott róla. Egészen öt évvel ezelőttig. - Naruto nehezen vette a levegőt, mintha mázsás kövek gördültek volna a mellkasába, hogy megnehezítsék a tüdője munkáját. - Orochimaru-sama ekkor már nem volt yakuza tag, de ekkoriban szedte össze ezt a... bandát. Azt akarta, hogy apám intézze el, hogy ne kaphassák el őket, valamint fedezze a kiadásaikat. Kiderült, hogy nekik voltak felvételeik... arról az éjszakáról. Naruto-kun, kérlek ne ítéld el apámat! - nyöszörögte a végét Hinata, miközben erősen a fiú ingébe kapaszkodott. Az döbbenten látta, hogy a máskor zavart, de gyönyörű szemek most telve vannak csillogó könnyekkel. - Nem volt választása! Ha kiderülne, a bűne most már sokkal nagyobb lenne, hiszen akkor, évekkel ezelőtt letagadta... Mindent elvesztene... Minket is... És....  
\- Hinata, nyugalom - suttogta Naruto. Egész testében megdermedt, ahogy a lány a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és a vállai rángatózása, meg az állandó szipogás és nyöszörgés a tudtára adta, hogy zokog. Bátortalanul ölelte magához, mire ő még szorosabban kapaszkodott belé. - Ne sírj, Hinata...  
\- Mi- mi sem tudtunk ro-hóla sokáig... - A szavakat alig lehetett érteni, de Naruto minden erejével azon volt, hogy kivegye őket, miközben kézfejével nyugatón simogatta a lány selymes haját. - Nem értettük, mi-miért nem csinál apa se-semmit. Aztán egyszer... Véletlenül megha... meghallottuk, amikor anyával erről beh-beszéltek. Neji... Sose láttam még olyannak! - nyüszített fel. - Gyűlölte apát, amiért eltitkolta előle ezt, és képes volt a testvérét... Annyira nehezen értette meg! És most... Nem tudom, mi lesz! Ha... Ha... Ha ez nem így alakul, nem tudnának zsarolni minket, és gyorsabban el-elfoghatnák őket, és akkor Sakura-chan, meg a többiek sem... És te sem...  
\- Ssh... - súgta Naruto, és hallotta, hogy a lány csuklik egyet. A torkát és mellkasát égette valami kínzó fájdalom, ami nem az övé volt, és mégis hozzá tartozott. Mennyit kellett szenvednie Hinatának! És nem csak neki, az egész családjának. Ami történt, az szörnyűség... S bár a Hyuuga apa magát keverte bajba, valahol mégis csak sodródott az eseményekkel.  
  
  
Ezután nem kérdezett többet, és Hinata sem beszélt. Hagyta, hogy a lány kisírja magát, és mikor már csak halkan csuklott, akkor is tovább simogatta a hátát. Részben bánta, hogy ennyire hevesen kérte, hogy valljon, de azért örült is, már ha lehet ilyennek örülni. Egy lépéssel talán közelebb került a megoldáshoz.  
Már csak a nyitjára kell rájönnie.  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő után emelte fel a fejét Hinata, és hajolt el tőle. A lány nem nézett a szemébe, miközben kifújta az orrát a zsebkendőbe, amit Narutótól kapott.  
\- Sajnálom... Szétáztattam az ingedet. - A hangjára rá se lehetett ismerni, és a halvány mosolya is csak jobban fájdította a fiú szívét. De azért megpróbálkozott egy viszonzással.  
\- Rá se ránts. - De aztán komolyabbra vette. Még egyszer, utoljára, muszáj még valamit megkérdeznie. - Hinata, sajnálom, hogy ennyit kérdezősködök, de tényleg nagyon fontos. A mostani tagok közül... Hányan tagjai a yakuzának?  
Hinata szipogott még egyet, aztán a táskájába mélyesztette a zsebkendőt. Kissé összébb húzta szemöldökét, ahogy gondolkodott.  
\- Hárman. Sasori-sama még mindig az, Orochimaru-sama és Ka... Ka...  
\- Kakuzu? - kérdezett rá elszörnyülködve Naruto. Legrosszabb rémálmait látta teljesülni, ahogy a lány bólintott.  
\- ... Ők ketten már nem.  
'Remek' gondolta Naruto. 'Tényleg remek. Nem egy, hanem rögtön három yakuza! Ezek aztán tényleg nem kispályások...'  
\- Jól van, Hinata. Már csak egy kérdés, aztán békén hagylak, ígérem. - Mélyen a lány még mindig vöröslő szemei közé nézett. - Akkor apád ellen az egyetlen bizonyítékok az Orochimarunál lévő felvételek, ugye? Az a Zetsu fickó egyébként vallott, és még mindig a börtönben poshad.  
\- Azt hiszem - bólintott lassan a kérdezett.  
Naruto valami elégedettségfélét érzett a bensőjében. Ha azt a felvételt sikerülne valahogy megszereznie, a Hyuuga család békében lenne, és a rendőrség teljes erővel nyomozhatna utánuk. És ha valahogy, egy óvatlan pillanatban vallomásra is tudnák venni valamelyik tagot... Nem maradt sok ideje hátra, de cselekedni kell!  
Gyengéden megszorította a lány vállát, ahogy megindultak kifelé a mellékutcából, ezzel kifejezve háláját, amiért beavatta a dolgokba. Tisztában volt vele, hogy az ígéretet, amit tett, nem szegheti meg: anélkül kell megtalálnia a megoldást, hogy bárki kívülállót beavatna. De hogyan...?  
Ahogy kiléptek a főútra egy mellette elsétáló alak csúnyán nekiment Naruto oldalának. A fiú méltatlankodva fordult meg, és már kiáltott volna rá férfira, de az már emelte is a kezeit.  
\- Sajnálom, az én hibám volt! - A férfi fiatal volt, hosszú, fehérezüst haját lófarokba fogta hátul. Miután látta, hogy Naruto nem fog kiabálni, kinyitotta sötét szemeit, és feljebb tolta orrán kerek szemüvegét. - Akkor, elnézés kérek - mormolta, és már fordult is meg, hogy tovább menjen.  
Naruto egy ideig gyanakodva nézett rá, de aztán egy feszült sóhajjal annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Visszafordult Hinatához, aki szomorú, de alig észrevehetően kipirosodott szemekkel nézett rá, majd bátorító mosolyt küldött felé.  
\- Menjünk.  
  
  
  
  
Miután hazakísérte a lányt, és lekanyarodott a saját otthona felé, agya máris lázasan kattogni kezdett. Mit léphetne most?  
Végül csak egy épkézláb ötlete maradt. Tudta jól, ha Sasuke most vele lenne, valószínűleg flegmán lehordaná az ostobasága miatt, ahogy mindig is szokta, de... Nem volt vele. A mellkasában valami szúró érzés adta tudtára nemtetszését a dologgal kapcsolatban, de nem volt mit tenni. Különben is, épp elég dolga volt a bunkó shinigami nélkül is.  
Előhúzta a telefonját, és tárcsázta az egyetlen személyt, akihez jelen helyzetben fordulhatott anélkül, hogy kellemetlen kérdésekre kelljen válaszolnia.  
Nem csalódott: alig búgott hármat a vonal, már kattant is a készülék.  
\- Miben segíthetek, drágám?  
\- Fogd be - rivallt rá nem túl kedvesen Naruto. Már megszokta az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló megszólításokat, de aznap egyszerűen nem volt hangulatban. - Sürgősen kellenél. _Most._  
\- Ó, de heves vagy! - A hang halkan kuncogott a vonal másik végén. - Pedig biztosra vettem, hogy most teljesen ki leszel ütve pár napig. Elvégre, három doboznyit küldtem neked! Remélem eltaláltam a méreted.  
\- Ide figyelj, most nincs időm ilyen... - mordult Naruto a telefonba, miközben akarata ellenére is vékony, vörös csík jelent meg az arca két oldalán. A másik fiú azonban nem állt le.  
\- Végtére is, még neked is sikerülhetett ennyi idő alatt behálózni Harunót, vagy a Hyuuga lányt. Vagy netalán rájöttél, hogy mégis meleg vagy?  
\- SAI! - Nem bírta tovább, és keményen a mobilba ordított. - Kuss legyen! Most véresen komoly a helyzet, és nem állnak úgy az idegeim, hogy a hülyeségeidet hallgassam!  
Néma csend. Aztán Sai teljesen más hangnemben folytatta.  
\- Rendben. Nálad, vagy nálam? - Naruto egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, aztán alig érthetően mormogott valamit az orra alatt. De Sai vette a dolgot. - Oké. Tizenhét perc múlva ott vagyok.  
\- Mm. Kösz. - Azzal lenyomta.  
Felnézett az égre: az még mindig szürke volt. Sőt, talán még szürkébb, mint korábban. Ez valamiféle előjel...?

~*~

  
  
\- Nocsak! - A szőke férfi nagyot pislantott kék szemeivel, aztán széles, sokat sejtető vigyor terült szét az arcán. - Hát te megint itt vagy? A tegnap este után? - Hátrafordult a mögötte álló, tüskés, kék hajú alak felé. - Látod, Kisame, mondtam, hogy mazoista!  
\- Fogd be, okama - vetette oda nyugodtan Naruto, miközben elsétált a két (az utolsó szóra már csak egy) kuncogó alak mellett, és megállt a nagy, telefirkált fémajtó előtt. - Orochimaruhoz jöttem.  
\- Igen? - húzta szélesebbre a száját a Kisaménak nevezett, cápafejű fazon. - Mit akarsz te tőle?  
\- Az csak rá tartozik - felelte Naruto, de hangját elnyomta Deidara méltatlankodó kiáltása.  
\- Na _most_ állj le, kölyök, mert újra kapsz a tegnapiból, hmm! Úgyis úgy látom, hogy a nagy része gyógyulásnak indult.  
\- Hát így van ez - folytatta a szőke, anélkül, hogy egyetlen pillantást is vetett volna a méregtől reszkető férfira. - Ha nem kell rádnéznem, még a kitört nyakam is visszafordul a helyére.  
Deidara valószínűleg azonnal a nyakába ugrott volna, hogy letépje onnan a fejét, ha ekkor nem nyílik ki nyikorogva az ajtó. Naruto odanézett, noha pontosan tudta, ki fog mögötte állni.  
A bőre sápadtabb volt, mint a legfehérebb papír, szemei sárgásak, mint egy kígyónak. Még a pupillája is csak egy vékony résnek tűnt a sötétben. A Hold halovány fényt vetett hosszú, fekete hajára, s amint teljesen kitárult az ajtó, és a férfi meglátta a szőke fiút, nyelvét kidugva az ajkain élvezettel végignyalta azokat.  
\- Nahát, Naruto-kun. - Hangja szinte behízelgőnek hatott, de a fiúnak csak hányingere támadt tőle. - Minek köszönhetem ezt a késői látogatást?  
\- Majd odabent, kí... Orochimaru - javította ki gyorsan magát. Ha célt akar érni, nem tanácsos rögtön az elején felidegesítenie.  
A férfi nyilván észrevette a kis nyelvbotlást, de nem törődött vele. Szélesre tárta az ajtót, és kezét invitálóan emelte befelé.  
\- Fáradj be.  
Naruto nyelt egyet. Utálta a sötét éjszakát, utálta ezt a sikátort, és főleg a kettőt együtt utálta -de muszáj volt bemennie. Dobogó szívvel lépte át a küszöböt.  
De hátrapillantott, ahogy zajokat hallott maga mögött. Deidara már követte volna őt, mire Orochimaru megálljt intett neki, és kérdőn nézett Narutóra. A fiú határozottan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Sajnálom, Dei-kun, de ő most velem szeretne beszélni - mondta lassú, undorító stílusában a fekete hajú férfi. Mikor a szőke azonban méltatlankodva nyitotta a száját, inkább az Uzumaki felé fordult. - Menj csak be, Naruto-kun! Rögtön megyek, és megbeszélhetjük, mi hozott téged ide ezen a késői órán.  
Naruto gyorsan elfordult, mielőtt Orochimaru megláthatta volna a megkönnyebbült mosolyát. Remek! Bár, a neheze még hátravan...  
  
  
Lassan lépett be a helységbe, ahonnan még számos másik ajtó nyílt. A léptei fémesen koppantak a kemény padlón, ahogy az egyetlen nyitott ajtó felé indult, s közben igyekezett erővel megállítani teste öntudatlan remegését. 'Csak nyugi!' bíztatta magát. 'Menni fog!'  
Átlépett az ajtón, és kíváncsian nézett körbe. Leginkább egy börtönszobára emlékeztette: Semmi ablak, csak egy szellőző rács az egyik fal tetején, egyetlen, halványan világító lámpa, egy nagy, sötét íróasztal, két székkel, egy lelakatolt szekrény... Odament az asztalhoz, de egyetlen dokumentumnak kinéző papír sem volt rajta, csak feclik. Már nyúlt volna a fiókhoz, hogy kihúzza, és ott is szétnézzen, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy neki dolga van.  
Félő izgalomtól dobogó szívvel nyúlt az övéhez, s kétszer megnyomta a csatot. Az azon lévő fémgomb kattant egyet, majd háromszor röviden, piros fénnyel felvilágított. Aztán abbamaradt, és épp olyan volt, mint pár perccel ezelőtt.  
Hirtelen halk, de annál hátborzongatóbb ajtócsukódás hallatszott. Naruto majd kiugrott a bőréből, ahogy megpördült, és látta, hogy Orochimaru áll mögötte, sápadt kezét még mindig a kilincsen nyugtatva.  
\- Elnézést kérek a várakoztatásét - mondta lassan, sejtelmes mosollyal az arcán. Aztán az asztal felé indult. Naruto megborzongott, ahogy a férfi elsétált mellette, majd a szeme elé kerülve leült a székére. - Akkor talán foglalj helyet.  
Naruto félszegen leült, de rögtön a térdére helyezte ökölbe szorított kezeit - hiába. Azok, épp úgy, mint a lábai, finoman remegtek.  
\- Tehát, minek köszönhetem a látogatást? - mosolygott rá Orochimaru. Narutót kirázta a hideg ettől a mosolytól.  
\- Tulajdonképpen... - Megakadt. Hogy a fenébe kezdjen hozzá?! Gondolatban olyan jól ment, de most nem hozhatja fel a témát, hiszen akkor a kígyópofa rögtön rájön, hogy Hinata vallott, és akkor bajba sodorná a lányt... Nem, valami olyan témát kell felvetnie, amit abba az irányba tud terelni, de nem túl gyanús... - Mikor jön vissza Sasori a városba?  
'Remek, Naruto! Ennél idiótábban nem is kezdhetted volna!' korholta magát gondolatban a fiú. El sem akarta hinni, hogy most itt ül, szemben Orochimaruval, és úgy beszélget vele, mintha épp csak teáznának.  
A férfit szemlátomást meglepte a kérdés, de gyorsan elmosolyodott. Nyilván látta a fiún az idegességet.  
\- Kedves, hogy ennyire szeretnél találkozni vele. De pusztán emiatt kerestél fel engem éjnek idején?  
Naruto figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi nem válaszolt a kérdésére, de úgy döntött, ebbe az irányba jól haladhat a beszélgetés.  
\- Persze, hogy beszélni akarok vele! Szét akarom rúgni a seggét! - prüszkölte dühödten, s örömmel nyugtázta, hogy kiabálás közben egészen olyan a hangja, mint általában. - Miatta tört el Sakura-chan karja, és bántani akarta Hinatát!  
\- Hinatát? A Hyuuga lányt? - Orochimaru megnyalta az ajkait. - Mi az, újabban nem Haruno-san a szajhád?  
\- Ne hívd őt így - sziszegte Naruto a fogai között. De aztán figyelmeztette magát, hogy tartsa Hinatán a beszélgetést. - De egyébként igen, Hinata is nagyon fontos nekem. És baromira feszélyez, hogy őt is molesztáljátok, és bántjátok!  
Orochimaru ajkaira újfajta mosoly költözött. Olyan, ami egy cseppet sem tetszett Narutónak.  
\- Ó igen, abban biztos voltam, hogy nagyon fontos neked. - Sárga szemei mintha világítottak volna a félhomályos szobában. - Elvégre délután is olyan meghitten beszélgettetek, és ölelkeztetek...  
Naruto kis híján félrenyelte azt a kevés nyálat is, ami épp a szájában volt. Erőteljesen megrándult, amit a fekete hajú férfi egy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázott. A kék szemek rémülten kerekedtek el, és agyában lázasan ismétlődött a kérdés. "Honnan tudja? Honnan tudja? Honnan tudja...?!'  
\- Hogy honnan tudom? - húzódott még szélesebbre a másik szája. Naruto elméje ordított, hogy ellenkezzen, tagadjon, vagy akármi, de a száját nem bírta mozdítani. - Egy kedves barátom, Kabuto, éppen arra járt, és úgy döntött, fényképekkel örökíti meg a megható pillanatot. - Orochimaru a bő, lila-fekete kabátjának egyik zsebébe mélyesztette ujjait, és egy apró, ezüstszínű pendriveot húzott ki, amit aztán finoman meglengetett Naruto előtt. - Hallottam, hogy még véletlenül neked is ment. Elnézést miatta, időnként nagyon faragatlan tud lenni.  
'Az a pápaszemes fickó!' világosodott meg. 'Látott minket! Lefényképezte! Elmondta Orochimarunak! Ha...' Nem volt szükség arra, hogy belső hangja fejezze be a mondatot, megtette helyette Orochimaru.  
\- Ugye nem kell felvilágosítanom téged, mi történik a kis Hyuuga lánnyal, ha ez a képanyag Sasori vagy Kakuzu birtokába jut, igaz, Naruto-kun? - mosolygott negédesen a férfi, mire a szőke érezte, hogy hideg verejtékcseppek jelennek meg a homlokán. - Engem személy szerint nem zavar az őszinte románcotok, de tudod... Sasori még mindig yakuza tag, ahogy azt a kisasszony minden bizonnyal elmondta neked. Kakuzu pedig szörnyen pénzmániás. És mivel a Hyuuga apuka állja az összes költségvetésünket... Nem tudom, mennyire lennének ők boldogok, ha ez a kis vallomás a fülükbe jutna.  
  
  
Naruto szája tejesen kiszáradt, a vére a fülében dobolt. A francba is, nem, nem, és NEM! Nem ezt akarta, nem ez volt eltervezve! Most mégis mi a fenét csináljon?! Csak menekülni akart, messze, el innen... De akkor cserben hagyja Hinatát... És most óriási pácba keverte...  
\- Miért... Miért kell ezt csinálnotok Hinatával? - suttogta rekedtes hangon. Ennél több nem telt ki tőle. Túlságosan nagy sokk érte. - A szüleivel? A családjával? Miért kell mindenkit tönkretennetek?!  
\- Ugyan, kit teszünk mi tönkre? - búgta Orochimaru. Szemmel láthatóan nagyon élvezte a helyzetet, és a hatást, amit Narutón ért el. - Mire gondolsz ezzel?  
A fiú agyában kattant valami. Nehezen próbálta elzavarni a zsibbasztó ködöt, ami az elméjére ült. Talán... Talán most sikerül...  
\- Pontosan tudod, hogy értem - sziszegte, miközben ujjai a nadrágjába markoltak.  
Orochimaru csak mosolygott, miközben előrébb dőlt az asztalon, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy a pendrive végig Naruto szeme előtt maradjon.  
\- Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy megölettük a nagybátyját, és most zsarolással kényszerítjük az apukát, hogy elterelje a rendőrség figyelmét rólunk, miközben pénzeli a tevékenységeinket? Á, nem hiszem, hogy ez a "tönkretevés" kategória lenne.  
Naruto erősen az ajkába harapott, hogy ne ujjongjon fel, és minden erejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy arcán megőrizze a dühös kifejezését. Ez az! SIKER!! Most már csak el kell húznia a csíkot innen, de minél hamarabb...  
Viszont a pendrive nem túl sok jót kecsegtetően villant meg a sápadt ujjak között, ahogy gazdájuk újfent kihúzta magát. Naruto öröme visszább hagyott, s helyét aggodalom vette át.  
\- Azokat a... képeket... - Lassan beszélt, minden szót megfontolva, mint amikor nem tudja az ember, melyik mozdulatára csap le méregfogaival a kígyó. - ... Oda fogod adni őket Sasoriéknak?  
\- Hmm... - Orochimaru ismét megnyalta az ajkát, és olyan kifejezés ült az arcára, amit nem tetszett Narutónak. Egy csöppet sem. - Igazából, én ezt bárkinek odaadhatom. Nekik is. De neked is - tette hozzá halkan.  
Naruto megakadva nézett az őt pásztázó sárga szemekbe. Orochimaru? Odaadná? _Neki?_ Az kizárt.  
De ha mégis...  
\- Tényleg ideadnád? Azt nem hiszem - mondta ki gondolatait hangosan is, inkább csak önmagát erősítve. - Ha azt ideadod, akkor biztosan nincsenek rajta a képek.  
\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy rajta vannak. - A férfi kissé megdöntötte fejét, fekete tincseinek némelyike az arcába hullott. - Tudod, hogy nem kenyerem a hazudozás.  
Ebben igaza volt. Naruto még csak két éve ismerte Orochimarut, de tudta: azon "rosszfiúk" közé tartozik, akik nyíltan beismerik bűneiket, büszkék rájuk, és nem áltatnak senkit.  
A szája kiszáradt, miközben a következő kérdés formálódott meg rajtuk.  
\- Mit akarsz érte? Téged ismerve, nem ingyen adod.  
Orochimaru egy újabb mosoly kíséretében finoman hümmögött egyet, majd lassan hátratolta székét, és felállt. Naruto először megrándult, majd jéggé dermedve figyelte, ahogy a férfi kilép a szék mellől, egyenesen elé sétál, majd nekidől az asztalnak, kezeivel támaszkodva a teste két oldalán.  
\- Úgy látszik, egészen jól ismersz engem, Naruto-kun. - Naruto utálta, hogy fel kell néznie a férfira. Alacsonyabb rendűnek érezte magát tőle. Nyilván ez volt a fekete célja. - Valóban nem ingyen adnám. De a való világban semmi sincsen ingyen.  
\- Mit akarsz? - ismételte meg a szőke. Szíve a torkában dobogott, a vére még mindig forrón lüktetett az ereiben.  
Orochimaru lassan kidugta a nyelve hegyét, majd abban a pillanatban vissza is húzta. Felemelte a jobb kezében tartott pendriveot, majd mielőtt Naruto felfoghatta volna, mit csinál, szétpattintotta bő, kopott farmerének övét, és a nadrágba mélyesztette kezét. Mikor egy pillanattal később kihúzta, már semmi nem volt a tenyerében.  
\- Csak el kell venned.  
Naruto némán, cserepesre száradt szájjal figyelte, ahogy Orochimaru visszacsatolja övét, majd kezeivel ismét megtámaszkodik az asztalon. Mintha egy őrültre nézne, úgy pillantott a somolygó férfira, majd tekintete akaratlanul is lefelé siklott, pontosan maga elé, az öv alá, ahol két valami dudorodott. És mindkettőről pontosan tudta, hogy mi az.  
'Nem...' súgta őrült döbbenetben az agya, miközben pislogás nélkül, nagyra kerekedett szemekkel meredt a nadrágra. 'Ugye nem azt akarja...'  
\- Ve... Vegyem el? - ismételte meg zavartan, s tekintetét erővel újra felfelé vezette. Orochimaru elégedett mosolya azonban máris ráébresztette, hogy bizony nem a hallásával van baj.  
\- Pontosan. Ha elveszed, a tied. - Újra egy nyalintás azokra az undorító ajkakra.  
  
  
Naruto úgy érezte, tomboló szélvihar dúl a bensőjében. Az egész lénye üvöltve akart menekülni a rohadt helységből, messze ettől a perverz férfitól... De egy másik hang folyton azt súgta, hogy nem hagyhatja cserben Hinatát. Ha most nemet mond Orochimarunak, az biztosan odaadja a képeket Sasorinak, vagy Kakuzunak... Akkor az a kettő még durvábban elbánhat Hinatával, amiért nem tartotta a száját, mint Sakura-channal... Nem, ezt nem teheti meg vele!  
'Csak... El kell vennem, ugye?' kérdezte magától, inkább bíztatásképp, miközben remegő kézzel nyúlt az öv felé. Szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy a csat fémes kattanással engedett. 'Semmi mást nem kell csinálnom... Csak elveszem, és húzok innen a francba...'  
Ajka is megremegett, ahogy kezét pulzáló forróság ütötte meg. A meleg határozottan egy pontból áradt... Noha teljesen száraz volt a szája, nyelt egyet, miközben lejjebb húzta a farmert, és egy sötétszürke, jól dudorodó alsó került elő alóla.  
A lelke mélyén azért remélte, hogy a pendrive nem került annyira mélyre... Tévedett. Ha ki akarja szedni onnan...  
A hányinger kerülgette, miközben igyekezett kizárni elméjéből a kezét sütő meleget, és lassan az alsóba mélyesztette egy-egy ujját. Szemét összeszorította, hogy véletlenül se lásson többet, mint amennyit muszáj.  
Úgy döntött, gyorsan túlesik a dolgon. Szemét-száját összeszorította, ahogy egy rántással lehúzta az alsót. Orrát azonnal megcsapta a másik férfias szaga, aminek hatására kavarogni kezdett a gyomra. Tudta; ha el akarja venni a kis adathordozót, muszáj lesz odapillantania. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és résnyire nyitott szemével oldalra nézett.  
A pendrive épp csak villant egyet a látómezejében, de mielőtt még érte nyúlhatott volna, sápadt ujjak ragadták el előle. A kék szemek kétségbeesetten követték útját, s tekintete végül a magasból ránéző, összeszűkült, sárga szemeken állapodott meg. Teste remegése csak még hevesebb lett, ahogy felfedezte a kéjesen perverz mosolyt.  
\- Amint látod, Naruto-kun, egy kis problémám támadt. - A halk szavak úgy dübörögtek a fülében, mintha hangszóróval kiáltottak volna, miközben a hosszú ujjak meglengették az ezüstös készüléket. - Segíts rajtam, és én is segítek rajtad.  
'Ne... Nem akarom...' nyöszörögte az elméje, de tudta: nincs menekvés. Önként vállalta fel a hős szerepét, és most már nem tud menekülni.  
Lehunyta a szemét, hogy legalább látnia ne kelljen, miközben lassan előrébb hajolt. Még jó, hogy legalább a székről nem kellett felkelnie - Még megalázóbb lett volna, ha a földön térdepel.  
'Sakura-chan, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke... Lehet, hogy igazuk volt? Hülye vagyok, hogy változtatni akarok?' kérdezte magától, miközben remegő kezeivel ódzkodva tapogatott a lassan nyirkossá váló bőrön. Ahogy megérezte közvetlenül arca előtt a vibráló meleget, erősen vissza kellett fojtania a rátörő öklendező rohamot.  
'Nem...' válaszolta meg korábbi kérdését egy másik, tisztábban csengő hang. 'Rajtam kívül nincs senki, aki kiállna értük. Ők is a családom. Mindannyian. Értük bármire képes vagyok. Értük bármit megteszek.'  
Lassan, nagyon lassan kinyitotta a száját, s miközben lényének egy része azon imádkozott, hogy ez a másodperc, amíg nem kell kényszerítenie a testét, örökké tartson... a másik arra vágyott, hogy mihamarabb peregjenek le a percek, hogy mikor legközelebb kinyitja a szemét, már otthon legyen, a puha, meleg ágyában. Megfeledkezve a világról, megfeledkezve minden rosszról, minden szenvedésről, minden kényszerről, és minden ámításról...


	4. Feledés

_„Soha senki nem hal meg a saját akarata ellenére. Az embert az erődnél is jobban védi a  
saját tiltakozása. A szüntelen tagadás töretlen erőt kíván. Csak az hal meg, aki elfáradt, és  
beletörődött." _

/Paul Guimard/

Sasuke ajkát halk sóhaj hagyta el, miközben fejével kissé oldalra fordult, s addig csukva tartott szemeit résnyire kinyitotta. Már-már bűnbe ejtően sötét szemei a magasba nyúló, csúcsos épületre fordultak, mely ugyanazzal a komorsággal állt, mint az elmúlt órákban tette; a tömör, éjszínű falak zordan tekintettek vissza rá, a helyenként lelógó láncok fémes csillogása úgy hatott, mintha csak a fiún nevetnének. Még az ég is undok, szürkés színben kavargott a magasban. Sasuke úgy érezte, mintha a lelkét látná kivetülni a "valóságba".  
A shinigami alig észrevehetően összeszorította fogait, miközben tekintetét újra előre szegezte, s próbált megnyugvást találni az előtte elterülő messzeségben; a szinte már repedezettre száradt föld mélybarna színével, és ahogy távolodva egyre világosodott, mindig meg tudta igézni. Korábban sokszor elgondolta már, hogy egyszer nekiindul, és csak megy, megy, amíg el nem ér a végére, és meglátja, mi van ott.  
De mégsem tette. Sosem ment a repedt kőmező közepén magányosan álló, hatalmas, fehér kapun túlra.  
Elmélázva emelte fel kezét, hogy ujjaival finoman megérintse az arcát, tudatosítva magában, hogy azok bizony hűvösek. Egyetlen pozitívum, ami a shinigami világot illeti: itt újra érez.  
Ráébredve mozdulata mivoltára leeresztette a kezét, és visszafektette oda, ahol addig pihent: a felhúzott jobb térdére. Másik lábát lustán lógatta le a szirt szélén, élvezve, hogy az égvilágon semmi nincs a talpa alatt. Sokkal szívesebben ült a hideg, meszes kövön, és meredt a semmibe, mint hogy a komor kőfalak közé zárva lézengjen.  
Részben ez volt az oka, hogy szeretett "dolgozni": nem kellett a napjait ebben a poshadt világban töltenie.  
Valaha ő is ember volt. Ő is lélegzett, ő is vérzett, ő is nevetett a Napba. Akárhogy is nézte, tizenhét-tizennyolc évesnél nem lehetett idősebb, amikor meghalt, és valaki mégis elvette tőle a jogot, hogy tovább éljen. Mehetett volna a túlvilágra, hogy végre megtudja, mi vár rá a másik oldalon...  
És ehelyett itt van.  
'Végülis, lehetne rosszabb is a helyzetem' gondolta, miközben kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt le a fölre. Ismerte magát eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja: ha feltennének neki egy ilyen kérdést, valószínűleg újra a shinigami lét mellett döntene. Shinigamiként megmarad az érzése, hogy valamennyire azért... egy kicsit... még mindig él. Hiába vesztette el a testét, a lelke szabad, tud gondolkozni, cselekedni... _létezni._  
De inkább... hogy shinigamiként visszatérhet az élők világába. Még akkor is, ha többnyire nem látják őt, ő újra beihatja a Nap látványát, újra embereket érezhet maga körül. _Élő_ embereket.  
Sasuke szemei, melyek eddig szinte lehunyva, kifejezéstelenül pihentek a tájon, most szélesebbre nyíltak, s még a fejét is megemelte, ahogy egy aranyló tincsekkel körülvett arc képe jelent meg előtte. Egy olyan arc képe, melyet még alig egy hete látott csak először, és mégis a lelkébe itta magát.  
  
  
Alig észrevehetően beszívta alsó ajkát, miközben lehajtotta a fejét, s a lágy szél ismét a ruhájába kapott. Rossz érzése volt. Nagyon rossz érzése. Emiatt vonakodott magára hagyni a fiút, de mikor Itachi jött, és közölte vele, hogy a főnök várja... Milliószor csinált már ilyet, tisztában volt vele, mi a kötelessége. Ha visszahívják a shinigami világba, annak csak az lehet az oka, hogy közölni fogják vele a kiszemeltje halálának körülményeit.  
Rég tudta, hogy a holnapi napon át kell kísérnie Narutót a Kapun, és az lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy látja a fiút. A bal tenyere izzott már pár napja, ebből nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy a zenchou hamarosan aktiválódik. Akkor majd Naruto testén is megjelenik a jel, ő pedig a halál beállta után kiszakíthatja a lelkét, és elviheti.  
Számtalanszor hajtotta már végre ezt a feladatot. És az első pár után sikerült kiölnie magából a szánalom érzését, hogy hidegvérrel, sajnálat nélkül nyithassa meg az utat a túlvilág felé.  
De... Most mégsem múlt az a rossz érzés a szívéből.  
'Francba...' morgott magában, ahogy újra hátranézett: a sötét tornyok még mindig ugyanolyan komorsággal meredtek az égnek. 'Most már igazán jöhetne valaki szólni...' Máskor is kellett már várnia az ítélethozatal előtt, nem ez volt a gond. De míg általában nyugodtan el tudott üldögélni, most görcsösen emésztette valami belülről. Nem tudott nem arra gondolni, ami nemrég történt a szőke fiúval. Százszor elátkozta magát, amiért így belegabalyodott a srác életébe - Már tisztán értette, miért nem látják alapvetően a haldoklók a shinigamikat. Ha látják őket, mint ahogyan Naruto Sasukét, a shinigami a végén még túlságosan is magára veszi áldozata életét, és a döntő pillanatokban nem fog tudni helyesen cselekedni.  
... Akármennyire is nem akarta be ismerni magának, pontosan ebbe az irányba tartott. Hisz nem ezt mutatja az is, hogy képtelen volt hagyni, hogy az a két barom megverje Narutót? Nem halt volna bele, hiszen akkor még nem jött el az ideje. Ő mégis képtelen volt magára hagyni. Százszor elátkozta a kezeit, melyek irányításuk alá vonták azt a nyavalyás rendőrautót. Ha erről tudomást szerezett a főnök, biztosan elő fogja venni...  
De a legborzasztóbb az volt az egészben, hogy valahogy mégsem bánta. Az esze, az igen. De... Hiába nincsen szíve, mégis bizsergett a helye, amikor ma reggel úgy találta a szőkét, mintha mi sem történt volna. A testét borító horzsolásokon kívül semmi nem mutatta, milyen csúnyán bántalmazták az előző éjszaka.  
Mikor otthagyta Narutót reggel, Itachi szinte azonnal megjelent, és azóta itt ül ezen az átkozott szirten, mert azt mondták neki, "várnia kell". Várna ő, várna napestig is, de... Valami magasabb lény kígyó módjára sziszegte a füleibe, hogy ha sokáig vesztegel, mire visszatér a szőke fiúhoz, már csak csúnya dolgokat fog ott találni...  
\- Miért vagy ilyen feszült?  
  
  
Sasuke szemei kipattantak, ahogy sebesen hátrafordult, és aztán vékonyra szűkülő szemekkel meredt a mögötte álló alakra. Annak tintaszínű köpenye lágyan lengett a háta mögött, éjszínű tincsei az arcába hulltak, szemei, melyek a mélységes űr érzését keltették mindenkiben, most Sasuke szemein pihentek.  
\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte nem túl kedvesen, miközben elfordult, és dacosan újra a kopár tájra nézett. Aztán tekintetét a messze lévő, fehér kapura szegezte, mintha csak tanulmányozni akarná. - Bemehetek végre?  
\- Nem, Pein-sama még nem végzett - felelte teljes nyugalommal Itachi, miközben Sasuke mellé lépett, majd anélkül, hogy a legkevésbé zavartatta volna magát, leült mellé a szirt szélére. Léptei olyan halkak voltak, hogy Sasuke nem is csodálkozott, miért nem figyelt fel a jöttére. - Tehát, miért vagy feszült?  
\- Nem vagyok az - szögezte le hűvösen a kérdezett, aztán nem mondott többet.  
Hosszú ideig magán érezte Itachi tekintetét, de ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy odanézzen. A néma csend amúgy is mindent elmondott. Nem, nincs szüksége most arra, hogy még ez az örökké nyugodt idióta is felbosszantsa! Van elég gondja nélküle is...  
\- Akarsz beszélni róla?  
Sasuke azonnal elfeledkezett a némasági fogadalmáról. Villámló szemeit a másikra fordította, miközben erővel lehalkított hangon vetette oda:  
\- Nem. - Egy pillanatnyi szüntetet hagyott, hogy a férfii biztosan felfoghassa, de hogy eredményt ért-e el, azt nem tudta megállapítani a kifejezéstelenül csillogó szemekből. - Semmiről nem akarok beszélni veled. Úgyhogy hagyj békén, rendben?  
Furcsa alak volt ez az Itachi. Öt éve ismerte, vagyis, mióta shinigami lett, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki ki tudta hozni a sodrából. Aki képes volt előhívni érzéseinek egy részét... emlékeztetve a fiút, hogy valaha ő is ember volt.  
'De milyen ember?' Ez a kérdés kavargott a fejében mindig, amikor egyedül volt. Öt éve már, hogy a Halál jobb kezévé vált, ennyi idő alatt már bőven megtapasztalhatta, milyen is a shinigami lét.  
De előtte mi volt? Sosem tudta. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan élt, milyen ember volt, miért halt meg, és hogyan lett shinigami. Milliószor próbálta eloszlatni az agyát ilyenkor elöntő ködöt, de az csak egyre sűrűbb lett. Az első emléke onnan származik, amikor a főnök kiadta az első feladatát. Mindig is tisztában volt azzal, ki ő, és mi célból van ott, ahol - egyszerűen csak azzal nem volt tisztában, ami előtte történt vele.  
Sosem kérdezett rá, a többiek is így vannak-e vele, vagy csak ő felejtett. Bár, az előbbit tartotta valószínűbbnek. Hiszen, mi más oka lenne...?  
\- Hé. - Igazából sejtelme sincs, miért szólalt meg. Egyszerűen csak késztette valami belső erő, hogy nyissa ki a száját, és adjon utat az azt feszegető hangoknak. Shinigami társai közül senkit nem szívlelt különösebben, Itachi jelenléte pedig mindig is kifejezetten zavarta. De mégis... Talán ő volt az, aki a leginkább megérintette a lelkét. - A shinigamik miért nem emlékeznek?  
\- Mégis beszélgetni akarsz? - kérdezte halkan a hosszú hajú. Ahogy Sasuke odanézett, látta, hogy halvány félmosoly játszik az ajkain, de aztán elkomolyodik, és maga elé szegezi a tekintetét.  
Sasuke nem reagált. Inkább csöndesen figyelte a térdén nyugvó kezét, s közben részben azon gondolkodott, miért tette fel a kérdést, részben, hogy miért pont Itachinak.  
A férfi azonban nem úgy tűnt, mintha zavartatta volna magát. Mikor már a fiatalabb azt hitte, nem is fog megszólalni, lassan, ám annál nyugodtabb hangon válaszolt.  
\- Azon keveseknek, akiknek megadatik a lehetőség, hogy shinigamikká váljanak... Ők mind önszántukból lesznek azzá. És döntésükkel felvállalják azt is, hogy lemondjanak az előző életükről. - Itachi hosszú, fekete pillákkal keretezett szemei a pusztáról az ég felé fordultak. - Nem szabad, hogy a régi emlékeid, az _életed_ emléke befolyásolja a halálistenként végzett munkádat. Ezért elveszik tőled.  
\- Mindenkitől? - Sasuke már nem a kezét fürkészte; nagyra nyílt szemekkel meredt a mellette nyugodtan ülő alakra, s ha épp nem köti le figyelmét az előző megszólalás, minden bizonnyal azt próbálta volna meg felfogni, hogyan viselkedhet a másik ennyire átkozottul nyugodtan. - Akkor senki nem emlékszik az életére? Mindenki képes volt lemondani róla? - Annyi ideig kereste a választ! Ezek után képtelen volt elhinni, hogy mindenről önszántából mondott le. - Én is...?!  
\- Igen.  
Még mindig Itachit nézte, de érezte: nem létező vére a fülében dübörög. Itt, ebben a dimenzióban szinte már fizikális testük van, a külső ingereket sokkal hevesebben élik meg. De az... Ez más volt. Évek óta nem jelent meg benne egyszerre ennyi érzelem.  
Némán hajtotta le ismét a fejét. Most boldog, hogy kérdése választ nyert? Nem. Akkor megérte...?  
Menni akart. El... Vissza a valóságba. Ahol, ha nem is létezik, mégis sokkal élőbb, mint itt... Ebben a sötét, viharos világban. Ott legalább fény van. Fény az életében.  
Bohókás, aranysárga fény, ami megszínesíti a napjait...  
... Legalább, még egy kis ideig.  
  
  
\- Sosem fogok újra emlékezni, ugye? - Bár halkan beszélt, szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Itachi felé fordul. Valóban volt valami különleges benne... Abban, ahogy megértette őt. Egészen mintha egy hűvös nagytestvért látott volna benne. - De... Azt hiszem, jó ember voltam.  
\- Az voltál. - Sasuke csodálkozva tekintett az oldalára; a hosszú hajú férfi ismét őt figyelte, mélysötét szemei egészen kedvtelve néztek rá. A hatást csak fokozta, hogy a vékony ajkakon megint valami mosoly-féle játszott. - Elvégre, itt vagy.  
'Hogy érted?' akarta kérdezni, és már nyitotta volna is a száját, de félúton meggondolta magát, és inkább újra előre fordult, miközben elgondolkodva meredt a távolban fehérlő kapura. 'Itt vagyok... Shinigamiként.' Csak így érthette. Elvégre, nem lehet mindenkiből shinigami. Mindig meghatározott számú "kísérő" kell, és mivel ez egy fontos feladat, biztosan nem ajánlják fel akárkinek a lehetőséget. Talán valami nagy tettet hajtott végre életében? Vagy a halála előtt sok embernek segített? Akárhogyis, de nem volt rossz ember.  
\- Akkor te sem emlékszel semmire, ugye? - Kérdése halk motyogásnak tűnt. Talán nem is az idősebb férfinak tette fel. Talán csak a csöndet akarta kitölteni.  
Itachi azonban már mosolygott. Folyékony tinta színű szemeivel követte a kisebb fiú pillantását, és a fehér kőkapura meredt, miközben halkan válaszolt.  
\- Nem, Sasuke. - Hátul lófarokba tűzött haja lágyan meglibbent, ahogy a korábbi szellő erőtlenül, de visszatért. - Nem emlékszem.  
Sasuke bólintott, s többet nem szólalt meg. A két férfi néma megegyezése után mindketten szótlanul nézték, ahogy a szürkén kavargó ég lassan, nagyon lassan tisztulásnak indul. Itachi azonban úgy érezte, a lelke maga az, ami elszívja a sötét fellegeket, hogy a saját bensőjét töltse meg velük. Erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy ne pillantson újra a kisebbre.  
Hosszú ideje nem beszélgetett már így a fiúval. A jelenlegi áldozata így felbolygatta volna?  
'Nem emlékszem...' folytatta magában, miközben szemeit lassan lehunyta, hogy átadhassa magát a szellő lágy simogatásának '... mert megtiltották. A szívem az emlékezhet, de a testem, az elmém, az nem...'  
Igen. Bármit is kell most átélnie miatta, megígérte Madarának és Peinnek, hogy lemond az életéről. Az emlékeiről.  
... Még ha egy sokkal fájdalmasabb utat választott is. Az emlékei nélkül nem érezné azt a szorítást a mellkasa helyén, ahányszor ránéz erre a fiúra, ahányszor beszél hozzá, s ahányszor ő válaszol neki...  
'Sasuke, te már nem emlékszel.' Óvatos pillantást vetett oldalra: Sasuke a tenyerébe fektette arcát, miközben kifejezéstelen, de határozottan nyugodt tekintettel meredt a távolba. 'Nem emlékszel rám... Testvérem.'

~***~

  
  
  
\- Anya! Anya, anya, gyere gyorsan! - Itachi hallotta, ahogy öccse sikoltva elrohan, de saját fájdalmas nyögése azonnal elnyomta a vékony, rémült gyerekhangot. Kezét a bal szemére szorította, s a mögötte lévő kemény falnak vetette hátát, de szó szerint a földre csúszott róla. Fogait összeszorította, miközben igyekezett mély lélegzetet venni, s komolyan erőlködött, hogy a feltörni készülő pánik ne hagyhassa el az ajkait. A fejében mintha harcolni készülő sereg vonult volna, hogy az összes ló patája egyszerre doboljon az agyán, csillagokat vonzva a szeme elé; a gyomra örvény módjára kavargott, s érezte, hogy szájában nyál gyűlik, mint minden alkalommal, amikor az ember bensője ki akarja adni a tartalmát. - Anya!!  
\- Sasuke - szűrte ki nehezen a fogai között. Bal szemét résnyire kinyitotta, s a sápadt fiú halálra rémült tekintetét kereste, de csak homályosan látta őt. Miért kiabál? Tudja jól, hogy anya nincs itt... - Az asztalon van a telefonszám... hívd a....  
Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot. Embertelen ordítás hagyta el a torkát, ahogy görcsösen összerándult a teste, miközben kőkeménnyé vált szeméből hűvös könnycseppeket érzett legördülni az ujjai között. Tudta, hogy a könnyezés a roham egyik tünete, de abban is biztos volt, hogy a fájdalom sem ártatlan a fénylő cseppek előretörésében.  
\- Ni... Nii-san! - nyöszörögte síróssá vált hangon Sasuke. Itachi nehezen zihálva felnézett: mivel már este volt, csak egy állólámpa adott fényt a konyhában, de most akörül szivárványszerű karikákat látott. Próbálta megtalálni öccse tekintetét, ám minden összemosódott előtte. - Nii-san, a szemed... Piros! Nagyon... - A gyerek hangosan, prüszkölve felsírt.  
Itachi erősen beharapta a száját, és magában rángatózott tovább a fájdalomtól. Nem, nem szabad, hogy Sasuke még többet lásson...! Hisz még csak nyolc éves. Már így is halálra rémült...  
\- Csak... Csak hívd a számot - lihegte, miközben ujjaival gondosan eltakarta a bal szemét Sasuke elől.  
A fiú még mindig sírt, de egy pillanat múlva testvére hallotta, hogy az apró cipők kisietnek a szobából, s nemsokára a kis ujjak már a telefon gombjait püfölik.  
Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és fél kezével a falon támaszkodva vakon kezdett tapogatózni a fürdőszoba felé. Jól van, csak őrizze meg a nyugalmát... Már kétszer volt hasonló rohama, most is ki fogja bírni. Csak érjenek ide hamar, hogy a kórházba vihessék... A múltkori roham is több hosszú, szinte már vért izzadó órán át tartott, még egyszer nem bírná ki...  
Időről időre felnyögött, ahogy a fájdalom tépte, hasogatta őt. Már nem csak a szemében összpontosult; a halántékába, a szemöldökébe, az arccsontjába is mintha késeket szurkáltak volna. Érezte, hogy arcán a könnye és a verejtéke folyik le, de nem volt ereje odanyúlni, hogy letörölje. Amikor kezei végre az ismerős csempét tapintották, nagy nehezen kitapogatta a lámpát, és jéghideg ujjakkal pattintotta fel a kapcsolót. A szivárványos körök még erősebbek lettek, de legalább támpontot adtak neki, míg el tudott vánszorogni a mosdóig.  
Lábai eddig bírták, aztán remegve felmondták a szolgálatot, és ő összeesett a vécé előtt. Két kezével a földön támaszkodott, izzadt tenyerével valósággal hozzátapadva a hideg csempéhez, miközben az ülőke felé hajolva hagyta, hogy testét elhagyja az, aminek ki kell jönnie.  
  
  
Hálát kéne adnia a sorsnak, amiért ez még csak a harmadik roham a hosszú év alatt, mióta glaukómában, azaz zöldhályogban szenved. Ő mégsem tudott hálával gondolni rá, egyszerűen csak kegyetlennek érezte a világot, ami ezt a büntetést szabta ki rá. De miért? Életének első tizenhét éve annyira normális volt! Teljesen jogtalanul hitte, hogy ez ilyen is marad?  
Szemlátomást, igen. Most már egy éve lesz, hogy minden áldott nap szemcseppekkel és kenőcsökkel kell kezelnie magát, gondosan ügyelve, hogy ugyanazokban az órákban tegye... Mindezt az átkozott betegsége miatt. Nem elég, hogy mindig is elég magas volt a vérnyomása, mindehhez még ez a kínzó glaukóma is társult... Ez a betegség a szem belső folyadékáramlásának zavarát jelenti: a szemen belül termelt folyadék nem tud akadálytalanul elfolyni, így torlódik, míg a szemgolyó teljesen meg nem keményedik, az abban lévő nyomás pedig veszélyesen megemelkedik. Bár "csak" az esetek 10-15%-ban okoz vakságot, Itachi az ilyen pillanatokban azt kívánta, bár vesztené el a szeme világát, minthogy itt szenvedjen ettől az emberfeletti fájdalomtól kísérve.  
Hisz nem elég, hogy beteg, még a legrosszabbtól kell tartania minden órában. A kórházban sok hozzá hasonló beteggel ismerkedett meg, de a legtöbbjük krónikus zöldhályog miatt került oda - ilyenkor a betegség lappang, és tünetmentes, és bár a látóideg súlyosan károsodhat idővel, ez csak fokozatosan, fájdalommentesen alakul ki.  
Az ő glaukómája viszont akut roham formájában mutatkozik meg, csak a bal szemén. Hosszú ideig nem fordult a problémájával orvoshoz, mert a tünetek sokkal enyhébbek voltak, és csak elalváskor jelentkeztek. Pár fájdalomcsillapítóval letudta. Az első roham alkalmával azonban a kórházban megállapították a betegségét, és azóta folyamatosan az óvatos betegek életét kellett élnie.  
'Most este van... Ilyenkor a legnagyobb a rohamok veszélye...' Itachi hidegrázástól reszketve hajolt el a vécétől, s miközben remegő kezével megtörölte a száját, hátát a falnak vetette. 'Az orvos is megmondta.'  
\- Nii-san! - Az ajtó kicsapódott, s Itachi homályosan látta, hogy Sasuke rohan felé, majd a következő pillanatban egy meleg test csapódik az övének. - Szo-szóltam nekik, sietnek ide, csak... csak... - A fiú apró kezeivel erősen szorította bátyja testét, mintha attól félne, ha elengedi, elillan. Az átnedvesedett fekete pólóba fúrta arcát, miközben folyamatosan sípoló, sírástól alig érthető hangon nyöszörgött. - Csak tarts ki, rendben? Mindjárt... mindjárt...  
\- Ssh. - Itachi lehunyta a szemeit, s összeharapta fogait, hogy ne nyögjön. Lassan lélegzett, hátha ezzel elűzheti a fájdalmat, de a szíve továbbra is felfokozott erővel dübörgött a mellkasában. Ez Sasuke figyelmét sem kerülhette el, hisz teljesen a neki dőlt. - Minden rendben lesz. - Egy kezét felemelte, s bízatón túrt a rövid, fekete tincsek közé.  
De ujjai görcsösen markoltak a gyerek hajába, ahogy egy újabb fájdalomhullám hasított az arca bal oldalába. Sasuke fájdalmas nyögése egy időben hangzott fel az övével, és bármennyire is akarta, nem tudta elereszteni a hajcsomót, amibe az ujjaival kapaszkodott.  
\- Áá! Nii-san, ez fáj! - sikoltott a gyerek, miközben a hajához kapott. Itachi nehezen zilált, miközben megérezte öccse forró kezeit az ő jéghideg ujjaira csúszni. - Nii-san...!  
A fájdalom alábbhagyott, s Itachi gyorsan elengedte a fiút, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal ellökte magától. Hosszú ideig mindketten csak ziháltak, mikor az idősebb bágyadtan a csukott bal szeméhez nyúlt, s óvatosan megérintette azt: deszkakemény volt.  
\- Sasuke, menj el - mondta nehezen. Nem akart még több fájdalmat okozni neki. Nem akarta, hogy szenvedni lássa.  
\- Nii-san... Sírsz?! Ne... - Újra felsírt. Minden bizonnyal teljesen kétségbeesett, hogy nem tud semmit tenni a bátyájáért, még csak nem is érti az egész helyzetet, csak annyit lát, hogy nagyon fáj neki. - Nii-san...  
Itachi nem is próbálkozott elmagyarázni, hogy a könnyei a betegsége miatt folynak. Sasuke csak hét éves volt az első rohama idején, és anyjával úgy döntöttek, fölösleges részletesebben bármit is elmondani a kölyöknek. Nem értené, és nincs is rá szükség.  
Itachi azért kíváncsi lett volna, apja mit szólna az egészhez. A fia, akire mindig olyan veszettül büszke volt, most holmi földi betegség miatt szenved! Nos, Fugakunak legalább már nem kellett szenvednie - Sasuke második születésnapjának környékén agyvérzést kapott, és meghalt.  
\- Sasuke, menj ki! - ismételte meg határozottabban, ahogy újra érezte: a fájdalom megint kitörni készül. - Kérlek!  
Ez hatott. Itachi nagyon ritkán mondott ilyet. Sasuke némán zokogott tovább, de felállt, s testvére már hallotta is az elsiető lépteinek hangját.  
  
  
Innentől minden összemosódott. A fájdalom annyira szaggatta belülről, hogy azon kívül már semmi mást nem érzékelt. Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő múltán jelent meg a félelemtől elsápadt Mikoto, és az orvosok; arra sem emlékezett, hogyan került a kórházba. Csak akkor tisztult ki nagyjából a feje, amikor már az betegágyon feküdt, és bágyadtan igyekezett eloszlatni az elméjére ült ködöt. Az első mondat, ami felcsengett a tudatában, az a főorvos, Tsunade, anyjához intézett szavai voltak:  
\- Későbbre volt bejegyezve, de a roham miatt nem várhat tovább. Megműtjük.  
Furcsamód nem lett ideges a kijelentésre. Valahogy... mintha meg is könnyebbült volna. Több ilyen rohamot nem bírna elviselni. Nem csak magáért. Az öccse miatt is. Nem akart olyan gyermekkort Sasukénak, ahol a fiú állandóan ki van téve a veszélynek, hogy ilyen szörnyű, megrázó jeleneteket kelljen átélnie. Itachi rendszeresen küldött támogatást árvaházaknak, és a szeretetszolgálatnál sem volt ismeretlen a neve - ezek alatt sok gyerekkel találkozott már, akiknek szörnyű élményeik voltak. Nem akarta, hogy a testvére is egy legyen közülük.  
Halk mordulással adta a többiek tudtára, hogy ébren van, mire azok hirtelen egy emberként állták körül. Lassan már annyira hozzászokott a fájdalomhoz, hogy meg sem érezte a későbbieket. A rohamot valamilyen infúzión át adott gyógyszerrel enyhítették, utána már csak arra eszmélt, hogy betolják a műtőbe. Szédült, nem tudott, és nem is akart semmit felfogni a világból - csak a fémes csillogás maradt meg az emlékeiben, a műtősök köpenyének undorító zöld színe, a feszítő érzés, amit a szemgolyója körül érzett, és a sok hegyes tárgy... Viszonylag egyszerű beavatkozás volt. Lézer, majd a szivárványhártya egy kis darabjának kivágása...  
A szemmegnyitó műtétet követő napok teljesen egybefolytak az emlékezetében. Hosszú ideig vaknak érezte magát, legszívesebben egész nap csak aludt volna, azt képzelve, hogy talán már nem is él. A sötétség lételemévé vált, a jól megszokott zsivajok és hangok eltűntek, és fémes kattogás, visszhangzó kopogás váltotta fel.  
Lassan már élni is utált. De... Azokban a percekben, amikor Sasuke nagyon ritkán meglátogathatta őt... Akkor valahogy mindig megnyugodott. Igaz, nem mehetett be hozzá, csak üvegajtón keresztül nézhették egymást, mintha valami elkülönített karanténban lenne. De még ez is elég volt neki. Látta a fiún, hogy nagyon sokkolták a történtek, és a nagy, fekete szemei elszörnyülködve tágultak ki, amikor először látta meg Itachit a műtét után - Nem csoda, az minden bizonnyal meghagyta rajta a nyomát.  
De csak a cél lebegett előtte: újra egészségesnek lenni. Hogy se neki, se az anyjának, se az öccsének nem kelljen többé aggodalommal élnie, nem kelljen rettegve várni az estéket, hogy jön-e újabb roham.  
  
  
Egy hét telt el a műtét óta, a látása egészen kitisztult. De... egy idő után fájni kezdtek a szemei. Ezt eleinte a műtét természetes következményének gondolta, és nem szólt érte, de aztán a látása ismét csökkenni kezdett. Egyik reggel aztán jeges pánik járta végig a tagjait, amint megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit; és bár sikeresen ment... de szemhéjait duzzadtnak és nehéznek érezte, és amikor odanyúlva megérintette, gennyes váladékot tapintott rajtuk.  
\- Csak nyugalom, Itachi-kun - mondta halkan Tsunade-sensei, miközben pár perccel később a fiú szemeit tanulmányozta. Az arckifejezése azonban épp elég okot adott a betegnek, hogy ne érezze magát nyugodtnak. - Shizune!  
\- Igen, sensei? - fordult oda rögtön az ápolónő.  
\- Gennyes váladék a szemhéjakon és a kötőhártyán, lepedék a műlencse felszínén, behüvelyezett erek a retinában - sorolta kifejezéstelen hangon a nő, mintha csak az időjárást mondaná. Közben komoly tekintettel leste Itachi szemének minden rezdülését. - A szemhéjak erősen megduzzadtak, és van egy sanda gyanúm, hogy az üvegtesti térben is váladék van.  
Shizune megfejthetetlen ábrázattal jegyezte az orvos szavait, de szemei minden tünettel egyre sötétebb kifejezést öltöttek. Végül lassan felpillantott, és egészen halk hangon szólalt meg, mintha azt hinné, így Itachi nem fogja meghallani.  
\- Akkor tehát...  
\- Endophthalmitis - bólintott rá a nő. Aztán arca megkeményedett. - Ráadásul akut, korai forma. Ez sürgős beavatkozást igényel. Antibitokumot, gyorsan!  
A fiatal lány elsietett, Itachi pedig, bármennyire is próbálkozott, nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a remegő kezeinek. Tsunade figyelmét persze ez nem kerülte el.  
\- Jól van, Itachi-kun. - Lassan és megnyugtató hangon beszélt, mint az igazi orvosok. Szinte sikerült is megnyugtatnia a fiút. _Szinte._ \- Nem tudod, mi az az endophtalmitis, ugye?  
Nem tudta. Úgyhogy Tsunade elmondta. Ez egy a szem belsejében lévő gennyes gyulladás, mely kezelés nélkül a retina pusztulásához, súlyos esetben a szemgolyó egészének pusztulásához vezet. Bár több kiváltó oka is lehet, az ő esetében minden bizonnyal a szemmegnyitó műtét komplikációjaként lépett fel. A lappangási idő a krónikusnál hosszú hetekre is elnyúlhat, de az övé a fellépés ideje szerint akkut, ami a műtétet követő két hét bármelyik napján jelentkezhet. Alapvetően bakteriális fertőzés, ezért kell antibiotikumokkal megpróbálni elpusztítani a kórokozókat. Ha viszont a nőnek igaza volt, és a szem belsejében is vannak gyulladt területek, azt az antibiotikum nem fogja megoldani. Ebben az esetben pedig azonnali műtétet kell végrehajtani.  
Itachi úgy érezte, mintha a lelke kiszállt volna a testéből. A korábbi fájdalmak visszatértek, és nem értette, miért kell neki ezeket a szörnyűségeket átélnie. Mikotót azonnal értesítették, és a nő rohant a kórházba, de nem beszélhetett a fiával - őt szinte már elkülönítve tartották a világtól, nehogy még jobban összeszedjen valami kinti vírust.  
Miért pont ő? Miért pont neki kell átélnie ezeket...?  
\- Nagyon magas a vérnyomása, Uchiha-san - jegyezte meg Shizune, miközben gondterhelt arccal leoldotta a fiú karjáról a mérőszalagot. - Ha jól emlékszem, a kartonján az állt, hogy az apja agyvérzésben halt meg.  
Itachi nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. Tsunade, aki eddig Mikotóval tárgyalt a folyosón, most határozottan nyitotta ki az ajtót, és aggódó, de elszánt kifejezéssel nézett az ágyon fekvő fiú szemei közé. Korábban elég volt egyetlen pillantást váltania az ápolónővel, hogy megértse, mi a helyzet.  
\- A stressz miatt szökhetett fel a vérnyomásod - intézte szavait Itachihoz Tsunade. - Beszéltem édesanyáddal: bár a halasztott műtét sikerességének kisebb az esélye, de a te helyzetedben és ilyen körülmények között, nem vállalhatjuk. Túl kockázatos. Most annyit tehetünk, hogy várunk, és reménykedünk, hogy hat az antibiotikum. Ha huszonnégy órán belül nincs eredmény... - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán mindenre kész hangon fejezte be. - Ha nincs eredmény, akkor mégis el kell végeznünk a műtétet.  
Nem mondott semmit. Nem is _tudott_ volna megszólalni. Az elmúlt napok, hetek túlságosan kikészítették, mind testileg, mind lelkileg. Egyszerűen öregnek érezte magát, mintha az egész életét pár nap alatt élte volna ki, hogy a világ egyszerűen felemésztette őt. És erő nélkül hagyta.  
De valamit mégis muszáj volt megkérdeznie.  
\- Sasuke?  
Tsunade tekintete mintha kissé ellágyult volna. A hangja is kevésbé volt metsző, mikor válaszolt.  
\- Édesanyád szerint nagyon aggódik érted. Folyton rólad kérdezősködik. Ha műtétre kerülne sor... - Felsóhajtott, aztán elfordult, és az ajtó felé indult. - Akkor talán benézhet hozzád előtte. Csak hogy lássa, mennyivel másabb formában leszel, ha majd rendbe jössz - fordult vissza kacsintva, aztán távozott.  
De Itachi nem tudott mosolyogni. Akármit is mond a nő, ha megengedné, hogy találkozzon Sasukéval, az olyan... minta egyáltalán nem lenne biztos benne, hogy utána is láthatja még.  
Életében nem érzett még egy napot ilyen hosszúnak. Mikoto többnyire ott ült vele, talán még a kezét is fogta - időnként pedig csöndesen szipogott, és könnyezett. A fiú azonban nem tudott nem kőszobor módjára feküdni az ágyában. Fogalma sincs, mennyit aludt, mennyit volt ébren. Bármilyen panaszok is gyötörték, kívülre nem mutatott semmit. Talán már nem is remélt? Egészen, mintha meghalt volna. Az órák csigalassúsággal teltek, s mindannyian csak várták, hátha a csoda bekövetkezik.  
  
  
De úgy tűnik, csodák nincsenek.  
\- Mindenki! Orvosi vészhelyzet! - Tsunade hangja betöltötte a kórtermet, a folyosókat. - Az A201-es műtőbe kérem a segédeket! A beteg Uchiha Itachi: glaukómás szemmegnyitó műtét után posztoperatív, bakteriális, akut endophthalmitis lépett fel. Egy órán belüli vitrectomos üvegtest-eltávolításra van szükség!  
Még azt se nagyon értette, mi történik körülötte. Shizune korábban sebtében felvázolta neki: mivel a gyulladás a szem üvegtest részében van, azt azonnal el kell távolítani. Ez nem egyezik meg a szemgolyó teljes eltávolításával, egyszerűen a belső részt veszik ki, majd a teljesen kitisztított és antibiotikumokkal átöblített üvegtesti térbe szilikonolajat helyeznek.  
Még egy műtét... Még egyszer befeküdni a fenyegető tűk alá...  
\- Nii-san! Nii-san!!  
Itachi úgy kapta fel a fejét, mintha álmodna. Tényleg álmodott? De nem, a hang, bár távolról jön, kétségkívül az öccséé...  
\- Itachi, maradj itt, amíg beszélek velük - mondta azonnal Tsunade, miközben már el is indult a kórterem mögött várakozó Mikoto és Sasuke felé. A nő kezét tördelve állt a kórterem ablaka mögött, és le nem vette könnyes szemeit idősebb fiáról.  
A fiú először érezte, hogy szíve a torkában dobog. Felült az ágyában, s jobb kezével bágyadtan végigsimított már valamennyire lelohadt, de még mindig duzzadt szemhéján.  
\- Üdvözöllek, Uchiha Itachi.  
A nevezett szemei kinyíltak, ahogy fejét hátrakapva maga mögé nézett, s szája néma kiáltásra nyílt, amint felfogta a látványt. De hang végül nem hagyta el a torkát. Ajkait szorosan összezárta, ahogy elhűlő szívvel, kifejezéstelen szemekkel meredt a homályosan derengő alakra.  
A feketébe öltözött férfi idősebb lehetett, de a pontos korát nem tudta volna megmondani. Hosszú, bozontos fekete haja zilált tincsekben omlott a vállára és a derekára, sötét szemeivel szinte már kedvtelve nézte a fiút, miközben ajkán halvány mosoly játszott. Az arca mögött azonban, ahogy a teste többi részénél is, finoman áttetszettek a mögötte lévő bútorok körvonalai.  
\- ... Egy shinigami? - Itachi megnyugodott: a hangja ugyanolyan közömbös volt, mint máskor. Az idegen azonban ezen mintha csak még jobban derült volna.  
\- Nagyon jó, Itachi-kun. - Szinte kihúzta magát, ahogy tovább beszélt. - Ahogy mondod, shinigami vagyok. Egy hete tartalak megfigyelés alatt, és most már látsz engem. Ugye jól sejtem, hogy tudod, mit jelent ez?  
Persze, hogy tudta. Nincs ember, aki ne jönne rá, amikor egy halálisten jelenik meg mellette. Jeges érzés kerítette hatalmába, hogy apró tűk módjára, hideg karokként csússzon fel a testére, és végül a nyakára fonhassa hosszú ujjait. Fojtogatta a tudat, s míg az egyik percben megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell többet szenvednie, a következőben mérhetetlen félelem és szánalom töltötte el: előbbi az ismeretlen, utóbbi a testvére, és az anyja miatt.  
\- Egy órán belül műtenek... Tehát egy órán belül meghalok?  
\- Pontosan. - A shinigami közelebb lépett hozzá, aztán minden gondolkodás nélkül leült az ágya szélére. Közben karjával lazán támaszkodott a fehér lepedőn. - Nem lenne kötelességem elmondani neked ezt, de az egy hét alatt megtetszettél nekem, úgyhogy kivételt teszek. Igen, Itachi-kun, a műtét során komplikáció fog fellépni: az eddigi stressz, a helyzet, és az öcséd miatti végtelen szánalmad és félelmed miatt a vérnyomásod nemhogy az egekbe szökik, de agyvérzést fogsz kapni. - Itachi tagjai elhűltek. - Ez, úgy tudom, öröklődő hajlam is. A lényeg, hogy ugyanúgy fogsz meghalni, mint az apád. Én pedig, amint leállt a szíved, átkísérlek a túlvilágra. Oké?  
"Oké?"? Milyen kérdés ez? Itachi jégcsapnak érezte minden testrészét, mozgásra képtelen babának. Igen, már bábu volt hosszú, hosszú ideje, amit a Sors kénye-kedve szerint irányíthatott...  
\- Ó, ha jól látom, téged hív - pillantott a férfi Itachi háta mögé. A fiú követte a tekintetét; Tsunade bíztatón intett neki a kezével.  
Újra maga elé tekintett, mire a shinigami szinte már kuncogva horkantott fel.  
\- Na menj, köszönj el tőlük. Különösen az öcsédtől. - Itachi oldalra pillantott. - Ha jól láttam, az egy hét alatt minden gondolatod körülötte forgott.  
Nem reagált. Nem lett volna értelme. Lassan felállt az ágyáról, és bizonytalan léptekkel indult meg az ajtó felé.  
\- Egyébként, Madara a nevem - hallotta a háta mögül.  
Nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte már semmi. Már nincs jövője. Nincs élete. Nincs... semmije.  
  
  
\- Nii-san! - ölelte körül a derekát Sasuke, amint kilépett az ajtón. Itachi szíve összeszorult, amikor meghallotta testvére csukló-nevető mormolását valahol a hasa táján. - Anya azt mondta, most megint megműtenek, de utána már rendben leszel, és hazajöhetsz! Ugye így lesz, ugye? Annyira hiányzol! - A szorítás erősödött.  
Itachi mellkasába mintha jeges tőrt mártottak. Nem is magát sajnálta annyira, hisz valamennyire még örült is, hogy többé nem kell kiállnia azokat az emberfeletti kínokat. De Sasuke... Sasuke még csak gyerek! Mindig arra vágyott, hogy öccsének jobb gyermekkora, jobb emlékei legyenek, mint azoknak, akiket az árvaházban megismert. Hiszen az is épp elég volt, hogy apa nélkül kellett felnőnie. Akkor most még el kell veszítenie a bátyját is...?  
Döbbenten tudatosította magában, hogy égnek a szemei. De erről tudta, hogy most nem a betegség tünetei okozzák. Gyorsan lehajolt, mielőtt még Tsunade, vagy az anyja észrevehették volna, és szorosan Sasuke köré fonta a karjait. Megölelte - talán most először, őszintén, szívből, igazán... búcsúzón.  
\- Ssh... - suttogta, mint mindig, amikor a kisfiú sírva jött be a szobájába, mert megijedt a vihartól. Amikor a karjaiban próbálta elűzni a kicsiny fájdalmat, mert elesett a biciklijével. Amikor hozzá ment sírni az elvesztett játéka miatt. - Minden rendben lesz. Minden... - Elcsuklott a hangja. Arcát a puha, fekete tincsek közé fúrta, még egyszer, utoljára beszívva azoknak friss, gyermekien édes illatát. - Sasuke...  
\- Itachi-kun, most már gyere. - Tsunade hangja egészen lágynak tűnt. - Mihamarabb esünk túl a műtéten, annál hamarabb mehettek haza.  
'Én már nem megyek haza' gondolta szomorúan Itachi, miközben lassan, fájó szívvel, összeszoruló torokkal engedte el testvérét. Pislogott párat, mielőtt felegyenesedett volna, aztán újra megfejthetetlen kifejezést öltött arcára.  
\- Anya... - fordult Mikoto felé, s annak nagy meglepetésére őt is szorosan átölelte. De érezte, a nő megdermed az ölelésében, ahogy a fülébe súgja. - Köszönöm.  
Gyorsan fordult el tőle, mielőtt még bármit kérdezhetett volna. Tsunade oldalán lassan kopogó léptekkel sétált végig a folyosón, s a lelke tovább hullatta a véres könnyeket, miközben ráfeküdt a hordágyra.  
\- Akkor kezdjük - húzta fel Tsunade a kesztyűjét, majd a maszkot is az arca elé tolta. Vetett egy bátorító bíztatást a fiúra, aki most már nyugodtan, lassú tempóban verő szívvel várta az elkövetkezendőket.  
Két hasonlóan elmaszkolt férfi jelent meg a látóterében, akik szintén rámosolyogtak, majd két oldalról megfogták a hordágyat, s betolták a legközelebbi ajtón.  
Épp csak egyetlen pillantást tudott vetni a világító piros lámpára, mely alatt az "A201" felirat díszelgett, aztán lámpák fehér fényei vakították el a látását, fülét pedig lassan zúgó fémes csattogás töltötte be. Minden fehér volt... És hamarosan csak még fehérebb lett.  
  
  
  
  
\- Gondold meg, Pein-sama. Most emberhiányban vagyunk. És ez a fiú kiváló shinigami lenne, erről kezeskedem.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, Madara? - Itachi kifejezéstelenül pillantott a magaslaton álló alakra. Nem mintha sokat látott volna belőle: arcát szinte teljesen árnyék borította. - Ha tévedsz... Na de miért nem kérdezzük meg őt magát? - váltott hangnemet, és furcsán csillogó szemeit a terem közepén álldogáló Itachira vetette.  
Nem igazán értette, mi folyik itt. Nem tudta, mit várt a halála után, de... Nem ezt, az biztos. Viszont...  
\- Nincs ellenemre.  
Ez igaz volt. Nem volt semmilyen szándéka. De, ha mindent jól gondolt... Ha shinigami lesz, újra visszamehet a világba. Még akkor is, ha csak halottakat kísér át, de meglesz a lehetősége, hogy vethessen időként egy-egy pillantást a családjára...  
\- Rendben, Madara. De ha bármi gond lesz, első sorban téged veszlek elő. - Madara meghajolt, Itachi pedig további sorsát illetően kérdőn nézett fel a magaslaton álló alakra. - Akkor vezesd Kimimaróhoz. Ő majd törli az emlékeit.  
Na _erre_ felkapta a fejét.  
\- Senki nem nyúlhat a fejemhez - szegezte le jéghideg nyugalommal. - Az emlékeim csak az enyémek. - Madara már készült közbevágni, de Itachi egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatta. - Inkább átlépek azon a kapun, de nem adom az emlékeimet.  
Néma csend. Itachi sejtette, hogy most olyat tett, amit még soha senki, de nem érdekelte. Ő nem fogja elfelejteni Sasukét! Az életét... Bármilyen sanyarú és rövid volt is, de az övé, és csak az övé.  
\- Pein-sama... Tehetnénk vele kivételt? Minden felelősséget vállalok a fiúért.  
Újabb hosszú néma csend. Aztán a Pein alak lassan, nagyon lassan megszólalt.  
\- Rendben, Madara. Most kivételt teszek. De senki nem tudhat róla! És több ilyen alkalom nem lesz.  
Itachi megkönnyebbülten hajtotta le a fejét.  
  
  
  
  
Soha nem bánta meg a döntését. Az idő az első évek után egyszerűen egybemosódott, s már nem tartotta magát létezőnek, lénynek... Egyszerűen csak egy "létforma", ami arra van ítélve, hogy öröké mozogjon, cselekedjen, és szolgálja a halált.  
Öt évvel ezelőtt aztán... Madara felkereste a toronyban.  
\- Itachi. - Nem nézett a kérdezettre, de apró fejmozdulással adta a másik tudtára, hogy figyel. - Az következő, akiért el kell menni... Uchiha Sasuke.  
Itachi megdermedt. A szíve, mely már rég elfelejtette, milyen dobogni, mintha dübörögni kezdett volna. Nem, még nem lehet! Ez túl korai... Máris meg hal? Hiszen... Még csak 17 éves! Nem, ő sokkal több időt akart a testvérének, _sokkal_ többet...  
\- Pein-sama azt akarta, hogy én menjek érte, de... Rábeszéltem, hogy adja át neked a feladatot. - Itachi nyelt egyet, miközben lehajtotta a fejét. Valójában, eléggé úgy érezte, hogy nem is Pein, mint inkább Madara a vezér ebben a világban. - Ma kell elindulnod.  
A fiú hallgatott. Némán meredt maga elé, s próbálta feldolgozni a hallottakat. Madara távozni készült, de az ajtóból még visszanézett.  
\- Ugye tudod, hogy elfelejtett? - Itachi oldalra nézett, s pillantása az őt komolyan figyelő férfin állapodott meg. - Amikor valakiből shinigami lesz, létezésének minden nyoma eltűnik a földről. Még ha meg is lát téged, az öcséd nem emlékszik rá, hogy valaha is volt egy bátyja.  
'Szóval ez volt az oka.' Természetesen nem tudta, miért, de észrevette már, hogy a családja, sőt, egyáltalán senki nem emlékszik rá, nem gyászolja. Amikor az élő világban volt dolga, sokszor felkereste régi életének tagjait, de... Még csak egy fényképet sem látott magáról.  
\- Nem számít - mondta mély hangján Madarának, miközben kihúzta magát, és lassú léptekkel elsétált a férfi mellett. - Én emlékszem.  
Igen. Akármi is történt vele, velük... Sasuke mindig az öccse marad.  
Valami szöget ütött a fejébe távozáskor. Felvont szemöldökkel fordult hátra.  
\- Szóval minden életben maradt elfelejti a shinigamivá váló halottat, a shinigamitól pedig elveszik az emlékeit - ismételte meg a biztonság kedvéért. - Akkor lehet, hogy akár mi is rokonok vagyunk, csak nem emlékszünk?  
\- Meglehet - húzta sejtelmes mosolyra a száját Madara.

~***~

  
  
  
\- ... tachi... - Sasuke összevont szemöldökkel nézte a mellette ülő férfit, aki már hosszú, hosszú percek óta némán, összeszorított ajkakkal meredt maga elé. 'Vajon min gondolkozhat?' - Itachi!  
A férfi mintha álomból ébredt volna, még meg is rázkódott, mielőtt a fiúra nézett. Sötét szemei őt nézték, de mintha nem látták volna.  
\- Csak nem elkalandoztál? - kérdezte gúnyos félmosollyal Sasuke, de mivel Itachi arckifejezésre továbbra sem változott, egy lemondó sóhajjal fordult el tőle. - Mindegy.  
Az idősebb megeresztett egy lassú sóhajt, aztán egy könnyed mozdulattal felállt.  
\- Megyek. - Elfordult Sasukétól, és a sötét kastély felé lépkedett. - Később, Sasuke.  
A fiú egy pillanatig nézett utána, aztán megvonta a vállát, és újra a messzi pusztát kezdte tanulmányozni. De mielőtt még bármi komolyabb gondolat juthatott volna az eszébe, egy másik hangot hallott a háta mögül kiabálni.  
\- Sasuke!  
Az említett háta megbordózott, de kelletlenül hátrafordult, és mára látta is a felé rohanó, szemüveges, vöröshajú lányt, amint kalimpálva integet neki.  
\- Gyere! Pein-sama hívat!  
\- Végre - dörmögte az orra alatt, miközben felpattant, és aztán zsebre dugott kézzel indult meg Karin felé.  
A lány végigcsacsogta az utat, de ő természetesen oda sem figyelt rá. Gondolatai már a kastély fenyegető falai mögött jártak. Ez a tornyos épület volt az, amit ők, a shinigamik "lakóhelyül" használtak, amikor épp nem az élők világában időztek. Sasuke a kezdetektől utálta. Volt benne valami zord, valami fenyegető... Mintha a negatív energia maga testesült volna meg benne. Ugyanezt érezte, amikor a fémláncokkal lógó termeken át sétáltak, s végül megállt a legnagyobb vas ajtó előtt. Tisztelettudóm nyomta le háromszor a nagy, ezüstöt kopogtatót, majd Karint hátrahagyva, választ sem várva belépett.  
Odabent teljes sötétség fogadta, mint ahogy mindig. A hatalmas terem akkora lehetett, mint Naruto iskolájának a tornaterme - ami valljuk be, nem kicsi. A kőpadlón metszően kopogtak a léptei, ahogy megközelítette az emelvényt, ami mögött a főnök, Pein-sama állt, örökké árnyékba burkolózva. Csak a kifejezéstelen szemei látszottak a sötétben.  
\- Shinigami Sasuke. - A fiú nevének hallatán megemelte a fejét, és az emelvény felé nézett. Agyában kattant valami, mint minden alkalommal, amikor Pein ezen a néven hívta őt. Egyetlen shinigami sem tudja a teljes nevét... Kivéve ő. Igaz, az övét is csak Itachi derítette ki valahonnan, de... Büszke volt rá. Az, hogy tisztában volt az egykori nevével, valahogy hozzákötötte a régi életéhez, s egyben különlegessé tette a többi shinigami között. - Uzumaki Narutót holnap lesz pontosan egy hete, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartod. Mint kiderült, a fiú azon kevesek egyike, akik látják a shinigamikat. Ennek oka: ismeretlen. - Pein szenvtelenül olvasta fel a szavakat a kezében tartott sárgás papírról, mintha csak az időjárást beszélték volna meg. Sasuke fejében pedig egyre csak tolongtak az elmúlt hetek, napok képei; Naruto, ahogy alszik... Naruto, ahogy morog... Naruto, ahogy nevet... Naruto, ahogy elszántan néz rá... Ahogy kipirul... - Tiszta szívű, ám éretlen gyerek, 16 éves, apját korábban elvesztette, édesanyja, Kushina, egyedül neveli. Legnagyobb ellensége egy bizonyos Orochimaru, és annak bandája. Őket teljes szívéből gyűlöli, és minden vágya, megállítani a gonoszságukat. Hmm, érdekes kölyök - húzta alig látható mosolyfélére a száját Pein. Sasuke összeszorított szájjal várta a továbbiakat. Hisz ezeket már mind tudta. Ha Orochimaru nem lenne... Talán Narutót sem kellene magával vinnie.  
Már csak az kéne, hogy erre az az idióta is rájöjjön.  
  
  
\- Nos tehát, Shinigami Sasuke. Holnap délután pontban három óra tizenkét perckor Uzumaki Naruto meg fog halni. Halálának csupán néhány szemtanúja lesz, velük nem kell foglalkozni. Mivel a héten te végig vele voltál, és az esetetek nem a szokásos... Így arra kell megkérjelek, hogy legkésőbb délelőtt tíz órakor hagyd magára. - Pein kissé előrébb dőlt az emelvényen, hogy a szemöldökét felemelő Sasukéra nézhessen. - Csak az utolsó pillanatban mehetsz vissza hozzá. Érthető?  
\- Természetesen - hajtotta meg a fejét Sasuke, de belül égni kezdett a kételyektől. Miért nem lehet vele?!  
Pein elégedetten dőlt vissza.  
\- Kiváló. Akkor tehát, három óra tizenkét perc, Furakuji, első sikátor. Nem kérek semmilyen jelenetet, sőt, megkérnélek, hogy ne nézd végig. Csak akkor menj oda hozzá, amikor biztos vagy benne, hogy halott.  
Sasuke visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Már csak egy információ van hátra...  
\- A halál oka...  
Szívből remélte, hogy valamilyen könnyű halála lesz. Autóbaleset? Az gyorsan végez, nem kell szenvednie sokat. Bár... Valószínűleg annyira összeszorulna a torka a holttest láttán, hogy képtelen lenne normálisan elvégezni a lélek kiszakítását. Egyszerű szívinfarktus? De Naruto fiatal még, nem valószínű, hogy infarktust kapna...  
Pein kezében finoman megzörrent a papír, ahogy letette azt a magaslati állványra. Sasuke mellkasában őrjítő kételyek kezdtek megfogalmazódni, ahogy meglátta a másik arcát, s a szemeit; azok mintha sok apró körből álltak volna. Körök, melyek rádszorulnak, és nem szabadulsz többé.  
\- Törött bordák, golyó a bal combba és vállba, valamint a jobb tenyérbe, túl nagy vérveszteség... - Egy apró mosoly volt csupán, Sasuke mégis érezte, hogy jéggé fagy a bensője. - És koponyatörés.


	5. Amikor az éjszaka rémképei valósággá válnak

_"Fájdalom az, amikor szenvedni látod azt, akiért mindent megtennél.  
Fájdalom az, amikor csendben maradsz, pedig kiáltanál..." _

/ismeretlen/

Számított rá, hogy amikor visszaér Naruto szobájába, ott néma csend fogadja majd - hiszen itt már éjfél körül járhatott az idő. Amint megjelent a szőke fiú szobájának közepén, szinte valósággal bekebelezte, elnyelte őt a mély sötétség. Koromfekete volt minden, sokkal sötétebb, mint odaát, a másik világban; a bútorok körvonalait is csak erős hunyorítással tudta kivenni. Az ablak persze halványan világított, de a Hold sápadt fénye épp csak bágyadt szürkére tudta festeni a takarót mélyfekete helyett. De ez is épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy a shinigami fényes bogarai értetlenül állapodhassanak meg az érintetlenül hagyott ágyneműn.  
Csodálkozva szakította el pillantását a magányosan várakozó ágytól, s reflexszerűen körülnézett a szobában, de agya azonnal a többi érzékszervébe kezdte összpontosítani a figyelmét. Rögtön meg is hallotta, ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét: a szomszéd szobából finoman vízcsobogás hallatszott. Odasétált az éjszakában koromszínűnek tűnő ajtóhoz, és rátapasztotta a fülét; a hang felerősödött. Egy pillanatig gondolkozott, rányisson-e a talán épp zuhanyozó fiúra, míg végül úgy döntött, nem érdekli. Nem mintha nem látta volna már meztelenül, és ha épp kellemetlen pillanatban nyit rá, hát így járt. Ilyen későn a srác már rég húzni szokta a lóbőrt, és ha ez alkalommal másként van, annak nyilván megvan az oka.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, s lassan mély levegőt vett - valósággal érezte, ahogy a nem létező tüdője megtelik oxigénnel, amire pedig már hosszú-hosszú ideje nincsen szüksége. Bár a külső ingerekre már teljesen immunis volt, a lelke érzései még mindig megmaradtak. Erre az érzésre koncentrált, miközben igyekezett a Semmivel egyenértékűvé tenni magát, majd hang nélkül átsiklott a zárt ajtón.  
  
  
  
A korábbi sötétség után erősen hunyorognia kellett, hogy megszokhassa a hirtelen szemét elárasztó fényt, ráadásul olyan pára volt, hogy ha nem lett volna halott, minden bizonnyal megcsapta volna bőrét a forró levegő. Így csak szemei ihatták be a látványt, de azok is inkább a jól ismert szőke fejen állapodtak meg. A fiú nem nézett fel az érkeztére - talán nem is vette észre. Sasuke azonban döbbent csodálkozással nézett végig a másikon.  
Naruto nemrég léphetett ki a zuhany alól, mert egész testén nedves cseppek gyöngyöztek, s mindössze egyetlen törölköző volt rajta, az is a nyaka köré tekerve. Bal kezével a mosdókagyló szélébe kapaszkodott, miközben folyó vízcsapnál mosta a fogát. A shinigami szemei enyhén kitágultak, ahogy végigpásztázta a fiút; annak karján és mellkasán még látszódtak a minapi ütés- és rúgások kékeslilás foltjai, bár valamivel már jobb színben virítottak. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy reggel még nem borították durva karmolás nyomok a vállát és a felkarját! Mintha csak egy macska szántotta volna végig durván a bőrét... De Sasuke tudta, hogy egy macskakarommal való találkozás sokkal vékonyabb, és mélyebb jeleket hagyna, mint amilyenek akkor a szőkén voltak.  
A legfurcsább, s egyben rémisztőbb mégsem ez volt... hanem Naruto arca. A fiú üres tekintettel bámult a csapba - akár olybá tűnhetett, mintha a lefolyóban eltűnő kékes-habos vizet figyelné. De még a pupillája sem rezdült, s egész arca szoborszerűnek hatott, miközben automatikusnak tűnő mozdulatokkal súrolta a fogát. Aztán a csaphoz hajolt, és miután vett a szájába egy adagot a feltételezhetően langyos vízből, pár gurgulázás után kiköpte. A fekete hajú felszaladt szemöldökkel volt kénytelen észrevenni, hogy a víz pirosas a vértől. Persze, ez nem jelent semmit, lehet, hogy csak érzékeny az ínye, vagy akaratlanul felsértette a kefével... ' _Akaratlanul_... ugye?' kérdezett vissza a bensőjében egy hang azonnal. De mivelhogy válaszolni nem tudott, be kellett érnie azzal, hogy továbbra is egyhelyben állt, miközben Naruto a kéztörlő után nyúlt, hogy megtörölje a száját. A mozdulatai mintha le lettek volna lassulva, Sasuke sehol nem látta a fiúra pedig mindig oly jellemző dinamikát és erőt. Ráadásul feltűnően sokáig dörzsölte magát, mintha annyira mocskos lett volna, hogy egy sima törlés nem szedi le róla a koszt. A szőke aztán hirtelen megállt mozdulata közben, hidegkéknek tűnő szemeivel egy révedő pillantást vetett maga elé, majd lehunyta őket, s egész arcát a törülközőbe temette.  
Sasuke életében... Na jó, azt talán nem, de halála óta először nyelt zavartan egyet, azon gondolkodva, hogy mit is kéne tennie. Az egy dolog, hogy a fiú nem figyel fel a jelenlétére, de a viselkedése aggasztó volt. A shinigami valahol azt remélte, hogy ha most visszajön, Naruto a szokott hülyeségével el tudja majd űzni a kételyeit és rossz kedvét, ami a Peinnel folytatott beszélgetés óta nyomasztotta. Egy kiadós veszekedés egy apró semmiségen minden bizonnyal kizökkentette volna a mélabús gondolataiból.  
De ehelyett... Visszatér, és _ezt_ találja itt? Ezt a Naruto kinézetű... jégszobrot? Korábbi rossz érzéseit látta beigazolódni, amikor a fiú lassan elemelte a törülközőt maga elől, s miután visszarakta a helyére, és megfordult, változatlan arckifejezéssel vette észre a fürdőben időközben megjelenő halálistent.  
\- Ah... Sasuke.  
A nevezett fejében pattant valami, ami kellemetlen bizsergést hagyott maga után. Mi ez a kifejezéstelen hangnem? Narutónak még a szeme se rebbent, mikor felfedezte, hogy nincs egyedül. A fekete hajú legalább annyit várt volna, hogy "Bocsi, nem vettelek észre", vagy minimum egy zavart felkiáltás a szőke meztelensége miatt - de semmi. A múltkori hasonló esetkor Naruto idegesen kapta le a törülközőt a nyakából, és csavarta a dereka köré - most semmi reakció, még csak halvány pír sem jelent meg az arcán. Sasuke máskor talán be is járta volna szemével a másik víztől nedves testét, de most annyira sokkolva volt az érthetetlen viselkedés miatt, hogy csak némán nézett maga elé, miközben Naruto egyetlen további szó nélkül, lehajtott fejjel elsétált mellette, és kilépett a fürdőből.  
  
  
  
Kellett pár perc, még az Uchiha túltette magát a történteken, s maga is megfordult. Hátha csak egy jelenést látott az imént...? Talán ha kimegy, Naruto újra olyan lesz, mint mindig.  
Kissé idegesen nyomta ki kezével a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtót, s lépett vissza a szőke szobájába: a lámpa most már ott is égett, kizárva ezzel a korábban ott nyomasztó sötétséget. Naruto, aki kezében egy alsónadrággal addig üresen bámult maga elé, a nyíló ajtó hangjára felnézett, de csak egyetlen pillantást vetett Sasukéra; utána elfordult, és egyetlen szó, vagy akár a zavar legkisebb jele nélkül húzta fel magára a ruhaneműt. Sasuke zavartan összeráncolt homlokkal lépett közelebb az ágyhoz, de a szőkéből áradó furcsa légkör egy méter távolságában megállásra késztette. Néhány percig csöndben figyelte, ahogy Naruto újra némaságba burkolózik, miközben kezeit lazán leveti maga mellé, ahogy kék szemei csillogás nélkül merednek előre, ahogy a még vizes hajából a cseppek a vállára hullnak, majd legördülnek onnan, ezzel libabőrössé téve az egész aranybarna testet... De hiába várt, a fiú nem beszélt. Sőt, mintha nem is foglalkozott volna vele különösebben, hogy nem egyedül van. Végül nem bírta tovább, és megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Naruto, történt valami?  
Ha azt remélte, választ kap, hát tévednie kellett. A fiún a legkisebb jelét sem látta annak, hogy akár hallotta volna őt. Se egy rezdülés, se egy pillantás... Még pislogni sem pislogott. Így tényleg olyan érzést keltett, mint egy kőszobor - és korábbi énjének tudatában Sasuke ezt a legrosszabbnak vélte 'Valaminek történnie _kellett_ ' állapította meg fájó biztossággal, s a hirtelen fejében felhangzó hangok miatt nem tudott szemeivel nem Naruto bizonyos testrészeire koncentrálni.  
  
  
  
 _"Törött bordák..."_ Az a mellkas, ami most finoman, szinte alig észrevehetően emelkedik és süllyedik, hamarosan durván eltört bordákat fog takarni? A szív, ami még ritmusosan dobog a csontok ölelésében, folyamatosan áramoltatva az éltető folyadékot... hamarosan az utolsókat dobbantja majd? Sasuke szinte már ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy odalépjen a fiúhoz, és a mellkasára szorítsa a kezét, hogy tenyere alatt érezhesse a lüktető meleget, ezzel is bizonyítva, hogy nem, Uzumaki Naruto még él, és élni fog... De nem érezte volna. Hiszen ő halott, és már az is marad. Naruto pedig... Amikor már képes lesz megérinteni őt, a szíve bizony már nem fog dobogni, és hideg lesz a mellkasa, akár most az őt körüllengő légkör...  
 _"Golyó a bal combba és vállba..."_ Tekintete automatikusan siklott előbb a sötét alsó által fedett, mégis látni vélt, feszülő combokra, majd a gömbölyű vállra, mely most vörös karmolás nyomoktól virított. 'Ki tette, Naruto? Ki sebzett meg téged? Talán ugyanaz, aki holnap lyukat fúr majd a húsodba, a csontodba...?'  
 _"... valamint a jobb tenyérbe..."_ Naruto kezei rezzenés nélkül pihentek a piszkosfehér ágyneműn, alkarján felálltak a pihék a libabőrtől. Persze, hideg lehetett itt a fürdőszobában lévő párás meleghez képest. Sasuke is libabőrös lenne, ha élne még. _De nem él._ És ez a kulcsszó. És alig tizenöt óra múlva már Naruto sem fog lélegezni. Ő is csak addig élvezheti már az e világ nyújtotta... örömöket? Aztán kész, búcsú, pápá, viszlát, Isten veled. Ennyi volt az élet.  
 _"... És koponyatörés."_ Ez fájt a legjobban. Shinigamiként sosem érdekelte különösebben, hogyan halnak meg az emberek - Legfeljebb annyira, hogy ne széttrancsírozott holttesteken kelljen végrehajtania a lélek kiszakítását. De most... A mellkasa összeszorult, ha arra gondolt, milyen halál vár Narutóra. Ahol golyók vannak, ott koponyatörés nem származhat puszta balesetből. És nem kellett kettőt találgatnia, hogy ki fogja elsütni a fegyvert... Ilyen szempontból talán még hálásnak is kéne lennie a főnöknek, amiért megtiltotta, hogy Narutóval maradjon, és csak a legvégén mehet majd hozzá. Önmagát kíméli meg azzal, hogy nem nézi végig a halálát.  
De akkor miért érezte kiszáradni a száját, amikor Pein elmondta ezeket? És _most_ miért?!  
\- Naruto? - kérdezte újra, valamivel hangosabban. Bármennyire is halott volt, szinte érezte a fülében dobolni a vérét. A szőke még mindig nem reagált semmit, de maga mellett heverő kezén alig észrevehetően megrándultak az ujjai. Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el a jelenség, és ezen valamiképp felbátorodva közelebb lépett.  
Bár a fiú nem pillantott fel, Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy egész testével érzékeli, hogy előtte áll. Egy méternél közelebb azonban mégsem ment. Valahogy... olyannak érezte Narutót, mint egy kóbor kutya, akit korábbi gazdái megkínoztak, az utcán megrugdostak, és most hiába hozta valaki szeretettel haza, nem tud megbízni benne, és távolságtartó. És a valaki, Sasuke tudta; ha meg akarja tudni, mi történt, újra el kell nyernie a bizalmát.  
Így hát leguggolt, ezzel csökkentve a közöttük lévő magasságkülönbséget, de közben egy pillanatra sem vette le fekete szemeit Narutóról. A fiú azonban konokul a földet nézte - bár tekintetéből, arcából nem lehetett leolvasni, mire gondol, Sasuke érezte a belőle áradó feszült idegességet. Az aurája, mely egy perccel ezelőtt jéghideg, üres közönyt sugárzott, most szinte hallhatóan ordította: "Hagyj magamra!"  
  
  
  
De Sasuke nem szándékozta magára hagyni. A lénye egyik - feltételezhetően okosabbik - énje azt súgta, fölösleges törnie magát, hiszen ez a srác utolsó estéje. Fölösleges a bizalmába férkőznie, és ezzel kiszolgáltatnia magát neki, ha egyszer holnap úgyis elveszíti.  
A másik énje azonban, akit egyelőre még nem tudott megnevezni, egyre csak bíztatta, hogy derítse ki a máskor cserfes fiú hirtelen változásának okát. Ki tudja, ha tényleg Orochimaruék tettek vele valamit... Ha sikerülne valahogy rábeszélni Narutót, hogy adja fel őket... A bosszúvágyát... Akkor talán nem is kéne magával vinnie.  
'Ezt azonnal felejtsd el, Uchiha!' dörrent rá a korábbi hang a fejében. 'Shinigami vagy, és akár tetszik, akár nem, ez a fiú meg fog halni! Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a végzetet nem lehet megváltoztatni. Amit előre megírtak a Sors könyvének lapjain, azt már semmivel nem lehet kitörölni onnan.'  
Sasuke kénytelen volt igazat adni a hangnak, s emiatt nem tudott visszafojtani egy apró, alig hallható sóhajt. Ennek ellenére nem adta fel, hogy kideríti Naruto hangulatváltozásának okát.  
\- Naruto. - Ez az utolsó, erőteljes felszólalás hatott. A fiú kénytelen-kelletlen felnézett, de kék szemei épp csak egy pillanatra találkoztak a feketékkel, utána rögtön el is kapta őket, és a szoba másik felét kezdte tanulmányozni. - Mi történt? - kérdezte meg, immár mindkét szót erőteljesen kihangsúlyozva.  
A kérdése sokáig bárdként lebegett a fejük fölött, jeges csöndet hintve a szobára. A feszültség jól érezhetően ott vibrált a levegőben, s Sasuke szinte már várta, hogy belécsapjon, energiabomba módjára végigszaladva a tagjain. De a pillanatok teltek, és a csukott ablak mögött a fák szélben halványan hallható hajlongásán kívül semmi nem töltötte meg a nehéz levegőt.  
Naruto nyelt egyet - a shinigami éber szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a torkán megjelenő apró gombóc gyorsan végigszalad a nyakán. De aztán a fiú csak megrázta a fejét; szőke tincsei nedvesen tapadtak az arcára, ezzel még több vizes cseppet hullatva a bőrére, és a nyakában lógó törölközőre... Aztán lehajtotta a fejét.  
Sasuke már reggel is érezte, hogy rossz vége lesz, ha Narutót ma magára hagyja, de mégsem tehetett ellene semmit. Hívta a kötelesség. Mégis azt kívánta, bár hagyta volna inkább Peint a fenébe, és maradt volna a jelenleg teljesen gyámoltalannak és kiszolgáltatottnak tűnő fiúval. Ugyan mi a fene történhetett vele, ami egyetlen nap leforgása alatt képes volt ennyire megváltoztatni, ennyire kizökkenteni a mindig vidám optimizmusából? Ő, Uzumaki Naruto állítólag soha nem adja fel, és mindig küzd az álmaiért...! Akkor most miért tűnik mégis olyannak, akit a leggyengébb fuvallat is letör, aki nemhogy másokért, de még saját magáért sem tud kiállni?  
Alig észrevehetően beharapta a száját, miközben szemeit Naruto az ölében pihenő, összekulcsolt kezeire fektette - azok halványan reszkettek, s egyre-másra hulltak rájuk a szőke tincsekből petyegő vízcseppek. A hüvelykujjaira peregtek rá, ahonnan aztán csillogó csíkot húzva maguk után gördültek le a csuklóra, majd lentebb, hogy felszívódjanak az alsónadrág anyagában.  
'Mi a...?!' Sasuke egész testében megdermedt, s szemei automatikusan kitágultak, ahogy felfigyelt valamire. A mozdulat annyira apró volt, hogy egyértelműen látszott: Naruto próbálja visszafogni magát... De Sasuke figyelmét nem kerülte el.  
\- Naruto?!  
Bármennyire is próbálta megtartani a tisztes távolságot, és lassan beszédre bírni a fiút, nem bírta tovább. A következő pillanatban közvetlenül előtte termett, majd térdelő ülésbe ereszkedett, s jobb keze már elemelkedett, hogy bízatón tegye azt az alig észrevehetően reszkető vállakra... De mozdulata közben megállt, ahogy a hang újra susogni kezdett a fülébe: "Hiába, Sasuke. Még mindig halott vagy." Puha érintésre készülő keze ökölbe szorulva hullott vissza az ölébe, s nem tudott mást tenni, csak beharapott szájjal figyelni, ahogy Naruto némán, egyetlen hang nélkül sír. Ha életében látott is síró embert, halála óta már nem. Egyszerűen fogalma sem volt, mit kéne kezdenie a helyzettel. Egyáltalán, kéne kezdenie valamit? Nem e lenne jobb, ha inkább magára hagyná, és majd holnap újra benéz hozzá, hátha jobb bőrben lesz?  
De máris összeszorult a mellkasa a gondolatra, hogy ilyen állapotban hagyja itt a fiút. Akármi is történt vele, Naruto nem az a típusú ember, akit bármi könnyedén letörhetne a lábáról, és sírásra késztethetné. Annál ő sokkal erősebb jellem. És nem is az volt a baj, hogy sírt... Sasuke biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke sosem szégyellte a könnyeit mások előtt. Ő minden érzését tisztán felvállalta, nem törődve azzal, hogy esetleg milyen következményekkel járhat.  
  
  
  
De pontosan ez az, amiben most más volt. Nem beszélt, nem mondta el az érzéseit - sőt, egész lénye magányért kiáltott. Némán, egyetlen hang nélkül potyogtak könnyei a kezére, s mintha még azokat is erővel vissza akarta volna fojtani... Aki képes volt ezt elérni nála, az csak maga lehet a sátán.  
Mit tehet ő érte? Korábban sosem érezte úgy, hogy bárkiért is felelősséggel tartozna. De Naruto más volt. Azt akarta, hogy az utolsó napjai boldogan teljenek, hogy lehetősége legyen valóra váltani azokat az álmokat, amiket életében szeretett volna, és aztán nyugodt, békés halál után vihesse át a másik oldalra.  
Ehelyett a fiú itt zokog előtte, a szenvedés élő megtestesüléseként, és a kötelék, ami akarva-akaratlanul alakult ki közöttük, mintha sehol sem lenne - Ő pedig csak némán nézi, ahogy a köztük lévő sötét szakadék egyre tágul, míg teljesen el nem választja őket egymástól.  
Mit tehetne érte? Hiszen még azt sem tudja, mi a baja. Egy együtt érző pillantás, pár kedves szó talán segíthetne... De mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megszólaljon. Lénye kiáltani szeretett volna, és alaposan megrázni Narutót, hogy hagyja abba ezt a néma önmarcangolást, és árulja el végre, mi történt vele, hogy segíthessen, vagy legalább támogathassa... De segíteni így se, úgy se tudott volna. Így hát inkább ő is néma csendbe burkolózott, magára maradva a mellkasát lassan, de biztosan tépő szúró érzéssel.  
Fájdalom...? Már nem is emlékezett rá, mi az. Azt hitte, soha többé nem kell átélnie.  
De valamit tenni akart a fiúért. Ha nem tud szóval, nem tud érintéssel... De valamivel a tudtára kell adnia, hogy itt van mellette, hogy számíthat rá. Még akkor is, ha már csak néhány röpke óráig is, de nem fog egyedül, a magány érzésével meghalni. Ő ott lesz vele.  
  
  
  
Hirtelen kattant az agyában valami, s alighogy tudatosította magában, mi az, már cselekedett is. Naruto, aki addig a földnek szegezte tekintetét, azonnal felkapta fejét, ahogy megérezte lecsusszanni válláról az enyhén nedves törülközőt. Vöröslő szemeit Sasukéra emelte, akinek tekintete megkeményedett, és az égvilágon semmi érzelmet nem mutatott. A shinigami előbb a kezében tartott anyagra pillantott, aztán a tenyere köré borítva megemelte azt, s a következő pillanatban a döbbent Naruto arcára fektette kezét. Óvatos mozdulattal csúsztatta végig fehér anyagba burkolt tenyerét a másik arcán, ezáltal megtisztítva azt a helyenként még mindig rajta ülő vízcseppektől. Amikor a szőke tincsekhez ért, azok megrezdültek, s újabb cseppeket engedtek ki magukból - de Sasuke nem bánta, hogy ezzel is meghosszabbítják "munkáját".  
Furcsa volt annyi év után végre hozzáérnie valakihez, még akkor is, ha azt csak ilyen közvetítéssel tehette meg. Próbált rákoncentrálni, milyen lenne, ha a vastag anyag nem feszülne ott a tenyere és a másik arca között, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy a bőrük egymáshoz érjen. Akkor talán érezhetné a fiúból áradó meleget, a testének tapintását... De most be kell érnie annyival, hogy az arcának főbb vonulatait képes csak érzékelni, amennyit a törülköző alatt kitapinthat.  
Naruto szemei vörösek voltak, feltehetően a sokáig visszaszorított könnyeik miatt, melyek most apró csillagok módján ültek a sarkokban. De a tisztakék bogarak csodálkozva kerekedtek el, a sötét pupilla jól láthatóan kitágult, ahogy gazdájuk lassan felfogta, mi is történik. Ahogy Sasuke térdeplő ülésben is kiegyenesedve törölgette az ágyon ülő, görnyedtsége miatt alacsonyabban lévő Narutót, arcuk meglehetősen bizalmas közelségbe került. A shinigami nem emlékezett, volt e valaha valaki is ilyen közel hozzá, mióta meghalt... Nem, _biztos_ , hogy még soha senki. A szőkével lehet, más a helyzet, de... valószínűleg neki is túl intenzív volt ez a fajta érintkezés, mert szemei megadón csukódtak le, mintha képtelen lenne ilyen bizalmas távolságból nézni a tintafekete szemekbe.  
Sasuke nem bánta. Ez a néma elfogadás többet mondott, mintha a fiú egyetlen szót is szólt volna. Ő is csöndben folytatta a másik arcának puha mozdulatokkal való szárazra törlését - nem csak a víztől, de a könnyeitől is. Ahogy a jobb oldali orcán leért, akaratlanul is többször érintette meg a törölközővel a másik halványan összeszorított száját. Még a vastag anyagon keresztül is érezte, mennyire puhák az ajkai. Az érintések nyomán azok résnyire szétnyíltak, s Sasuke kénytelen volt megállapítani magán, hogy kifejezetten furcsa érzés keríti hatalmába. Hogy mihamarabb elűzze, kezét elemelte, s inkább a bal orcát simította végig, majd óvatosan mind a két szemet, lágy mozdulatokkal felitatva a belőle lassan elapadva pergő gyöngyöket.  
Hosszú, végtelennek tűnő perceken át folytatta munkáját, amit Naruto egyetlen szó nélkül hagyott. Lassan a csupasz vállak nem rezdültek meg többé, a fojtott lélegzet nyugodttá vált - Sasuke csak akkor emelte el végül a kezét, mikor már a fiú arcának minden porcikáját áttörölte párszor. A törülközőt utána szétnyitotta, és két kezébe fogva a kócos, szőke hajra terítette, majd erősebb mozdulatokkal megdörzsölte azt is.  
Nem akart magyarázkodni önmagának sem, miért tette, amit. Inkább lassan emelte el kezeit, s eresztette vissza maga mellé, konokul távol tartva gondolatait az előbbiektől. Naruto szemei még mindig lehunyva pihentek, de arcvonásai kisimultak, s egész arca olyan érzést sugárzott, mintha csak békésen aludna. A korábban őt körülvevő jéghideg légkör - noha nem tűnt el teljesen - javarészt feloldódott, s már inkább volt szimplán szomorú, mint üres és bizalmatlan. Bár Sasuke még mindig végtelenül vágyott arra, hogy megtudja, mi okozta a változást Narutóban, és ki a felelős a felsőtestét borító vörös nyomokért, lényegében elégedett volt. Beérte annyival, hogy szemlátomást segíteni tudott valamit a fiún, még úgy is, ha tulajdonképpen nem is tett semmit.  
  
  
  
A kék szemek lassan felnyíltak, s ha nem is voltak olyan ragyogóak, mint korábban, azért mintha némi fény visszatért volna beléjük. Egyikük sem próbált meg beszélni, csak Naruto fordította tekintetét újra a földre, miközben felállt, s Sasuke pillantásától kísérve az asztalához lépett. Miután levette magáról a törölközőt, a székre hanyagul rádobott pólót lelassult mozdulattal emelte fel, majd felvette, és visszasétált az ágyához. Sasuke csak egyet pislantott, s máris újra elöntötte az az emésztő sötét, ami akkor fogadta, amikor a shinigami világból visszatérve először jelent meg a szobában. Csendben ült tovább a földön, figyelve, ahogy Naruto bemászik a takaró alá, apró nyikorgásokat kicsalva az ágyából. A Hold már olyan szögben világított az ablak mögött, hogy pont a párnákra vetődött egy csíkban a fénye; a fiú kék szemei egészen túlvilági módon csillogtak benne. Sasuke várt. S nem is hiába.  
\- Holnap, rendben? - A csillogás eltűnt, ahogy a szemek lecsukódtak. - Nem szeretnék most beszélni róla.  
Ez volt az első alkalom az éjszaka folyamán, hogy Naruto megszólalt, ha nem nézzük a bágyadt köszöntést a fürdőben. És bár megtört és halk volt a hangja, kétségkívül jobban hasonlított az igazi Uzumakira, mint a korábbi jégszobor. Ez is valami eredmény.  
Jóváhagyása jeléül Sasuke csak hümmögött egyet, de biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú hallotta. Hátát az ágy szélének vetette, miközben fejét oldalra fordítva figyelte, ahogy a jól ismert arc az álomba való egyre mélyebb merülés során fokozatosan ellágyul, a sötétben szürkésnek tetsző ajkak kinyílnak, s puha szuszogás tölti meg a szobát. Naruto gyermek módjára húzta össze magát, kezét maga elé emelve, védekezőn kapaszkodva a párnája szélébe. Sasuke szinte már megmosolyogta. Ilyen kifejezéssel az arcán alszik az ember az utolsó éjszakáján? Korábban sosem volt alkalma, de kedve sem, hogy leendő áldozatait megfigyelje. Könnyebb volt úgy elvinni őket, ha nem tudott az életükről a világon semmit.  
De a Sors mégis úgy akarta, hogy Narutót megismerje. Most már nem tehet semmit, így alakult... Egyszerűen csak fel kell készítenie magát, hogy a döntő pillanatban az esetleges érzelmei ne vehessék rá hülyeségre, és képes legyen mindenféle különösebb baj nélkül átvinni a lelkét a túlvilágra.  
'Átvinni?' Keserű mosoly jelent meg az ajkán, de azt jótékonyan elrejtette a sötét éjszaka. 'Az már a könnyebbik része lesz. Előtte még... hagynom kell meghalni.'

~*~

  
  
Naruto csak nagyon nehezen tudta összeszedni a gondolatait, mintha sűrű köd ereszkedett volna az agyára. Álmának névtelen szereplői gúnyosan kacagtak a fejében, szeretteinek arca egyre távolodva siklott ki a keze közül, nem számított, mennyire erősen kapott utánuk. Szája néma kiáltásra nyílt, s szemei csípve szúrtak - csak mikor nehezen kipattantak, jött rá, hogy a belesütő napfény okozza.  
Bágyadtan pislogott egyet, majd még egyet, s miután tudatosult benne, hogy reggel van, és az ágyában fekszik, egy halk sóhaj szakadt ki belőle. Bal kezét, amin feküdt, kihúzta a feje alól, s miután kicsit megmozgatta elgémberedett ujjait, a homlokára tapasztotta tenyerét. Csak homályosan élt benne a tegnapi nap emléke, az éjre pedig egyáltalán nem emlékezett. Hogy is volt? Az oké, hogy Hinatával beszélt, és a lány elmondta neki a család tragédiáját... Ő rájött, hogy ezt felhasználhatnák, és idehívta Sait... Igen, arra emlékezett, hogy a fiú megint hülyéskedett vele, de miután rárivallt, itt, a lakásán már teljesen komolyan vette a dolgot, és magyarázta neki a mini diktafon működését... Utána el is ment Orochimaruhoz, és...  
  
  
  
Szemei kipattantak, ahogy rádöbbent: álmának rémképei nem is annyira álomképek voltak.  
Jeges zsibbadtság öntötte el minden porcikáját a szörnyű emlékek hatására. Egyszerre újra a fejében zsongott a halk, mégis üvöltőnek tűnő hang, orra újra megtelt azzal az émelyítő szaggal, szájában újra érezte azt az undorító ízt, bőrén az embertelenül hosszú ujjak izgalomtól reszkető érintését, fejbőrén a szúró fájdalmat, mintha kézzel akarnák kitépni a haját... Pedig miután remegő lábakkal hazabotorkált, addig zuhanyozott, még a bojlerből ki nem fogyott az összes meleg víz, sőt, utána is. Csak dörzsölte és dörzsölte magát a habos vízzel, mintha még a bőrt is le akarná marni magáról, amit annyira mocskosnak és fertőzöttnek érzett. A haját annyiszor megmosta, hogy simán kihullhatott volna az összes hajszála... Nem érdekelte. Még az is jobb lett volna. Milliószor mosott fogat egymás után, egy egész doboznyi fogkrémet elhasznált, hogy megszabaduljon a szájában makacsul ott lévő, hányingerkeltő íztől... De lám, mégsem volt elég alapos, hiszen elég volt csak rá gondolnia, hogy újra érezze. Legszívesebben kivágta volna a nyelvét, hogy az soha többé ne legyen képes ízeket érezni, ha már egyszer ennyire bemocskolták, savban fürdött volna, hogy az végleg lemarja róla az undorító féreg minden érintésének a nyomát...  
Mocskosnak érezte magát. Nem tudott nem szánalmasan elmosolyodni, ha arra gondolt: pont úgy nyavalyog, mint a filmekben a megerőszakolt lányok szoktak. Pedig, ha úgy vesszük, őt még csak nem is erőszakolták meg. Ráadásul, önszántából tette. Zsarolták, az igaz... de önszántából.  
Mégsem tudott szabadulni a megalázottság és a fertőzöttség érzésétől. Ha lehetne, biztosan egész hátralévő életében a négy fal közé száműzte volna magát, hogy ne kelljen attól tartania, másokat is bemocskol magával. De tudván, hogy már csak egy napja van hátra... Erre nincs is igazán szükség.  
Keserű érzés marta a torkát, s az éjszaka könnyei készültek utat törni maguknak a szemében. Este annyira a sokk hatása alatt volna, hogy még csak dühöngeni sem tudott. Ha baja volt, szerette kiüvölteni magát, de most... Mintha az egész elmaradt volna, és csak halvány, derengő képek maradtak meg benne. Némaság... Üresség... Csönd...  
Egész testében megdermedt, s kis híján felkiáltott, amikor furcsa mocorgást érzett a köldöke táján. Akaratlanul is egy egészen másféle érintés jutott eszébe, s az emlék hatására jeges rémület öntötte el. Lepillantott, de a takaró jótékonyan ölelte körül egész testét. De... a takaró fölött...  
  
  
  
\- Mi a...?! - kiáltott fel, s azonnal megpördül ágyában. Hirtelen hideg fuvallatként csapta meg valami a homlokát. Hátrébb rántotta fejét, s pislogott párat, majd miután felfogta a látványt, újra kiálthatnékja támadt. - Mi a francot csinálsz?!  
Sasuke fekete szemeiben a legkisebb változás sem ment végbe. A keze ugyan lecsúszott Naruto derekáról, de csak azért, hogy a shinigami felkönyökölhessen. A szőke érezte, hogy arca lassan, de biztosan égni kezd, de igyekezett elnyomni magában az érzést. 'Mi a fenét művel Sasuke? Az _én_ ágyamban? És... És ő...' Idegesen összehúzott szemöldökei ellazultak, ahogy eszébe jutott a tegnap éjszaka másik része. 'Sasuke...'  
Igazából, nem is nagyon emlékszik, hogyan kezdődött. Az üres, néma fájdalom annyira körülfonta, hogy fogalma sincs, a shinigami hogyan tudott mégis utat törni magának a szenvedés elől burokba menekülő lelkéhez. Emlékezett, hogy Sasuke kérdezte tőle, mi történt, de ő nem válaszolt... És a fiú mégis ott maradt vele. Aztán... sírt.  
Nyelt egyet, de képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét a másik folyékony tintát idéző fekete szemeitől. Úristen! Képes volt _előtte_ sírni?! Képtelenség... És mégis. Mint ahogy az is, hogy utána Sasuke... megérintette őt.  
Mint ahogy akkor, abban a percben képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, úgy most is le kellett hunynia őket.  
\- Jó reggelt, usuratonkachi - szólt teljesen közömbös hangon Sasuke, mintha abszolút normálisnak vette volna, hogy egy ágyban ébredjen a másikkal. - És mielőtt még hisztizni kezdesz, közlöm, hogy te rántottál ide.  
\- Mi? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül, lassan kinyíló szemekkel Naruto, miközben annyira kicsúszott a matrac szélére, amennyire csak tudott. Fél teste már így is lelógott róla.  
\- Hajnalban nyöszörögni kezdtél, lerúgtad a takarót, és csak markolgattad magad körül a plédet. - Vajon csak képzelődik, vagy tényleg megkeményedett Sasuke tekintete? - Amikor idejöttem megnézni, hogy mi a baj, felültél, és motyogtál valamit. Közelebb hajoltam, mire te rám dobtad a takarót, és szó szerint berántottál az ágyba, hogy aztán engem használhass párna gyanánt. - A mondat végére a hangja egészen megrovóvá vált.  
Naruto nyelt egyet, s a reggel folyamán nem először érezte újra megnőni a zavarát. Ő sose alszik párnán, jobb szereti, ha a feje laposan van, de... a párnák kellenek neki, hogy ölelhesse őket...  
De... hogy Sasukét...?! Nem, az ki van zárva! Csak egy súlyos sokkhatás lenne képes...  
Újra megállt gondolatmenetében, és egy nagyot nyelt, miközben még hátrébb csúszott. A francba is, miért nem elég, hogy nap közben hülyeségeket csinál?! Miért kell még álmában is?!  
Lehajtotta a fejét, és a takaró mintázatát kezdte tanulmányozni, hogy megmeneküljön a másik lézer módjára pásztázó pillantásától. Ha belegondol... Sasukénak a jelek szerint mégis csak sikerülhetett valamikor kimásznia alóla. Ha így van, akkor simán magára hagyhatta volna, és ez az egész reggeli cirkusz nem történik meg, hisz Naruto nyilván nem emlékezett volna rá.  
De... Nem hagyta magára. Itt maradt vele. Ahogy... múlt éjjel is.  
Már épp egy csípős beszóláson törte az agyát, amivel mihamarabb kiszedhette volna a shinigamit az ágyából, mikor az hirtelen felült, és testével a felkönyökölő Naruto felé fordult. Fekete szemei kemény csillogtak, arca megfejthetetlen hidegséget sugárzott, nyoma sem volt rajta a tegnapi megértésnek.  
\- Naruto. Mi történt tegnap? - kérdezte lassan, minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva, mintha legalábbis egy fogyatékoshoz beszélne.  
A szőke azonban elfordította a fejét. Emlékezett, hogy Sasuke tegnap is sokszor feltette a kérdést, de ő mindig elhárította... Mintha halványan derengett volna, hogy megígérte, ma majd elmondja... És más helyzetben talán... _talán_ meg is tette volna. De egy ilyen ébredés után?! Amikor ilyen kőkemény pillantással néz rá? És különben is, mit mondhatna...?  
'Semmi' tudta volna le, de Sasuke az arcából nyilván leolvashatta, mert figyelmeztetőn mordult fel.  
\- Naruto!  
\- Teme, tűnj már innen! - mordult vissza ő is, és tehetetlen dühében megpróbálta arrébb lökni a fiút. De a keze, természetesen, keresztülsiklott rajta. - A kurva életbe! - fakadt ki, miközben durván a plédre csapott. - Vidd már le a koszos segged az ágyamról!  
Sasuke egyetlen szó nélkül nézte őt, de a pillantásával ölni tudott volna. Mintha égi villámok cikáztak volna benne, a szőke szinte várta, hogy belécsapjanak. Két kezét letámasztotta maga mellet, miközben fújtatva kinyomta magát, hogy akkor ő szabaduljon a furcsa és feszélyezően bizalmas távolságból... De valamivel, szokás szerint, nem számolt.  
Azzal, hogy felült, csak annyit ért el, hogy teste hirtelen megint egybeolvadt az őt onnan figyelő Uchiháéval. A szíve kétszeres iramban kezdett dobogni, ahogy a hűvös bizsergés körülölelte tagjait, s mintha egyszerre osztozkodni kellett volna a testén; a szívverése lassabb lett, ahogy egy másik alkalmazkodott hozzá, tüdejébe mintha kétszer annyi levegőt szívott volna ugyanazzal a lélegzetvétellel. Akaratlanul is lehunyta a szemét, s arcát érezte finoman elmerülni a másikéban. Ha mindketten élnének, most bizonyára lefejelte volna Sasukét, ahogy pár perccel ezelőtt is, mikor felébredt.  
De Sasuke nem él.  
  
  
  
Fogalma sincs, mi járhatott eközben a másik fejében, de a shinigami volt az, aki hamarabb megszakította a kellemetlen, és valahol mégis kellemes kapcsolatot. Arcáról eltűnt a keménység, fekete szemei puhábban, szinte már kérve néztek a kékekbe.  
\- Mi történt, Naruto? - A hangja sokkal halkabb volt, szinte suttogásnak is beillett volna. De mégis a hangszíne volt az, ami végül sóhajra késztette a szőkét.  
\- Tegnap... beszéltem Hinatával. Megtudtam, mi az, amivel Orochimaruék sarokban tartják őt és a családját, úgyhogy idehívtam Sait. - Fogalma sem volt, mennyit mondanak a nevek Sasukénak, de nem is érdekelte különösebben. Választ akart? Hát tessék. - Sai gépőrült, és mindent tud az ilyen elektronikai kütyükről. A farmerem övébe mini diktafont rakott, amivel fel tudtam venni egy vallomást Kígyópofától... Igen, megint odamentem hozzájuk - válaszolta meg rögtön a ki nem mondott kérdést, amint meglátta Sasuke szemöldökeit a magasba csúszni. - Muszáj volt. De megvan az adat. - Keserű elégedettség járta be a szívét, ahogy a fiókjában békésen pihenő tárgyra gondolt. Ma iskolában megkeresi majd Sait, csinálnak másolatokat, és aztán... Aztán talán szabad az út.  
Nyelnie kellett viszont, ahogy eszébe jutott, mi az a másik tárgy, ami az övcsatja mellett pihen. Egy egészen más dolog, ami nem volt tervbe véve, és mégis meg kellett szereznie...  
\- De... - Naruto észrevette, hogy megváltozott a hangja, de még egy torokköszörüléssel sem tudja helyre rakni. - Volt pár fényképe, amit... mindenképp meg kellett szereznem tőle. És... Hát nem adta ingyen.  
'"Nem adta ingyen"? Szép volt, Uzumaki! Ennél nagyszerűbben tényleg nem fogalmazhattad volna meg!'  
\- Hogy érted? - kérdezte mély hangján Sasuke. Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy a koromszín bogarak őt pásztázzák, de már csak emiatt is képtelen volt felnézni. Érezte, hogy az emlékek visszatérésével fájó, szégyenletes pír lepi el az arcát, s legszívesebben azonnal a fürdőbe rohant volna, hogy újra végigsuvickolja magát.  
De itt volt, ebben a nyomorék ágyban, és nem tehetett mást, mint hogy némán mutatta a huzatnak égő arcát. Uchiha Sasukénak? Nem, neki nem állt szándékában.  
Bár úgy tűnik, a shinigami anélkül is megértette.  
\- Úgy...  
'"Úgy érted?" Ezt akartad kérdezni, Sasuke?' Naruto szomorú mosolyra húzta száját, miközben lassan felnézett, egyenesen az őt fürkésző szemekbe. 'Igen, pontosan úgy értem.'  
Nem kellett kimondania a szavakat ahhoz, hogy Sasuke meghallja őket. A fiú mindig hófehér arcán a legsötétebb gondolatok beigazolódásának tipikus vonásait vélte felfedezni. Aztán a szemei szinte fájdalmasan csillantak meg.  
\- Naruto...  
A fiút szíven ütötte a hang. Sasuke sokféleképp ejtette már ki a nevét, de _így_ , ennyi szánalommal, szomorúsággal, és fájdalommal még soha. Pedig nem kért a szánalmából. Senkiéből sem.  
\- Nyugi - felelte gyorsan, miközben nehézkesen egy zavart vigyort erőltetett magára. - Legalább senki nem mondhatja, hogy éretlenül megyek a másvilágra.  
Ezt a helyzet vicces oldására szánta, de szemlátomást épp az ellenkező hatást érte el: Sasuke szemei még jobban elsötétültek, kezei ökölbe is szorultak. Egyszerre vetett fájdalmas és dühös pillantást Narutóra, akit valósággal blokkolt ez a fajta érzelemnyilvánítás. Ez az a hűvös, "keménygyerek" Sasuke, akit ő eddig ismert? Biztos volt benne, hogy pillanatokon belül kap egy kiadós fejmosást, de... mégis csak arra a bizsergésre tudott koncentrálni, ami szúró csípés módján fészkelte be magát a mellkasába.  
Akármit is mond Sasuke, jól tette, amit tett. Ha minden igaz... Ez az utolsó napja. Az utolsó reggele. Több esélye nincs. Most, hogy megszerezte a bizonyítékot a nyomorék kutya ellen, már csak annyit tehet, hogy leadja azt a rendőrségen, és a többiekre bízza a dolgot. Sakura és a többiek képesek lesznek a halála után is, de befejezni azt, amit ő elkezdett.  
Halvány, erőltetett mosolya immár teljesen lehervadt, és félve nyelt egyet, ahogy látta, hogy Sasuke szóra nyitja a száját. 'Remek, jön a fejmosás.'  
De hirtelen olyan szúró fájdalom csapott a nyakának bal oldalába, hogy felkiáltott, és azonnal odakapta a kezét.  
  
  
  
\- Áú! - kiáltott, s miután a rendkívül kellemetlen érzés elmúlt, még akkor is sokáig dörzsölgette a helyét. - Mi a fene volt ez?  
Lassan kinyitotta korában összeszorított szemeit, de meglepődve látta, hogy Sasuke úgy nézi a nyakát, mintha legalábbis pestisre utaló nyomokat vélne felfedezni rajta. Naruto még jó párszor megdörzsölte, de semmi különösen nem érzett a bőrén. Akkor mi ez a furcsa tekintet a shinigami részéről?  
Azt pedig már végképp nem értette, miért pillantott gyorsan a bal tenyerére.  
\- Mi az, Sasuke? - kérdezte félszegen, miközben óvatosan megroppantotta a nyakát.  
A fiú olyan pillantást vetett rá, mintha most kelt volna ki az ágyból, aztán a nyakára nézett, majd újra a saját bal tenyerére. Aztán megint Naruto nyakára.  
\- Semmi... - mondta halkan, révedő hangon, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Semmi.  
... Vajon miért érezte úgy, hogy hazudik?

~*~

  
  
\- Az a mocskos, rohadék kis mitugrász! - üvöltötte a sápadt bőrű férfi, miközben íróasztala teljes berendezését egy elegánsnak nem nevezhető mozdulattal a földre söpörte. Hosszú, fekete haja a szemébe hullott, ahogy dühében az asztalra csapott, így hangos csattanással megtoldva az amúgy sem csekély csörömpölő, kattanó hang kavalkádot. - Én kegyezek neki, erre ő durván hátba támad?!  
\- Nyugalom, Orochimaru-sama - hajlongott felemelt kezekkel az ezüsthajú férfi, majd aggódó pillantást vetett urára szemüvegének fényes lencséi mögül. Talán mégsem kellett volna elvállalnia, hogy megmutatja a nagyfőnöknek a videót, amit a szellőző melletti rejtett kamera vett fel. - Még csak néhány órája készülhetett el a felvétel, alkalmuk sem volt elvinni a rendőrséghez. És ha jól forgatjuk a kártyákat, könnyedén visszaszerezhetjük tőlük.  
A fekete hajú férfi nehezen zihált az indulatoktól, de ezután vett egy mély levegőt, s lassan visszaült székébe. Hátát egyenesen döntötte neki a szék támlájának, miközben hófehér ujjaival lustán dobolni kezdett az asztalon.  
\- Rendben. Így akarsz játszani? - Szavait nyilvánvalóan nem alárendeltjéhez intézte, sokkal inkább ellensége arcához, melyet elméje vetített ki elé. Hihetetlen, mennyi bajt tud okozni egy máskor könnyedén eltiporható, éretlen kis pondró. - Ám legyen. Akkor mi is bekeményítünk.

* * *

moonie rajza:


	6. Sayonara

_"A bátorság valódi arca nem látványos, nem önmagáért való. Nemcsak a cél tartozik hozzá, az is lényeges, hogy célba érjünk. De minél több társa, barátja akad az embernek, annál könnyebb a dolga, közelebb a cél. Ugyanakkor már nemcsak magára kell vigyáznia, a többiek biztonsága is lényeges szempont. És a veszély láthatatlan, a legváratlanabb időben és helyen csap le."_

/Vavyan Fable/

\- Naruto.  
A szőke fiú a nevét hallva felnézett, de mikor meglátta, ki szólítja, ráadásul milyen komoly arckifejezéssel, addigi széles vigyora egy pillanat alatt lehervadt az arcáról. Hirtelen hangulatváltozását a körülötte nevetgélő osztálytársai is észrevehették, mert ők is elhallgattak, hogy csodálkozó-rosszalló tekintettel nézhessenek fel az asztaluk mellé lépő, sötét hajú fiúra.  
\- Mit akarsz, Sai? - kérdezte meglehetősen goromba hangnemben Tenten, mire Ino azonnal a lány oldalába mélyesztette a könyökét. - Áú! - nyögött fel az, és mérgesen nézett barátnőjére. - Most mi van?!  
\- Ne beszélj így vele! - szólt szigorúan a másik, majd elfordulva gyorsan egy kedves mosolyt villantott a rezzenéstelen arcú Saira. - Bocsáss meg, Sai, reggelente mindig ilyen mogorva. - A mondat végén kissé idegesen felnevetett, ujjaival zavartan dobolt az asztalon. De mikor aztán a mélyfekete szemek jegesen fordultak rájuk, mind Ino, mind Tenten inkább gyorsan a tízóraijukat kezdték bámulni.  
\- Nem emlékszem, hogy hozzátok szóltam volna.  
\- Öhm, persze, Sai, megyek is! - pattant fel rögtön Naruto a székéből, kis híján fellökve a poharát. A másik fiú a szemébe nézett, aztán bólintott, és megfordulva lassan ellépett.  
Hiába, Naruto az éjjel nagyon keveset aludt, s emiatt eléggé kába volt még; máskor azonnal ment volna, és nem hagyja, hogy a lányok ilyen feszültté tegyék a helyzetet. Sait nem nagyon csípte senki sem az iskolában: a hölgyek egy része rajongott érte a szexi külseje miatt, de a többség vagy utálta, vagy levegőnek nézte. Persze, érthető, hiszen éles nyelvével és durva beszólásaival a fiú maga okozta népszerűségének teljes lenullázódását, ráadásul igencsak élénken terjedt a pletyka, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik. Naruto viszont, amióta csak ide költözött, Sai barátjának mondhatta magát. Nem volt könnyű a bizalmába férkőznie, de valamiért azonnal szemet szúrt neki a helyzetével szemlátomást teljesen elégedett, de örökké magányos srác, és minden pletyka és rágalmazás ellenére eldöntötte, hogy a barátjává fog válni. Ha pedig már nem könnyen, de sikerült ezt véghezvinnie, senkinek nem engedi, hogy a barátságukat tönkretegye.  
\- Ti meg ne beszéljetek így vele, világos? - sziszegte a két lánynak fojtott hangon. - Már milliószor kértelek.  
\- Persze, persze... - sóhajtott fel Tenten, miközben unottan játszadozni kezdett a poharában lévő szívószállal. Kiba, aki eddig értetlenül pislogott, most közbe akart szólni, de Naruto úgy döntött, nem várja meg: már fordult volna el, hogy Sai után siessen, de mozdulata közben pillantása akaratlanul beleakadt egy őrá megfejthetetlenül meredő éjfekete szempárba. Akaratlanul is nyelt egyet, de rögvest megpördült a tengelye körül, és figyelmen hagyva a szempár gazdáját, a sötét hajú után futott.  
\- Sai!  
A nevezett hátra pillantott, de aztán csak intett, és tovább lépdelt a kijárat felé. Naruto tudta jól, mire ez a komolyság, és a gondolat miatt apró, de jól érezhető gombóc költözött a torkába. Normális napokon Sai sosem mutatta meg másoknak a komoly énjét, és vele is mindig heccelődött. Igazából a szőke maga sem tudta, milyen is a "valódi" Sai, de annak arcán rendszerint kissé gunyoros mosoly ült - ez a hideg kifejezéstelenség egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá, és az Uzumakit sokkal inkább egy másik sötét hajú fiúra emlékeztette...  
Megrázta a fejét, miközben egyet fújva lenyomta a hűvös kilincset, és kilépett az ajtón. Egy pillanatra valósággal megcsapta a folyosó csöndje az ebédlő zsivaja után: bár még csak a tízóraijukat fogyasztották el, a diákok ugyanolyan hangosan trécseltek, mint máskor délben csúcsidőben.  
\- Hogy ment?  
  
  
Naruto kissé kelletlenül emelte kék szemeit a falnak hanyagul nekidőlő fiúra, de végül rájött: nincs miért szégyenkeznie. Amit kellett, azt megtette, ráadásul célt is ért - Hogy közben miket kellett még megtennie, az már saját döntése volt, és soha senkinek nem kell megtudnia.  
\- Megvan - mondta egy nagy levegővel, és egyszerre megcsapta a boldog megelégedés a lelkét, hogy nem tudott elfojtani egy szívből jövő mosolyt. Az este történtek korábban túlságosan sokkolták, de ebben a percben értette meg igazán: sikerült! Megcsinálta. - Megvan! - ismételte meg lelkesen.  
Sai, mintha ebben soha nem is kételkedett volna, elmosolyodott, aztán ellökte magát a faltól, és szinte már büszkén tette kezét a szőke vállára. Nem mondott semmit, csak mosolygott - de azt olyan őszintén tette, hogy Naruto lelkét és szívét egyszerre elöntötte a hála és szeretet a srác iránt.  
\- És elhoztad? - kérdezte a másik hirtelen, hideg zuhanyként vetve véget az idilli hangulatnak.  
\- Persze - motyogta egy perccel később.  
Hogy is felejthette volna otthon? Nyugodtan mondhatjuk, hogy élete célja volt ennek a hanganyagnak a megszerzése. Amióta csak felkelt, és először magához vette a fémcsatot, végig ott volt a zsebében. Szinte perceként nyúlt oda, s szorította kezeibe a hideg anyagát, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy megvan még - s ahányszor hozzáért, mintha minduntalan valami bizsergető érzés költözött volna belé. Tudta, hogy barátainak sorsa ettől a tárgytól függ, és valahol boldoggá és elégedetté tette, hogy ő lehetett az a személy, aki "megszabadította" őket.  
Halovány mosoly költözött az arcára, miközben előhúzta a csatot, és a felé nyújtott tenyerébe fektette - egy pillanatra még otthagyta kezét, s csak nagyon nehezen eresztette ki belőle, mintha egy anya, aki pillanatra sem akar megválni a gyermekétől.  
A fekete hajú újra a falnak vetette hátát, miközben az inge belső zsebéből egy kis fémkészüléket, majd rengeteg kábelt húzott elő. Naruto egyáltalán nem értett az elektronikai ketyerékhez, így csak nagyokat pislogva figyelte, ahogy Sai összekapcsolja a felnyitott csattal a gépet, melynek képernyőjén vízesésként sikló számok és kódok sokasága jelenik meg.  
\- Most átmásolom magamnak az anyagot - magyarázta Narutónak fel sem pillantva -, így biztonság esetére mindkettőnknek meg lesz.  
A szőke csak hangosan hümmögött, s tovább figyelte megbabonázva az elő-előtűnő számsorokat, valamint a hosszú, fehér ujjakat, melyek játszi könnyedséggel irányították őket. Pislogás nélkül meredt talán percekig a képernyőre, s a varázs csak akkor szűnt meg, amikor azon az "áttöltve" felirat jelent meg. Sai határozott mozdulattal húzta ki a kábelt, majd visszapattintotta az övcsat tetejét, s elégedett arccal nyújtotta vissza Narutónak.  
\- Jól van - mosolygott újra a szőkére, akinek dobogó szíve lassan lenyugodott, s elégedettség öntötte el. De csak amíg meg nem hallotta a másik következő mondatát. - Volt még valami?  
'Valami...' A szíve összeugrott, ahogy szemei előtt akaratlanul is leperegtek a minap történéseinek képei, és minden, amit okozott... A sok dörzsöléstől tűzként égő bőre, Sasuke pillantása...  
\- Nem. - Kicsit bágyadtnak érezte a hangját, de talán csak az okozta, hogy teljesen automatikusan, szinte oda sem figyelve beszélt. - Nem volt semmi.  
Sainak feltűnhetett a hangváltozás, mert meglehetősen furcsa szemekkel nézett rá, de végül nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Kihúzta magát, és miután a kis gépét visszatette a helyére, az ebédlő ajtajához lépett.  
\- Akkor ennyi volt. Pár perc múlva gyere utánam. - Ahogy fehér kezei a barna nyakkendőhöz siklottak, hogy megszorítsák azt, Narutót megcsapta az érzés, mennyire félreismerte Sait mindenki. A sok hülye diák nem tudja, milyen becses személy az, akitől még a biológiacsoport ebihalait is többre tartják! Pedig Sai nélkül mindannyian nagy pácban lennének. Ha ő nincs, ha ő nem segít, Naruto sem tudna segíteni őrajtuk... - Naruto?  
\- Igen, persze! - vágta rá gyorsan, miközben zavartan vigyorogva megvakarta a tarkóját. 'Ostoba barom!' feddte meg magát gondolatban. 'Ne álmodozz folyton a nap közben!'  
Sai már lépett volna be a terembe, de ezt hallván megfordult, és kételkedő arccal lépett Naruto elé. A fiú vigyora azonnal elhalt, ahogy meglátta a másik komoly tekintetét.  
\- Minden rendben? Olyan... furcsa vagy.  
Naruto nem bírta sokáig, és kék szemeivel elnézett az előtte álló háta mögött. Furcsa? Persze, hiszen mit várnak tőle? Az elmúlt napok eseményei önmagukban elég lettek volna, hogy teljesen maga alatt legyen, de ehhez még az is hozzájött, hogy a mai nap folyamán meg fog halni. Bármennyire is nem akart rá gondolni, unos-untalan ez jutott az eszébe. Próbálta erősnek mutatni magát, de dobogó szívvel járt a folyosókon, és elnehezülő lélegzettel lépett be minden tanterembe. Talán itt? Talán most? Félt, hogy önmagát fogja végül belehajszolni a halálba, de hiába döntötte már el a leges legelején, hogy nem fog stresszelni emiatt... képtelen volt rá. 'De ez tesz emberré, nem igaz?'  
\- Semmi bajom - vigyorodott el szélesen. A barátai mindig azt mondták, olyan vigyora van, mint egy rókának. Talán lehet benne valami... Azok elég sunyik ahhoz, hogy elrejtsék a gondolataikat.  
Sai még egy ideig némán nézte őt, de aztán, bármire is gondolt, letehetett róla; jobb kezét Naruto fejére tette, és beletúrt a hajába, alaposan összeborzolva az amúgy is égnek meredő szőke tincseket.  
\- Az jó. Nem szeretném, ha a drágámat bármi emésztené - tette hozzá valamivel színesebb hangon, amitől Naruto kivételesen nem mérges lett, hanem megnyugodott. Jól van. Ez az a Sai, akit ő ismer.  
  
  
Tovább mosolygott, amíg a fiú el nem tűnt a nagy ajtó mögött, de még utána is, bár egyre kevésbé fölhúzódó szájjal. 'A francba is!' dohogott magában, s erős késztetést érzett, hogy arcon vágja saját magát. 'Ez az utolsó napom! Az utolsó! Nem kéne azzal elrontanom, hogy folyton csak idegeskedek!' Kushina jellemileg pontosan olyan volt, mint a fia, ennek ellenére - vagy talán épp ezért - mindig a nyugalmat vallotta a legnagyobb erények egyikének. Naruto pedig szentül eltökélte, hogy úgy fog élni, ahogyan azt az anyja, a szülei elvárják tőle.  
És a halál? A halál is az élet része. Nem mindegy, hogy hogyan adod át magad a Kaszás hideg ujjainak, fejedet felemelve, büszkén, vagy remegve a félelemtől. Nem, az ember életét az is jellemzi, amilyen halált hal. És ő, Uzumaki Naruto nem fogja reszketve eltölteni az utolsó óráit! Azokkal lesz, akiket szeret, kiélvez minden egyes pillanatot - és ha eljön az ideje, Sasuke közbenjárásával elhagyja ezt a világot. Korán, fájó szívvel... de elégedetten.  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd lassan kifújta, s kinyitotta az ebédlő ajtót; a jól megszokott zsibaj megtöltötte a fülét, ahogy belépett, s kedve lett volna egyszerre átölelni az egész bagázst, úgy, ahogy van. 'Uzumaki Naruto megmutatja nektek, hogyan kell élni' gondolta vidáman, miközben az asztalukhoz sétált, és lepattant a székére Kiba mellé.  
\- Á, szia, Sakura-chan! - köszöntötte vidáman az időközben megérkező lányt, miközben a félig meghagyott szendvicse után nyúlt, s szinte egy harapással betömte a szájába. De még megrágni sem volt ideje, Ino máris feszülten hajolt hozzá.  
\- Na? Mit akart? - kérdezte gyorsan, elszántan fújtató arccal. Naruto csak hümmögött valamit, majd lassan lenyelte az óriási falatot; szinte érezte, ahogy az lecsúszik a torkán, meglehetősen kellemetlen érzést hagyva maga után. - Hé, mit csináltatok? Nem jött vissza ide, pedig meg akartuk kérdezni - sürgette.  
A szőke fiú lazán megtörölte a szája szélét, és teljes nyugalommal válaszolt.  
\- Magánügy.  
\- _Magán?_ \- kapta fel a fejét TenTen, s miután gyorsan váltott egy pillantást Inóval, mogyoróbarna szemeit mélyen a rátekintő kékekbe szegezte. - Ugye tudod, hogy az a srác egy buzi? Miféle "magánügyed" van neked vele?  
Naruto utálta, amikor így beszéltek Sairól - márpedig, sajnos, elég sokszor volt kénytelen elviselni.  
\- Attól, hogy szeret hülyülni, még egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy _meleg_ \- nyomta meg erősen az utolsó szót, jelezve, hogy a lány szinonimája nem éppen nyerte el a tetszését. - De még ha az lenne, sem érdekelne különösebben - tette hozzá nyugodtan, bezsebelve pár elképedt és hitetlenkedő pillantást. - A lényeg ugyanaz: magánügy.  
\- Annyira magánügy, hogy az egész ebédlő rólatok beszélt, amikor kimentetek - szólalt meg Naruto mellett egy kissé gunyoros, mély hang. - Különösen, amikor a Sai gyerek egyedül jött vissza. Ezek itt - mutatott a beszélő az Ino-Tenten párosra - teljesen biztosak voltak benne, hogy csak időt hagy neked összekaparni magad.  
Naruto ujjai, melyek a poharát készültek a szájához emelni, erre a megszólalásra igencsak megszorították az üveget, de száját beharapva próbált csöndben maradni. Bosszús pillantást lövellt a mellette ülőre, mire annak halvány félmosoly csúszott fel az ajkaira.  
\- Ne nézz így - szólalt az meg ismét a fiú. Arcát a kitámasztott kezében pihentette, hollófekete tincsei mélyen az arcába hulltak, ahogy leheletnyit megdöntötte a fejét. - Amennyire láttam, nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy rólatok beszéltek.  
Ha van rá valami technika, hogyan romboljuk porig valakinek az amúgy sem repeső jókedvét, ez a barom kétség kívül remekül értett hozzá. Naruto felmordult, és erőteljes mozdulattal kapta szájához a poharát, hogy beleigyon; de az mintha máris nem tűnt volna olyan édesnek, mint első kóstolásra. Erővel kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy ne vágjon vissza, s inkább csöndesen gyűrögette a nadrágját az asztallap alatt.  
Szerencsére Sakura megszánhatta őt a csipkelődő lányok miatt, mert gyorsan közbeszólt:  
\- Ino, hagyjátok már szegényt! Ki fogjátok készíteni - zsémbelt, de aztán arckifejezése újra a szokottá vált, majd egészen lelkesen nézett a szőke srácra. - Hé, Naruto, neked ugye még nem adtam a képből?  
\- Milyen képből? - kérdezett vissza a nevezett, miközben a mellette ülő lesajnáló pillantásától kísérve babrált a kólája kibontásával.  
Sakura elmosolyodott, aztán ép bal kezével a táskájában kezdett kotorászni, míg egy elégedett hümmögés után egy rózsaszín borítékot nem húzott elő, hogy Naruto felé nyújthassa.  
\- Ez...? - pislantott Naruto, de amikor a borítékból egy fénykép került elő, arcán őszinte mosoly ömlött szép. - Ó, a kép a születésnapodról!  
\- Naruto öregem, kis híján belefojtottad szegényt a labdákba - nevetett fel Kiba, kezeiben forgatva egy saját példányt a képből.  
  
  
Naruto is csak mosolyogni tudott. Sakura nemrég lett tizenhat éves, és a nagy nap megünneplésére a lány, Naruto, Kiba és Hinata együtt mentek el szórakozni a városba. Még egy gumilabdákkal töltött medencét is kibéreltek, s bár fényképezőt nem vittek magukkal, az egyik ott dolgozó annyit nevetett rajtuk, hogy végül a saját gépével lekapta őket, aztán elkérte Sakura e-mail címét, hogy elküldhesse neki. A kép épp a medence előtt készült: Kiba, a földön guggolva, ahogy szemlátomást halálra neveti magát, mögötte Hinata álldogál zavartan mosolyogva, s az ő tekintete már Sakurára szegeződik - aki a medencében "lubickol", mert egy bizonyos szőke hajú egyed átkarolja a vállát, és húzza magával a mélybe.  
\- Nem értem, miért kellett ennyit hisztizned - szólt egy pillanattal később nosztalgikusan Naruto, szemével bejárva a kép minden centiméterét. - Szerintem jó móka volt.  
\- Persze, hogy az volt - felelte rögtön Sakura is mosolyogva. - Csak kissé... hirtelen ért, hogy belöktél. - Felnevetett, és Naruto úgy érezte, a nevetését örökre a szívébe tudná zárni.  
\- De nézd a kedvességemet: én is utánad ugrottam. - Széles vigyor telepedett arcára, ahogy a képen szereplő négy személy szinte egyszerre nevetett fel az asztal körül. Még Ino és Tenten arcára is mosoly ült ki, ahogy maguk is megnézték a képet.  
A szőke roppant boldog volt, hogy sikerült még megkapnia a képet. 'Az tuti, hogy a halálomkor a zsebemben fogom szorongatni' döntötte el magában, de furcsamód egyáltalán nem akart rossz kifejezés csúszni arcára a nyomasztó gondolat hatására. Egyszerűen csak... boldognak érezte magát. Sai segítségével sikerült bizonyítékot szerezniük Orochimaru ellen, Hinatát és a többieket nem bántják többé, a rendőrség letartóztatja majd azt a szemét disznót, és ők itt vannak együtt, mind, azok, akiket szeret, akik őt szeretik... Már rég elfogadta a sorsát. Ha ma ér véget, akkor nincs mit tennie. Minden csak azon múlik, hogy milyen körülmények között távozik, és milyen emlékekkel, élményekkel, és érzésekkel a szívében. Boldogan akart elmenni, és azt akarta, hogy a többiek erre a vidám Narutóra emlékezzenek; hogy amikor majd rá gondolnak, talán épp ezt a fényképet elővéve, ne szomorúság marja a lelküket, hanem mosolyodjanak el - igazán, őszintén... és szívből jövően.  
  
  
\- Jaj, ne, tíz perc, és csöngetnek? - jajdult fel hirtelen Kiba, ezzel teljesen megtörve az asztal körül kialakult légkört. A kijelentésre persze mindenki rögtön a falon függő hatalmas órára szegezte tekintetét, s a csalódottan fel-felszakadó sóhajok egyértelművé tették a választ: igen, pontosan 9:50 van. - Mi lesz a következő óra? - pislantott a barna hajú srác Sakurára.  
\- Hmm... Kémia a laborban - motyogta a lány az órarendjét bogarászva.  
\- Kémia? - nyögött fel Naruto, s lelki szemei előtt máris hosszú képletek, és periódusos rendszerek sokasága villódzott. - Csak a kémiát ne, az a tárgy a leg... Áá! - nyögött fel hangosan, ahogy valami erő a bal vállán az ingébe markolt, és durván megrántotta.  
\- Naruto. A mosdóba. _Most._ \- Nem kellett a válla fölött hátranéznie, hogy tudja, ki a beszélő; a mellette lévő szék üresen árválkodott, és a hangot ezer közül is felismerte volna.  
\- Á, mi ütött beléd?! Eressz el! - kiáltott, de a szorítás nemhogy nem engedett, de szó szerint felrántotta a székből. - Áá!  
\- Na-naruto, mi az? - pislogott értetlenül és megrökönyödve Sakura. Ahogy végignézett a hasonlóan értetlen és ijedt arcokat vágó barátain, Naruto legszívesebben ismét arcon csapta volna magát, amiért hangosan beszélt. - Minden oké?  
\- Ja, persze, minden oké - felelte gyorsan, miközben lerázta magáról a ruháját szorító kezet, és gyorsan hátrálni kezdett. - Öhm... Egy pillanatra kiszaladok a mosdóba, rendben? Majd... Majd jövök...  
Megpördült, mielőtt még nagyobb hülyét csinálna magából, de ekkor azzal a lehangoló ténnyel kellett szembesülnie, hogy az egész ebédlő őt figyeli. Nem tehetett róla, de arca égővörösre gyulladt, ahogy sebes léptekkel az ajtó felé sietett, hogy mihamarabb kikerüljön ebből a tortúrából. 'A francba!'  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
Körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vájtak, miközben tüntetőn nem nézett a mellette teljes nyugalommal lépdelő fiúra, aki szemlátomást ebbe az egy szóba sűrítette véleményét a helyzetről. Egész nap elviselte a beszólásait, nem rendezett jelenetet, de most... Most az a barom idióta ilyen ciki helyzetbe hozta őt! 'Csak érjünk ki a mosdóba....' dohogta sötéten magában még mindig vöröslő arccal, és kék szemei villámokat szórtak, ahogy szinte szó szerint feltépte az ajtót, majd mikor kiért, durván visszalökte. Az az egész ebédlőt megrázó csattanással tért vissza eredeti állapotába, s a fogcsikorgató fiú után lépkedő másikat durván arcon is vágta... volna, ha az nem siklik át rajta túlvilági könnyedséggel.  
  
  
  
  
\- Sasuke, mi a franc volt ez?! - rivallt rá a feketére, alighogy beértek a férfi mosdóba. Naruto épp csak egy pillantással mérte fel, van e bent valaki, de annyira elborult az agya, hogy az sem érdekelte volna különösképp, ha igen. - Miért kellett ilyen hirtelen elrángatnod?! Ennyire ciki hely...  
\- Ssh - susogta a shinigami, mintha csak egy hisztiző óvodáshoz beszélne. - Nyugi.  
\- Nem, nem vagyok nyugodt! - pattogott a szőke. A düh és zavartság miatt égett a teste és az arca, így méregtől remegve lépett oda az egyik csaphoz, s pattintgatni kezdte inge gombjait. - Tudtam én, hogy nem jó ötlet, ha velem jössz ma, én hülye mégis beleegyeztem! Erre tessék! - A csap hangos zúgással kezdte ömleszteni magából a vizet, mire Naruto alá dugta két tenyerét, s a belé csapódó hideg vizet egy mozdulattal a forró arcára csapta. - Nem értem, miért kellett ennyire ragaszkodnod hozzá, hogy teljesen velem töltsd az utolsó napot.  
Miután párszor megismételte a műveletet, víztől prüszkölve lépett el a csaptól, majd a kitekert kéztörlőkét nyúlt, s az arcához emelte őket.  
\- Tényleg nem értelek, Sasuke.  
A shinigami csöndesen állt tőle pár lépésnyire, vállát a csempének vetve, s Naruto bármennyire is akarta, semmit nem tudott kiolvasni az arcából. Igazából nem azzal volt baja, hogy Sasuke vele van. Ez a része még... még kifejezetten jó is volt, hisz... nem volt rossz a fiúval lenni. Megszokta már, és egészen... megszerette.  
De az nagyon kellemetlen volt, hogy egész nap nem szólhatott hozzá, csak suttyomban, vagy az orra alatt dörmögve, és társaságban is levegőnek kellett néznie - merthogy tulajdonképpen az volt. Az Uchiha szemlátomást élvezte, hogy heccelődhet vele, amikor Naruto a tömeg miatt nem tud visszavágni, de kizárt, hogy csak ennyi lett volna az oka, amiért ma eljött vele.  
Némileg lenyugodva érezte már magát, ezért a törlőt egy mozdulattal a kukába dobva sóhajtott egyet, majd Sasuke elé lépett, s mérges-kérdőn nézett a szemeibe.  
\- Szóval miért kellett _most_ , és _azonnal_ a mosdóba jönnünk?  
Sasuke csak nézte őt azokkal a hihetetlenül fekete szemeivel, hogy Naruto úgy érezte, valósággal beszippantja őt azok mélysége. De amikor a mély hang végül megszólalt, egészen mást mondott, mint amire számított.  
\- Búcsúzni.  
Egy csöppenés a csapból.  
Még egy.  
És még egy.  
\- Hogy... mi? - kérdezett vissza bambán Naruto, noha elsőre is nagyon jól értette a másik szavát.  
\- Búcsúzni, dobe. Elköszönni. Istenhozzád, bye bye... Sayonara... - Az utolsó szót már szinte csak suttogta.  
  
  
Naruto teljesen idiótának érezte magát, de csak pislogni tudott. Kezei, melyek addig azon foglalatoskodtak, hogy újra begombolják az ingét, a teste mellé hullottak.  
\- Már... Már miért kéne búcsúzni? Nem most halok meg, nem igaz? Hiszen semmi bajom, és nincs itt senki, és itt állunk a fiúvécé kellős közepén, és... - Nem érdekelte, hogy értelmetlenül csacsog, egyszerűen csak be akarta bizonyítani magának, és a shinigaminak is, hogy még nem jött el a búcsú ideje. Ő úgy tervezte, a végső istenhozzádot majd valahol a túlvilág kapujánál ejtik meg, _később_... Nem ilyen hamar, mindenféle bejelentés nélkül. Ráadásul egy mosdó kellős közepén. - És nem most... ugye?  
Sasuke arcáról semmit nem lehetett leolvasni, de a szemei szinte fénytelenül kapcsolódtak az övéibe.  
\- Sajnálom, usuratonkachi. _Most_ búcsúzunk. - Naruto egyáltalán nem pislogott, csak úgy meredt a magasabb fiúra, mintha az legalábbis malájul szólt volna hozzá. Talán emiatt van, hogy Sasuke kivételesen nem burkolózott hallgatásba. - Alapvetően nem jelentene gondod végig itt maradni, de mivel te a kezdetektől láttál engem, és... mi... - A shinigami itt elakadt, s szemeit hirtelen levette Narutóról, aki még azt is hihette volna, hogy zavarba jött. De a szőke pontosan értette a dolgot anélkül is, hogy Sasuke befejezte volna; akár akarták, akár nem, kettejük között kialakult valamiféle kapcsolat... és nem is gyenge. Nem úgy tekintettek egymásra, mintha "végrehajtó" és "áldozat" lennének, "shinigami" és "ember". Ők egyszerűen csak... barátok voltak. "Uchiha Sasuke" és "Uzumaki Naruto". - A lényeg, hogy a főnök azt parancsolta, délelőtt tízig hagyjalak magadra.  
'Tízig... Akkor ezért pattant fel, amikor Kiba szólt, hogy mindjárt csöngetnek' világosodott meg Naruto, de cseppet sem töltötte el megelégedés.  
\- És... Mi lesz velem? Úgy értem... - A zavart légkör szinte kézzel tapintható volt. Ott álltak, egymás tekintetét kerülve, mint két vadidegen, akiket egyszer csak összezártak, vagy mint egy ikerpár, akiknek hirtelen évekre kell búcsút venniük egymástól. Egyszerűen nem tudtak mit kezdeni a helyzettel.  
\- Természetesen én foglak átvinni - felelte gyorsan Sasuke -, úgyhogy még látjuk egymást. Majd visszajövök... a végén. De... nem akartalak úgy itt hagyni, hogy egy szót se szólok.  
Naruto, bármennyire is kellemetlen érzés kerítette hatalmába, ennek hallatán nem tudott elnyomni egy halovány mosolyt. Lám, az Uchiha mégsem annyira hűvös és érzéketlen, mint amilyennek szereti mutatni magát.  
\- Mm - bólintott lassan, aztán felemelte fejét, s kék szemeit a másik éjsötét íriszeibe szegezte, miközben zavart vigyorra húzta a száját. - De tudod, nem kell aggódnod. Azért majd néha meglátogatlak, hogy lássam, mennyit nőtt a fejed a beképzeltségtől.  
Ha azt remélte, ezzel sikerülhet valami mosolyfélét csalnia Sasuke ajkaira, ezzel végre megtörve a kínos légkört, csalódnia kellett: a shinigami nem hogy nem oldott a hangulatból, de mintha még a szemei is szomorúakká váltak volna.  
\- Nem. - Sasuke halkan sóhajtott egyet, és ez a mozdulat is elég volt ahhoz, hogy Naruto megdermedjen. - Ha mindennek vége, te át fogsz lépni a Túlvilág Kapuján. Én még sosem jártam ott, nem tudom, mi van a másik oldalán. De a shinigamik nem mehetnek át, és... a halottak sem jöhetnek vissza.  
Naruto úgy érezte, mintha minden szót kalapáccsal ütnének a fejébe, mégis csak nagyon nehezen tudta értelmezni őket. A vérkeringését szinte érezte lelassulni, agyában egyszerre kergették egymást a gondolatok, és kopogott benne a néma üresség, hogy végül egyetlen rövid, de annál rémisztőbb és jégbe fagyasztóbb kérdést csaljon az ajkaira:  
\- Akkor... Nem látlak többé?  
Még kimondania is fájt. Sosem félt magától a haláltól, még azután sem, hogy a shinigami megjelent előtte, és közölte, hogy egy héten belül elviszi. De... Ő mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Sasuke odaát is ott lesz vele. Időnként majd jókat veszekednek, aztán elfelejtik, mintha mi sem történt volna, a fiú pedig néha-néha elmeséli neki, mikor épp milyen alakot kísért át a másvilágra.  
De az sosem fordult meg a fejében, hogy a halálával nem csak az életét, a barátait, de Sasukét is örökre elveszíti.  
\- Nem, Naruto. - Sasuke lassan, nagyon lassan megrázta a fejét, fekete szemei szomorúan szegeződtek a kékeknek. A szőke pedig azt akarta, hogy a másik újra dobénak hívja. Usuratonkachinak, idiótának... Bárminek. A rendes nevét jóformán csak akkor használta, amikor komoly dologról volt szó, ő pedig most nem akarta ezt tudomásul venni. - Soha többé nem fogsz látni engem.  
  
  
"Soha többé..." Ez a két szó zengett a fejében, mint valami rossz igézet, ami balszerencsét hoz az emberekre. Egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, hogy azok a folyékony tintát idéző bogarak soha többé nem néznek rá, hogy a selymes, mély hang soha többé nem issza be magát a fülébe... Annyira hozzászokott Sasuke jelenlétéhez, hogy a fiú szinte olyanná vált számára, mint a levegő, ami nélkül lehetetlen élni.  
 _'De... te már nem fogsz tovább élni.'_  
Nem akart törődni a kis hanggal a fejében, de az minduntalan ismételgette a mondatát, figyelmen kívül hagyva az egyre jobban hasogató fájdalmat, amit a szőke fiú testében hagyott. Hogy lehet az, hogy ha a lénye, a lelke fáj valakinek, mégis a testében érzi? Naruto biztos volt benne, hogy valójában nem is a szíve fáj, csak az a lélekdarab, ami ott pihen, mégis erős késztetést érzett, hogy a szúró melléhez kapja a kezét.  
Sasuke ott áll előtte. Látja. A fekete nadrágjában, és magas gallérú ingében, amiben olyan hófehérnek tűnik a bőre, s ami mögött halványan látszanak a tükrök, és a csapok körvonalai... A szája, mely kifejezéstelenül húzódik az arcán, az örvény módjára kavargó szemei, a szép ívű szemöldöke, és a finoman belehulló éjsötét tincsei... Itt van előtte, látja, szinte már kézzel fogható. Ne próbálja bemesélni valaki, hogy a jelenség pillanatokon belül szertefoszlik...!  
\- Hunyd le a szemed.  
Nyelt egyet, miközben újra felpillantott, s látta, hogy Sasuke komolyan nézi őt. Nem értette a kérést, nem értette, miért akarja megfosztani a másik attól, hogy az utolsó percekben örökre az emlékezetébe véshesse a vonásait - de teste azonnal cselekedett, s mire tudatosult benne, már megadón adta át magát az őt körülvevő sötétnek.  
Szíve a torkában dobogott, vére a fülében lüktetett. - Talán nem is érzett még ilyet ennyire intenzíven. Sem akkor, amikor ideges új diákként érkezett ebbe az iskolába, sem amikor hagyta, hogy Orochimaru emberei körülvegyék és megverjék, de még akkor sem, amikor az az undorító férfi arra kényszerítette, hogy megérintse őt. Talán ebben a pillanatban, a mellkasában ütemesen lüktető érzéssel jött csak rá, mit is jelent igazán az, hogy _élni_.  
A dobogás hirtelen elhalt, ahogy bizsergető hűvösséget érzett meg az arcán, de amint tudatosult benne, hogy mi az, kétszeres erővel tért vissza. Szinte maga is érezte, hogy süt az arca a melegtől, de azt azonnal ellensúlyozta a lágy, finom fuvallat, ami gyengéd kézként simította végig az orcáját. Erővel kellett csukva tartania a szemeit, de Sasuke kérte tőle, ezért mindenképp meg akarta tartani. Nyelnie kellett, ahogy a hűvös bizsergés az arcáról átcsúszott a nyakára, majd onnan a mellkasára, apró reszketést okozva a fiúnak. Próbálta elképzelni, milyen arccal nézheti őt Sasuke, de az elméjében megjelenő halvány kép azonnal szétfoszlott, amint a fuvallatot újra az arcán érezte - ezúttal már mind a két oldalán. Enyhén reszketett a teste, és abban is biztos volt, hogy libabőr ült ki rá. De az egész hozzá sem fogható volt ahhoz, amit akkor érzett, amikor a bizsergés az ajkait kezdte lassan végigjárni.  
Megdermedt, és kezei automatikusan fel akartak emelkedni, de az utolsó pillanatban belemarkolt a nadrágja anyagába, hogy lent tartsa őket. A hűvös fuvallat valósággal körülfonta az arcát, de a legintenzívebb mégis a száján volt: mint amikor télen a hidegben kiszárad, és belépvén a meleg lakásba bizseregni kezd - teljesen ilyen volt. Csak épp Naruto pontosan tudta, mi, pontosabban ki az, aki a finom bizsergést okozza. 'Most... Most ő...' kattogott az agya, de ahhoz már gyenge volt, hogy válaszokat is kreáljon rá. Csukott szemei mögött a világ már nem is feketének tűnt: mintha a fűben feküdt volna, lehunyt szemekkel, miközben valaki a pihenő teste fölé hajolva lágyan ízlelgeti az ajkait, és puha, virágillatú szél simítja végig a testüket. Szinte érezte a gyengéd kezeket az arcán, ahogy lejjebb siklottak, megérintve a vállát, a mellkasát, hogy aztán újra visszatérjenek az arcára. Ajkai automatikusan nyíltak széjjelebb az érzések hatására, s szíve a torkába ugrott, ahogy a bizsergés fokozatosan átterjedt a nyelvére is. Kezei még erősebben markolták a nadrágját, s szemeit durván össze kellett szorítania, ha eleget akart tenni Sasuke kérésének. Az orrán is hűvöset érzett, majd hirtelen az egész felsőtestén - pontosan olyan volt, mint amikor korábban átesett a shinigamin. Eggyé olvadtak...  
Sosem érzett még ilyet, de a legszívesebben mégis elsírta volna magát. Torkában egyre csak nőtt a gombóc, nehezen szívta ajkaiba a levegőt, teste forró volt, mint egy lázas betegé, s jobban csípett a szeme, mint valaha is tapasztalta. De a legrosszabb mégis az a tőr volt, amit nemrég a mellkasába szúrtak, s most minden lágy, finom simítással durván megforgattak benne.  
Amikor a bizsergés lassan elhagyta az ajkait, hiányérzete támadt, s a torkát szorító érzés csak megnövekedett: 'Még egy pillanat... És vége...' Nem akarta, hogy véget érjen. Nem akarta kinyitni a szemeit. Nem akart "búcsút".  
De a homlokának nekitámaszkodó hűvösség valósággal megütötte. Képzeletben látta maga előtt Sasukét, ahogy lehunyt szemekkel támasztja homlokát az övének, fekete tincsei eltakarják az arcát, miközben kezei még mindig Naruto arcának két oldalán pihennek.  
\- Sayonara... Naruto.  
A tőrt nem hogy megforgatták, de ismét durván belevágták a testébe, hogy metsző fájdalom rengesse meg azt. A halk suttogás hallatán szemhéjai felpattantak, s a szőke reszketve nézett maga elé...  
De már senki nem volt ott. Egyedül a vöröslő szemű ikerpárja meredt rá fájdalmas tekintettel a tükörből.

~*~

  
  
Furcsa, hogy az ember csak abban a pillanatban döbben rá, mennyi mindene is van, amikor már le kell mondania róla. Korábban természetesnek tűnt, hogy a Nap ragyog rá, a virágok illatoznak előtte, a keze fáj, ha megégeti, az orra folyik, amikor megfázik, a barátok mindig körülveszik, és ő millió érzést képes megélni azzal az ütemesen dobogó szívével.  
De mikor odajut, hogy ezekről le kell mondania, minden érzés tudatosul benne, és erősebbé válik, mintha kecsegtetve búgnák a fülébe; "Látod? Hamarosan nem érzed ezt többé. Pedig milyen jó volt..."  
És te nem tehetsz mást, mint hogy megpróbálod figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
Naruto arcán halvány, szomorkás mosoly ült, miközben végigjárta a kiüresedett folyosókat; egy-két tablókép előtt megállt, s hosszan figyelte a képeken mosolygó diákokat. Vajon ők hogyan élnek most? Megtették azt, sikerült nekik, amire vágytak, amiről álmodtak? Neki nem adatott idő, hogy beteljesítse azokat, amiket szeretett volna, de mégis valamiféle elégedett megnyugvást érzett. Ahogy lassan lépdelt lefelé a lépcsőn, karját lazán végighúzva a korláton, újra elsőévesnek érezte magát, aki még csak ismerkedik az épülettel. Nem nagyon bánta, amikor a költözés miatt a régi iskoláját ott kellett hagynia, de ezt itt a két év alatt nagyon is a szívébe zárta. Boldog volt itt, barátokat szerezett... S ez olyan dolog, amiért örökre hálás lesz az életnek.  
Az udvarra is kisétált, majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás előtt lefeküdt az aszfaltra, végtagjait szétvetve, hosszan nézve a felette húzódó kékséget. Amikor nemrég kicsöngettek, Kibáék szokás szerint vele akartak menni, de Naruto most elhárította az ajánlatot, mondván "Még egy kicsit benn kell maradnom, majd később megyek." A többiek nem kérdezősködtek, s a szőkének csak annyi maradt, hogy addig figyelte a hátukat az iskola kapujából, míg teljesen el nem tűntek a szeme elől. Sajnálta, hogy Sakurától nem "köszönhetett el" rendesen, de a lány a hatodik óra után eltűnt, csak Hinata mondta, hogy egy üzenetet hagyott az asztalon, miszerint rosszul volt, és az iskolai orvos hazaküldte. A fiú végülis visszatért az épületbe, s amikor a következő órára becsengettek, és a folyosók újra üressé váltak, sorra végigjárta az egész épületet, felidézve a hozzá kapcsolódó emlékeit, s egyszersmind búcsút véve tőlük.  
Úgy érezte magát, mint akit évekre cserediáknak küldenek egy teljesen más országba, ahol nem tudja, mi fog várni rá, csak az biztos, hogy jó darabig nem látja viszont az otthonát. De ez sajnos túlságosan is igaz volt - Naruto tudta, hogy nem csak, hogy jó darabig, de soha többé nem fogja viszont látni ezt a helyet, a szívének kedves embereket, beszívni a tantermek illatát, vagy figyelni a telefirkált padokat... Au revoir, chiao, adieu, cheerio... sayonara.  
  
  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideig téblábolt az iskolában, vagy feküdt ott az aszfalton, ezzel nevetségessé téve magát az arra sétálók előtt - de nem is érdekelte. Mikor már zsibbad a háta a kemény földtől, felkelt, s nehéz szívvel, de elszántan lépdelt a buszmegálló felé.  
'Ennyi volt' állapította meg magában, miközben megállt a menetrendet mutató tábla mellett, komoly arccal, zsebre dugott kézzel, melyben a fémcsatot szorongatta. 'Most bemegyek a városba, a rendőrségre, átadom nekik az anyagot... És aztán...' Nem tudta befejezni, hiszen nem tudta, mi lesz. De igazság szerint, ennyi búcsú és tépelődés után már egészen meg is nyugodott. Bármi is vár rá, ő félelem nélkül fog a szemébe nézni.  
Korábban Sai ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő vigye el a felvételt a rendőrségre, de Naruto hallani sem akart róla. Egyrészt nem akarta, hogy a fiú hivatalosan is belekeveredjen ebbe az ügybe - épp elég, hogy annyian a részesei voltak, ahányan. Naruto különben sem volt ostoba; sejtette, hogy a felvételnek és a rendőrségnek köze lesz a halálához. Talán miután leadta, valami füles értesíti Orochimaruékat, és azok így torolják majd meg...? Nos, bármi is lesz, ő nem fogja kitenni Sait ennek a veszélynek.  
'És, ha esetleg az odaúton történne vele, valami...' Akaratlanul is megborzongott, de nyomban rendbe szedte arcvonását, amint a busz megérkezett, s ő nyugodt kifejezéssel lépett fel rá. 'Sainál van egy másolat, amit bármikor el tud juttatni a zsaruknak.'  
A jármű legvégében foglalt helyet, s utána hosszan bámult ki az ablakon, amíg mentek. A boltok összemosódtak a szeme előtt, az úton fekvő, felfestett csíkok egyetlen hosszú vonallá olvadtak össze. Sosem érezte még a belvárosba tartó utat ennyire hosszúnak, s mégis rövidnek, mint egy gondolat. Pontosan, ahogy az életével is: tizenhat év sok időnek tűnik, de így visszagondolva... alig élt.  
Neonnal villogó feliratok üvöltötték az arcába, hogy vásároljon a boltokban, de ő közömbösen tekintett rájuk. Már csak három megálló... és aztán eljön az igazság perce. Kék szemeivel lustán figyelte, ahogy az autók elmennek mellettük, majd amikor a kereszteződésnél megálltak, a vezetők közül páran felnéztek, hogy meglessék, kik ülnek a buszon. Naruto közömbös tekintettel figyelte őket, de amikor a busz mellé egy fekete bőrszerkós motoros siklott, és sisakjának rejtekéből egyenesen az ő szemébe nézett... szemei kipattantak, s ajkait összeharapta a látványtól. 'Melyik az?! Mit akar?!' üvöltötte a fejében egy kérdés, s jobb kezével öntudatlanul is jobban szorította meg a zsebében pihenő csatot.  
A motoros nem hallhatta gondolatait, de azok kiülhettek a szőke arcára, mert amíg a lámpa még mindig piroson volt, ő a farzsebébe nyúlt, s egy képet húzott ki onnan, hogy feltartva meglengesse a buszból figyelő Narutó előtt.  
A fiú az első pillanatban nem értette, mi az, de amikor meglátta a színözönt, és a gugguló-álló párost, szíve a torkába ugrott, s mérhetetlen düh, de annál is nagyobb aggodalom itta be magát minden porcikájába. Körmei a tenyerébe vájtak, ahogy a motoros elrakta a fényképet, aztán intett neki, hogy a következő megállónál szálljon le. Naruto nem is tudott volna reagálni, mert a következő pillanatban a lámpa zöldre váltott, s mind a busz, mint a motor hangosan berregve elindult.  
'Mit csináljak? MIT CSINÁLJAK?!' A pánik teljesen átjárta a testét, és nem tudott nem remegni, miközben görcsösen szorította a csatot. Tudta jól, hogy ma "össze fog futni" valamelyik kutyával, de az álmában sem jutott eszébe, hogy elrabolnak valakit a barátai közül. De kit? Nemrég vált el Kibától és Hinatától, hacsak nem jöttek le az iskolához, nem tudták volna...  
Hirtelen elapadtak a gondolatai, s dermesztő csöndet hagytak maguk után, ahogy megvilágosodott.  
'Sakura-chan!'  
Hogy is hihette el, hogy a lány rosszul lett, és ezért tűnt el?! Hiszen korábban semmi baja nem volt! Orochimarunak talán vannak kapcsolatai az iskolában is, és azok érték el, hogy az iskolaorvos igazolást írjon neki... 'A francba, a francba, a francba!' Törni szeretett volna, fát, betont, arcot... Teljesen mindegy, csak hogy megszabaduljon az égető feszültségtől. Dühtől reszketve emelkedett fel székéből, s lépett oda lassan a hozzá legközelebb eső ajtóhoz, majd nehezen rávette a testét, hogy nyomja meg a jelző gombot. 'Sakura-chan...'  
A busz egy pillanattal később lassú süvítéssel megállt, s az ajtók kinyitódtak. Narutót megcsapta a kinti levegő, de egyszerre két érzés kezdte emészteni a lelkét: az egyik azt mondta, menjen tovább, és adja le az anyagot a rendőrségen, akkor minden rendben lesz - a másik, hogy azonnal szálljon le, és mentse meg Sakurát. Úgy érezte, a két érzés kétfelé tépi belülről, de végül nehezen megmozdította a lábait, és lelépett a buszról. 'Sainál van másolat. Ha bármi történik velem... Ő majd továbbítja azoknak, akiknek kell.'  
Az ajtó berregve csukódott be mögötte, de ő még mindig némán, egyhelyben állt, még akkor is, amikor a korábbi motoros megjelent előtte. Csak egyetlen villámló tekintetet pazarolt rá, aztán Naruto hagyta, hogy a másik a motorról lepattanva elé lépjen, és vezesse őt.  
  
  
Nem tudta, hova mennek, nem is érdekelte. Szemei nézték az előtte lépdelő hátát, ahogy tolja maga mellett a motorját, de valójában semmit sem látott. Fejében csak egyetlen cél lobogott: hogy Sakura-chan épségben kivigye innen. Egyre mélyebbre törtek az utcák rengetegében, mint valami óriási labirintus, mely egyre távolabb viszi őket a kijárattól. Fokozatosan tértek át a sötét mellékutcákba, míg a fekete ruhás meg nem állapodott az egyik rossz kinézetű, omladozó társasház előtt, mely sötét árnyékba vonta az egész utcát.  
\- Nocsak, nocsak, ha nem az én kedves Naruto-kunom? - A szőke megdermedt, aztán vicsorgásba harapta fogait a hang hallatán, mely az elmúlt órákban annyiszor kísértette őt álmaiban, s ébrenlétében is.  
Azonnal megfordult, de épp csak egyetlen gyilkos pillantást tudott vetni az épületből kilépő kígyószemű alakra, figyelmét azonnal egy másik, mögötte rángatott személy kötötte le.  
\- Naruto! - sikoltotta a lány. Egész teste ziláltnak tűnt, teste tele volt kék-zöld foltokkal, rózsás haja rendezetlenül lógott a vállára.  
\- Sakura-chan! - Oda akart rohanni hozzá, de a motoros, aki idehozta őt, belépett elé, hogy ne tudjon menni. - Eressz! - sziszegte az alakra, és megpróbálta félrelökni, de az nem engedett. - Neki semmi köze az egészhez! Engedjétek el! - rivallt a halványan mosolygó Orochimarura.  
Deidara, aki valósággal hátracsavarta Sakura kezeit, erre a kiáltásra csak még jobban meghúzta őket, egy fájdalmas nyögést csalva a lány ajkaira - aztán élvezkedő pillantást vetett Narutóra.  
\- Sajnos, Naruto-kun, te keverted bele őt - szólt negédesen Orochimaru, mire a villámló kék szemek újra őrá szegeződtek. - Ugyanúgy, ahogy a Hyuuga leányzót is. - Naruto megdermedt, de kígyópofa nem hagyott neki időt, hogy felfogja a hallottakat. - Mivel voltál olyan kedves, és visszaéltél a nagylelkűségemmel, kénytelen voltam mégis tájékoztatni pár embert a köztetek történtekről.  
\- Mi...? - kezdte nehezen a fiú, de a következő pillanatban valami erősen a gyomrának csapódott, és ennek hatására elvágódott a földön.  
Sajgó fejjel tápászkodott fel, miközben hunyorogva felnézett; a motoros épp visszahelyezte rúgásra emelkedett lábát a földre, aztán a fejéhez nyúlt, s laza mozdulattal lecsatolta róla az azt fedő sisakot. Vörös hajtincsek repkedtek a levegőben, ahogy gazdájuk kifejezéstelen, mogyoróbarna szemeivel a néma nyögésre hajló Narutóra nézett.  
\- Szóval miatta kellett visszatérnem a városba? - kérdezte lassú, monoton hangon, miközben sisakját a motorja szélére helyezte. - Bosszantó egy kölyök.  
'Sasori' suttogta dermedten Naruto elméje, és képtelen volt elszakadni attól a közönyös pillantástól. 'Orochimaru szólt Sasorinak... Akkor Hinata... Hinata...'  
\- Feltételezem, épp a rendőrségre tartottál - folytatta Orochimaru, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
Naruto nehezen feltápászkodott, s két lépést hátrált Sasoritól, miközben csak úgy kattogott az agya. 'Tudnak a felvételről... Akkor teljesen más a helyzet. De... azt nem tudhatják, hogy Sainál van egy másolat...'  
\- Egyszerű, főnök. Verjük szét, aztán majd megkeressük a ruhájában, ha már nem mozog - vetette közbe lelkesen Deidara, élvezetesen megnyalva az ajkai szélét. Sakura rettegve kapta fel a fejét, de Deidara egy újabb kéz-csavarással belé fojtotta a szót, mielőtt kimondhatta volna.  
Naruto félve nézett szét maga körül, valamiféle égi segítséget keresve, de a jól ismert, és gyűlölt arcokon kívül senkit nem látott. Senkit... Kivéve...  
'Sasuke!' Szemei kitágultak, ahogy felfedezte a mellettük lévő épület földszinti erkélye fölött karba tett kézzel lebegő shinigamit. Nem látta tisztán, de érezte magán a másik pillantását. 'Mit keres itt? Hisz azt mondta, csak a legvégén jön vissza! Vagy...' Arca kisimult, ahogy egy gondolat költözött a fejébe. 'Vagy megint megszegi a szabályokat miattam?'  
Nehezen, de elszakította pillantását a shinigamitól, és újra Orochimarura nézett, de a szívében megváltozott valami. Sasuke itt van. Mégsem hagyta teljesen egyedül. Ő pedig meg fogja mutatni neki, milyen is az igazi Uzumaki Naruto, aki megvédi a barátait, és az utolsó pillanatig harcol!  
\- Talán igen, talán nem - vetette oda a végre visszatért hangjával, magabiztosan. Deidara arca elsötétült, de Orochimaru mintha csak jót mulatott volna.  
\- Remek. Akkor megmondom, mi lesz: vagy önként ideadod a felvételt, aztán elengedjük a cafkádat, veled meg elbeszélgetünk egy kicsit... - Sakura hirtelen beleharapott Deidara kezeibe, aki erre felordított, majd durván arcon vágta a lányt, aki vérző szájjal bukott le; Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak, és ismét oda akart rohanni, de Orochimaru szavai egyszerűen visszatartották. - Vagy ellenállsz, mi kiverjük belőled a felvételt, és utána _talán_ elengedjük a cafkádat.  
  
  
Naruto remegett a visszafojtott indulatoktól, de próbálta visszanyomni magában az emésztő gyűlöletet, és normálisan végiggondolni a lehetőségeit. Orochimaru ezek szerint tud a felvételről, de azzal nincs tisztában, hogy van egy másolat is. Ezt felhasználhatja. Ha a második megoldást választja, minden bizonnyal halálra verik, és még Sakura-chant is bajba sodorja - nem mintha annyira hinne a kígyópofának, de tényleg nem volt jellemző rá a hazudozás. Ha most odaadja nekik a nála lévő feltételt, talán rögtön elengedik Sakurát... Hogy utána ővele mi lesz, az már egy másik történet...  
'Most Sakura-chan a legfontosabb' erősítette meg magában, miközben vett egy mély levegőt, s ahogy kifújta, kezeit lassan a zsebébe mélyesztette, s megszorította az abban lapuló hűvös tárgyat. A saját tenyerét egészen forrónak érezte mellette. 'Ha ő elmehet innen, minden rendben lesz.' Szemeivel végig a lányt nézte, aki jobbra-ballra forgatta a fejét, hogy lerázza magáról Deidara kezét, ami erősen szorította a száját, hogy megakadályozza a további sikoltozást. 'Sakura-chan...'  
A tenyerébe szorított a kis tárgyat egy pillanatra a mellkasához emelte, miközben lehunyta a szemeit, némán fohászkodva a Magasságos segítségéért... Aztán égkék íriszei elszántan tekintettek az őt mosolyogva figyelő, sárgás szempárba, szája kinyílt, hogy hangosan mondja ki a szót, "Odaadom!"  
De a szó az ajkára fagyott, ahogy Sakura vérfagyasztóan felnyüszített Deidara tenyere alatt. Azonnal odakapta tekintetét, és látta, hogy a lány zöld szemei rémülten szűkülnek össze, miközben egy bizonyos pontra mered lesápadva: a mellettük lévő épületre. A nyüszítést hallván Deidara elrántotta kezét, mire Sakura félelemtől reszketeg hangon kiáltotta:  
\- Úristen! Ki... _Ki az?!_  
Naruto követte a lány pillantását, s egész testére jeges zsibbadás ült, ahogy meglátta, mi a rémület tárgya: a még mindig lebegő Sasuke pedig éppen ugyanolyan megrökönyödött tekintettel meredt az őt figyelő zöld szemekbe, hitetlenkedve szétnyíló, néma szót tátogó ajkakkal.

* * *

Saját rajzom:


	7. Amikor elér a Végzet I.

_"Mindenki úgy hal meg, ahogy élt, ahogy gondolkodott. Halálában is saját személyiségét hordozza."_

/Schäffer Erzsébet/

Muszáj volt követnie Narutót. Egyszerűen _muszáj_ volt. Hiába határozta el magában szilárdan, hogy tíz órakor - engedve a főnök utasításának - elbúcsúzik tőle, de alig töltött el pár órát nélküle, és képtelen volt uralkodni magán. Nem tudta megnevezni az érzést, ami a lelke köré tekeredett, de a szívét, melyet keményebbnek és hidegebbnek hitt, mint a legtökéletesebb acél, mégis mágnesként húzta magához a szőke fiú. Uzumaki Naruto kifordította önmagából, s Sasuke a tetteit ugyanúgy nem tudta megmagyarázni, ahogy korábban sem. Miért sietett hozzá mindig reggel, hogy láthassa, ahogy alszik? És miért akarta, hogy ő legyen az, akit a kék szemek a Nap felkeltével először megpillantanak? Miért védte meg korábban a szőkét a sikátorban? Miért aggódott érte állandóan? Miért élvezte annyira a veszekedéseiket? Miért nőtt gombóc a torkában, amikor szenvedni látta az este? Miért érezte annyira szánalmasan tehetetlennek magát? Miért nem hagyta el végül egyetlen szó nélkül? _Miért próbálta megcsókolni?_  
Nem értette a viselkedését. Öt éve már, hogy semmi és senki nem tudta előcsalogatni a hűvös álarca mögül, ennek a kölyöknek pedig mindössze egy hét alatt sikerült teljesen megbolondítania.  
Követte. Bármennyire is próbált ellentmondani a vágyainak, a teste akaratlanul is az iskola felé húzta. A fák lombjai közt megbújva figyelte, ahogy Naruto a kemény aszfalton fekszik, komolyan mélázó ábrázattal, miután körbejárta az iskolát... _Búcsúzott._ Ez egyértelmű volt a shinigami számára is. Talán... Talán még oda is ment volna hozzá, újra, de annyira szerencsére még nem őrült meg, hogy valóban megtegye. A mosdóban történtek után... nem igazán tudott volna mit mondani neki.  
Inkább maradt a rejtekhelyén, s a távolból figyelve követte Narutót, Isteni végzetként lebegve annak feje fölött. Legkésőbb akkor ott kellett volna hagynia, amikor a fiú felszállt a buszra, de még azután sem tudta magára hagyni.  
És most már bánhatja. Amikor meglátta a motorost, már pontosan tudta, mi vár rá... _rájuk_ a következőkben. Akkor kellett volna végleg elfordulnia, ha meg akarta kímélni magát. Egyetlen porcikája sem vágyott rá, hogy végignézze a szőke halálát.  
Ehelyett mit tesz a bolond lélek? Nem hogy a város másik végébe menne, de annyira óvatlan, hogy még hagyja, hogy a másik észrevegye! Nem akarta, hogy Naruto tudja: vele van. Akkor talán nem lett volna ennyire beletörődő.  
Mert most a fiú azt tette. Sasuke tisztán látta, hogy a srác arcvonásai elsimulnak, s egészen megbékélt kifejezést ölt magára. "Meghalok. És én készen várom." - Ezt sugallta az egész megjelenése. Pedig egy tizenhat éves fiúnak nem szabadna beletörődnie a halálba.  
  
  
Ráadásul _erre_ aztán végképp nem számított!  
\- Úristen! Ki... Ki az?!  
Már a sikoly hallatán odakapta a fejét, de a rémült kiáltás után addig karba tett kezei a teste mellé hullottak, s döbbenten meredt a fiatal lányra. Csak egy pillanatra nézett a rettegéstől kitágult szemekbe, aztán automatikusan Naruto felé fordult: de az ugyanolyan megrökönyödöttnek tűnt, mint ő maga. Sőt... Valószínűleg mind a hárman azok voltak.  
A lányt tartó szőke férfi össze-vissza kapkodta a fejét, és érthetetlenül mormogott az orra alatt - Orochimaru, és a többiek szintúgy. Naruto viszont jéggé dermedve meredt hol Sakurára, hol Sasukéra. A shinigami meg tudta érteni; maga is enyhén szólva ledöbbent a helyzettől.  
Nem foglalkozva az ijedt Sakurával tanulmányozni kezdte a lány bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterét, aki furcsállhatta pillantását, mert ijedten kezdett kapálózni Deidara szorításában. Sasuke így viszont pont szabad rálátást nyerhetett a hölgy jobb fülénél enyhén világító, kör alakul zenchoura.  
'Akkor tényleg igaz' állapította meg magában elhűlve, ahogy tovább meredt a jelre. Szinte már dejavu érzése támadt, hisz reggel ugyanígy meredt a Narutóéra. Igaz, a szőkéé spirális alakú volt, de Sasuke úgy érezte, a jel jobban beleégett az ő lelkébe, mint a fiú bőrébe. Persze Narutónak akkor nem mondta el, mi volt akkor az a nyilallás a nyakában - minek tette volna? Hogy újra emlékeztesse a vészesen közelgő halálára, mikor épp hogy csak öszekaparta magát...?  
Nem. Úgy gondolta, a fiúnak nem kell tudnia róla. Hisz úgysem látja - a zenchou csak a shinigamik szemei előtt mutatkozik meg.  
És az a zenchou, ami most Sakura testét díszíti...  
\- Ezt akarjátok?  
A magabiztosan csengő hang hallatán Sasuke azonnal a szőke fiúra kapta a tekintetét: annak arcáról a döbbenet legkisebb nyoma is eltűnt, és határozottan mutatta fel a kis, fénylő tárgyat. Hirtelen megszólalására nem csak Orochimaruék, de még Sakura is felé fordult. 'Naruto, mit csinálsz?' kérdezte magában Sasuke, de egy pillanattal később le kellett hunynia a szemeit a válasz hallatán.  
\- Bocsi, srácok, de eszemben sincs nektek adni. - Azzal Naruto a zsebébe mélyesztette a tárgyat.  
Orochimaru arca megrándult, majd lassan düh torzította el. Szemlátomást, ahogy mindenki más, ő is azt hitte, hogy az Uzumaki enged, és önként átadja nekik a felvételt, amiről beszéltek. Sasuke csak sejthette, mi van rajta, hisz a szőke nem volt valami bőbeszédű a reggel, de...  
\- Ho... Hova tűnt?  
Újra a zöld szemekre nézett, de azok, bár rá szegeződtek, szemlátomást nem látták a shinigamit - a lány zavartan kapkodta fejét a magasban.  
\- Mi baja van ennek? - mordult fel Deidara, miközben rántott egyet Sakurán, aki erre fájdalmasan felnyögött. - Megbolondultál, lotyókám?  
Naruto dühödtem felmordult, de Sasuke gondolatait más töltötte ki. A lány az előbb még látta őt, tehát Fehér volt. Most viszont már nem látja... Ennek ellenére a zenchou még mindig a testén van.  
'Gondold végig...' bíztatta magát Sasuke, miközben pörögtek az agykerekei. 'Naruto szemlátomást Orochimaru első ajánlatát akarta elfogadni, és önként átadni a felvételt. Ha így tesz, ezek szerint Sakura egy órán belül meghalt volna. Ezért Naruto az ellenállást változtatta, így a csaj sem lát többé engem.'  
De a zenchou még mindig a testén volt! Ez azt jelenti, hogy a halála nem törlődött, csak el lett odázva. Néhány óránál neki sincs több ideje hátra. És Naruto most teljes nyugalomban van, hisz ő nem látja, és nem is tud a zenchoukról... Így talán teljesen fölöslegesen teszi ki magát az életveszélynek... 'Sőt, nem is csak veszély' tette hozzá magában Sasuke, a bal tenyerén lévő jelre pillantva.  
\- Érdekes fiú a barátod.  
  
  
Sasuke megrezzent, ahogy meghallotta a mély hangon, majd azon nyomban jobbra pillantott: mellette ott állt a jól ismert, ám kevésbé szeretett személy, annak éjszínű szemei az alattuk lévő alakokra szegeződtek.  
\- Itachi? - kérdezte kicsit bágyadtan, de aztán rögtön megértette. - Vagy úgy. Szóval tiéd a lány.  
Itachi bólintott, de nem Sakurát, hanem Narutót nézte kifejezéstelen szemekkel.  
\- Haruno Sakura... a Végzete szerint ma, a kora esti órákban fog meghalni.  
\- Akkor az előbb... - kezdte volna Sasuke, de ahogy Itachi ránézett, becsukta a száját.  
\- Ezért mondtam, hogy érdekes a barátod. Mint magad is láthattad, kis híján megváltoztatta mindkettejük sorsát. - A fiatalabbnak már nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, "Hogy lehet ez?", de végül nem tette fel. Itachi azonban ekkor ismét őrá nézett, s bár szavai kissé szemrehányóak voltak, hangjában egy cseppnyi ilyenféle érzelem sem tükröződött. - Neked most nem szabadna itt lenned, Sasuke. De hogy itt vagy, Haruno meglátott, és felkiáltott. Ha nem teszi, Naruto teljesen felborította volna Haruno halálának idejét és körülményeit. És talán... a magáét is.  
Sasuke enyhén megborzongva szegezte tekintetét újra a földre, ahol Orochimaru épp hevesen, de halkan beszélt az egyik mellé lépő, vöröshajú fazonnal. Naruto továbbra is némán, de magabiztosan állt, Sakura pedig ziháló mellkassal szenvedett tovább Deidara szorításában.  
\- Hozzátok. - Orochimaru nem beszélt hangosan, a shinigami mégis egész bensőjét megfagyni érezte, s zsibbasztó hideg mászott a torkába.  
'Ha nem jövök ide, megváltozik a sorsuk?' De hogyan? Talán Naruto mégsem halt volna meg? Nem kapott válaszokat, és kis híján elemésztette a felgyülemlett feszültség. 'Hát mégis igaz. Narutóban megvan az erő, hogy megváltoztassa mások sorsát... Már csak a sajátját kéne.'  
\- De jobb lesz-e ez így? - suttogta maga elé, ám Itachi így is meghallotta. Egy megfejthetetlen pillantást vetett Sasukéra, amit a fiú nem tudott mire vélni... De aztán újra elfordult, s a két fekete szempár némán figyelte a magabiztosan álló szőke fiút.  
\- Erre csak az idő fog tudni választ adni, Sasuke. - Az idősebb shinigami teljes nyugalommal figyelte a nagy léptekkel meginduló vörös hajú férfit, mintha tökéletesen tisztában lett volna azzal, mi zajlik alattuk. Sasuke ellentétben feszültségtől villámló szemekkel figyelte a bőrszerkóst, amint megragadja Narutót, s miután durván gyomorszájon öklözi, a karjánál fogva Orochimaru felé löki. Sápadt ujjának körmei tenyerébe vájtak, de a csekély fájdalom nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy lenyugossza. - Mindenesetre, érdekes órának nézünk elébe...  
  
  
  
  
Naruto erősen összeszorította a fogait, de hagyta, hogy Sasori durván Orochimaru elé lökje. Alig tette túl magát a gyomrát ért ütésen, máris hangos csattanással esett a földre, fájdalmasan végighorzsolva a térdeit, és az arcát is, ahogy előre esett. De büszkesége nem engedte, hogy sokáig ott maradjon; azonnal kihúzta magát, s már lépett volna fel, de valami keményen a vállának csapódott, és visszanyomta. Kissé szédelegve nézett fel, ahonnan hegyes fogsor vigyorgott rá vissza elégedetten. 'Kisame...?' hunyorgott tovább Naruto, de következő pillanatban szemei kitágultak, ahogy egy másik alak lépett a nevezett kék hajú mellé. 'Kakuzu? Honnan a jó bánatból jöttek ezek elő?!' Legszívesebben a földbe csapta volna az ökleit tehetetlen dühében, de be kellett érnie azzal, hogy újra a betonra tekint, s fogcsikorgatva, de némán várja a továbbiakat.  
Mert nem volt más lehetősége. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Sakura felkiáltott Sasuke miatt, megértette, hogy nem menekülhet el. Nem szabad a könnyebb utat keresnie. Hiszen egy teljes hete volt rá, hogy feldolgozza a saját halálát! Ezek után nem pánikolhat be most, a legvégén. Naruto végtelenül hálás volt Sasukénak, hogy követte őt - nem csak maga, de Sakura miatt is. Ha nem jön ide, Sakura nem kiált fel, és akkor a szőke sem tudja meg, hogy a döntésével kis híján egy órára minimalizálta a lány hátralévő életét.  
'De most már Sakura-chan nem látja őt' állapította meg magában elégedetten, s ez az egy gondolat elég volt ahhoz, hogy valami mosolyfélét csaljon az arcára. 'Engem most kinyírnak, de ő rendben lesz.'  
\- Kisame! - szólt erélyesen Orochimaru, mire a férfi azonnal tette a dolgát; Naruto csak annyit érzékelt, hogy durván felrántják a földről, majd ugyanabban a percben hátracsavarják a kezeit. Éles kiáltás hagyta el a száját, de aztán keményen összeszorította azt, s ellenkezés nélkül hagyta, hogy megkötözzék.  
\- No, mi az? Elcsendesedtél - állapította meg szinte már csalódottan Orochimaru, mire a szőke felnézett. A csuklóját erősen vágta a kötél, de előbb szedte volna le a saját fejét, semhogy ezt azoknak a szemeteknek a tudtára adja. Így csak egy sanyarú kis félmosolyra húzta a száját. - Ennyire könnyen venné a helyzetet a nagyszájú Uzumaki Naruto? - Kisame hirtelen a hátára csapott valami tárggyal, mire a fiú feje előrebukott.  
Elakadt a lélegzete az ütéstől, de a szavak hallatán belül még jobban szúrta valami. Most mondja azt annak a kígyópofának, hogy fölösleges aggódnia, mert úgyis tudja, hogy meghal? Hogy megölik? Nem. A félelem és aggódás ideje lejárt, már réges-rég... Csak annyi a dolga, hogy Sakurát kijuttassa innen.  
_És aztán?_  
Naruto pislogott, ahogy egy hangocska szólalt meg a fejében.  
_Mit tervezel? Szó nélkül hagyod, hogy a földbe tiporjanak, a legkisebb ellenállás nélkül átadod magad nekik?_  
'Miért ellenkeznék?' kérdezett vissza Naruto. Egy pillanatra elfogta az érzés, hogy teljesen megőrült, így, az utolsó órájára... De végül nem törődött vele. 'Ígyis-úgyis meghalok, Sasuke világosan megmondta, hogy nem változtathatok a sorsomon. Akkor miért kötekednék velük, ha ezzel esetleg csak a saját halálomat teszem lassúbbá és fájdalmasabbá?  
_Mert nem a "halál" az, ami számít, hanem a "módja". Az, ahogy az utolsó percben cselekedsz, az egész korábbi életedet jellemzi. Fejet hajtva, néma beletörődéssel hagyni, hogy megtörténjen, aminek történnie kell... Ez csak a gyengékre vall._  
'Mit kéne tennem?' kérdezte némiképp dühösen. Furcsa, de percekre mintha a kinti világ minden zaja és hangja elhalt volna, s ő egyedül állt egy sötét tér közepén, maga elé meredve. Lábai épp csak, hogy érintették egy tükörsima tó felszínét, de közel s távol senkit nem látott maga körül. De akkor mégis ki beszél...? 'Nem akarom megnehezíteni a helyzetem. De gyávának sem akarok tűnni... Tudom, hogy nem vagyok az.'  
_Akkor bizonyíts_ \- felelte a hang. _Ne hagyd, hogy a fájdalom miatti félelem reszketésre kényszerítsen. Ha nehéznek érzed a tüdődet, vegyél kétszer annyi levegőt. Ha fáj a karod, emeld a magasba. Ha remeg a hangod, köszörüld meg a torkod, aztán kiabálj rájuk. De ne hagyd, hogy a beletörődő arcod legyen az, ami megmarad a barátaid emlékében! Mutasd meg nekik, ki vagy valójában._  
'Én tudom, hogy ki vagyok' mondta biztosan, miközben maga emelte ökölbe szorított kezét, s komoly kifejezéssel rápillantott. 'De te ki vagy?'  
A hang csak egy pillanatra hallgatott el, s aztán mintha lágyabban... és büszkébben folytatta volna.  
_Csak nézz magad elé._  
Naruto meglepődve tekintett körbe ismét, de még mindig nem látott semmit. Ám amikor furcsa cseppenést hallott, automatikusan lehajtotta a fejét - s a látványtól résnyire kinyílt a szája.  
A tó felszínén, amin állt, a saját képét látta visszatükröződni; de arca nem meglepett volt, hanem magabiztosan mosolygó, s kék szemei is valami határtalan erőt sugároztak magukból. A tükörkép aztán beszélni kezdett, noha Naruto nem érezte a saját ajkait mozdulni.  
_Mindent bele, Naruto._  
  
  
\- Hallod?! Kölyök!  
A szőke fiú szemei úgy pattantak fel, mintha rémálomból ébredne. Egy pillanatra arról is elfeledkezett, hol van, és mit keres ott, ahol. De Kakuzu recsegő mély hangja hamar ráébresztette a valóságra.  
\- Ne üss ekkorát, Kisame. Ha a legelején elájul, semmi érdekes nincs az egészben.  
A szőke látta, hogy a nevezett csak vállat von, és hátrébb lép, de nem igazán törődött vele. Már nem. Fogalma sincs, tényleg megőrült-e, de hirtelen olyan erőt érzett magában, mint talán még sosem.  
'Igaza van' gondolta, miközben kitámasztotta a lábát, és felrúgta magát guggolásba, majd nyomban kiegyenesedett, és hátrébb ugrált. 'Nem hagyhatom, hogy egy nyomorék, belenyugvó pojácaként haljak meg. Csak nekik adnám meg a győzelmet vele.' Orochimaru bosszús pillantást vetett rá sárgás szemeivel, s Kisame már indult is felé, de ő csak tovább hátrált, miközben körbenézett valami után, amivel elvághatná a csuklóit szorító kötelet. Közben pillantása megakadt Sakurán, aki félelemtől remegve, kitágult szemekkel, aggódva nézett rá. 'Nem akarom, hogy így lásson utoljára.'  
Próbálta ellazítani a karjait, miközben feszegette a karját szorító kötelet, hátha lazíthatna valamennyit a csomón. Sajnos azonban nem tudott célt érni, mert hirtelen Kisame mellette termett, s durván megrúgta az oldalát. Naruto felszisszent, és összegörnyedt, de még épp idejében sikerült arrébb ugrania, mielőtt egy újabb csapás érte volna a hátát is.  
\- Kellett nekem szólnom... - dörmögte Orochimaru, de hangjából egyértelműen kitűnt, hogy élvezi a helyzetet. Naruto csak egy futó pillantást vetett az irányába, és látta, hogy a férfi megállítja a felé induló Kakuzut. 'Szóval játszani akarsz velem, huh?' állapította meg a szőke. 'A mocskos kígyó, aki játszik az egérrel, mielőtt felfalja...'  
Nos, ha játszani akar, ám legyen. Mivel a kezeit nem tudta használni, gyors támadást indított Kisame gyomra ellen, aki egy pillanatra meg is állt a nem várt lépés miatt. Naruto ezt kihasználva a szemben lévő, roggyant bérházhoz hátrált, s az egyik kiálló vascsőbe akasztotta a karját. 'Gyorsan... Gyorsan!' sürgette magát, ahogy húzgálni kezdte a kezét le és föl. Érezte, hogy a fém a csuklója érzékeny bőrét is sérti, de nem érdekelte, csak hogy megszabaduljon végre a mozgását korlátozó kötéltől. 'Gyorsan...' Aggódva látta, hogy Kisame dühösen közelít felé, lépésről lépésre, de nem ment odébb, csak még gyorsabban mozgatta a kezét. 'Már csak egy kicsi...'  
Amint reccsenő szakadást hallott, azonnal elkapta a fejét, és eldőlt, ezzel elérve, hogy a kék hajú férfi ökle az arca helyett a kemény falnak csalódjon. Kisame felszisszent, és elrántotta a kezét, ujjai közül apró vakolatdarabok hullottak alá a földre. Naruto lerázta magáról a kötél maradékait, majd maga elé kapta kezeit, hogy szabadon védekezhessen - a korábbi korlátozás után valósággal élvezte, hogy újra teljes bedobással mozoghat. Már emelte karját, hogy ha kell, blokkolni tudja a másik ütését...  
De elsötétült a világ, ahogy valami rettentő erővel a fejének ütközött.  
  
  
Hangosan felnyögött, és térdre esett, de belső energiatartalékja azonmód feltápászkodásra késztette. Fájdalomtól hunyorogva pillantott fel, s állapította meg, hogy Kakuzu volt az, aki egy vastag fa-ütlegelővel a fejére csapott - abba négy szegecs volt beleütve, de a hegyes végével kifelé, s most a felső kettőből halványan vér petyegett. Mint egy végszóra, Naruto szemébe forró folyadék csordult vékony csíkban, érezhetően a homlokán lüktető sebből kiindulva. Gyorsan odakapott, hogy kitörölje a meleg vért, de Kakuzu azon nyomban megragadta a karját, és mire felfogta, mi történt, már ismét Orochimaru elé lökték.  
\- Sasori, add be neki.  
Naruto felkapta a fejét, de két erős kéz azonnal visszanyomta. Kapálózni kezdett a lábával, de mondhatni semmit nem ért el vele.  
\- Hagyjatok, rohadékok! - sziszegte a fogai között, és megpróbált újra feltápászkodni, de akaratlanul is megdermedt, ahogy látta, hogy Sasori egy injekcióval közeledik felé. - Mi a... - kezdte volna, de kiáltása nyögésbe torkollt, ahogy Kakuzu durván a hátára taposott. - Eresszetek!  
\- Engedjétek el! Ne adjatok be neki semmit! - hallotta Sakura sikolyát valahonnan messzebbről, de Deidara valószínűleg elhallgattatta, mert a hangja pillanatokon belül elhalt.  
Naruto még egy kétségbeesett próbálkozást tett, hogy elhajoljon a fenyegető tű elől... De szinte azonmód érezte azt fájdalmasan a nyakába hatolni. A szúrás feleannyira sem bolygatta a bensőjét, mint a félelem: Mi az ördögöt adnak be neki?!  
A tű egy durva rántással hagyta el a testét, ugyanabban a pillanatban, ahogy a kezek végre elengedték. Naruto, amint érezte, hogy a szorítás eltűnik róla, azonnal felpattant, és a nyakához kapva hátrált jó pár lépést, Orochimaru elégedett pillantásától kísérve. A fiú szíve őrülten vert a mellkasában, s úgy dörzsölgette a nyakát, mintha azzal ki tudná belőle szívni az anyagot, amit a férfi beléjuttatott. 'Mi volt ez?' üvöltötte a bensője.  
Vetett egy gyors pillantást Sakurára, de a lány még mindig nyögve-kapálózva vergődött Deidara szorításában, még végül a férfi megunta, és keményen arcul ütötte.  
\- Kuss legyen, szajha!  
\- Ne nevezd így! - förmedt rá Naruto, és dühösen megindult Deidara felé, de alig tett három lépést, és mintha rántottak volna egyet a gyomrán. A látása egy pillanatra elhomályosult, és már csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a lábai felmondják a szolgálatot.  
\- Naru-mmm..! - próbált sikoltani Sakura, de a hangját elnyomta Deidara keze.  
Naruto látása lassan visszatért, de a fejét mintha kalapáccsal ütögették volna, és iszonyatosan kábának érezte magát. Az elméje tiszta volt, és tudta mi történik vele... de még az ujjait sem bírta megmozdítani.  
\- Milyen gyors a szer... - állapította meg mosolyogva Orochimaru, miközben a szőke felé lépett, de aztán meggondolhatta magát, mert megállt, s keményebb hangon intett Kisaménak. - Hozd ide.  
Naruto a közeledő férfire kapta a szemét. 'Mozdulj! Mozdulj!' sürgette magát, de bármennyire is igyekezett, nem tudta mozgásra bírni a tagjait. 'Mi a...?!' Hiába tökélte el, hogy nem fog félni, az ijedelem jeges karmai mélyen a szívébe vájtak, s hideg veríték ült ki a homlokára, ahogy a sötéten vigyorgó alak játszi könnyedséggel felkapta, majd főnöke elé vitte.  
\- Rakd oda, és kötözd ki - utasította a fekete hajú a másikat, miközben a mellettük lévő ház oldalában álló villanyoszlopra mutatott. Naruto zsibbadtnak érezte az ajkait, és csak nyöszörögni tudott, miközben Kisame a földre vágta, majd sötét kabátjának zsebéből egy újabb kötelet húzott elő, amivel a fiút a derekától kezdve kötözni kezdte. - És vedd le róla az inget. - Naruto megdermedt, és újfent kapálózni próbált, de tagjai mintha ólomból lettek volna. 'Azok a rohadékok... Valamit adtak, amitől nem tudok rendesen mozogni...' A villanó kés láttán beharapta a száját, de hosszú szisszenését nem tudta visszaszorítani, ahogy az ezüstös penge végighasította a mellkasát. Fájdalomtól összeszorított szemekkel nézett oda; a seb nem volt mély, de a hasától szinte a mellkasa tetejéig húzódott, s máris vékony patakokban kezdett csorogni belőle a meleg folyadék. Tönkrement ingét Kisame egyetlen rántással tépte le róla, majd a szőke nadrágjába mélyesztette kezét, s egy pillanattal később előhúzta a fémcsatot.  
Kék szemei előtt megint összemosódott a világ, s mire kitisztult, Kisame már befejezte az oszlophoz kötözését, s ő egy éjfekete nadrágot látott elé lépni. Összeszorított szemei miatt hunyorogva nézett fel, s pillantása a karba tett kézzel álló, elégedett Orochimarura esett. A kék hajú férfi a másik felé nyújtotta a tönkrement inget, és a felvételt tartalmazó csatot, de Orochimaru csak egy intéssel arrébb lökte, aztán leguggolt, hogy arca egy magasságban legyen a szőkéével.  
\- Annyira élvezetes ez az arckifejezésed, Naruto-kun... - suttogta ajkait megnyalva a férfi, s szemeiben őrült kifejezéssel tanulmányozta a fiú eszeveszett dühtől kipirosodott arcát, s villámló szemeit. - Látom, még ott vannak a nyomok - állapította meg elégedett hangon, Naruto immár meztelen felsőtestére pillantva. - Tudod, ha nem lennél ilyen hihetetlenül minden lében kanál, nagyon jól szórakozhatnánk. Persze, így is te nyújtod a legnagyobb élvezetet a sok ostoba kölyök között... - Hangja a sziszegés és suttogás keverékévé vált, ahogy embertelenül hosszú ujjait végigfuttatta Naruto arcán.  
A fiú erre a mozdulatra végre túltette magát a dermedtségen, s a következmények miatti legkisebb félelem nélkül köpött a halványan mosolygó Orochimaru arcára.  
  
  
Csak a másikra kiülő döbbenet és düh miatt már is bőven megérte ezt tennie. Nem számít, hogy utána a férfi keményen arcon csapta, majd Kisame ismét a mellkasába rúgott, és ő tehetetlen görnyedt volna össze, ha nincs erősen odakötve az oszlophoz. Kezei, melyek szintén a testéhez voltak szorítva, a tehetetlenségtől dühösen markoltak a földbe, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy az ujjai is fájni kezdtek.  
\- Sasori. - A sötét hangszín nem sok jót sejtetett, miközben a nevezett elindult feléjük.  
\- Főnök, nem rúghatnám szét _én_ a picsáját? - kérdezte messzebbről reménykedve Deidara, miközben Sakura tovább nyöszörgött. De Orochimaru csak hümmögött, miközben felállt, s megtörölte az arcát.  
\- Nem, Deidara-kun. Te csak figyelj a hölgyre.  
A vörös hajú eközben odaért melléjük, s miután egy pillantást váltott főnökével, lehajolt, s a korábban használt, szegecses rudat Naruto mellkasának vágta.  
A fiú felkiáltott, ahogy a szögek pár centi mélyen a testébe hatoltak, majd szó szerint kiszakították azokat belőle. Aztán ráharapott a nyelvére, s a továbbiakban már csak nyöszörgött. A levegőt a csapódó ütések, a fojtott, fájdalmas nyöszörgések, és a messzi zokogás hangjai töltötték meg. Narutót már nem érdekelte semmi, azt sem bánta volna, ha elájul, s legközelebb már csak Sasuke oldalán tér magához a túlvilágon...  
_Gondolj Sakurára!_  
De a kis hang nem tágított. Ez volt az egyetlen, ami öntudatánál tartotta, az egyetlen, ami nem engedte, hogy átadja magát a nyugodt békességet adó sötétségnek. Így hát összeszorított fogakkal, időről-időre felszisszenve, de némán tűrte, hogy a csapások nyomán minduntalan kiserkenjen a vére, s a keletkező apró mélyedésekből lassan induljon útjára, vörösesre festve a mellkasát. Szemeit lehunyta, s igyekezett ellazítani az arcát, hogy még véletlenül se adja meg Orochimarunak azt az elégtételt, hogy szenvedni lássa. A sokadik ütés után már egészen elzsibbadt a felsőteste, nem nagyon érzett már semmit - mintha a folyamatosan húsába mélyedő szegecsek mindig is a teste részei lettek volna, mintha ő soha nem is létezett volna e tépő fájdalom nélkül...  
Talán ez volt az oka, hogy amikor a csapások hirtelen elhaltak, a bőre háromszor olyan erősen kezdett égni és bizseregni, mint korábban. A szíve őrült tempóban áramoltatta vérét, mely a fülében dobogott, teste szinte forrón tüzelt... hiába adott árnyékot a mögöttük magasodó bérház. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de az abba akaratlanul is beleszökő könnyektől egy percig nem látott tisztán semmit. Pislogott, hogy elűzze a zavaró homályt, s egy pillanattal később a hátralépő Sasori arcát látta meg - melyet Orochimarué vett át.  
A férfi széles mosollyal az arcán hajolt le hozzá, élvezettel teli pillantást vetve a szőke fiú felsőtestét borító számtalan karcolásra, és a még több szivárgó sebre. Fehér ujjait végigfutatta a meleg vér ellenére is libabőrössé váló mellkason, majd a szájához emelte, s miközben Naruto szemeibe fúrta a maga sárgás íriszeit, lenyalta róluk a piros anyagot.  
A fiú nem reagált, csak undorodva elfordította a fejét - de, mint kiderült, rosszul tette. Alig hajolt félre, egy nedves, meleg valamit érzett végigszántani a nyakán. Az érzésre kipattantak a szemei, és azonnal oldalra fordult, mire Orochimaru még egyet nyalintott a fülébe, aztán hátrébb hajolt - de csak egy kicsivel.  
\- Sokkal izgatóbb vagy így, sebesen, magatehetetlenül vergődve... - suttogta a férfi, megnyalva az ajkait, szemeiben ugyanazzal a kifejezéssel, mint az elmúlt éjszaka. Naruto előtt egyszerre leperegtek az akkori órák történései, fülében hallotta a hangokat és visszafojtott sóhajokat, bőrén érezte az ujjak szorítását, a szagok és ízek visszatértek belé...  
\- Elég! - ordította összeszorított szemekkel, erősen megrázva a fejét. - Hagyd abba, mocskos, perverz alak! Hagyd...  
Mondandóját nem tudta befejezni, mert az ujjak, melyek az előbb még olyan finoman simították végig az arcát, mintha csak egy értékes és érdekes tárgy lenne, most durván megragadták az állát, és a sápadtfehér arc felé fordították. Orochimaru tekintetébe most már düh is keveredett, de az előbbi kifejezés is épp oly tisztán benne világított.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt kell mondanod, Naruto-kun? - sziszegte a férfi a szőke arcába. - Ne feledd, a barátnőd még mindig itt van...  
'Sakura-chan!' Naruto ajkai megrezzentek, de lassan nyelt egyet, és lehunyta a szemeit. Nem számít, mi lesz, ő tudja, hogy mi vár rá... De Sakurát ki kell juttatnia ebből a sikátorból...  
\- Engedjétek el - mondta halk, enyhén rekedt hangon. - A felvétel már nálatok van. Én is itt vagyok. Rá semmi szükségetek.  
Orochimaru elmosolyodott, miközben lassan lejjebb csúsztatta kezét, s azok már nem Naruto állát fogták, hanem a nyakára kulcsolódtak rá - egyelőre még nem fojtóan.  
\- Ebben igazad van. De ha elengednénk, talán szólna olyanoknak... akiket nem szívesen látnánk most a köreinkben.  
Mit feleljen erre? Sajnos a lány tényleg nem olyan volt, aki ezek után nyugodtan hazamenne, hogy ott sírja ki magát. Biztos, hogy értesítené a rendőrséget... De ha nem lépne, Sai pár órán belül maga is kapcsolatba lép velük, és utána mindenképp elfogják ezt a rühes bandát... 'Sakura-chan, miért nem vagy gondolatolvasó?' sóhajtotta magában kínjában, miközben maga elé képzelte a lány arcát. 'Ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget...'  
\- Engedjétek el - ismételte meg. Nem számít, mibe kerül, nem viheti őt is magával!  
  
  
Orochimaru percekig némán tanulmányozta az arcát, Naruto szíve a torkában dobogott. Aztán hirtelen a hideg ujjak elengedték őt, s a férfi felegyenesedett, újra magához intve a korábban elhátráló Kisamét. Valamit halkan súgott neki, mire a kék hajú bólintott, s Deidara felé kezdett sétálni.  
\- Sasori, menj velük.  
A nevezett csak egy kifejezéstelen pillantást vetett Orochimarura - Naruto esküdni mert volna, hogy a férfi nem tekinti igazán főnökének a kígyópofát -, aztán büszke tartással, de mégis megindult a másik kettő felé.  
Amint "kettesben" maradtak, Naruto nyelt egyet, de büszkesége nem engedte, hogy tovább kerülje a másik tekintetét. Felnézett, s kiszáradó szájjal figyelte, ahogy Orochimaru felemeli a földről a tőrt, amivel korábban Kisame átvágta a fiú ruháját, majd az ajkához emeli, s látható élvezettel végignyalja a még mindig vértől pirosló pengét. Egyszerűen volt valami a férfiban... ami miatt kirázta a hideg, s jeges kéz tekeredett a nyaka köré.  
Épp csak egyet pislantott, aztán a csuklóját, s a testét feszegető kötél egyszerre lehullt róla. Orochimaru egyetlen suhintással vágta el oldalt a kötelet, ezzel újabb, szerencsére nem túl mély vágást ejtve a fiú karján. Naruto még mindig kába volt a szertől, de már nem volt annyira erős, mert lassan maga elé tudta emelni a csuklóit, hogy remegve megdörzsölje Közben akaratlanul is szemügyre vette, milyen furcsa mintázatokat hagyott bőrén a durva anyag. Aztán a hideg pengét a nyaka mellett érezte, s szívverése elállt egy pillanatra.  
\- Térdre.  
Ismét nyelnie kellett, de némán tette le enyhén reszkető kezeit a földre, miközben térdeit a megtámasztotta a kemény betonon. Orochimaru lába mellett ellesve épp láthatta, ahogy Deidara elengedi Sakurát, de csak hogy a következő percben Sasori fogja meg őt a hátracsavart karjánál fogva, s kezdje toszogatni maga előtt. De tovább nem szemlélhette a jelenetet, mert a tőr figyelmeztetőn a húsának nyomódott.  
\- Tudod, mi a dolgod, Naruto-kun. - Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie fölfelé, s egész testében megborzongott, ahogy ugyanazt a kifejezést látta a másik arcán, mint az elmúlt éjszaka. Nehezen lélegzett, de kezeit elemelte a földről, s a férfi nadrágjának ülepéhez tette; az ismét forrón pulzált, s kemény dudor növekedett benne. A hányinger kerülgette a szőkét, ismét, és a beadott szer, valamint a félelem miatt meglehetősen ügyetlenül próbálta lehúzni a cipzárt - de valósággal megmerevedett, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy nem csak ketten vannak.  
'Sasuke!' Lelki szemei előtt a fiú képe jelent meg; amikor gyengéd mozdulatokkal törölgette az arcát, amikor reggel annyira fájdalmas arckifejezést vágott, a búcsújuk a mosdóban... s most, ahogy a bérház erkélye fölött lebegett. 'Sasuke is itt van! Előtte nem... Előtte nem tehetem!'  
Valósággal bepánikolt, fogai hallhatón össze-összekoccantak, ahogy fejével kissé előre bukott, hogy Orochimaru ne láthassa az arckifejezését. 'Sasuke nem láthatja, hogy én...! Ő...' Fejében egymást kergették a kétségbeesett gondolatok, miközben maga előtt már látta is a fiú arckifejezését. Mit gondolhat róla?! Hogy mi lett belőle?! Hiszen Uzumaki Naruto nem ilyen volt...  
_Akkor milyen?_  
\- Mi a gond, Naruto-kun? - kérdezte, most először némi ideges türelmetlenséggel a hangjában a fölé magasodó férfi. Naruto reszketve kapaszkodott annak két lábszárába, hogy elrejtse magát, s azt kívánta, bár nyelné el a föld helyben... De csak melegedő ujjak markoltak a hajába, hogy durván felhúzzák a fejét. Éles szisszenés hagyta el az ajkait, s fel is nyögött, ahogy a tőr pengéje végigsiklott a nyakán, vékony karcolást ejtve a bőrén. - Csináld.  
Orochimarut szemmel láthatóan csak még jobban izgatta a fiú állapota, de Narutót nem tudta érdekelni. Csak remegett, miközben még pislogni se nagyon pislogott, és próbálta kiűzni a fejéből a shinigami képét - sikertelenül. 'Nem láthatja! Nem láthat így engem!' sikoltotta belül. 'Nem vagyok ilyen!'  
_Hanem milyen?_ \- jelent meg újra a hang.  
A haját tépő kéz hirtelen elengedte, mire ő egész testével előrebukott, s szinte elterült a földön. Kezeit még nehezebbnek érezte, mint amikor a beinjekciózott anyag teljes százalékon működött, nehezére esett kitámasztania magát. De ahogy felemelte a fejét, egészen mást látott, mint amire számított.  
Azt hitte, Sakurát Sasori majd kikíséri, de nem ez történt; a férfi épp elhagyta a mögöttük lévő bérházat, miközben egy vastag fémrúddal támasztotta ki a bejárati ajtót. A mögül éles, folytonos dörömbölés hallatszott, és női sikoltozás. Deidara és Kisame egy vigyort váltottak egymással, miközben újra főnökük felé fordították tekintetüket, Kakuzu némán, kifejezéstelenül dőlt neki a bérház egyik sarkának.  
\- Mi... Mit csinálnak?! Azt mondtad, elengeded Sakura-chan! - kiabálta Naruto visszatérő hanggal, és azonnal felült, miközben Orochimaru arcának szegezte villámló tekintetét. - Engedjétek el!  
\- Nem mondtam, hogy elengedem - jelentette ki hűvösen, ám bujkáló mosollyal a hangjában a férfi, miközben a hideg pengét játékosan végighúzta Naruto felkarján. Aztán komoly arckifejezésre váltott. - És most csináld.  
  
  
_"Fejet hajtva, néma beletörődéssel hagyni, hogy megtörténjen, aminek történnie kell... Ez csak a gyengékre vall."_  
Csinálja? Csinálja...?!  
_"Ha nehéznek érzed a tüdődet, vegyél kétszer annyi levegőt."_  
A fiú remegése szinte megszűnt, ahogy egy mély sóhaj után kezeit a másik nadrágjára helyezte, akaratlanul is megdörzsölve az a mögött vibráló meleg keménységet, s apró rezdülést kicsalva a férfiból.  
_"Mert nem a halál az, ami számít, hanem a módja."_  
Fejét nekinyomta a dudornak, ajkán érezve a mögötte lévő forróságtól felmelegedett nadrág anyagát, orrában az ismerős, és gyűlölt bűzt. Résnyire kinyitotta a száját, nekidörzsölve ajkait a nadrágnak, mire a kezek ismét a hajába markoltak. Nem érdekelte. Két kezét kitámasztotta a két combon...  
_"Mutasd meg nekik, ki vagy valójában..."  
'Uzumaki Naruto!' _ordított fel a bensőjében a saját hangja, egybeolvadva a tükörkép-énjével, abban a pillanatban, hogy fogait durván a nadrágba mélyesztette.  
\- Ááá!  
Orochimaru fájdalmasan felordított, s Naruto érezte, hogy hajtincsei tövestül kitépve hagyják el a fejét, de nem érdekelte. Valósággal megrészegült a férfi fájdalmas kiáltásától, s a hang egyszerre visszaöntötte belé minden korábbi önbizalmát. Újra beleharapott a másikba, ezúttal a bal combjába mélyesztve a fogait, miközben tíz körömmel, durván kapaszkodott a másikba. A fájdalmas rándulások egyszerre dobbantak a szívével, s egy pillanatra elöntötte az érzés, hogy talán minden rendben lesz...  
De a következőben kemény ököl csapódott erősen az arcának, hátralökve őt, neki az oszlopnak. A feje megkondult, ahogy találkozott a betonnal, s szédülten igyekezett visszanyerni a látását, de minden összemosódott előtte. Hiába csökkent a nyakába adagolt szer hatása, ismét nem tudta mozdítani a tagjait, kezei erőtlenül pihentek a teste mellett. A fülének azonban semmi baja nem volt, hogy ne hallhassa meg Orochimaru dühtől eltorzult hangját.  
\- Ostoba szarházi kölyök! - Ruhasusogást hallott, mintha a férfi valamit előkapott volna az inge mögül, aztán furcsa kattanást. - Fogalmad sincs, kivel kezdtél te ki!  
\- Kapd be - mormolta kábasága miatt halkan, de tisztán érthetően.  
Egy pillanatig néma csend volt, még autók, madarak, egy apró lélegzetvétel sem hallatszott.  
Aztán éles durranás, és egy hátborzongató, felismerhetetlen hang.  
Emberfölötti, elviselhetetlen, tépő, szaggató, szúró fájdalom a jobb tenyérben... A kezét forrón áramló folyadék öntötte el...  
Aztán Naruto összegörnyedt az oszlop tövében, s könnybe lábadt szemmel, hosszan felordított.


	8. Amikor elér a Végzet II.

_"Halálom itt van, aminthogy már itt is volt mindig. Úgy kell gondolni rá, mint utolsó lapjára egy olyan könyvnek, amelyet még olvasok."_

/Anatole France/

\- Naruto! - kiáltott fel Sasuke, de hangját elnyomta a másik ordítása.  
A shinigami ujjai mélyen a tenyerébe vájtak, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezét, s erősen beharapta a száját. Miért teszik ezt Narutóval? Amikor nemrég azzal a szegecselt rúddal ütötték a fiút, erős késztetést érzett, hogy odamenjen, és tárgymozgató erejét felhasználva szétverje azokat az alakokat. Amikor pedig Orochimaru _arra_ akarta kényszeríteni a fiút... Halvány büszkeség és elégedettség járta át, hogy a szőke fiú nem engedett, és visszavágott, de ugyanakkor azt is tudta, Naruto ezzel csak a saját helyzetét tett még nehezebbé. Elég volt csak Orochimaru dühödt kiáltását hallani, ahogy a fogak a combjába mélyedtek.  
S nem is csalódott. A kis pisztoly csak egyet villant, s máris hangos dördülés rengette meg a levegőt. Sasuke felpattant, egyszerre kiáltott fel a szőkével, mikor...  
\- Sasuke.  
Gyomra megugrott a hang hallatán, de mély levegőt vett és megfordult. Már készült, hogy odamegy Narutóhoz, és eltökélte, hogy ez alkalommal nem hagyja pusztán a szabályok miatt lebeszélni magát.  
Itachi az előző kitörését követően egy időre eltűnt, most azonban újra ott állt mögötte, s behatón figyelte őt a szemeivel. Aztán megszólalt, és egészen mást mondott, mint amire a fiatalabb számított:  
\- Most már odamehetsz. - Sasuke először nem értette, mi a hirtelen engedélyadás, de a férfi folytatta. - Három óra van. Készülhetsz a végére.  
'Három óra?' ismételte meg magában Sasuke döbbenten. 'Akkor... már csak tizenkét perce van hátra...' Érezte, hogy a gondolatai lassan kiülnek az arcára, ezért hátat fordított a másiknak, s egy pillanatnyi habozás után már Naruto felé siklott a levegőben. Néhány méterre lehetett már csak Orochimarutól és a fiútól, mikor lábait letette a földre, s egyszerre megtöltötte fülét Naruto fájdalmas nyöszörgése, valamint Orochimaru dühödt, nehéz lélegzetvétele.  
\- Meg kell tanulnod, hol a helyed - sziszegte a férfi, mire a szőke fiú lassan, zihálva felnézett. De pillantása azonnal megtalálta a nem sokkal mögöttük álló Sasukét.  
A shinigami szinte érezte, hogy vére a fülében dobog, ahogy a máskor vidáman csillogó kék szemek megtörve, könnyekkel borítva tekintettek rá. A mindig oly magabiztos arc nem sugározta magából azt az életrevalóságot és erőt, Naruto egészen másnak tűnt, mint korábban. A halál tudata tette ezt vele? Az, hogy tisztában van a ténnyel: ezt a menetet már nem éli túl? Sasuke ismét csak elátkozta volna azt a magát Mindenhatónak nevező alakot, aki egyet füttyentve eldöntötte, hogy a szőkének ma meg kell halnia. Miért? Másoknak, mint ennek a vicsorogva ziháló kígyónak megvan a joga az életre? Narutónak miért nem? És neki miért nem volt...?  
\- Csak a te helyedet tudom... - A fiú hangja rekedt volt, és alig lehetett hallani; mellkasa nehezen emelkedett, mintha még a levegővétel is fájdalmat okozna neki. De ez nem tartotta vissza abban, hogy ne beszéljen tovább az utolsó erejéig is. - Jó mélyen a föld alatt. Bár talán még az is kidobna...  
  
  
Sasukénak felszisszenni sem volt ideje, mikor a másik lövés dörrent. Az utolsó pillanatban szorította össze a szemeit, de Naruto velőtrázó ordítását így is hallotta. Bármennyire is igyekezett vastag védőfalat emelni maga köré, ami elzárná a külvilágtól, érzései apró lyukakat fúrtak a lelkét védő burokba, így méreg módján terjedt szét benne a másik sikolya. Csukott szemei mögül eddig az emésztő sötétség meredt vissza rá, de most mindenhol élénkvöröset látott, mintha a fejét öntötte volna el a vér. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, miközben elfordult; épp csak az oszlop szélét látta meg a szeme sarkából, de alatta már lassan nőtt a piros tócsa.  
Tekintetét hiába igyekezett távol tartani - Naruto fejét lehajtva zihált, arcáról könny- és verejtékcseppek hullottak alá a nadrágjára, melynek bal szárára egyre csak peregtek a forró, vörös cseppek. Sasuke kiáltani akart. Mi a fenéért reszketnek a karjai?! Idegesség? Félelem? Düh? Ahogy egy műtősnek nem szabad rosszul lennie a vér látványától, úgy ez a shinigamikra is éppen annyira vonatkozik! És itt van, az öt év alatt már számtalan halált volt alkalma megélnie... Nem igaz, hogy pont most, pont nála kell ennyire kikelnie önmagából...  
Naruto lassan felemelte fejét, kék szemei sötét örvényként meredtek az előtte álló alakra. Arca elveszítette szokásos barnaságát, szinte már Sasukéhoz hasonlatos sápadtság uralkodott rajta - egyedül az ajka vöröslött, ahol fájdalmában kiharapta azt, s a vér vékony csíkban csordult le az állán, hogy csatlakozhasson testvéreihez a nadrág egyre nagyobb foltján.  
\- Ettől rohadt nagynak érzed magad... ugye? - A szőke nyelt, s szemlátomást komoly erőfeszítésbe került, hogy száját szavak hagyhassák el fájdalmas nyöszörgés helyett. - Még pár golyó, aztán én eltűnök... és minden meg lesz oldva...  
\- Kuss legyen! - kiáltotta szinte már eszelősen Orochimaru, és újra meghúzta a ravaszt.  
'Nem hallom' ismételgette magában Sasuke, próbálván elnyomni a fülét megtöltő hátborzongató hangokat. 'Nem hallom...' Úgyis mindjárt vége. Mindjárt megszűnnek ezek a hangok...  
Orochimarura nézett: a férfi arca teljesen eltorzult, sárgás szemei dülledten meredtek előre, kezében hevesen remegett a pisztoly - szemlátomást már nem volt ura önmagában. Ilyen félelmet ébresztett volna benne egy tizenhat éves fiú...?  
\- Hé, Orochimaru-sama! - hallatszott Deidara ideges kiáltása a távolban, de főnöke a shinigamival ellentétben oda sem nézett. - Nem kéne... - A szőke férfi a kezét törve fordult hátra, mintha magát a kaszást sejtené ott. - A közelben biztos meghallották... Ha a zsaruk...  
\- Fogd be - hörögte mély hangon Orochimaru. De amikor Sasori hirtelen mellé lépett, és megragadta a csuklóját, kénytelen volt vicsorogva elszakítani a tekintetét a vérében vergődő fiúról.  
\- Hova süllyedtél? - Sasori hangja egyáltalán semmit nem változott az események hatására; ugyanolyan közönyös és kifejezéstelen volt. Barna szemei hűvösen tekintettek a vad indulatoktól remegő férfira. - Egy kölyök miatt veszélybe sodorsz mindannyiunkat.  
Orochimaru nem szólt, de tekintetét újra visszafordította Narutóra. Mivel aztán máshogy nem reagált, Sasori elengedte a kezét, ami a fekete hajú teste mellé hullott.  
Sasuke fel sem fogta igazán, mit csinált, tekintete újra Narutón pihent; s a látványra jeges zsibbadás öntötte el a mellkasát. A fiú teljes testével előredőlt, s a földre görnyedt, így az arcát nem láthatta, de előtte apró, áttetsző cseppek hagytak nyomot a betonon. Bal combján még nagyobb lett a vörös folt, valószínűleg, hogy most már a válláról is oda csorgott a vére - s a tócsa egyre növekedett alatta a földön. Tovább nem tudta visszaszorítani nyöszörgését, két tenyerével, még a mély, golyó ütötte jobbal is a kemény földet próbálta markolni, sikertelenül. Csak a körmei sebesedtek ki annyira, hogy azok is sötétvörösen virítottak. Ahogy előre dőlt, jóformán csak a meztelen háta látszódott, melyen élesen kirajzolódott a gerincének íve, bőrén pedig a korábbi karmolások, és a számtalan ütés nyoma. Ahogy nehezen próbálta kihúzni magát, teste időről időre megremegett, bőrére fénylő verejtékcseppek ültek ki, haja izzadtan tapadt lesápadt arcára. De a legijesztőbbek a szemei voltak: amik a teljes, néma elfogadást sugározták. 'Azt hiszi, bármit is változtat, ha az utolsó percig visszabeszél?' nyögött fel magában Sasuke, akaratlanul is elhűlve a szőke látványától. 'Naruto...'  
\- Sasorinak igaza van - helyeselt a távolból Kisame, mire a szőke kivételével minden ott tartózkodó hátra nézett: a kék hajú lassan közeledett feléjük, bukóhoz hasonlatos fegyverét lazán átvetve a vállán. - Orochimaru-sama, el kell húznunk innen a csíkot.  
A nevezett halkan zihált, mintha maga kapta volna az ütéseket, aztán tétován hátrébb lépett, szemeit továbbra sem véve le a szőke fiúról.  
\- Igen... - A fegyvert lassan visszarakta a kabátja belső zsebébe, ahol az eredetileg volt, majd kezeit leeresztette, és önmagát nyugtatóan vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Igen... De őt nem hagyhatjuk így itt. - Hangjából lassan kezdett eltűnni az őrült felhang.  
\- Ez igaz - bólintott rá Kisame. - Ha így megtalálják, beszélni fog. Tehát...  
\- Miről van szó? - lihegett közbe Deidara, aki ekkor ért oda hozzájuk. Két kezét a térdén támasztotta meg egy pillanatra, ahogy fújtatott, majd felegyenesedett, s ahogy pillantása az oszlop tövében vergődő fiúra esett, széles, elégedett vigyor terült szét az arcán. - Ki kell nyírni, ez egyértelmű. Nem szabad félbehagyni a munkát, hmm! - Kiegyenesedett, s ajánlkozva tekintett főnökére. - Orochimaru-sama, én szívesen vállalom a feladatot!  
A fekete hajú csak egyetlen, lesújtónak nevezhető pillantást vetett rá, aztán hátat fordított nekik, és az épület felé indult.  
\- Sasori, Kakuzuval hozzátok a motorokat. Deidara, te pedig Harunót - sorolta az utasításokat nagyjából összeszedett, közönyös hangon. - Gondoskodjatok róla, hogy lássa a kis barátja hulláját, hátha az elveszi a kedvét az árulkodástól, utána engedjétek el. Túl gyanús lenne, ha mindketten egyszerre tűnnének el. Valakinek azonban természetesen követnie kell; ha mégsem tartaná a száját, őt is ki kell iktatni. - Orochimaru vetett hátra egy pillantást: Naruto Sakura nevének hallatán felnézett, és őt figyelte gyilkos szemekkel. A férfi azonban nem törődött vele, és újra elfordult. - Kisame, a kölyök a tiéd. Csinálj a hullájával, amit akarsz.  
  
  
\- De főnök, miért nem lehet az enyém?! - nyafogott Deidara sértetten, miközben olyan pillantást vetett a szőkére, mintha az egy fantasztikus játék volna, amit nem adnak oda neki.  
\- Hallgass, Deidara - szólt rá Kisame, miközben egy mozdulattal lekanyarintotta válláról a fegyverét. - Itt maradhatsz, és figyelhetsz, aztán hozd a csajt.  
\- Hhh... - Mind a két férfi a fiúra pillantott, aki halkan nyöszörögve igyekezett kinyomni magát, legalább ülésbe. Sasuke megránduló arccal látta a mély, golyó ütötte sebet a bal vállán, melyből a folyó vér az egész mellkasát vörösre festette. Naruto nehezen zihált, de szemeit szinte önkívületi állapotban emelte a fölé magasodó alakokra. - Hozzá ne merj érni.... Okama...  
Hangját egy perc néma csend követte, mindenki elhűlve nézett rá - a feszültség szinte tapintható volt a levegőben.  
\- Tényleg nem tudod, mikor kell abbahagyni - állapította meg végül nyugodtan Kisame, majd egy hatalmasat ütött Naruto hátára. A fiú felkiáltott, és újra előre esett, egyenesen a saját véréből keletkezett tócsába.  
Sasuke lassan hátrált, hogy ne kelljen többet látnia, de megállt, ahogy Deidara lelkesen közbeszólt:  
\- Várj!  
A nevezett felvonta a szemöldökét, de megtámasztotta a bunkót a földön, s kétkedő szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a fiatalabb a zsebében keresgél, majd felmordul, és vállvonogatva előhúz valamit.  
\- Épp itt az ideje, hogy elhallgattassuk azt a mocskos száját! - morogta indulatosan, de mosollyal az arcán, miközben Narutóhoz lépett, s az állánál megragadva durván felfeszítette annak fejét. - Ki akartam vágni a nyelvét, de nincs itt a tőröm. De ez is megteszi... - tette hozzá még szélesebb vigyorral, s miközben felemelte jobbját, abban megcsillant a benne tartott szög. A vas méretének láttán Sasuke akaratlanul is felszisszent, Naruto pedig rángatni kezdte a fejét, de Deidara csak még erősebben tartotta. - Kisame, ha megkérhetlek...  
\- Erről nem szólt Orochimaru-sama... - jegyezte meg a nevezett, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha kicsit is zavarná a dolog. Csak egyet legyintett fegyverén, mire az keményen nekiütődött Naruto vállának, aki felkiáltott az érzésre.  
Deidara pedig azonnal ki is használta ezt: alighogy a fiú szája kinyílt, ő durván megragadta a szőke alsó ajkát, kihúzta, s jobbjával határozott mozdulattal átdöfte rajta a szöget. Naruto felkiáltott, ahogy a piros vér ömleni kezdett a szájából le a mellkasáig, összeszorított szemei mögül vastag patakokban folyt az áttetsző anyag, csillogó nyomot hagyva sápadt, fájdalomtól mégis kipirult arcán. Amint a vérfolyam apadni kezdett, Deidara kirántotta a szöget, ezzel újabb fájdalmas kiáltást kicsalva a fiúból, s újraindítva a csordogálást. Ezután olyan ábrázattal állt fel, mint amilyet drogfüggő vághat, amikor hosszú elvonás után újra belövi magát... Kisame szintén mosolygott, ahogy Naruto a földre hajolva szaggatottan nyöszörgött, és véres körmeivel a földet karmolászta.  
\- Pápá, kisöreg - suttogta halkan a szőke férfi, mire Kisame lesújtásra készen újra felemelte a bunkót.  
Sasuke dermedten állt a két alak mögött, szemeit nem tudta levenni Narutóról, aki halkan sírva görnyedt előre, időről időre megrándulva a testét érő kemény ütésektől. A fekete hajú sosem érzett még ilyet, de átkozta a percet, amikor halálisten lett belőle; hiszen eddig még sosem kellett átélnie ilyen halált! Volt már öngyilkos akasztás, hasba szúrás, torkon lövés, orvosi műhiba, autóbaleset, fulladás... Minden szörnyűség. Azt hitte, a lelke már minden szörnyűséget megért. De ilyen kínzást... és szenvedést még nem látott. A nyilvánvaló élvezet és káröröm a két férfi arcán mérhetetlen, gyilkos dühvel töltötte el a lelkét, ami ugyanakkor kegyetlen fájdalommal szúrt, amikor Narutóra nézett. Vagy csak azért rendítette meg ennyire, mert őt ismerte, nem úgy, mint a korábbi embereit? Hiszen az egy hét alatt Naruto már... a barátjává vált. Hiába nem emlékezett rá, milyen volt az emberi élete, halála óta soha senkivel nem érzett ilyen közeli kapcsolatot. És bármennyire is igyekezett nem az életébe avatkozni, valahogy mégis sikerült olyan erős köteléket létrehozniuk, ami miatt most szinte ugyanúgy szenvedett, mint a másik...  
_"Törött bordák, golyó a bal combba és vállba, valamint a jobb tenyérbe, túl nagy vérveszteség..."_ \- hallotta a fejében visszhangozni Pein szavait, miközben Kisame bunkója ismét a magasba lendült, s a fekete szemek tükrében lassított felvétel módjára kezdte meg zuhanását a földre meredő, zilált szőke tincsek felé. _"... És koponyatörés."_  
Sasuke érezte, hogy a levegő a tüdejében reked.  
Eljött az utolsó pillanat.  
... 'Itt a vége.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Annyira fájt mindene, hogy már kezdte fel sem venni az újabbakat. Ha korábban azt hitte, ismeri a fájdalom valódi fogalmát, hát nagyon tévedett. Azok meg sem közelítették ezt az égető, kínzó, kegyetlen, szaggató, szúró, emberfeletti, forró és hideg, metsző és lüktető érzést... Minden tagjában. Minden pontjában. Ilyen lehet az is, amikor az ember belövi magát. Szédül, kába, hol forró, hol hideg lökéshullám járja át a testét, és az egész külvilágból csak homályos foltok és tompa hangok jutnak el a tudatáig. A hátát, vállát érő ütések egyre csak jöttek, s ő lehunyt szemmel készült fül az elkerülhetetlenre.  
Végülis, szép élete volt. Voltak szerettei, barátai, akikkel az utolsó napon is képes volt nevetni.  
Egy csodálatos anyja, akinek sosem tudná megköszönni, mennyi mindent tett érte, és azt, hogy ennyire szerette őt. És egy apja, akiről ugyanúgy mindez elmondható, annak ellenére, hogy hamarabb magukra hagyta őket.  
'Talán most találkozom vele' futott át egy kósza gondolat a fején. 'Biztosan ott kell lennie...'  
És most... eljött a perc. A néma csend szinte keresztülhasította a levegőt, ugyanakkor millió másik hang töltötte meg a fülét: Deidara visszafogott kuncogása, ruhaanyag finom libegése, a fegyver suhanása...  
_Jó voltál_ \- szólt utoljára elégedetten a lelkének mások oldalán élő személy hangja.  
'Nem félek.' Ajkaira halvány mosoly csúszott, s szinte érezte, ahogy arcvonásai kisimulnak. Egy pillanatra még az összes fájdalom is eltűnt. 'Nincs mitől tartanom.'  
A pillanat eljött...  
... és éles csattanás rezgette meg a levegőt.  
Naruto fején átfutott a gondolat, talán a halál miatt nem érez-e semmi fájdalmat... De Kisame dühödt-értetlen felkiáltása nyomán rá kellett jönnie, hogy valami egészen másról van szó.  
\- Mi a...?! - Földön súrlódó cipők hangját hallotta, s a megzavarodott kiáltás hatására muszáj volt kinyitnia a szemeit. Földön támaszkodó kezei megfeszültek, ahogy nehezen felemelte ólomsúlyúnak érződő fejét, de pupillája kitágult, ahogy sikerült beazonosítania az előtte álló alakot.  
Sasukét.  
\- Kisame, mi a francot csinálsz? - hördült fel Deidara, úgy nézve a levegőben a fegyverrel kalimpáló társára, mintha az legalábbis őrült volna. - Csapd már agyon!  
\- Nem tudom, barom! - üvöltötte a másik. Arcán kidagadtak az erek, izmai jól kirajzolódtak karján, ahogy próbálta a bunkóját Naruto fejének csapni, de az makacsul állt a levegőben. - Nem tudom megmozdítani!  
Naruto úgy érezte, megáll a szíve. Persze, Deidara és Kakuzu nem látták azt, amit ő... Hogy a bunkó nem magától állt meg a levegőben, hanem egy fogait összeszorító shinigami tartotta azt biztosan a kezeivel.  
\- Sa... - Próbált beszélni, de az ajka még mindig annyira zsibbadt a rajta átütő szög miatt, hogy minden rezdülés fájdalmat okozott. - Sasuke, mit... csinálsz...? - Mivel nem kapott választ, folytatta. - Hagyd! Nem... nem szabad beleavatkoznod!  
\- Mit hadovál ez? - pillantott rá a szemlátomást teljesen összezavarodott Deidara, majd újra Kisaméra nézett. Aztán megragadta a kezét. - Ne szarakodj már, add ide!  
\- Sa... Sasuke!  
Nem értett semmit. Mi a fenéért csinálja ezt? A shinigami világosan megmondta, hogy ma meg fog halni, és ő nem avatkozhat közbe semmilyen körülmények között. Akkor mégis mit akart ezzel az egésszel elérni? Elodázni? Hiszen már így is teljesen tönkrement... A halál megváltás lett volna számára ilyen fájdalmak közepette. Sakura miatt sem kell már aggódnia...  
Sasuke, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasott volna, lassan hátranézett a válla fölött, miközben továbbra is erősen tartotta a fegyvert.  
\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel meg van oldva! - Mélyebb hangon beszélt, mint Naruto bármikor is hallotta, szemei mély örvények módjára kavarogtak, szinte beszippantva a szőkét. - Sakura is meg fog halni. Ma este. Legalábbis, ha nem viszed el innen.  
\- Mi?  
Ennyit tudott kinyögni, többre nem futotta. A fájdalom, mely korábban mintha már megszűnt volna, most mind visszatért, nehéz zsibbadással töltve meg testét - de szíve az újra fájdalmasan hevesen kezdett dobolni a mellkasában, ahogy nagy nehezen feltérdepelt, kezei összeszorultak a földön. Mintha késeket szurkáltak volna minden tagjába.  
\- Pont, ahogy mondom! - Sasuke újra előrefordult, mire Deidara és Kisame a következő pillanatban vagy három métert repültek előre, és hangos csattantással terültek el a földön. - Van, amit nem mondtam el: minden halálra váró személyen megjelenik egy jel, az úgynevezett zenchou. Ezt csak a shinigamik látják. Sakurán is láttam, tehát nem törölted el a halálát, csak elodáztad.  
  
  
Naruto megdermedt, s érezte, hogy jeges veríték csöppen le homlokáról az aszfaltra. Nem mentette meg Sakurát azzal, hogy feláldozta magát Orochimaruéknak? A lány ugyanúgy meg fog halni...?  
\- Nem... - suttogta maga elé. Nem azért csinálta végig ezt az egészet, hogy a legjobb barátja is meghaljon! Nem, őt nem vihetik el!  
\- Akkor menj! - kiáltott rá Sasuke, miközben tekintetét a két feltápászkodó alakra szegezte. - Fogd őt, és vidd el innen!  
\- Mi a szar ez? - hörögte Deidara magán kívül, miután értetlen pillantást váltott Kisaméval. A nagy zajt odaát is meghallhatták, mert Kakuzu, Sasori és Orochimaru pillanatok alatt megjelentek az épület bejáratánál.  
\- Mit csináltok, szerencsétlenek? - kiáltott át hozzájuk a kígyóarcú férfi, miközben a másik kettő a bérház oldalának támasztotta az addig kezükben vezetett motorokat.  
Naruto már nem figyelte, mit szólnak vissza a többiek, szemeivel üvegesen meredt maga elé. Mit csináljon? Kelljen fel, és vigye el Sakurát? De alig bírja megmozdítani a tagjait... Képtelen rá...  
\- Sasuke. - Az idegen hang hallatán amennyire tudta, felkapta a fejét: egy ismeretlen férfi állt előttük, hasonlóan éjszínű ruhákban, mint Sasuke. Még külsőleg is hasonlított rá, sötét szemei fenyegetőn meredtek a fiatalabbra. - Tisztában vagy azzal, mit csináltál?  
\- Igen. - Sasuke a telekinetikus erejét használhatta, mert a korábban földre esett bunkó most a levegőbe emelkedett, és nagy ívvel a feltápászkodó Deidara gyomrának szállt, hangos puffanással elterítve a férfit a betonon. - De rohadtul nem érdekel! Nem akarom, hogy így halljon meg!  
Naruto érezte, hogy égnek a szemei, de abban is biztos volt, hogy most nem a fájdalom miatt. Sasuke miatta szegi meg a szabályokat. Mindketten tisztában voltak azzal, hogy a halála nem kerülhető el, de a fiú esélyt adott neki, hogy még változtasson, és jobbá tegye a helyzetét... Akkor nem hagyhatja ezt az esélyt kárba menni! 'Meg fogom menteni Sakura-chant' mondta ki magában, miközben fogait összeszorítva, és a fájdalmat figyelmen kívül hagyva lassan feltápászkodott. 'És magammal viszem Orochimarut.'  
Naruto nehezen szívta magába a levegőt, de oldalra pillantott: a hosszú hajú férfi, aki nyilván maga is shinigami volt, behatóan nézte Sasukét, aztán lehunyta a szemeit, s eltűnt. Sasuke ezek után kieresztett egy adag levegőt, majd hátrafordult, s tekintete a görnyedten, remegve álló szőke fiún állapodott meg.  
\- Mire vársz? Menj!  
Naruto egyet nyelve bólintott, aztán tekintetét előre szegezte: Kisame döbbenten meredt rá, sőt, még mintha Sasoriék szemei is kitágultak volna.  
\- A kölyök csinálta? - Orochimaru nem tűnt kevésbé értetlennek, mint a többiek, s mikor Naruto bicegve megindult felé, előkapta a pisztolyát. - Maradj ott! - Mivelhogy a fiú nem állt meg, ismét elsütötte a fegyvert, de a golyó kitért Naruto útjából, és a mellettük lévő oszlopba csapódott be. A férfiak elhűlve meredtek a szőkére.  
\- Szaros. - Végül Kakuzu volt az, aki leghamarabb ellépett a többiektől, s megindult Naruto felé. A fiú nem törődött vele: bízott benne, hogy Sasuke elintézi. Csak összeszorította a fogait, s amennyire tudott, sietve igyekezett a bérház felé, ahol Sakurát fogva tartották. Bal combjába minden mozdulatra élesen nyilallt bele a fájdalom, s mintha hegyével felfelé a földbe szúrt tőrökön lépett volna. Ennek ellenére egyetlen hang sem hagyta el a száját, csak némán sziszegett magában.  
Nem kellett csalódnia, Sasuke valóban Kakuzu előtt termett, s egy szemvillanással a szemközti ház falának csapta. Utána otthagyta a férfit, s a következő pillanatban már Sasorit kényszerítette a földre. Amikor kirántotta a vörös hajú övénél tartott fémrudat, és megforgatta a levegőben, Orochimaru hátrálni kezdett, Deidara pedig jól láthatóan elsápadt.  
\- Mi a szar...?! - Befejezni nem tudta, mert a rúd kemény csattanással jelezte találkozását az arcával, aztán a szőke férfi a fejéhez kapva térdre esett.  
Naruto lassan odaért a bérházhoz, mikor rosszul lépett, s megbotlott - ha nem esik neki az ajtónak, biztos, hogy a földön köt ki. Így azonban a válla csapódott a kemény ajtónak, kiváltva újabb fájdalmas szisszenését. Bal kezével ügyetlenül nyomogatta a kilincset, de az zárva volt.  
\- Sa... Sasuke... - szólt hátra, miközben oldalra fordult, s kiköpte a szájában összegyűlő vért. A fémes íz azonban nem tűnt el, s a piros anyag is tovább szivárgott feldagadt alsó ajkából. De legalább érezhetően apadni kezdett.  
A nevezett meghallhatta, mert miután pislogott egyet, már mellette állt, s egy laza kézmozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót. Az nyikorogva csapódott ki, s Naruto rögtön meglátta mögötte a földet karmolva ülő, könnyáztatta arcú lányt.  
\- Na... Naruto! - sikoltott fel Sakura, amint meglátta őt, és sietve felkelt. Egész testében remegett, ahogy az ajtóhoz lépett, s könnyei csak még jobban potyogtak, ahogy kiérve a sötétből meglátta barátja állapotát. - Úristen... - suttogta nyöszörgő hangon, miközben kezeit a szája elé szorította, zöld szemei elrettenve tágultak ki. - Naruto...  
A fiú nem próbálkozott magyarázkodni, csak keményem a másik íriszei közé pillantott, aztán baljával megragadta a lány ütésektől lilás vállát, és óvatosan megrántotta, jelezve, hogy kövesse.  
\- Állítsátok már meg! - kiáltotta Orochimaru, miközben újra Naruto felé lőtt. Sasukét felkészületlenül érhette a lövés, mert nem volt ideje rendesen eltéríteni, és a golyó így súrolta Naruto jobb felkarját. Sakura felsikoltott, és összerándulva kapta hátra a fejét: így pont szemtanúja lehetett, amint Deidara kapálózva elemelkedik a földtől, s miközben társaságot nem tűrő kifejezések hagyták el a száját, főnöke testének csapódik.  
\- Mi... Mi folyik itt? - hebegte Sakura, kitágult szemekkel figyelve, hogy Sasori Kakuzuhoz siet, és hevesen magyaráz neki valamit, miközben szemeit Narutó hátának szegezi. A lány utána szintén a szőke fiúhoz fordult. - Naruto!  
\- Ne aggódj - préselte ki magából a fiú, miközben a fejében lüktető vérrel nem törődve igyekezett gondolkodni. Szemével megkereste Sasori korábban az épület sarkában hagyott motorját, és felé lökdöste Sakurát.  
\- Ülj be előre.  
\- Mi? - A lány zavartan foglalt helyet a kormányon, de annyira remegett, hogy szinte leesett róla. - Ne-Nem tudok vezetni.  
Naruto a mellettük álló Sasukéra nézett, aki gondolkodás nélkül bólintott. A szőke nehezen foglalt helyett Sakura mögött - vére újra csorogni kezdett a vállán lévő sebből, ahogy átkarolta a lányt, ezzel újra lüktető fájdalomnyilallást okozva a jobb tenyerében, ráadásul combsebe szintén megfeszült az üléstől. Nem érdekelte. Most már nem.  
  
  
Sakura ajkát rémült, szaggatott kiáltás hagyta el, ahogy a motor felbőgött, majd sebesen elindult, mellette a levegőben suhanó shinigamival. Naruto nem nézett hátra, de így is hallotta Kakuzu mély hangját.  
\- Nem mehetnek el!  
A fiú kába volt a sebességtől, gyomra hullámzott, és kis híján leszédült, de emiatt csak még erősebben szorította a reszkető lány derekát. Nehezen mozgó szájjal szólalt meg:  
\- Sasuke, a víztározó felé menj, kerülőúton. Nem mehetünk ki a főútra... vagy ahol emberek vannak.  
\- Mi? - pislantott hátra Sakura, de újra benne maradt a szó, ahogy a motor éles kanyart írt le "magától", s megbújva a sötét sikátorok és mellékutcák rejtekében, a víztározó felé indult. - Naruto, ez... Nem én irányítom! Mi...  
Éles dördülés csattant mellettük. Sasuke és Naruto egyszerre néztek hátra: Orochimaru, Kakuzu és Sasori nem sokkal mögöttük jöttek, mindhármuk kezében ez egy pisztolyt tartva. 'Francba...'  
\- Sasuke, a Kígyófejű kivételével a többit le tudod kapcsolni?  
\- Persze - bólintott rá hűvösen a fekete hajú, majd amíg bal kezét a motor kormányára tette, fejével hátra fordult, s szemeit összehúzva meredt a mögöttük lévőkre. Az ott lévő omladozó bérház fala berepedt, és a kövek hangos csattanással estek le Sasori és Kakuzu elé. Orochimaru is épp csak ki tudta kerülni, s mikor dühösen újra Narutóék felé lőtt volna, a pisztoly kirepült a kezéből, s nekirepült a mellettük lévő ház ablakának, betörve annak üvegét.  
Naruto agya kattogott, és úgy érezte magát, mintha most húzott volna meg jó pár erős italt.  
De valamit tudnia kellett. Miután kanyarodtak, vetett egy pillantást hátra, s miután megállapította, hogy Orochimaru jóval lemaradt, a shinigamira tekintett.  
\- Sasuke - szólt a nevezettnek, ki ekkor visszafordult, s éjfekete szemeit újra rászegezte -, az az izé... még mindig ott van Sakura-chanon?  
\- Micsoda? Kihez beszélsz? - vágott közbe értetlenül a lány.  
Sasuke sötét szemei Sakurára fordultak, majd szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban Narutóra.  
\- Nem. - Naruto szíve a torkába ugrott. - Nincs rajta.  
\- Akkor... nem hal meg, ugye? - Ajkáról a bizsergés lassan áttért az egész testére, de már nem is volt annyira kellemetlen. - Biztonságban van... ugye?  
A shinigami pillantása mintha egy halványit ellágyult volna... Ajkai is felfelé görbültek észrevétlenül, ahogy bólintott. De ez a halvány mosoly eltűnt, ahogy Naruto nyakára nézett. Amikor szólásra nyitotta a száját, Naruto azonnal megértette, mit akar mondani, és hevesen a szavába vágott.  
\- Ne, ne mond meg! - Figyelmen kívül hagyta Sakura ficergését, és közbeszólásait, kék íriszeit keményen szegezte a másik szemének. - Nem akarom, hogy az úgy nevezett "végzet" irányítson. Magam döntök a sorsomról.  
Tényleg nem akarta, hogy a... _tudat_ elbizonytalanítsa. Épp elég volt az, hogy egy hete tisztában volt a halálának tényével. Nem tudni, mennyi dologban cselekedett volna másként, ha ez nem derül ki... Hogy jobb volt-e így, vagy rosszabb, azt már sosem fogja megtudni. De... most alkalma van dönteni. Saját magának. Ő azt fogja tenni, amit helyesnek lát, és bármi is lesz a végkimenetele, akkor elmondhatja, hogy az a saját döntése miatt történt úgy, és nem azért, mert akaratlanul is arra kényszerítette valami felsőbbrendű erő és tudat.  
\- Naruto, kérlek! - Elméjébe lassan úszott be Sakura könyörgő hangja, így elfordította tekintetét az őt némán figyelő shinigamitól, és a lányra pillantott. - Mi folyik itt? Kihez beszélsz folyton? Ki fog meghalni? Vagy... Már annyira rosszul vagy, hogy...  
\- Nem, nem képzelődöm - válaszolta meg rögtön a be nem fejezett kérdést. Belátta, hogy nincs értelme tovább titkolni; kék szemeit keményen szegezte a zöldekbe. - Sakura-chan... Egy shinigamihoz beszélek.  
\- ... Shinigami...? - ismételte egy pillanattal később hebegve a lány. Naruto a szeme sarkából Sasukéra pillantott, aki kifejezéstelenül viszonozta pillantását, majd előre nézett, ahol már látszódott a víztározó épülete. - De...  
\- Valószínűleg meg fogok halni.  
A hirtelen beálló csöndet még a motor zúgása, és időről-időre történő döccenése sem tudta elfogadhatóvá tenni. A két szempár remegve kapcsolódott össze - még Naruto szívébe is nyilallt valami a másik arckifejezésének láttán.  
\- Naru...  
\- Ne mondj semmit - szakította félbe a lányt, s tekintetét újra előre szegezte, hogy ne kelljen abba a szörnyűséges érzéseket keltő arcba néznie. - Kérlek.  
Most először támadt nagyon rossz érzése, ahogy Sakura lehajtotta a fejét, és újra előre fordult, hogy némán meredjen a kormányra. Szerette volna átölelni a lányt, vagy valahogy megvigasztalni, de tudta: nem lenne értelme. Így csak Sasukénak szólt halkan.  
\- Sasuke, álljunk meg.  
A motor vastag port kavarva állt meg, aztán Naruto nehezen lemászott róla. Ahogy lábai földet értek, mintha ismét kést állítottak volna beléjük, jobb karja fájón bizseregve hullt a teste mellé. Sakura a könnyeit nyelve követte példáját, aztán miután vett egy reszketeg sóhajt, a víztározóra nézett.  
\- Menjünk be - mondta Naruto, s bicegése ellenére is a tőle telhető legnagyobb sebességgel indult el befelé.  
  
  
Csak erről az egy helyről tudott, ahol a munkások csak délutáni és esti műszakra jönnek be. Márpedig nekik most olyan hely kellett, ahol nem áll fenn a veszély, hogy meglátják őket... Próbált kizárni a fejéből minden gondolatot, ahogy a lépcső felé indultak, s ez sikerült is, amikor hirtelen teljesen eltűnni érezte a testsúlyát, s ezzel a lábát égető fájdalmat. Sasukéra nézett, aki őt figyelte, s egyből megértette. A hála és a szeretet egyszerre melengette meg a mellkasát, ahogy könnyű léptekkel mentek fel a lépcsőn. 'Köszönöm, teme.'  
Az épület belülről egészen sötét volt, csak néhány rossz lámpa égett pislákolva. Fémes járdák szeltek körbe mindent, a levegőben csak a víz állandó csöpögése hallatszott. Csövek fúrták át a falakat, időnként magas hang sípolt fel, hogy a következő percben elhallgasson. Lábaik halkan kopogtak, ahogy Naruto, nyomában a másik kettővel a szélen lévő korláthoz sétált: az pont a könyökével volt egy magasságban, s alatta öt méter mélyen halkan folydogált a víz. Csak egyszer járt itt, amikor az osztályfőnökük másfél éve elhozta őket ide az osztállyal, de arra tisztán emlékezett, hogy mindenkinek felhívták a figyelmét: ne hajoljanak ki, mert ha beleesnek, vagy a peremen végzik betört fejjel, vagy a vízben, és akkor megfulladnak. 'Vajon milyen mély?' tűnődött, miközben szemei a felszínen halványan visszatükröződő arcképét figyelték. Szinte már várta, hogy mása megszólaljon, és erőt öntsön belé - mint korábban.  
De tudta: sürget az idő. Orochimaru bármelyik percben ideérthet. Megfordulva Sakurára emelte tekintetét, s keményen a szemei közé nézett.  
\- Sakura-chan, te most menj ki a hátsó kijáraton - mondta határozott hangon. - És ne gyere vissza.  
\- De Naruto! - szólt felháborodva azonnal a lány, de mielőtt folytathatta volna, a szőke fiú egy pillantással belé akasztotta a szót. Sakura ajka megremegett, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, hogy eltakarja szemeit a másik elől. - Minden... rendben lesz? - Reszketeg hangját alig lehetett érteni.  
De talán pont ez volt az, ami halvány, szomorkás mosolyt csalt Naruto arcára. Bíztatón lépett a lány elé, s nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy a mozdulattól újra nyilallni kezd a tenyere, megveregette Sakura vállát.  
\- Persze.  
Valószínűleg a másik is tudta az igazságot, éppen annyira, mint ő maga. De nem reagált. Csak nyelt egyet, és elfordult, aztán tétova, majd lassan biztosabbá váló léptekkel sietett a másik kijárat felé. Egy pillanatra megállt ugyan, és szemlátomást nagyon vissza akart fordulni, hogy mondjon még valamit, de végül kezeit ökölbe szorította, s nem sokkal később a lány eltűnt a kék szemek elől.  
Naruto mosolya lassan lehervadt az arcáról, s a sötét sarok felé kezdett lépkedni, ahol Sasuke állt. Amikor odaért elé, megállt előtte, s szemeit felfelé fordítva a mélyfekete bogarak közé nézett.  
\- Köszönöm, Sasuke.  
Még mindig nem értette, miért kockáztatott érte a fekete hajú... De hálás volt érte. Ha ott, akkor nem menti meg, nemcsak, hogy Sakura is meghalna, de Orochimaru is túlélte volna. Így legalább... van esélye a megtorlásra.  
Sasuke arca fehéren világított a sötétben, ajkai szétnyíltak, mint aki szólni akar valamit... De ekkor éles csapódás vágta meg a csendet, s egy pillanattal később dühös léptek töltötték meg a levegőt.  
'Orochimaru' villant azonnal a szőke fejébe a név, miközben a tőle telhető legkisebb zajjal a sarok legszélére nyomult. Áldotta, amiért a sötétben őt itt nem lehet észrevenni, ellenben ő jól látja a lassan felsétáló alakot. A fekete haj teljesen belelógott a férfi arcába, dühtől, vagy mástól enyhén remegő kezében finoman fénylett a pisztoly a víz visszatükröződő fénye miatt. Amikor valahonnan messzebbről éles sivítás hangzott fel, a sápadtbőrű alak megrezzent, és a hang irányába kapta fegyverét, de miután tudatosult benne a helyzet, lassan lejjebb eresztette kezét.  
'Hát tényleg eljött a perc' sóhajtott egy utolsót Naruto, aztán, amennyire a sebei engedték, kihúzta magát, és határozottan lépett ki rejtekhelyéről. Orochimaru a hang hallatán azonnal megpördült, és mikor meglátta a fiút, hátrálás közben karjai felemelkedtek, hogy a kék íriszek farkasszemet nézzenek a puskacsővel. 'Pápá, kisöreg' ismételte meg Naruto Deidara szavait, minek hatására akaratlanul is mosoly ült ki az arcára.  
Ez a mosoly nem tetszhetett a kígyófejűnek, mert sárgás szemei ijedt félelemmel rezdültek meg, ahogy felhördült, s meghúzta a ravaszt - aznap már sokadjára. Naruto érezte, ahogy a golyó átüti a mellkasát, s hatására forró lüktetés cikázott át a tagjain. Egyszerre csak vér ízét érezte a szájában, újra, de most nem az ajkából áramlott. Köhögött, hagyva, hogy a vörös anyag lecsorduljon a szájáról a mellkasára, de nem csuklott össze, hanem kezeit ökölbe szorítva gyorsított tempóján, miközben nehezen zihálva szegezte sötét tekintetét a másik férfira.  
\- Dögölj már meg! - ordította Orochimaru, és új golyót engedett ki, ezúttal Naruto csípőjébe. A fiú megrándult, és felszisszent, de még a szemét sem hunyta le, egyre csak közeledett "áldozatához". Nem, nem fog összeesni előtte! Az utolsó pillanatig kitart, és magával viszi... Az utolsó pillanatig... - Sátán! Ördög! Mi a fasz vagy te?! - hörögte kétségbeesetten a másik, s egyre csak húzogatta a ravaszt, de a fegyver már nem sült el többé. - A kurva életbe! - kiáltotta, s elhajította a pisztolyt, aztán hátrálni próbált, de a korlát már nem engedte tovább. - Ne közelíts, szaros! - Naruto, ha képes lett volna még gondolkodni, talán élvezte volna, hogy ennyire megfélemlítette a város önkényes királyát, de már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy az agya kattogni tudott volna. Már csak egyetlen cél lebegett a szemei előtt: magával vinni a másikat is.  
\- Te is jössz velem... - suttogta maga elé, aztán lehunyta a szemeit.  
Minden erejét beleadta. Egy pillanatra az összes fájdalom eltűnt, s ő újra egészségesnek, élőnek érezte magát, ahogy keményen Orochimaru vállába markolt, s egy határozott lökéssel átfordította a rácson. De amint érezte, hogy a férfi ordítva, kiáltva átbukik, agya teljesen leblokkolt, s szemeit fekete sötétség vette körül. Érezte, hogy ő maga is bukik, aztán már csak a suhanást hallotta; zuhant, pont úgy, ahogy álmában szokott néha az ember, hogy aztán rángatózva felriadjon.  
De tudta jól, hogy ő már nem fog felriadni.  
'Azért... jó volt' állapította meg magában.  
... Ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt érezte testét hangos csattanással elmerülni a jéghideg vízben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke szomorú tekintettel nézte, ahogy Naruto teljesíti célját, s átlöki Orochimarut a korláton. Amikor a fiú nem engedte neki, hogy elmondja, a zenchou még mindig rajta van, megértette, és elfogadta, hogy nem szabad ennél jobban az életébe avatkoznia. Meg akarta védeni, hogy tovább éljen... De Naruto szemlátomást már nem az életet tartotta céljának, hanem az itt maradók életének szebbé tételét. Felkészült a halálra, és Sasuke csak annyit tehetett érte, hogy segíti, amiben tudja.  
De amikor a szőke fej eltűnt a szeme elől... A mellkasába nyilallt valami, s kihúzta magát, hogy a másodperc törtrésze alatt a korlát mögött teremjen. Szemei megrándultak, ahogy észrevette a fiút zuhanni lefelé. Orochimaru egy pillanattal ezelőtt érhetett földet a peronon: nyakát kitörve, vértócsával a feje körül feküdt a fehér kövön. Sasuke elkapta a fejét, s szemeit Narutóra szegezve odébb kényszerítette őt a shinigami erejével - nem akarta, hogy a fiú ott végezze az undorító alak mellett. Gondolkodás nélkül vetette le magát, szemeivel követve az előtte zuhanó fiú testét. Alighogy az belecsobbant a vízbe, a shinigami követte őt - s nem kellett sokat kapnia, hogy elérje a másik kezét. Pislogás nélkül is tisztán látta a kékes vízben lebegő szőke fürtöket, miközben magához húzta a jéghideg testet.  
'Naruto.' Nyelt egyet, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy már meg tudja érinteni a fiút. Még... Még valami élet lehetett benne, mert ujjai halványan elmerültek a sebes bőrben, de határozottan meg tudta ragadni, hogy magához húzza. 'Naruto...'  
A testéről eltűnt a vér a víz miatt, s apró buborékok hagyták el az orrát és a nyitott ajkait, ahogy Sasuke maga felé fordította. Égett a bal tenyere, jelezve, hogy lassan megkezdheti a lélek kiszakítását... De aztán a másik szemei alig észrevehetően megrezzentek, s a víztiszta bogarak homályos kábasággal, résnyire kinyíltak, hogy a feketékben állapodjanak meg.  
Sasuke sosem érzett még ilyet. Ahogy egyre csak merültek a mélybe, s a buborékok körülölelték testüket, szívét sokkal hidegebbnek érezte, mint bármi mást korábban. A kék szemekből eltűnt minden szomorúság és düh, szinte már nyugodt békességgel tekintettek rá. Naruto nyilvánvalóan egyetlen tagját sem tudta mozdítani, de szemei egyértelműen sugároztak egyetlen kérést Sasuke felé, hogy a fekete hajú azonnal megértette.  
\- Nem engedlek el... - suttogta maga elé, miközben karjait a szőke fiú köré fonta, arcát annak nyakába fúrva. Lehunyta a szemeit, s perceken belül érezte, hogy Naruto teste ellazul, karjai a merülésükkel ellentétesen felemelkednek a vízben, s a szőke fej lassan hátrabukott.  
Az arcán olyan békés kifejezés ült, mint amilyen akkor szokott, amikor alszik. Sasuke halványan beszívta ajkait, ahogy kezét Naruto hideg nyakára csúsztatta, s lehunyta szemét, amikor a két jel találkozásának pontján melegség áradt szét a testében.  
Csak egy pillanat volt. Egy fényes villanás, melegség, illatok és érzések... Mind egyszerre öntötték el a lelkét. Érezte, ahogy mélye merül Naruto testében, hogy a következő pillanatban az kicsússzon a kezei közül, s megpihenjen a víztartály mélyén. A karjaiban pedig már nem puszta testet tartott... Nem. _Magát, Narutót._ A lelkét...  
Csak a helyre kellett gondolnia, s a fényes villanás elöntötte őket, hogy a következő pillanatban, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, már a jól ismert, felhőktől kavargó, sötét világban találta magát - Szemben a Túlvilág Kapujával, ami mögött fehéren hullámzott a másvilágra vivő átjáró.  
  
  
A nyakában puha nyomást érzett, majd szaggatott nyögés hallatszott a mellkasa felől. Lepillantott, s tekintete egy szemöldökét erősen ráncoló, talpig fehér ruhában lévő szőke fiúra esett.  
Naruto lassan, nagyon lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, s hosszú percekig csak feküdt tovább, hagyva, hogy Sasuke magához ölelje. Fogalma sincs, mikor esett le neki, hogy mi a helyzet, de csak hosszú idő múltán emelte fel a fejét, s bágyadtan tekintett a shinigamira.  
\- Sasu...ke?  
Ahogy kimondta a szót, nyelt egyet, majd miután pislogott egyet, hirtelen kiugrott Sasuke karjaiból. A fekete hajú kifejezéstelenül nézte, hogy a másik csodálkozva végignéz magán, a ruhán, és azokon a pontokon, ahol eltűntek a sebei.  
\- Nahát... Már egyáltalán nem fáj... - jegyezte meg nagyra nyílt szemekkel, miközben ökölbe szorította a jobb kezét, aztán elernyesztette. - Váó. - Újra Sasukéra nézett, aztán körbefordult, jól megnézve maga körül mindent, s szemei a fehér kapun állapodtak meg. - Hol vagyunk?  
\- Egy másik dimenzióban - válaszolt Sasuke, továbbra sem véve le szemét a másikról. - Ha úgy tetszik, a shinigami világban.  
\- Húha. Nem valami barátságos - állapította meg a szőke. - És ez az izé micsoda?  
Sasuke egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, miközben közelebb lépett Narutóhoz.  
\- A Túlvilág Kapuja. Itt kell átmenned.  
\- Óh. - Nem kellett rákérdeznie: Naruto halvány mosolya eltűnt az arcáról, ahogy tudatosult benne a helyzet. Gyanakodva nézett a kapura, aztán újra a shinigamira, szemeiből eltűnt a csillogás. - Értem.  
Hosszú ideig álltak egyetlen szó nélkül. Korábban Sasukénak sosem kellett búcsúznia, s a halottak is maguktól mentek át. Naruto ellenben csak állt ott, zavartan figyelve a földet maga előtt, s ő sem tudta felszólítani, hogy menjen át. 'De hiszen már elbúcsúztál tőle!' szólt egy hang a fejében. 'Miért esik olyan nehezedre átküldeni?'  
Nem tudta megválaszolni a kérdést. Ahogy rengeteg mindent nem értett magában, úgy ezt sem. A csend minden eltelt másodperccel csak kínosabbá vált, míg végül Naruto erőltetett mosollyal felpillantott.  
\- Hát akkor... Köszi, teme. - Zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját, de Sasuke még csak el sem mosolyodott. - Tényleg... Nagyon köszönöm.  
'Nem tesz semmit' akarta mondani, de egyszerűen nem jött a nyelvére. 'Szedd már össze magad!' próbálta rendre utasítani magát.  
\- Mm. - Kieresztett egy kis levegőt, és szemeivel Narutóra nézett: az nagyra nyílt, kék szemeivel őt fürkészte, arca egészen közel volt a sajátjához. - Sok szerencsét.  
\- Kösz. - Zavart mosoly. - Öhm, nem lesz bajod? Tudod... hogy megvédtél, meg minden...  
\- Túlélem.  
A szőke csak egy pillanattal később vette észre az iróniát a mondatban. Halkan felnevetett, de a mosolya hamar lelohadt.  
\- Hát... Ég veled?  
'Ne mondd, hogy "ég veled"' kiáltotta egy hang a belsejében, de a valóságban csak a keze rezdült meg egy picit. "Miért csinálom ezt? Ha egyszer tudtuk, hogy el fog jönni ez a perc... akkor nem kéne így reagálnom...'  
\- Ja. Ég veled.  
'Miért kell most véget érnie? Pont most? Pont így...?'  
\- Jó legyél.  
\- Te is.  
\- Akkor megyek.  
\- Menjél.  
\- Szia.  
\- Szia. - Aztán automatikusan hozzátette: - Ne idegesíts fel mindenkit odaát.  
\- Te meg ne bunkóskodj a következővel - vágott vissza Naruto.  
\- Csak te voltál olyan idióta, hogy bunkónak kellett lennem.  
\- Csak temiattad voltam olyan idióta.  
\- Usuratonkachi.  
\- Teme.  
\- Megcsókollak.  
\- Oké.  
Egyszerre tudatosult bennük, mint mondtak, de azon kívül, hogy csak meredtek továbbra is egymás szemébe, semmit nem tettek. Sasuke furcsa dobolást érzett a mellkasában... mint amilyet már nagyon rég nem érzett. Naruto arca halványan kipirosodott, de nem fordította el a tekintetét, ajkait azonban öntudatlanul is beszívta.  
'Tényleg meg akarom csókolni' állapította meg magában a shinigami, ahogy előrébb hajolt, szemeit hosszan a másikéba fúrta, ahogy közeledett az arcához. 'Ha elmész...'  
  
  
Összeért az ajkuk. Az égkék és mélyfekete szempár összekapcsolódott, ahogy Sasuke lassan puha csókot nyomott a másik szájára, majd távolabb húzta fejét, de hogy semmi ellenkező reakciót nem tapasztalt, újra megismételte a műveletet. És újra. És újra. Szemei lassan lecsukódtak, ahogy ízlelgette a puha ajkakat, melyeket eddig soha nem volt alkalma megérinteni.  
Naruto is csukott szemekkel emelte fel fejét, helyt és lehetőséget adva ezzel a másiknak. Kezei megfeszülve szorították a nadrágja szélét, pont úgy, mint korábban a mosdóban, noha Sasuke most nem mondott neki semmit. Nem igazán értette, miért csinálják ezt, de... tulajdonképpen nem is érdekelte. Egyszerűen csak jó volt Sasuke száját érezni a sajátján, a puha, könnyű csókjait... Amikor meleg kezek csúsztak az arcára, lelkét furcsa, de jóleső borzongás járta át. Végre annyi képzelgés után a fiú megérinti! S a simítása pont olyan gyengéd volt, mint amilyennek Naruto korábban elképzelte. Ahogy ujjbegyei végigfutottak az arcán, majd a nyakán, s végül lágyan a hajába túrtak, megremegett, s kezei elengedték a nadrágját, hogy feljebb csúszva Sasuke ingébe kapaszkodhasson. 'Bár minden így maradna...' gondolta magában, miközben élvezte, hogy a fiú selymes, fekete tincsei az arcát csiklandozzák. 'Tényleg itt a vége?' A kérdésére viszont nem kapott választ, bármennyire is próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy az állítás egy hazugság. 'Nem akarok így elmenni...'  
'Fáj' állapította meg Sasuke, miközben karjait Naruto dereka köré fonta, hogy közelebb húzhassa őt magához. Kellemes borzongás járta át, ahogy megérezte a fiú kezét a mellkasánál, s hogy lassan viszonozni kezdi az apró csókjait. Szerette volna végtelen hosszúra elnyújtani ezt a pillanatot... És nem gondolni arra, hogy hamarosan vége.  
Naruto szíve hevesen dübörgött a mellkasában - legalábbis így érezte. Hiába volt tisztában azzal, hogy ha ő most itt van, Sasuke átöleli, és csókolja őt, az világosan mutatja, hogy halott... Mással nem tudta magyarázni, miért dobol a fülében a vére, miért érzi forrónak a testét. Egész bensője valami szokatlan ritmusban lüktetett, mintha egy, a lelkéig ható zene szólt volna benne, ami most ért a csúcspontjához. Nem uralta a testét, _az_ uralta _őt_ \- és csak annyit akart, hogy minél többet kapjon az előtte álló fiúból. Karjait öntudatlanul fonta Sasuke nyaka köré, ezzel még közelebb húzva őt magához, fejét kissé oldalra fordította, hogy még jobban nyomhassa száját az övének, s az érzés hatására széjjelebb nyíltak az ajkai.  
Ha a lelkében dübörgő zene korábban ért a csúcspontjára, akkor most valósággal szétrobbant benne. Sasuke nyelve az új helyzetet kihasználva a szájába csúszott, s lágyan végigsimított az övén. Naruto megremegett az érzéstől, s automatikusan viszonozta a fiú csókját. Ajkaik időről időre el-elváltak egymástól pár másodpercre, fogaik néha összekoccantak, nyelveik gyengéden simultak egymáshoz, ahogy valósággal összeolvadtak az utolsó perceikre.  
"Ég veled" visszhangzott Sasuke elméjében Naruto hangja, s a shinigami még az édes csók ellenére sem tudta ezt figyelmen kívül hagyni. 'Nem akarom most hallani' szólt a kegyetlen hangra, s közben szorítását még erősebbre vette a szőke körül, kezét végighúzta a hátán, miközben nyelvével végigsimította a másik szájpadlását, s újra beletúrt a puha hajába. 'Ne mondj semmit...'  
_Menned kell_ \- figyelmeztette a másik fele Narutót, mire a fiú legszívesebben felkiáltott volna. _Tudod jól, hogy menned kell..._  
'Tudom!' kiáltott elméjében a hangra, s közben kínzóan lassan, de elhúzta a fejét. 'Tudom...' Nehezére esett véget vetnie a csóknak. Még egy utolsó simítás a nyelvükkel... Egy utolsó csók a puha ajkakra... Egy utolsó apró búcsúcsók...  
Nem merte kinyitni a szemeit. Nem mert felnézni. Félt, hogy ha megteszi, nem lesz képes elmenni.  
Egész életében nem volt szerelmes. Miért pont a halálát követően válna azzá...?!  
Naruto gyorsan megfordult, s kezeit ökölbe szorítva lépett a fehéren kavargó kapu felé. Nem fog hátranézni. Nem szabad. Most már csak az számít... ami a kapu mögött vár rá.  
Sasuke lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, ajka még mindig bizsergett a csókoktól. Szemei az előtte álló fiú hátára vetültek, s úgy érezte, sosem állt még ennyire közel valakihez, úgy, hogy mégis ennyire távol legyenek. A szakadék másodpercről másodpercre nőtt közöttük, s tudta: már nem tehetnek semmit. Ahogy figyelte Narutót, végigpergett előtte minden, amit az elmúlt héten átéltek: a mosolyok, a veszekedések, a könnyei, a nevetése...  
És most vége. Elmegy.  
Kezei megrezdültek, ahogy a szőke fiú lassan felemelte jobb kezét, búcsúzóan intve neki...  
... Aztán egy végtelennek tűnő pillanat után a barna kezek ökölbe szorultak, s Naruto átlépett az átjárón.  
A fehér villanás miatt Sasukénak össze kellett szorítania a szemeit, s hosszú percek múltán sem akarta újra kinyitni őket. Mert jól tudta, mit fog látni, amikor végül megteszi.  
És nem is tévedett. Naruto már nem volt sehol. Átlépett a másvilágba... Örökre.


	9. A szív emlékei

_"Ami egyszer megtörtént, azt nem felejted el, még akkor sem, ha most nem emlékszel rá."_

/Chihiro/

\- _Bocsi, szabad ez a hely?  
A fekete hajú fiú, aki eddig unottan bámult ki az ablakon, a gondolatait megzavaró hang irányába fordította fejét, hogy kifejezéstelen tekintettel mérhesse végig a fölötte álló férfit. Az szemmel láthatóan érzékelte a másikból áradó hűvös aurát, mert kezeit feltartva gyors magyarázkodásba kezdett.  
\- Ne értsd félre, de a járaton a munkatársaimon kívül nem nagyon láttam más japánt. A többi népségből pedig éppen elég volt egy időre. Szóval... - Zavartan vigyorgott, miközben jobbjával a tarkóját vakarászta. A fiú egy sötét pillantás után újra a kinti tájnak szentelte figyelmét, de alig láthatóan arrébb csusszant. A szőke pedig megkönnyebbülten vetette le magát a mellette lévő székre, és melegebbé váló hangon csacsogott tovább.  
\- Köszi. Hívj Minatónak.  
A fekete hajú lesajnáló pillantást vetett az idősebbre.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. Örvendek - mondta mély hangján úgy, mintha a normális, etikettnek minden szempontból megfelelő bemutatkozási formát akarta volna bemutatni a férfinak. Az azonban fel sem vette.  
\- Uchiha? - Az égkék szemek tűnődve kezdték bámulni a plafont, majd Minato a zsebéhez kapott, s egy pillanat múlva előkapta a tárcáját. - Ismerem a céget... Ha jól emlékszem, egy névjegykártya is van valahol... Hopszi!  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemeit, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy ne kelljen látnia a szanaszét szálló kártyák sokaságát. Aztán lassan a szőkére nézett, aki az ülés elé hajolva szedegette a széthullt dolgait - a látvány egészen olyan volt, mintha a fiú lenne az idősebb, s nem fordítva. Egy lesajnáló pillantás után bal kezét, mellyel addig az ablakpárkányon könyökölt, maga mellé eresztette, de szemmel láthatóan eszébe sem jutott, hogy segítsen az idegennek... egészen addig, míg fel nem fedezte, hogy az egyik kártyalap fényes, fekete cipőjére esett. Unottan nyúlt le érte, majd miután vetett egy futó pillantást a képen mosolygó kisfiúra, a férfinak nyújtotta.  
\- A fia?  
Sasuke arcán hirtelen furcsa kifejezés suhant végig, mintha maga is megdöbbent volna azon, hogy kérdezett. Kissé félrenézett, de Minato azonnal felkapta a fejét, és aztán vigyorogva emelte ki a fényképet a sápadtfehér ujjak közül.  
\- Igen. Le sem tagadhatnám, igaz? - vigyorodott el ismét, de az aztán mosollyá lágyult, s gyengéd tekintettel szemlélte tovább a képen látható gyereket. - Naruto a neve. Hihetetlen, hogy már öt hónapja nem láttam! Egészen pontosan, mióta kijöttem Angliába dolgozni. A feleségem szerint sokat nőtt azóta. Persze, nem csoda - nevetett fel nosztalgikus hangon, miközben óvatosan visszadugta a képet a helyére a tárcájában, s ott szemlélte tovább -, elvégre a hónapban lesz 11 éves! Nemsokára serdülni kezd, és maholnap kész férfi lesz!  
Minato szemlátomást úgyis tökéletesen jól érezte magát, hogy Sasuke csak lelkesnek éppen nem nevezhető hümmögéssel reagált az elmondottakra. A levegőt egyszer csak kellemes, női hang töltötte meg, felhívva az utasok figyelmét, hogy kössék be az öveiket, mert a gép hamarosan felszáll. Ő némán teljesítette a kérést, a mellette utazó viszont annál zajosabban, ráadásul, míg a száját sem fogta be. Szemlátomást egyáltalán nem érzékelte, hogy partnere nem épp társalgós típus.  
\- Te elég fiatalnak nézel ki. Mit csináltál Londonban? Cserekapcsolat?  
Sasuke beláthatta, hogy fölösleges úgy tennie, mintha üres lenne a mellette lévő szék, a hang nem fog elhallgatni. Sötét hajtincseit egy mozdulattal kisöpörte szeméből, miközben hátradőlt a székben, kezeit lazán összefonva maga előtt.  
\- Igen.  
\- Hm... - Minato követte példáját, és szintén hátradőlt, de Sasukéval ellentétben nem hunyta le a szemeit. - Remélem, ő is kijut majd külföldre. Bár, ha rám üt, nem nagyon lesz tehetsége a nyelvekhez... - nevetett fel, de hangjában csöppnyi zavartság sem volt. - De úgy néz ki, Kushina fiú-mása lesz. Akkor pedig mindent véghez visz, amit elhatároz. - Sasuke résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, de aztán újfent az ablak felé lesett: odakint minden ragyogott a napfénytől, a fű zölden virított a sötétszürke pálya mellett, az ég pedig épp olyan kék volt, mint a szőke férfi szemei, melyek mintha ellágyultak volna. - Szerettem volna mihamarabb újra látni...  
Az addig csacsogó hang most egészen elhalkult, és ezt Sasuke akaratlanul sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Kissé feljebb tornázta magát, lábai az előtte lévő ülés támlájának dőlve pihentek.  
\- Hogy érti?  
Kérdésére Minatót mintha zuhany érte volna. Megrezzenve pillantott a fiúra, aztán olyan hirtelen öntötte el széles, de zavart vigyor az arcát, hogy az Uchiha szemöldökei összefutottak a homlokán.  
\- Sehogy - húzta kesernyés mosolyra a száját a férfi, aztán lehunyt szemekkel a plafon felé fordította arcát. És kivételesen semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy újra meg kívánna szólalni.  
Sasuke egy pillanatig még kétkedve figyelte őt, aztán alig láthatóan vállat vont, és folytatta kitartó bámulását az ablakon keresztül. Talán azért csinálta, hogy így ne kelljen beszélgetésbe bonyolódnia másokkal? Talán.  
A shinigami azonban, aki a kabin széles ajtajának hanyagul nekidőlve figyelte a két másikat, jobban szorította össze karjait a mellkasán, éjszínű szemei még inkább elsötétültek. 'Az a férfi... Tudja?'  
A válasz egyértelműnek tűnt: igen. Akkor hát tényleg repülőgép-szerencsétlenség lesz. Ez a sok ember ma mind meghal itt... De őt mégsem érdekelte különösebben. A halálistenek munkájával eltöltött évek megtanították neki, hogy ne szánja a halottakat. Mindenkinek eljön az ideje, s nem rajtuk áll, hogy mikor.  
Őt pusztán egyetlen egy ember érdekli. Az a fekete hajú fiú, aki szinte férfivá ért ezen évek alatt. És mégis gyerek maradt. Az ő kisöccse.  
Még akkor is, ha ezzel Sasuke nincs tisztában. _  
  
  
Itachi lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, hosszan nézett maga elé. Hideg szellő borzongtatta meg a tagjait, s kapott bele hosszú hajába, a kő, amin ült, szintén eléggé lehűlt. Mintha még az ég is sötétebben kavargott volna a szokásosnál - talán sejti, hogy mi fog történni az őt figyelő shinigamival? Itachi hosszan függesztette tekintetét a távolban előtte magasodó szirtre, amin Sasuke mozdulatlanul üldögélt már hosszú-hosszú ideje, s egyre csak nézte a messzeségben lévő nagy, fehér kaput. Vagy csak meredt rá, és valójában egészen máshol járt lélekben. Itachi fejében megfordult a kósza gondolat, hogy oda kéne mennie hozzá, de végül nem tette. Sasukénak meg kell tanulnia egyedül feldolgozni a történteket.  
De azért... akkor is hihetetlen. Nem számít, hogy meghalt, ő végigkövette öccse életét 17 éven át - és az azt követő 5 évben is, mióta shinigami volt. A fiú gyökeresen megváltozott, már sehol nem látta benne azt a vidám gyereket, aki kiskorában volt. Magatartása hűvös és tartózkodó lett, és nem szívesen barátkozott az emberekkel. Mióta pedig ő is meghalt, Sasuke valóságos jégszoborrá lett; ha voltak is érzelmei, soha nem mutatta ki őket. Egyedül talán a bosszúság volt az, amit Itachi néha elő tudott csalni belőle.  
És most ez a Naruto nevezetű kölyök... A vak is láthatta, hogy Sasuke kötődik hozzá, és fordítva is. Alig egy hetet töltöttek együtt, és mégis teljesen kifordította önmagából az öccsét. Vagy talán... pont, hogy előcsalogatta az igazi Sasukét. Azt, aki együtt szenvedett az áldozatával, amikor ütötték. Azt, aki végül közbeavatkozott, hogy ne olyan gyalázatos módon haljon meg.  
Itachi szemei öccse hátába fúródtak, szinte csodálkozott, a másik hogy nem érzi meg az intenzív pillantást. Mégis mit gondolt az a bolond? Shinigamiként tisztában kellett lennie a legfontosabb szabállyal: _Soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem szabad az emberek életébe avatkozni._ A hiba, a bűn, amit elkövetett, irtózatosan nagy, és Pein előtt kell majd felelnie érte. Biztos, hogy ő is tudta ezt.  
Ennek ellenére képes volt semmibe venni a szabályokat? Azért a fiúért...? És együtt... megváltoztatták a sorsukat.  
Itachi nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Valamiféle elégedettséget érzett, hogy újra előbukkant öccsének igazi arca, de... most nagyon nagy bajba keverte magát.  
Már akkor sejtenie kellett volna, hogy ez lesz, amikor Madara elmondta neki, hogy Pein a testvérét küldi Uzumaki Narutóért. De nem róható a számlájára, hogy nem emlékezett a kölyökre. Honnan is kellett volna? Egész életében egyetlen egyszer hallotta a "Naruto" nevet. Ugyanakkor, amikor Sasuke.  
Irónikus a sors. Ezt már volt alkalma megtapasztalni. De ez az irónia volt a legkegyetlenebb mind közül...  
  
  
_Itachi kissé hátrébb húzódott az ajtótól, s a földre fordította tekintetét. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól döntött-e. Sasuke átvitelét Pein eredetileg Madarának szánta, de a férfi kegyesen átadta a feladatot Itachinak. Persze ő is mindig úgy számolt, hogy maga fogja átvezetni testvérét, de... Álmában sem gondolta, hogy ez ilyen hamar lesz. 17 év... Mi ez az idő? Semmi! Azt remélte, legalább hatszor ennyi év múltán kell átadnia Sasukét a halálnak.  
És most mégis itt van, és muszáj lesz magával vinnie. De a halála előtt legalább... ismét a szemébe nézhet. Beszélhet hozzá - és Sasuke hallani fogja. Mit számít az, amit Madara mondott?! "De Itachi-kun... Ugye tudod, hogy amikor egy halott lélek shinigamivá lesz, létezésének minden nyoma eltűnik a földről? Az öcséd nem emlékszik rá, hogy valaha volt egy bátyja."  
Persze, hogy tudta. Miután shinigami lett belőle, Itachi sokszor meglátogatta egykori családját. De persze már az első alkalommal feltűnt, hogy senki nem szomorkodik, vagy gyászol. A gyermek Sasuke mosolyogva játszott a játékaival, míg anyjuk, Mikoto ebédet főzött... Az összes fénykép, minden Itachi által nyert díj eltűnt a falakról és a szekrényekről. Egészen egy boldog, harmonikus családnak tűnt. Nem kellett nagy ész hozzá, hogy összerakja magában a történteket.  
Ennek ellenére mégis vágyott rá, hogy újra beszélhessen a fiúval. Még ha nem is mondhat neki semmit, de a szemébe nézhessen, úgy, hogy a másik látja őt, és nem keresztülnéz rajta. Nem akarta, hogy idegen vigye el a testvérét. Ha mindenképp meg kell halnia, hát ő fogja átvinni.  
\- Milyen tüneményes gyerek! - A hang hallatán Itachi felocsúdva húzta ki újra magát, és a szőke férfira nézett: az játékos mosollyal paskolgatta meg az ülésük mellett álló, hat éves forma kislányt. - Ő a barátod? - mutatott a gyerek kezében szorongatott plüssmacira.  
A lányka azonban nem válaszolt, hatalmas, mélykék szemeivel Sasukét figyelte. A fiú azonban csak egy pillantást vetett rá, utána elfordult.  
\- Sasuke-kun, úgy látom, tetszel neki! - nevetett fel Minato, ahogy a kislány a fekete hajú felé nyújtotta a játékát. - Nézd, meg akarja mutatni a maciját!  
Sasuke sötét, lesajnáló pillantást vetett a medvére, majd kezével lassan visszatolta az intim szférájába hatoló plüssjátékot.  
\- Kösz, nem kell.  
Itachi elméjében egy régi emlékkép jelent meg; Sasuke, ahogy az új plüssét mutatja neki szélesen vigyorogva, míg ő tettetett sajnálattal visszautasítja a kevés idejére hivatkozva.  
\- Hé, picikém! - simogatta meg ijedten Minato a lányka arcát, ahogy annak szája szomorúan legörbült, s hatalmas szemei nedvesen fénylettek. - Nyugi, most csak durcás hangulatban van! Na, ne pityeregj! - Hangja egyre idegesebbé vált, ahogy a gyerek arcán kövér könnycsepp gördült le. Aztán erősebben szorította magához a maciját, s egy pördüléssel elszaladt, vélhetően az anyukájához. - Sasuke-kun, lehetnél kicsit kedvesebb a gyerekekkel - fordult megrovón oldalra a férfi, mire Sasuke a szeme sarkából rátekintett. - Nagyon érzékenyek, és nem haltál volna bele, ha kézbe veszed a maciját.  
\- Majd az anyukája játszik vele - mondta lassan, miközben arcát a tenyerébe fektette.  
\- Ez nem csak a játékról szól. - Minato hangja egészen szigorúvá vált, mintha csak a saját fiát oktatta volna ki. - A gyerekek automatikusan felnéznek a fiatalokra, akik náluk idősebbek, de korban közelebb állnak hozzá, mint a szüleik, és amolyan nagytestvért látnak bennük. Ez egy olyan megelőlegezett bizalom... De ha ilyen hűvösen szólsz hozzájuk, megijednek.  
Sasukét nem úgy tűnt, mintha meghatotta volna a kis beszéd.  
\- Sajnálom, de nem értek a gyerekekhez - jelentette ki, ám mély hangja nem tanúskodott semmi sajnálatról. - Nem vagyok az a báty-típus.  
\- Nincs testvéred? - pislantott rá érdeklődve Minato, mire Sasuke lehunyta a szemeit.  
\- Nincs. Egyke vagyok.  
A szőke összehúzta a száját, de hátradőlt, és ennyiben hagyta a dolgot. Itachi viszont, bármennyire is szeretett volna kifejezéstelen maradni, érezte, hogy bénító érzés szúr a mellkasába. "Egyke vagyok." Egyre csak ez visszhangzott a fejében, ahogy Sasukét utánozva kinézett az ablakon, s üres tekintettel meredt a szürkéskéknek tűnő égre, s az alattuk aprón, élénk színekben virító tájra. 'Egyke... huh?' _  
  
  
Itachi halk sóhajjal felállt, ahogy megérezte Madarát a közelében. Valahogy már kifejlesztette hatodik érzékét, ami mindig jelezte neki a férfi közeledtét. Felpillantott rá, s nem lepődött meg különösebben, hogy az sötéten viszonozza tekintetét.  
\- Itachi-kun. - A hangja még a szokottnál is mélyebben szólt, borzos, fekete tincsei mélyen a szemébe hulltak, ezzel fenyegetőbb külsőt kölcsönözve neki. - Ott voltál. Miért engedted, hogy Sasuke hülyeséget csináljon?  
Jó kérdés. Ő is számtalanszor feltette már magának. Miért engedte?  
De választ igazából nem tudott mondani rá. Mert a válasz nem az agyában született meg, hogy onnan a szájára csússzon... Nem. A választ egyedül a halott szíve tudta.  
\- Pein mennyit tud? - felelt kérdéssel a kérdésre. Madara fel is vonta a szemöldökét, de válaszolt.  
\- Természetesen annyit, amennyit mindenki más is: nagy zavar volt. A kölyöknek három óra tizenkét perckor kellett volna meghalnia, ehhez képest majd fél órával később, és teljesen más körülmények között távozott az életből. De a legnagyobb kavarás mégis a te bűnöd - lassította le hangját az idősebb shinigami, miközben mélyen a másikéba fúrta tekintetét. - A Haruno lány nem hogy később, és más körülmények között, de egyáltalán nem halt meg. Helyette pedig azt a másik férfit hoztad át. Neki nem kellett volna meghalnia, Itachi-kun! Az egész rendszer felborult!  
Itachi alig hallotta Madara dühödt sziszegését. Való igaz, hiába Sasuke kezdte el az egészet, az ő "bűne" nagyobb, hisz teljesen más személyt vitt át. De hát mit tehetett volna? Harunóról eltűnt a zenchou, így ő, mint shinigami, ott állt halott nélkül.  
És ott volt az az Orochimaru nevezetű alak. Egy halott, shinigami nélkül.  
Teljesen természetes, hogy átvitte, nem igaz? Mást nem nagyon tehetett volna. Bár nem ismerte az alakot, épp eléggé undorodott tőle. Amikor odavitte a kapuhoz... Sasuke épp akkor távozott. Öccse csak egyetlen pillantást vetett rájuk, de amikor meglátta az Itachi oldalán hangos szitkozódások közepette álló férfit, kezei ökölbe szorultak, s olyan gyilkosan tekintett rá, mint amit a hosszú hajú férfi még sosem látott tőle. De még ha akart volna, sem lett volna ideje szót váltani vele - Itachi hamar áttessékelte a kígyóarcú férfit a kapun, s abban is biztos volt, hogy véletlenül sem kerül a szőke fiúval egy helyre.  
Sasukéval azonban nem tudta megbeszélni a helyzetet. A fiú eltűnt, kiült a szirtre, mint mindig, és azóta néma csendben, mozdulatlanul pihent ott.  
\- Így van. - Lassan lehunyta a szemét, s kifújt egy kis adag levegőt. Ha jól keveri a kártyákat, még talán helyrehozhatja a dolgokat. Sasuke számára, legalábbis. - Én vagyok az, aki felelős.  
Ez nem volt kétséges. Ő idősebb, tapasztaltabb shinigami, mint az öccse - neki kellett volna megállítania a fiút a meggondolatlan cselekedeteitől. De nem tette meg, és ezért ő fog felelni.  
Szerencsére.  
Madara szánakozó pillantást vetett rá. Itachi tudta jól, hogy a férfi kedveli őt. Ez már a legelső pillanattól egyértelmű volt a számára. Bár sosem tudta igazán ennek az okát, nem is érdekelte különösebben, hisz a shinigami pártfogolásából csak haszna származott. Nem kellett sok sütnivaló, hogy észrevegye: Pein csak a névleges vezető ebben a világban. Hiába hozza ő a szabályokat, és adja ki a parancsokat, Madarával szemben meghunyászkodik. Normális vezető nem hagyta volna évekkel ezelőtt, hogy az egyik beosztottja rábeszélje; Itachi had legyen shinigami. Normális vezető nem kivételezett volna vele ugyanezen okokból, s hagyta volna meg az emlékeit.  
Csak annyit remélt, hogy Madara iránta érzett szimpátiáját ismét ki tudja használni annyira, hogy a terveinek kedvező fejleményt csaljon ki a helyzetből.  
\- Akkor kövess, Itachi-kun.  
A nevezett nem ellenkezett. A válla fölött hátranézve egy utolsó pillantást vetett Sasuke sötét alakjára, aztán megfejthetetlen arckifejezéssel lépett az idősebb mögé. A szemei elől eltűntek a fenyegetőn magasodó tornyok, s helyükre régi emlékképek léptek. 'Lehet, hogy nem emlékszel, Sasuke...' szólt magában, elmerülve a maga előtt látott kisfiú arcában. 'De az ésszel ellentétben, a szív nem felejt. A szív az örökké emlékszik...'  
  
  
  
_\- Nemsokára itt az idő... - suttogta maga elé Itachi, miközben csöndesen figyelte a gép ablakából az alattuk hullámzó óceánt. Tudta, hogy a többi shinigami lassan szintén meg fog jelenni. Őt eleve bolondnak tarthatták, hogy ezt a hosszú utat megtette "áldozatával". Elvégre, már számolni sem tudta, hány kínkeservesen lassan vánszorgó óra telt el azóta, hogy a repülőgép felszállt Londonból. De végig itt akart lenni a közelében... és most, hogy elérték az óceánt, már nyilván hamarosan eljön a "búcsú" ideje. Ha akarta, sem tudta volna kiverni a fejéből Madara szavait: "Rengeteg halott lesz. A járat közvetlenül a Japán partok elérése előtt zuhan le." Szóval lezuhannak... Sasuke kisebb korában mindig imádta a hullámvasutat, amikor zuhanhattak...  
Hamarosan az utolsó egy óra stádiumába érnek. Ha viszont Sasuke addig nem kel fel a székéből, s jön ki a folyosóra, vagy a mosdóba, nem beszélhet majd vele. Elvégre az egy óra alatt mindenki látni fogja őt. Nincs szükség arra, hogy ez a rengeteg ember itt pánikolni kezdjen.  
Hirtelen gondolt egyet, s ellökte magát a faltól, aminek eddig nekidőlt, hogy az osztály ajtajához léphessen. Az ott lévő kerek ablakon át futólag belesett, hisz pont öccsét és a szőke férfit láthatta onnan, majd benyitott. Ha Sasuke nem akar kijönni magától, majd a shinigami erejét felhasználva ő ráveszi, hogy megtegye.  
De nem arra számított, ami történt. Amikor belökte az ajtót, sok szem fordult felé, és sok szemöldök húzódott össze - hisz számukra senki nem állt ott. Sasuke is csak egy lusta pillantásra méltatta, aztán elfordult.  
A mellette ülő azonban... Itachi látta, hogy a kék szemek elrettenve kitágulnak, aztán dühösen összeszűkülnek, majd Minato azon nyomban felpattant, és felé masírozott. Az utasok, köztük Sasuke is, értetlenül nézték a hirtelen sietséget, de jobban nem lehettek megrökönyödve, mint Itachi maga. A szőke férfi áthaladt rajta, ahogy kifordult az ajtón, de még gondolatot sem hagyott arra, hogy a shinigami véletlennek foghassa fel - ahogy elhaladt mellette, alig hallhatóan sziszegte:  
\- Kifelé.  
'Hogyhogy... lát engem?' fogalmazódott meg a kérdés Itachiban, ahogy lassan megfordult, majd követte a férfit kifelé. Ilyenről nem volt szó. Még nem érték el az egy órát, még egyik utas sem Fehér. Akkor ez az alak miért látja őt...?  
A szőke, amint kiértek az átvezető folyosóra, behúzódott a sarokba, s miután körbenézett, hogy megbizonyosodjék, senki nincs a közelben, Itachi kérdését megelőzve szólalt meg.  
\- Ne is kérdezd, igen, látlak - mondta gyorsan. Arcán nyoma sem volt annak a jókedvű mosolynak, amit Sasuke mellett az elmúlt órákban mindig látott rajta. - Jiraiyától tudom, hogy ritka nálatok az ilyen, de ez van. A családomban egyenes ágon mindenki látja a shinigamikat. Már gyerekként is így volt.  
Itachi felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy meghallotta Jiraiya nevét. Szóval azt az idegesítő vénembert küldték a szőkéért? Jellemző. Nyilván remekül elszórakoztatták egymást.  
\- Valóban ritka - bólintott rá, tovább mérlegelve a másik szavait. - Akkor nyilván tisztában vagy azzal, mi fog történni.  
\- Természetesen igen - vágta rá azonnal Minato, kék szemei indulatosan villogtak. - Nem véletlenül küldtem el Jiraiyát. És azt sem akarom, hogy te bemenj oda az emberek közé! Ha elérjük az utolsó egy órát, és az utasok megtudják, mi vár rájuk... A káosz jelentéktelen szó lesz rá.  
Ebben igaza volt. Neki sem hiányzott, hogy egy órán át a rémült sivalkodást és pánikkal telt sikolyokat hallgassa. Azonban...  
\- Akkor Sasuke sem tudja?  
\- Sasuke-kun? - pislantott egyet Minato, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem, dehogy. Senkinek nem szóltam. Még... a feleségemnek sem, amikor indulás előtt beszéltünk. Ahogy a fiamnak sem. - A hangja egészen elhalkult. - Fölösleges halálra rémíteni ezzel bárkit is, ha úgysem lehet elkerülni. Az elmúlt napokban utánaolvastam a repülőgépek felszerelésének - váltott hirtelen keményebb hangra, s újra a shinigamira nézett -, és eszerint minden gépen kell lennie mentőmellényeknek. Először persze töröltetni akartam a járatot, de... Jiraiya elmagyarázta, hogy nem szabad ilyen mértékben közbe avatkoznom. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, de aztán újra folytatta. - De ha időben előkészítünk mindent, talán sokan megmenekülnek... Feltéve, persze, ha a tengerbe zuhanunk. De... - A kék szemek kutakodva fordultak a feketékbe. - Ha így kérdezed, feltételezem, Sasuke-kunért vagy itt. Akkor ő... nem éli túl.  
Fölösleges volt kimondania, Itachi maga is nagyon jól tudta. Ha lett volna lehetősége, biztos, hogy megmenekíti öccsét, de... A férfinak igaza van. Nem szabad közbeavatkozni.  
\- Minato-san, minden ren... - A hang elhalt.  
  
  
A nevezett és Itachi egyszerre fordultak meg, s tekintetük a nem sokkal előttük álló Sasukén állapodott meg. A fiú nem fejezte be kérdését, helyette egészen tágra nyíló szemekkel nézett a szőke férfi előtt álló alakra.  
\- Ő... ki?  
Itachi mellkasában kattant valami, ahogy testvére sötét szemei az övéibe fúródtak. Sasuke nem átnézett fölötte, _látta _őt! Hosszú évek teltek el azóta, hogy ez utoljára előfordult...  
\- Sasuke-kun... - sóhajtott fel Minato, és beharapta a száját. De aztán beláthatta, hogy nincs más választása, mert közelebb intette a fiút. Az kétkedve nézett végig újra a furcsa pároson, majd lassan közelebb lépett, de megállt mozdulata közben, ahogy felfedezte a hosszú hajú férfi átlátszóságát. Szája megrökönyödött kérdésre nyílt, de Minato megelőzte.  
\- Igen, Sasuke-kun, ő egy halott. Egy shinigami. Kérlek, ne legyél hangos!  
Sasuke viszont nem úgy tűnt, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban rémülten felkiált. Szemei ugyan megrándultak, de azonnal összeszorította a száját, s némán vizslatta tovább a halálistent - aki egyszerre érzett valami büszke elégedettséget, de ugyanakkor szomorúságot: egy 17 éves kölyöknek minimum ki kellene akadnia a tudattól, hogy meghal! Miért ilyen átkozottul komoly?  
\- Shinigami... - ismételte meg lassan a fiú, miközben nehezen elszakította tekintetét Itachiról, és a szőkére nézett. - Lezuhan a repülő?  
'Éles esze van' állapította meg Itachi. 'Nem pánikol, nem találgat - gondolkodik. Méltó az Uchiha névre.' Minato csak sötéten bólintott, aztán Itachi felé fordult.  
\- Figyelj, shinigami. - A férfinak nem tetszett, hogy úgy szólnak hozzá, mintha maga lenne a Halál, de nem reagált. - Most menj innen. Ha Sasuke-kun is lát, az azt jelenti, hogy már csak egy óra van hátra. Nem akarom, hogy mások is megtudják ezt a dolgot.  
Nem volt ember, aki Itachinak előírhatta volna, mit tegyen, ha ő maga másként akar cselekedni. De... igazat adott a férfinak. Így csak egy utolsó pillantást vetett testvérére a távozás előtt.  
\- Sasuke...  
Szívesen ráharapott volna a nyelvére. Nem akarta kimondani, fogalma sincs, miért csúszott a nyelvére. Egyszerűen csak megtörtént. A név, és a hang, amin kimondta azonban megtehette a hatását, mert a fiú furcsa, kérdő tekintettel nézett a szemébe.  
\- Honnan tudod a nevem?  
Itachi lehunyta a szemeit. Ismét látta maga előtt a gyermek Sasukét, ahogy húzogatja a nadrágját, hogy játsszon vele; ahogy ránevet; ahogy aggódva hajol fölé a rohama alkalmával; ahogy szorosan megöleli a műtét előtt... A férfi felsóhajtott.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. - Hangja a szokottá vált, s ő újra az volt, aki: egy névtől, érzelmektől és emlékektől mentes halálisten. - Shinigamiként mindent tudok rólad.  
Nem várt választ. Egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a másik kettő szeme elől. _  
  
  
  
\- Madara. - Pein hangja metsző hidegséggel szelte át a levegőt, s hosszan visszhangzott az üres teremben. - Annak idején azt mondtad, a fiúból kiváló shinigami lesz, és te kezeskedsz érte. És látod... mégis hibát követett el. Hatalmas hibát.  
A nevezett feszülten nézett a plafonra, majd zavart pillantást vetett a beszélőre. De nem szólalt meg.  
\- Uchiha Itachi. - A shinigami kihúzta magát, és az emelvény felé nézett, ahol Pein alakja sötétlett. - Van valami, amit szeretnél elmondani?  
\- Igen. - Határozott hangja hallatán Madara ismét rápillantott. Itachi tudta, hogy most minden rajta áll. Ha sikerül... - Én vagyok a történtek okozója. Nem hogy nem állítottam le, de én mondtam Sasukénak, hogy közbeavatkozhat. - Kegyes kis hazugság, a szentebb cél érdekében. - Annak ellenére, hogy rám volt bízva a megfigyelése, nem foglalkoztam azzal, hogy megtanulja a shinigami-lét szabályait. És magam is öntörvényűen cselekedtem, amikor nem vártam meg a felsőbb döntést, hanem saját fejemből a számomra kijelölt Haruno Sakura helyett másvalakit kísértem át a túlvilágra.  
\- Miért nem próbálsz tagadni? - kérdezte rögtön Pein, testével előrébb hajolva. - Pedig tisztában vagy vele, mi jár a törvényszegőknek, nem igaz?  
\- De igen. - Nem kellett felnéznie, anélkül is érezte, hogy Madara közte és Pein között kapkodja a tekintetét. Nem számít, nem kell értenie. Elég, ha Itachi maga tudja, mit csinál. - És nem ellenkezem. Vállalom a száműzetést abba a világba.  
Csak egy pillanatig volt csend, de az olyan néma és szinte már metsző volt, hogy szinte még a lélegzetvételük is hallatszott. Minden apró kis szívdobbanás... még akkor is, ha csak az elméjük képzelte azt oda.  
\- Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy csak a testvéredet akarod védeni - szólt végül lassan Pein, miközben hátradőlt a székében. - Pedig nyilvánvalóan ő maga is büntetést érdemel.  
\- Így van.  
Érezte, hogy Madara felkapja a fejét, s ahogy lehajtott fejét lassan felemelte, látta, hogy Pein is furcsán néz rá. Lassan kifújta a levegőt, aztán keményen nézett a másik veszélyesen csillogó szemei közé.  
\- Ha engem száműztök oda... - Akaratlanul is nyelt egyet. Nem akart arra a helyre menni, de... inkább ő, mint Sasuke. - ... Akkor egyel megint kevesebb shinigami lesz a szükségesnél.  
\- És akkor szükség lesz egy új emberre... ugye? Erre akarsz kilyukadni - szólt közbe Madara tűnődő hangon.  
Itachi arcán alig látható mosoly futott végig. Hiába, Madara mindig tudott olvasni a fejében. Vagy legalábbis, többségében azt hitte.  
\- Csak nem Uzumaki Narutóra gondoltál? - fejezte be Pein a gondolatmenetet.  
A hosszú hajú férfi újra a földre függesztette tekintetét, meredten figyelve a padlón végighúzódó sötét csíkokat és repedéseket. Elég abszurdnak hatottak az elhangzottak... Pedig igen, pontosan ezt tervezte.  
Csak azt nem értették még a feljebbvalói, hogy miért.  
\- Pein-sama - váltott tiszteletteljesebb hangszínre, ahogy felemelte fejét, s arra a sötét pontra szegezte tekintetét, ahol a nevezettet sejtette. - Az a kölyök sokkal inkább shinigaminak való, mint én voltam annak idején. Ráadásul...  
\- Sejtem, miért akarod ezt, de ki kell ábrándítsalak - szólt közbe Madara, mire Itachi ránézett. - A fiú nem emlékezne semmire. Sasuke pedig...  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele - vágott a szavába mély hangján Itachi, majd újra az emelvény felé fordult. - Pein-sama. Ezzel a lépéssel Sasuke is megkapná a büntetését... sokkal fájdalmasabbam, mint bármi mással. Én pedig... - Egy utolsó nehéz lélegzetvétel után kieresztette a tüdejébe szívott levegőt. - ... felvállalom a Kaethorikát.  
Érezte, hogy a teremben szabályosan elhűlik a levegő, s furcsamód még jól is esett neki. Kijátszotta a kártyáit... Most már csak reménykedhet.  
\- Miért tennéd ezt? - kérdezte Madara elhűlve, miközben szemeit kitartóan szegezte a fiatalabbra... de az nem válaszolt.  
\- De egy kérésem lenne cserébe - mondta válasz helyett kitérően.  
Pein egy pillanatig még hitetlen szemekkel nézett rá, aztán mintha halkan felkuncogott volna. Ijesztőbb volt így, mintha kiabált volna.  
\- És ugyan miért teljesítenénk? - Szemmel láthatóan jól szórakozott a férfin.  
\- A válasz egyszerű: mert hallhatatlanok vagytok. - Pein ismét előredőlt, egy halvány fénycsík megvilágította a sötétben szürkésnek tűnő haját. Madara is érdeklődve fordult a fiatalabb felé. - Én shinigami mértékkel mérve nem voltam sokáig szerepben. Ti azonban már több száz éve töltitek így minden egyes napotokat. - Ez az, amit ki tud használni. A sok unatkozó halhatatlan... Ha még Madara is rásegít, nyert ügye van. - És egy ilyen végtelenül hosszú lét folyamán pedig mi szórakoztathatna jobban titeket, mint egy örökkévalóságig elnyújtott tragédia-játék...?  
  
  
  
_Nagyon rég nem érzett órát ilyen hihetetlenül hosszúnak. Az utolsó éjszakájára emlékeztette a kórházban. Ahogy ott ült az eget szelő jármű tetején, testét teljesen érzéketlenné téve, hogy mozdulatlanságában hagyja őt a kemény menetszél... emlékek peregtek le a szeme előtt. Bármennyire is próbált megszabadulni tőlük, nem sikerült.  
\- Nocsak, Itachi-kun - szólt egy vidám hang mellette. A nevezett felnézett, s hosszú, hófehér tincsek táncoltak a szeme előtt. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy már itt vagy.  
\- Jiraiya-san... - köszöntötte automatikusan a másikat, oda sem figyelve, ahogy az helyet foglal mellette. Egy kérdés fogant azonban a fejében, s mielőtt végig tudta volna gondolni, már az ajkára is szökött. - Ez a Minato... Tényleg a kezdetektől lát minket?  
Jiraiya meghökkenten nézett rá, aztán elmosolyodott - egészen úgy, ahogy a szőke férfi.  
\- Igen, igen. Beszéltél vele? - Itachi csak némán bólintott. - Hm, érdekes egy alak, az biztos. De egészen megkedveltem. Na és te? - váltott hirtelen, mire a fiatalabb felnézett. - Jól tudom, hogy azért a Sasuke gyerekért vagy itt?  
\- Igen - hajtotta le a fejét a másik. Nem mintha attól félt volna, hogy a másik bármit is leolvashat az arcáról; már rég megtanulta, hogyan rejtse el az érzéseit.  
A fehérhajú férfi tűnődve húzta fel az egyik lábát, szemeit a fölöttük magasodó végtelen égboltra szegezte.  
\- Az előbb lestem be: mindketten elég feszülten ülnek. Persze nem csoda... rajtuk kívül még senki nem tudja. Heh, az a kölyök eléggé hasonlít rád, tudod-e? - vigyorodott el hirtelen a férfi, és kissé megcsapta Itachi hátát, aki összeszorította fogait a "kedves" gesztus hatására. - Nem csak külsőben... Olyan kis csöndes és magának való.  
Itachi nem reagált. Értelmetlen lett volna. Rajta, Madarán és Peinen kívül senki nem tudta, hogy Sasuke valójában az öccse, ahogy azt sem, hogy az ő emlékeit nem vették el.  
\- Minato próbált beszélgetni vele, de a srác nem nagyon reagálgatott... Pedig Minato még csak nem is az az idegesítő típus! Kifejezetten értelmes fiatalember. Most képzeld el őt egy még szeleburdibb és gyerekesebb kiadásban... Na azzal hogy viselkedne ez a Sasuke?! Tiszta yin és yang.  
Jiraiya jóízűen felnevetett, Itachi azonban nem tudott. Aztán az idősebb is feladhatta az értelmetlen próbálkozásokat a beszélgetés elindítására, mert onnantól kezdve némán ültek tovább, mindketten a gondolataikba mélyedve.  
Egészen addig, míg hangos dörrenést nem hallottak. Jiraiya azonnal felpattant, Itachi lassabban követte, s tekintetével a hang forrását kereste. Nem volt nehéz - a repülő jobb szárnya alól sűrű, sötétszürke füst áramlott.  
'Itt az idő' gondolta, s a következő pillanatban már az ablakok mellett állt, óvatosan kémlelve, melyik mögött látja Sasukét. Nem kellett sokat keresnie - a fiú idegesen felpattanva váltott egy sötét pillantást Minatóval, aztán előre rohant, s eltűnt Itachi szeme elől.  
A férfi bosszúsan harapta be a száját. Azt mondták neki, ne menjen be... De ki ő, hogy parancsolhassanak neki? A pánikot már úgysem kerülhetik el... a teremben már így is hallatszottak az egyre visongóbb sikolyok.  
Lehunyta a szemét, s mikor kinyitotta, a korábbi folyosón állt. Belesett az ablakon, mint ahogy azt oly sokáig tette korábban; az összes utas elsápadva, remegve, és sikongva ült a helyén, szorította magához gyermekét, vagy próbált kimászni, miközben a járművezető mély, ideges hangon tájékoztatta őket a gép hibájáról. Rémült szemek meredtek a hangosbemondó dobozára, a gyerekek szüleikbe csimpaszkodva sírtak - szemlátomást mindenki annyira be volt pánikolva, hogy nem vették észre az ajtó mögött álló shinigamit.  
Sasuke azonban igen.  
\- Hé! - kiáltott neki, és a székekből felpattanó emberek közt Itachihoz furakodott. - Még az óceán fölött vagyunk?  
Itachi csak a másodperc törtrészéig merült el az őrá tekintő éjfekete szemekben.  
\- Igen.  
Sasuke nem fordított több figyelmet rá, tekintetével keresni kezdett valakit.  
\- Minato-san! - A szőke férfi nevét hallva odakapta a tekintetét, s egy utolsó simítás után magára hagyta a fiatal lányt, akit addig nyugtatni próbált. - A vezetők...?  
\- Igen, menjünk oda - vágta rá rögtön a férfi, majd vetett egy pillantást Itachira, és nyomában Sasukéval kisietett a teremből.  
Itachi úgy látta, nincs értelme maradnia, ennek ellenére nem mozdult. Neki nem kell foglalkoznia a többivel. Neki csak Sasukéval van dolga.  
Nem telt bele sok idő, Sasuke, Minato, és még két férfi rontott be a helyiségbe, az ismeretlenek aztán felszólítottak mindenkit, hogy az ülések alól vegyék ki a mentőmellényeket. A jármű vezetője már értesítette a központot a műhibáról... Ha szerencséjük van, nagyrészt túlélhetik.  
'Szerencse... Ennyin múlna egy emberi élet?' kérdezte magától Itachi, ahogy elnézte a félelemtől eltorzult, esetleg könnyes arcú embereket. Sokan nagyban telefonálgattak - nyilván hozzátartozóikat hívták fel.  
  
  
Hirtelen azonban éles reccsenés rázta meg a levegőt, és a repülő megrándult - mintha csak földrengés lett volna. Az álló utasok a földre estek, az ülők sikoltva karmolták az ülésük karfáját. Sasuke is nehezen tápászkodott fel a földről, de rögtön felemelte fejét, és körülnézett. Szemei pedig elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátta azt, amit a sok ember mind: a fő bejárati ajtó hangos reccsenéssel megtört és kitárult, az erős szél valósággal kicsavarta az ajtón a körülötte lévő tárgyakat. Minato épp csak fel tudott kiáltani, mikor egy nő, akinek addig a kezét szorította, éles hangon felsikoltott - egyszerre a gyermekével, aki nem sokkal az ajtó mellett állt, s a menetszél felkapta a vékony kis testet. A kislány az utolsó pillanatban tudott sikoltva megkapaszkodni a kiszakadt ajtó szélében, miközben a macija elszállt a levegőben, de az ajtó máris tovább reccsent, s apró ujjai egyre jobban csúsztak le róla.  
Itachi egészen megdermedve figyelte, ahogy Sasuke a másodperc törtrésze alatt felpattan, és a meg-megrezdülő járművön az ajtóhoz rohan. "Sajnálom, de nem értek a gyerekekhez" hallotta a fejében zúgni öccse hűvös hangját, miközben szemei a fiúra szegeződtek: az erősen megragadta a sikoltó lány karját, épp, mielőtt az ujjacskák végleg elengedték volna az ajtót, aztán egy mozdulattal berántotta őt. A gyerek nekiesett a szemben lévő szekrénynek, de csak sírt tovább, miközben kezeivel körülfonta azt. "Nem vagyok az a báty-típus."  
A férfiordítások, a női sikoltások, és a gyermeki sírás mind felerősödött, de Itachi fülében elnémult, ahogy Sasuke a hirtelen rántó mozdulattól elvesztette egyensúlyát, s a fekete szemektől kísérve a másodperc törtrésze alatt eltűnt az ajtó mögött.  
\- Sasuke-kun! - kiáltott fel Minato, s szája újabb kiáltásra nyílt, de hangja hirtelen elhalt, s keserűen eltorzult arckifejezéssel kereste a shinigami szemeit. Itachi nehezen tudta elszakítani tekintetét az ajtótól, s vetni egy utolsó pillantást a lemondva felsóhajtó szőke férfira, aztán maga is az ajtó felé indult, s kilépett rajta. Ő természetesen nem zuhant le, de a lábai alatt tátongó mélységben még látott egy pillanatra egy apró, sötét pontot.  
Utoljára hátranézett a válla fölött - Jiraiya épp akkor jelent meg Minato mögött -, aztán szemének egyetlen hunyorításával becsapta a nyitott ajtót, s Sasuke után vetette magát.  
A shinigamik ösztönösen érzik, merre van az áldozatuk. Elég volt elhunynia a szemeit, s máris mellette volt. A fiú nemrég csapódhatott be a vízbe, de az ütés iszonyatosan erős lehetett... A sötétszürke vízben is látszódott testének megtörtsége. Itachi a keze után kapott... s elérte.  
'Meghalt.'  
Tudta jól, hogy meg fog történni, s valahogy... mégis felkészületlenül érte. Vajon ha nem veszik el tőle az emlékeit, Sasuke maga is ezt a szúró fájdalmat érezte volna bátyja halála után?  
Lassan lejjebb rántotta a felsőt a fiúról, s bal tenyerét annak vállára fektette - a zenchou felizzott, Itachi pedig hagyta, hogy a lélek kiszakítása után lassan mindketten eltűnjenek a vakító fehérségben.  
  
  
Sasuke hosszan vizslatta a tájat, mikor a Kapu előtt újra magához tért. Itachi nem szólalt meg - hisz mit mondhatott volna? A fiú azonban, miután szemügyre vette hófehér ruházatát, a shinigamira nézett.  
\- Az a kislány rendben lesz?  
\- Mi az, mégis csak a báty-típus vagy? - húzódott félmosolyra a kérdezett szája. Nem szánta gunyorosnak a megjegyzést, Sasuke mégis annak vehette, mert szemei elsötétültek, aztán elfordult.  
\- Gondolom, itt kell átmennem? - Kérdése inkább hatott kijelentésnek, ahogy a magas kapura nézett, de Itachi csak bólintott. A kavargó anyag hamarosan meg is jelent mögötte, s a shinigami azon gondolkodott, kéne e valami búcsúszót szólnia...  
De mielőtt kinyithatta volna a száját, Madara jelent meg mellettük.  
\- Várjatok.  
A két szempár egyszerre fordult felé, de a férfi csak Sasukét figyelte, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá.  
\- Uchiha Sasuke. - A kérdezett felvonta a szemöldökét, de az idegenhez fordult. - Szeretnél-e shinigami lenni?  
\- Én? - kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel, épp abban a pillanatban, hogy Itachi ajkai résnyire kinyíltak. 'Sasuke? Sasukéból... shinigami?'  
\- Igen - mosolyodott el Madara. Itach legszívesebben félrenézett volna, ha nem kezdik el kérdések milliói ostromolni a fejét; jól ismerte már ezt a mosolyt. - Meghatározott számban kell lennünk, és egyikünket, Sarutobit most küldte át a nagyfőnök a túlvilágra. Amennyiben érdekel a dolog, akkor azt vele, Pein-samával kell megbeszélned.  
Sasuke hosszan nézte Madara arcát, aztán újra a Kapu felé fordult. Majd sötét szemei Itachira tekintettek, aki még az előbb hallottakat dolgozta fel. Sarutobit elküldték? De miért pont Sasukét akarják? 'Egyértelmű...' válaszolta meg azonnal saját kérdését. 'Ezek unatkoznak. És mi lehetne jobb szórakozás számukra, mint az én tehetetlenségemet figyelni...?'  
\- Rendben. Meghallgatom - jelentette ki végül lassan Sasuke, miközben felszegte a fejét. Madara széles mosolyt villantott rá, aztán a vállánál finoman meglökte a fiút.  
\- Remek. Csak előre, Sasuke-kun.  
Ahogy elhaladtak Itachi mellett, Madara rá is villantott egy mosolyt - de sokkal jobban értelmezhetőt, mint Sasukéra. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a férfi nagyon jól szórakozott.  
Alig tűnt el a kettő, Itachi még mindig ott állt a kapu előtt. Aztán egy sóhajjal lehunyta a szemeit, s megindult vissza, a tornyok felé. Nemsokára elég sok halott fog megjelenni itt - nincs szükség arra, hogy foglalja a helyet.  
Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Sasukéból shinigami is lehet. Márpedig most már egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy a fiú el fogja fogadni a feladatot. Ami azzal jár együtt, hogy ismét csak törlik az emlékeit. Kétszeresen nem fog emlékezni a testvérére... S neki kétszer annyira fog szúrni a mellkasa.  
'De... Itt lesz velem.' Ez volt az egyetlen gondolat, ami halvány mosolyt tudott csalni az ajkára. 'És tudom, hogy a szíve emlékezni fog.' _  
  
  
Itachi lassan nyitotta ki a szemeit, s nézett fel a magas, fehér kapura. Korábban sokat gondolkodott azon, a Kapu honnan tudja, mikor melyik világba kell átjárót nyitnia, de kérdésére sosem kapott választ. De... az életben sok minden van így.  
Sőt, mint kiderült, a halál után is.  
\- Nem értelek, Itachi-kun.  
A nevezett lassan hátranézett a válla fölött; Madara behatón figyelte őt sötét szemeivel.  
\- Nem szükséges, hogy érts. Elég, ha én értem magam.  
\- Azt hiszed, ettől boldog lesz? - A kérdés hallatán Itachi félrenézett.  
\- Nem kell tudnia az igazat.  
\- Az igazság eltitkolása nem jelenti azt, hogy a szív nem érzi meg ösztönösen, mibe került a boldogság. Ha pedig ez a csekélyke boldogság is csak részleges, mert inkább ébreszt fájdalmat a lélekben, mint örömöt, nem éri meg ekkora áron.  
\- Az ár nem számít, ha ezzel meg tudom nyugtatni a lelkét - felelte lassan Itachi. - Ha nem teszem meg, elemészti magát. És nincs kegyetlenebb dolog egy örökkévalóságon át elemésztett szívvel élni.  
Madara lassan kifújt egy adag levegőt, s szánakozó pillantással tekintett a fiatalabbra. Itachi nem akarta, hogy szánják. Sok érzést volt képes elviselni, fájdalmat, gyötrődést, de a szánalmat, azt nem.  
\- Te most arra készülsz, hogy egy örökkévalóságon át szenvedj. Miért jobb ez akkor így?  
A kérdezett lassan felemelte fejét, s tekintetével a szirtet kereste. Nem kellett csalódnia; Sasuke még mindig ott ült, s bár a távolság miatt nem tudta kivenni az arcát, egyértelműen őket figyelte. Ez valahogy megnyugtatta.  
\- Ha itt maradok, az ő szenvedése miatt én is elemésztem magam. Hogy elmegyek, csak a testem fog szenvedni. - Nehezen elszakította tekintetét a testvéréről, s egy mély lélegzetvétellel újra a Kapura nézett. Mögötte fenyegetően kavargott a sötét anyag, s bár nem tudta pontosan, mi vár rá a túloldalon, a sejtés elég volt ahhoz, hogy alig látható libabőr üljön ki rá.  
\- Te tényleg nem tudsz másra gondolni az öcséden kívül - állapította meg végül Madara. Hogy dicséretnek, vagy szidalomnak szánta, Itachi nem tudta eldönteni, de nem cáfolta meg az állítást.  
\- Hé, mit csináltok? - A két idősebb egyszerre kapta fel a fejét, s fordult hátra, így egyenesen Sasuke zavart-fekete szemeibe nézve. - Itachi...?  
A hosszú hajú érezte magán Madara tekintetét; a férfi nyilván arra várt, hogy ha magyarázat kell, hát ő adja azt meg. Itachinak azonban meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy beavassa Sasukét a dologba. Elég, ha csak a ráeső részéről tud... Nem kell, hogy miatta is eméssze magát.  
\- Semmi, Sasuke. - Hiába dúlt sok gondolat a fejében, a hangok ugyanolyan könnyedén csúsztak a szájára, mint bármikor máskor. Talán még nyugtató is lett volna... ha nem vibrál körülöttük így a levegő a feszültségtől. - Menj vissza.  
\- Átmész a Kapun? Miért? - Sasuke nem hagyta magát. Szemöldökei összefutottak az arcán, ahogy kétkedő kifejezéssel pillantott Madarára. Itachi jól tudta, hogy Sasuke sosem kedvelte a férfit.  
\- Sasuke-kun, te is mindent meg fogsz tudni - szólt közbe Madara, nyilvánvalóan megszánva Itachit. - Menj a főépületbe Pein-samához. Ő mindent elmond.  
Itachi őszintén remélte, hogy a "minden" alatt Madara csak a "körülbelült" érti. Valami gyanúja azonban öccsének is lehetett, mert bár szemei engedtek a sötétségből, arca még mindig erősen kétkedő volt, ahogy a hosszú hajú felé fordult.  
\- Ez... a büntetés? - Itachi arcán halvány, keserű mosoly futott végig, testvére szinte már aggódó arcát látva. Kedve lett volna még egyszer, utoljára beleborzolni a tintafekete hajába úgy, mint kiskorában... De persze nem tehette.  
\- Ne aggódj, Sasuke - Alig látható, de bíztató mosolyt küldött felé, mielőtt hátat fordítva a Kapu felé fordult volna. - Minden rendben lesz.  
Hirtelen elkapta... az a nosztalgikus érzés. Régen is mindig ezt mondta öccsének, ha valami baja volt, s ettől mindig megnyugodott. Most sem állta meg, hogy ne pillantson hátra a válla fölött.  
Szívében elégedetten kattant valami, látva, hogy Sasuke szemei mintha nagyobbra nyílnának, majd lecsukódnak, s egy utolsó pillantást vetve rá hátat fordít, s a következő másodpercben eltűnik.  
'Úgy látszik, tényleg vannak olyan emlékek, amiket nem lehet kitörölni' gondolta Itachi, s a mellkasa máris nem tűnt olyan nehéznek. Még mindig nem biztos abban, hogy mi vár rá a másik oldalon... De az biztos, hogy jól döntött.  
\- Hát... Sajnálom, hogy elmész, Itachi-kun - szólalt meg szánakozó hangon Madara, miközben megpaskolta a fiatalabb shinigami vállát. - Tényleg kedveltelek.  
Nem reagált semmit. Mit mondhatott volna? "Tudom"? Ugyan. De az tény, hogy sokat köszönhetett Madara iránta érzett szimpátiájának.  
\- Ég önnel, Madara-san - felelte végül, majd lehunyta a szemeit, s határozott léptekkel közelítette meg a Kapu mögött áramló anyagot.  
Nem számít, mi vár rá ott. Nem számít, mit kell átélnie. Ha Pein és Madara tartják a szavukat... Sasuke nagyjából rendben lesz. Fájni fog... Szenvedni fog...  
De túléli.  
Akárcsak ő maga.


	10. Örökkévalóság

_"Semmi sem égeti úgy a szívet, mint az üresség, ha valamit, valakit elveszítünk,  
mielőtt igazán ráébrednénk, mennyit jelentett nekünk." _

/ismeretlen/

Sasuke üres tekintettel sétált a fenyegetően magasodó tornyok felé, és habár minduntalan erős késztetést érzett, hogy hátrafordulva visszapillantson... mégsem tette. Mióta Naruto elment, valahogy minden összemosódott. Egyedül akkor sikerült felocsúdnia ebből a furcsa állapotból, amikor meglátta Madarát, amint a Kapuhoz vezeti Itachit.  
Attól függetlenül, hogy Sasukéban meghalt valami, tudta jól, mi fog következni. Mi vár rá, és a másik shinigamira. Hiszen látta, amikor Itachi átkísérte azt a mocskos kígyószeműt Sakura helyett.  
Sasuke nem volt idióta. Az, hogy ő ellenszegült a szabályoknak, és segített az áldozatának, hogy megmásítsa a saját... nem is, _három_ ember életét és halálát... komoly bűn. Talán még példa sem volt rá. De ráadásul még Itachit is bűnre kényszerítette, hisz miatta egy teljesen másik személyt vitt át a másvilágra. Nem kellett sokat gondolkoznia azon, miért viszi Madara most a Kapuhoz a férfit.  
Rá is ez vár? Egyáltalán hova megy Itachi? Mi vár rá a másik oldalon? Kapnak valaha is választ?  
Ő csak Narutón segített. 'Ha a halála elkerülhetetlen is volt, legalább úgy halhatott meg, ahogy szeretett volna' gondolta Sasuke, ám hirtelen lépés közben megállt. Lehajtott fejjel meredt a földre, érezte, ahogy tincsei az arcába hullnak, ezzel finoman csiklandozva a bőrét. Jobbja magától felemelkedett, s ujjbegye finoman végigsimította az ajkát, keze aztán lehullt a teste mellé.  
'Naruto...'  
Megcsókolta. Ahogy felrémlett benne az illat, az érzés, a melegség, az íz, az ölelés... bizsergés szaladt át előbb az ajkain, majd a testén is. Bosszantotta, de nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a fiút; lehunyt szemek mögött is csak a repkedő szőke tincseket látta, a tiszta, égkék szemeket, fülében zúgott a könnyed nevetés, a széles mosoly beleégett a retinájába.  
Ürességet érzett, végtelen ürességet. Öt éve már, hogy shinigami lett, és eddig tökéletesen elégedett volt az "életével". Mert valamennyire még élt, hiába csak ebben a poshadt, sötét világban volt teste.  
De mióta megismerte Narutót... valami megváltozott. Valaminek meg _kellett_ változnia. Nincs más magyarázat arra, miért fordult ki ennyire önmagából, miért érzi úgy, hogy kést szúrnak a mellkasába minden mozdulatra, minden gondolatfoszlányra.  
Sasuke száját mély sóhaj hagyta el, ahogy lassan letérdelt, majd leült a földre, s maga elé húzta egyik lábát. Karjával átfonta térdét, fejét ráhajtotta, hogy éjszínű haja még inkább az arcába hulljon. Miért érzi úgy, hogy valami nagyon fontosat veszített el? Amikor shinigami létének elején megtudta, hogy halott... nem hatotta meg különösebben. Rossz érzés volt azzal a tudattal létezni, hogy ilyen fiatalon elvették az életét, de hozzászokott a gondolatoz. Most viszont egészen más volt, össze sem hasonlítható a korábbi esetekkel, amikor halottakat kísért át a másvilágra. Mindezt csak azért, mert Narutót volt alkalma megismerni? És megkedvelni?  
'Megkedvelni...'  
  
  
Hűvös légáramlat indult útjára, s kapott bele a fiú ingébe, lágyan megtáncoltatva azt, de ő fel sem vette. Fejét lassan elemelte lábáról, s kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt a földre. 'Kedveltem Narutót...' ismételte meg lassan a fiú, teljesen önmagába fordulva. 'Kedveltem... Kedvelem...' Csak egy másodpercre hunyta le a szemét, de abban a pillanatban újra érezte a meleg bizsergést a száján. Szemhéjai felpattantak, hogy a fekete bogarak dühösen összeszűkülhessenek, fogai erősen egymáshoz nyomódtak, miközben ökölbe szorított jobbját a földbe vágta.  
\- Francba... - sziszegte fogai között, s újra a talajba vágott. Érezte a kemény földet, amint feldörzsöli bőrét, a fájdalmas bizsergést, és... jólesett. A valódi világban képtelen volt fájdalmat érezni. _Itt_ viszont képes rá. - A francba, a francba!  
A kis bütykök az ujján egyre vörösebbek lettek, a száraz föld morzsái ráragadtak, ahogy újra és újra a földhöz csapta öklét, ujjai a tenyerébe vágtak, s lassú zsibbadás kezdett áramlani a karjába. Ha nem lett volna halott, valószínűleg már rég vér színezte volna pirosra a kezét, így azonban a fizikai fájdalom volt a legtöbb, amit kaphatott. Újra ütéshez készült, s ökle már szinte elérte a földet, mikor hirtelen egy kép jelent meg előtte: egy szőke fiú, ahogy előregörnyed a földön, meztelen felsőtestét számtalan vérző seb borítja, s alatta a betonon egyre csak nő a vörös tócsa...  
\- A kurva életbe! - A shinigami leeresztette kezét, lassan előrehajolt, míg homloka a hideg talajt nem érintette, s résnyire nyitott száján hosszan beszívta a levegőt. - Naruto, mit tettél velem?!... - suttogta maga elé.  
Elment. Vége van.  
Akkor miért érzi mégis úgy, mintha fulladozna a levegőhiány miatt?  
Vagy talán... _pont ezért? Mert_ elment? _Mert_ elveszítette...? De hiszen... Naruto soha nem is volt az övé. És nem is vágyott arra, hogy a magáénak tudhassa. Mindig is a magányos típus volt, egyedül Itachit tűrte meg úgy-ahogy a közelében. Másra sosem volt szüksége.  
'... Vagy mégis?'  
Reszketeg levegőt vett, ahogy felegyenesedett, s térdelő ülésben meredt továbbra is a földre. Kisebesedett jobb keze rezdülés nélkül pihent a teste mellett. 'Naruto nem jelentett számomra semmit. Maximum... egy barátot. Jól éreztem magam mellette. De a tennivalóim vele véget értek; átment a másvilágba, nekem pedig gond nélkül túl kéne lépnem rajta, és a továbbiakra koncentrálni. Elvégre egy örökkévalóságig fogok ezen a helyen rostokolni. Nem akadhatok le a múltnak ezen szeletén.'  
Beleőrül, ha ezek a fura érzések nem tűnnek el hamarosan. Elemésztik őt...  
\- Sasuke.  
A fiú felkapta fejét a nevének hallatán. Szemei elsötétültek, ahogy a lassan felé közeledő alakra nézett, hiába mosolygott a másik szemlátomást derűsen; valami rejtett fenyegetés sütött belőle. Sasuke azonnal felkelt, s pár futó mozdulattal leporolta a nadrágját. Akármilyen helyzetben is volt, Madara közelsége mindig feszélyezte, s ez az érzés nem engedte, hogy megalázkodva jelenjen meg előtte. Sosem tudta megérteni, Itachi hogyan képes annyi időt tölteni vele. Madara szemlátomást jól szórakozott a férfival, ahányszor csak meglátta, furcsa félmosoly ült ki az arcára. Sasuke úgy érezte, mintha a két idősebb shinigami között lenne valami... valami megmagyarázhatatlan, ami összeköti őket. Sokszor előfordult, hogy amint ő megjelent, a másik kettő elhallgatott, és egy nyilvánvalóan másik témáról kezdtek beszélni. Mi több, Madara... egyértelműen nem kedvelte őt. Amikor Itachi ott volt, vele is hasonlóan viselkedett, de amikor a hosszú hajú nem tartózkodott a közelben... a kócos férfi mosolya vagy ál-mosollyá vált, vagy meg sem jelent, a fekete szemek pedig jégcsap módjára tekintettek rá. Noha nem értette, mi ez az ellenséges hozzáállás Madarától, különösebben nem érdekelte; egyedül is jól megvolt, sőt, egyedül érezte igazán jól magát. Nem volt szüksége másokra, és nem akarta, hogy másoknak szüksége legyen rá.  
\- Mintha azt mondtam volna, menj a főépületbe - szólt lassan Madara, amint megállt Sasuke előtt.  
'Már megint az a hang' emelte szemeit lassan a másikra a fiú, s ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy beharapja a száját. Madara hangja jeges és elutasító volt, szemeiből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni.  
\- Oda tartottam - szólalt meg egy pillanattal később hasonló hangon, összeszűkülő szemekkel.  
Az idősebb egyértelműen vette a másikon végbemenő változást, és annak mibenlétét, mert alig látható, de gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott a szája.  
\- Akkor kérlek. - A mosoly szélesebb lett, s még a fejét is egy kicsit előrébb döntötte, mintegy felszólítás gyanánt. - Rögtön megyek én is.  
Az a mosoly nem sok jót sejtetett, ennek ellenére Sasuke csak sötéten bólintott, és hátat fordítva újra megindult a tornyos épület felé. Kezeit épp csak összeszorította, és elernyesztette, de ennyi elég volt, hogy érezze, mennyire lehűltek az ujjai. A hátát ellenben égette Madara pillantása, nem kellett hátranéznie, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla. 'Mi a fenét akarhat?' kérdezte magától, de persze rögtön meg is tudta válaszolni: 'Itachit már letudták... most én jövök.'  
  
  
Furcsamód egyáltalán nem tartott attól, mi vár rá. Szinte már vicces, de annyira üresnek érezte magát belül, hogy semmi olyan nem jutott az eszébe, ami a legkisebb hatást is tudná gyakorolni rá. Már réges-rég tudták, hogy Sasukéra semmi nem hat. Csak egyetlen valaki volt, aki érzéseket tudott kiváltani belőle... de ő már elment. Most, hogy Naruto nem volt mellette, valahogy nem tudta érdekelni, mi lesz vele.  
'Nem hiszem el' sóhajtott fel magában, ahogy tudatosult benne valami, s kezével lassan megdörzsölte a halántékát. 'Már megint rá gondolok...'  
Hátrahajtotta a fejét, s mély lélegzetet vett miközben folytatta lépteit. Végül felpillantott; a vastag, hidegen fénylő kilincs pont ott volt előtte. Az ajtó hangos nyikorgással tárult ki előtte, ahogy lenyomta a kilincset. Bent a néhány fáklya vörös köröket festett a falakra, a fény itt-ott megcsillant a mellettük lógó láncok szemein, ám nagyrészt bódító sötétség uralkodott körülötte. Utálta ezt a helyet, a hideg rázta ki, valahányszor be kellett tennie a lábát - ennek ellenére már úgy ismerte, mint a tenyerét. Jobbra kanyarodott, és a főépület felé vette az irányt.  
\- Sasuke vagyok - mondta lassan, amint megállt a hatalmas ajtó előtt.  
Nem kellett egy pillanatot sem várnia, a kilincs magától lenyomódott, s az ajtó kitárult; Sasuke a legkisebb rezdülés nélkül lépett be, magában némán nyugtázva, hogy bent csupán egyetlen egy fáklya ég. Az vajmi kevés fényt adott, a látvány csak fenyegetőbb volt, mintha teljes sötétség lett volna; az árnyékok és fények folyamatosan táncoltak, remegtek a falakon, az emelvényen... s a féri arcán, aki a magaslaton ült. Annak egyedül a szemei világítottak lámpás módján, mint mindig.  
\- Shinigami Sasuke... - köszöntötte mély hangján Pein, testével kissé előrébb dőlve, így a fénycsíkok az arcáról a narancsos hajára szálltak. - Ugye tudod, miért vagy itt?  
\- Gondolom a büntetésem miatt, amiért ellene szegültem a szabályoknak Uzumaki Naruto halálának esetében - felelte szemrebbenés nélkül a fiatalabb. Ujjai öntudatlanul végigsiklottak a tenyerén, aztán elernyesztette kezét.  
Pein arca nem változott semmit, miközben egy finom nyikordulástól kísérve visszadőlt.  
\- Így van. - Az ember kemény szócsatát és kiosztást várna, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt: Pein teljes nyugalommal ült a székében, miközben ujjbegyeit összeérintve könyökölt az asztalon, mintha csak várna valamire. Semmi jele sietségnek. Sasuke is hasonló nyugalommal állt az emelvény előtt, ő azonban szívesen ért volna hamar a végére. Minden egyes perc időhúzásnak tűnt. De hogy mit húzott... azt már nem tudta. - Nem is olyan rég Itachival kellett beszélnem. Nyilván tudod, hogy az ő hibája nem volt kisebb, mint a tiéd. Sőt, saját elmondása szerint még nagyobb. - Sasuke először némán hallgatta, de az utolsó mondat hallatán felkapta a fejét. Ez Pein figyelmét sem kerülte el, mert halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. - Igen, Itachi váltig állította, hogy _ő_ nem fordított rád elég figyelmet, és _ő_ bíztatott az ellenszegülésre. Persze az sem mellékes tény, hogy míg te végül a kiszemelt alanyt hoztad át, ő nem várta meg a felsőbb határozatot, hanem saját döntésétől vezetve az Orochimaru nevezetű férfit kísérte át a másvilágra. Hibák és bűnök tömkelege, ilyen eset hosszú évszázadok óta nem fordult elő...  
Pein hangja egészen elhalkult, Sasuke mégis egyre hangosabbnak hallotta. Mi az, hogy Itachi bíztatta őt az ellenszegülésre? Hisz pont, hogy meg akarta állítani! 'Miért vette magára? Miért állította be úgy, mintha az ő hibája lett volna az egész?!' Bensője egyre csak gyártotta a kérdéseket, de válaszokat senkitől nem kapott rá. Dermedtsége miatt még csak nem is reagált vezére mondandójára.  
\- Egy kisebb megegyezés után végül sikerült pontot tennünk az ügy végére - folytatta lassan Pein. Sasuke végre visszatért a kérdések fojtó szorításából. 'Megegyezés?' - A te helyzeted azonban... még kérdéses. Mindenesetre megszületett a döntés arról, mi lesz a legmegfelelőbb feladat a számodra. Egyelőre.  
Sasuke gondolatai még mindig Itachi körül csapongtak, fel sem vette Pein mondatát. Büntetés? Ugyan. Rá már nem tudnak semmivel hatni.  
\- Madara, gyere be.  
Itachi arca, és halvány mosolya, amikor a Kapu előtt állt... egyszerre csak szertefoszlott Sasuke szemei előtt, s a fiú lehunyta azokat, amint meghallotta az ajtó nyílását. Hogy gondolt-e arra, mit akart tőle Madara, és mit szán neki Pein? Őszintén szólva... nem. Nem érdekelte.  
Talán tényleg megérdemli azt a büntetést. Persze nem Naruto miatt. Akárki akármit mond, a szőke srác megérdemelte azt az utolsó esélyt. Nem fogja megbánni.  
De... Itachinak nem kellett volna büntetést szenvednie miatta. Ki tudja, hova küldték, és hol szenved most a férfi... _miatta._ 'De egyáltalán, mi a fenéért akart megvédeni?!' hangzott fel benne a legfőbb kérdése újra és újra. 'Mit akart ezzel elérni? Miért csinálta ezt értem?' Nem tudta elképzelni, mi vezethette a férfit arra, hogy magát állítsa be fő bűnösnek Sasuke helyett. Hiszen alig öt éve ismeri, és még erőltetetten sem lehetne azt mondani, hogy felhőtlen és jó volt a kapcsolatuk! Épp csak hogy Sasuke megtűrte maga mellett. Talán... nem utálta annyira a társaságát, mint a többi shinigaminak, de ez nem elég indok arra, hogy a másik felvállalja a nehéz büntetést helyette. 'És ő mégis megtette...'  
\- Shinigami Sasuke, egyelőre mentornak nevezünk ki. - A nevezett hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét. 'Mentor? Nem büntetésről volt szó?' - Most, hogy Itachi távozott, megint létszámhiány volt, így új taggal gazdagodtunk. Ahogy évekkel ezelőtt Suigetsu avatott be téged a shinigami lét rejtelmeibe, most te fogod ugyanezt tenni. - Pein álmosolya egészen széles volt. - Ám ha bármit is elrontasz, nem csak téged ér el a büntetés: mindkettőtöket.  
Sasuke épp csak egyet tudott pislogni, már hallotta is Madara mély hangját a háta mögött.  
\- Látod, fiú? Majd ő mindent elmagyaráz.  
\- Persze, persze. Elsőre is vágtam.  
  
  
'Nem lehet' nyílt hatalmasra Sasuke szeme, a kezei, melyek a levegőbe emelkedtek, most megálltak. Az előbb még készült volna megfordulni, most azonban megdermedt, s félt hátratekinteni. 'Ez a hang...'  
\- Sasuke-kun, itt az új társad. - Nem kellett hátranéznie ahhoz, hogy bizton állíthassa; Madara szélesen mosolyog. Ez lett volna az oka annak a fenyegető félmosolynak is, amit korábban villantott rá?  
De talán csak rosszul hallott. Az kizárt... Az nem lehet, hogy...  
\- Sasu...ke? - motyogta a korábbi hang.  
Nevének hallatán a shinigami nem bírta tovább: éles fordulattal megpördült, s éjfekete szemeivel hitetlen döbbenettel meredt az őt figyelő égkékekbe.  
Hiába volt halott, érezte a szívét hangosan dübörögni a mellkasában.  
\- Naruto... - suttogta, de hangja a susogásnál alig lehetett több. Csak nézte az őt figyelő, oly jól ismert arcot, a ráhulló aranyszőke tincseket... s egyszerre minden emlék megrohanta, mintha csak évezredek teltek volna el azóta, hogy utoljára találkoztak. - Naruto!  
Ahogy a fiúhoz sietett, megszűnt körülötte létezni a sötétség, a hatalmas terem, benne a vörösen pislákoló fáklyával, Madarával és Peinnel együtt. Nem volt semmi és senki... csak ők. Még akkor is alig hitt a szemének, amikor a kezei közé kapta Naruto meleg kezét, s ott állt, közvetlenül előtte. Egyszerre... _élőnek_ érezte magát.  
\- Naruto... - ismételte meg újra suttogva, mint aki nem bír betelni a névvel, a látvánnyal, az érintéssel, az érzéssel. Talán így is volt. - Hogy... Hogy lehet ez? - A fejét millió kérdés öntötte el, valósággal beleszédült. Hiszen aki egyszer átlép a Kapun, az többé nem jön vissza! Akkor mégis hogyan...? - Te hogy lehetsz...  
\- Sasuke! - szólt rá figyelmeztetőn Madara, amit a fiú nem tudott mire vélni. De nem is érdekelte. Minden érzékszervével Narutóra összpontosított...  
De a szőke fiú szemöldökei összeszaladtak az arcán, mely dühös-zavart kifejezést vett fel, miközben kirántotta a kezét Sasuke szorításából.  
\- Hé, barom, ne fogdoss így! - kiáltotta mérgesen a szőke, miközben úgy húzta el a kezét, mintha legalábbis megégette volna. Aztán morcosan nézett a mellette álló férfira. - Hé, Madara-san, biztos, hogy vele kell lennem? Nem tűnik valami normálisnak.  
Madara megeresztett egy lágynak tűnő, már-már bocsánatkérő mosolyt, Sasuke mellkasába azonban jeges érzés markolt, elszorítva a tüdejét, és a szívét. 'Mi...?' Ajka résnyire kinyílt, de azonnal beharapta, ahogy Itachi hangja jelent meg a fejében. S a hang olyan dolgokat mondott, amikről nem is olyan rég beszéltek... s mégis, mintha több száz, több ezer éve történt volna...  
_"Azon keveseknek, akiknek megadatik a lehetőség, hogy shinigamikká váljanak... Ők mind önszántukból lesznek azzá. És döntésükkel felvállalják azt is, hogy lemondjanak az előző életükről."_  
\- Miért nem mutatkozol inkább be? - vetette fel Madara, szemlátomást teljesen ártatlanul, ám Sasukét nem tudta megtéveszteni. Valószínűleg gyilkos pillantást küldött volna felé, ha nem önti el jeges zsibbadás az egész testét, mozdulatlanná téve őt, s keletkezik fullasztó gombóc a torkában.  
_"Nem szabad, hogy a régi emlékeid, az életed emléke befolyásolja a halálistenként végzett munkádat. Ezért elveszik tőled."_  
A hang egyre csak dobolt a fülében, miközben elszoruló torokkal figyelte Narutót, aki előbb morcosan fúj egyet, majd szemeit lehunyva elsimítja arcát, aztán újra kinyitva őket nem túl mélyen, de biccent Sasuke felé.  
_"Mindenkitől?"_ Ezúttal a saját hangját hallotta mélyről fakadni a lelkében... S a legszívesebben tőrt nyomott volna magába, hogy elhallgattassa. Nem akarta hallani. Anélkül is megértette... Túlságosan is. _"Akkor senki nem emlékszik az életére? Mindenki képes volt lemondani róla?  
"Igen." _  
\- Shinigami Naruto - mormolta oldalra nézve a szőke, miközben bal kezével a jobb könyökét vakarászta. Ha pedig Sasuke azt hitte, a korábbinál nagyobb fájdalmat és szorítást már nem érezhet, nagyon tévedett. Nem élt át ahhoz hasonlót, mint abban a percben, ahogy tudatosult benne valami. Az, ami mindent megmagyaráz; Naruto viselkedését, Madara feltűnő jókedvét, és azt, ahogy Pein eltekintett a büntetésétől. Bolond volt, hogy nem jött rá az első percben. Bolond... és szánalmas. - Örvendek.  
_'... Sosem fog újra emlékezni.'_

~*~

  
  
\- Miért őt? - sziszegte Sasuke. Körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágtak, dühe méreg módján terjedt szét a testében. Komolyan tartott attól, hogy a következő percben kitör belőle az üvöltés, ezért folyamatosan járkált, hogy valamelyest csillapítsa magát. Nem foglalkozott Madarával, aki a terem falának dőlve állt, karjait összefonva maga előtt, s sötét szemét nem vette le a fiúról. - Miért pont őt? - ismételte meg, hogy nem kapott választ. Egy pillanatra megállt, villámló szemeit az emelvény fölött magasodó alakra szegezte. - Büntetés? Megtorlás? Kínzás?  
\- Közel jársz - szólt teljes nyugalommal Pein, minek hatására Sasuke összeszorította a száját. Ha legalább egy cseppnyi változást látott volna a másik kettőn! De nem, a két férfinak még csak a szeme sem rezdült meg.  
Tévedett. Azt hitte, nem tudnak olyan büntetést adni neki, ami a legcsekélyebb hatást is gyakorolná rá, és lám, hibás volt az elképzelése.  
Fájt. Iszonyatosan. Kínzóan, gyötrően tépte a mellkasát a jeges érzés - biztos volt benne, hogy Naruto sem szenvedhetett jobban a halála előtt. A torka összeszorult, amikor tudatosult benne, mit tettek a fiúval, teste megremegett, s ha fojt volna még vér az ereiben, biztos, hogy még jobban lesápadt volna.  
Álmában sem hitte, hogy ez bekövetkezhet. Már maga az, hogy elveszítette Narutót... már ez éppen elég szörnyű volt. És egyszer csak megjelent előtte, újra, pont ugyanúgy, mint máskor... és Sasukénak rá kellett ébrednie, hogy a szőke mindent elfelejtett.  
Ez volt a legszörnyűbb. Azt, hogy Naruto átlépett a másvilágba, képes lett volna feldolgozni idővel. Elég lett volna a tudat, hogy a fiú jól van ott, ahol, és emlékszik rá. Emlékszik az együtt töltött percekre, minden örömmel és fájdalommal együtt.  
Ehelyett... újra megjelent előtte. És mégsem Naruto volt. Lehet, hogy ugyanolyan a kinézete, az illata, a hangja, még a reakciói is... De az, ami önmagává tette, az emlékei, az élményei, a tapasztalatai... hiányoznak. Amikor ott álltak egymással szemben Sasuke kénytelen volt az alsó ajkába harapni, hogy visszatartsa az előtörni készülő szavakat; hiszen Naruto _ránézett_ , de nem _őt_ látta. A kék íriszek gyanakvó kíváncsisággal szegeződtek rá, mindenféle érzelem és megítélés nélkül - szemek, melyek nem ismerik őt. Shinigami léte óta először fordult elő vele, hogy nem tudott megszólalni. Fejét a földnek szegezte, s néma csöndben állt, míg Madara ki nem vezette az értetlenül pislogó Narutót, hogy a fekete hajú emészthessen... és beszélhessen.  
  
  
Sasuke érezte, hogy a bensőjében kapálózó vadállat tépni, harapni, üvölteni akar, így hát újra járkálni kezdett. Kezei enyhén remegtek, orrán nehezen szívta be a levegőt.  
\- Ki... - A folytonos harapdálástól egészen elzsibbadt ajkait nehezen tudta beszédre kényszeríteni. - Ki tette? Ki hozta vissza? Ki találta ki?  
Néma csönd. Sasuke halk, reszkető levegővételén kívül semmi nesz nem hallatszott. Miért nem ordítanak? Ordításra van szüksége. Sikolyra és kiabálásra... Akkor nem érezné ennyire őrültnek magát.  
_Pedig őrült vagy._  
'Francba!' üvöltött magában, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hangot. Összeszorította a szemeit. 'Elvették! Örökre elvették tőlem...' Hiába próbálta bemagyarázni magának, hogy Naruto soha nem volt az övé, már nem volt rá képes többé. Nem, a fiú minden kétséget kizáróan az övé volt, s az övének kellett volna maradnia! Nem kellett nagy ész hozzá, Sasuke meg tudta állapítani, hogy a szőkének sosem volt komoly kapcsolata. Persze nem tudja, hogy neki volt-e, de mindenesetre sokkal dominánsabbnak és határozottabbnak érezte magát. Amíg a fiú élt... nem vágyott rá, nem akarta birtokolni. Utólag visszanézve... vonzódott hozzá, de nem szerelmi módon. Most sem szerelmes. Szerelem nem létezik. Egy élő és egy halott között semmiképp. Két halott között pedig... már végképp nem.  
De Naruto akkor is az övé volt. A csókja, a lelke, az élete... mindene. Csakis az övé. Lehet, hogy nem az első, de az utolsó csókja az ő ajkát érte forrón, ő érintette meg a lelkét, s volt vele az utolsó pillanatig, ő döntött az élete felől... s végül ő vette el azt.  
Naruto az övé. Testestül-lelkestül. Akármikor, akármiért, és akárhogyan is alakult ez ki... de így volt.  
És most elvették tőle.  
Most veszítette csak el igazán.  
Most, hogy tudatosult benne... Hogy feltámadt benne a birtoklási érzés.... Most ért véget. Kitöröltek minden egyes pillanatot, ami egymáshoz kötötte őket, mintha az elmúlt hét egy kósza álom lett volna, mely a fáradtság miatt született Sasuke fejében... Egy álom, ami az ébredéssel szertefoszlott.  
Elvették, mielőtt még igazán felfoghatta volna, mennyit is jelentett a számára.  
\- Érdekel, hogy ki javasolta Uzumaki Naruto shinigamivá tételét?  
Pein morajló hangja lassan itta be magát a tudatába. Sasuke nehezen elernyesztette az ökölbe szoruló kezeit, de érezte, hogy ujjai görcsösen visszahajlanak. Lassan felnézett a pódiumra.  
\- Ki volt az? - ismételte meg kérdését mély hangon.  
A halvány fénycsík megrezdült a férfi arcán, ahogy lassú, hideg félmosolyba húzódott a szája.  
\- Itachi.  
Néma csend.  
\- Itachi? - kérdezett vissza egészen más hangon Sasuke, ezúttal tényleg elernyedő kezekkel. Előbbi vérszomja egy pillanat alatt elhalt, ajka résnyire kinyílt. Nem, ezt csak rosszul hallhatta... Itachi megvédte őt. Ő nem akart volna...  
'De hiszen Itachi nem is tudott arról, milyen kapcsolatban voltam Narutóval' született meg rögtön a fejében a gondolat, s érezte, hogy keze megrándul. 'Nem...'  
\- Így van, Sasuke-kun. - A fiú a válla fölött hátranézett, egyenesen Madarára, aki ellökte magát a faltól, s karjait még mindig összefonva megindult felé. Most szólalt meg először, mióta kikísérte Narutót. - Itachi-kun maga vetette fel, hogy a kölyökből shinigamit csináljunk. - Sasuke szája megrezdült. - Bizton állíthatom, hogy érzékelte azt a fura valamit, ami kettőtök között folyt... És annak ellenére, hogy tisztában volt a shinigamivá válás első lépésével, tehát az emlékektől való megfosztással, ő mégis ezt akarta. Hogy miért? - húzta mosolyra a férfi a száját. - Ki tudja...  
\- Itachi akarta... hogy Narutóból shinigami legyen? - ismételte meg Sasuke kissé bágyadtan, noha elsőre is tökéletesen megértette. '... Hogy elfelejtsen engem?' szőtte tovább magában a kérdést.  
\- Pontosan.  
Sasuke nem bírta nézni Madara elégedetten mosolygó arcát, fejét inkább a földnek szegezte. Mi a fene?! Eddig bűntudatot érzett, amiért miatta került bajba Itachi, most pedig ezer apró darabra tépte volna, amiért ilyen szenvedést okozott neki. Mégis mit gondolt?! Hogy így majd minden jó lesz?! Segíteni akart rajta, vagy fájdalmat okozni?!  
  
  
Pein szemlátomást nem szándékozott közbe szólni; hasonlóan elégedett arccal szemlélte a jelenetet, ujjbegyeit ismét összetámasztotta, ahogy Madara Sasuke elé lépett, s szinte az arcába susogott.  
\- Szenvedsz? - A látható élvezet a férfi arcán arra késztette a fiút, hogy megkeményítse arcvonásait. Sosem okozott problémát elrejteni az érzéseit. Most sem lehet másként. Madarának ez azonban nem tetszhetett, mert mosolya lehervadt. - Nem, Sasuke-kun, mutasd a szenvedésed! Nem mehet kárba az áldozat, amit hoztam.  
\- Áldozat...? - kérdezett vissza a fiú, de még ki sem mondta teljesen a szót, máris megbánta. Az előtte álló férfi szemei megcsillantak, ezzel elbizonytalanítva őt: akarja tudni egyáltalán?  
Erősen felszisszent, de a következő pillanatban összeszorította a száját, hogy elnyomja a fájdalmas hangot; Madara durván a hajába markolt, s erősen meghúzta, hogy ezzel felpillantásra kényszerítse a fiút. Sasuke nehezen nyitotta ki a szemeit, arca előtt a villogó szemű férfit látva, s újra feléledt benne az érzés, ami mindig elfogta Madara körül. Nem félelem... de valami nagyon hasonló.  
\- Igen, áldozat. - Nem sziszegett, hangja mégsem lehetett volna ennél fenyegetőbb. - Hiába, még mindig az a korcs kiskölyök vagy, aki elveszed őt tőlem.  
\- Tessék? - mordult fel Sasuke visszatartva a nyögését, ahogy a tépés erősödött a fejbőrén. Megelégelve a fájdalmat megragadta Madara csuklóját, s megpróbálta lefejteni magáról. - Én nem vettem el semmit!  
\- Dehogyisnem. - Madara nem engedett, szorítása csak erősödött, ezzel újabb hajcsomóktól megszabadítva a fiú fejét. - Már akkor is csak veled törődött, és ez azután sem változott meg, hogy idekerült. Most pedig fel kellett adnom őt miattad. Miattad! - az utolsó szóval ismét rántott egyet Sasuke haján.  
\- Madara! - szólalt meg hirtelen figyelmeztetően Pein.  
Sasuke felszisszent, körmével Madara karjába markolt, de az fel sem vette, és nem eresztette el, ahogy Pein közbeszólásával sem törődött. Egészen Sasuke arcához hajolt, s abba sziszegett bele.  
\- Egy hétig figyeltem őt. Minden átkozott pillanatban veled foglalkozott, még akkor is, amikor nem voltál jelen. Ha meglátogatták a kórházban, az volt az első dolga, hogy felőled kérdezett. Amikor megtudta, hogy meg fog halni, csak arra gondolt, hogy te egyedül maradsz. - Sasuke nem értette, miről beszél a másik, de nagyon nem tetszett neki, amit hallott. Egyre csak próbálta lefejteni magáról a másik rángató kezét. - Az életbe, ha tudtam volna, hogy meghagyott emlékekkel csak a régi házatokon fog csüngeni, soha nem hagytam volna, hogy megkíméljék az emlékmegvonástól!  
\- Madara! - szólt most már erélyesebben Pein. - El akarod mondani neki?  
\- Nem úgy néz ki? - kiáltott vissza a férfi, miközben elengedte a fiút. Sasuke kis híján elterült a földön, épp csak meg tudta tartani magát a lábain. - Most, hogy őt elengedtem, ennek a mitugrásznak kell minket elszórakoztatnia!  
\- Miről beszélsz? - Sasuke a szája elé emelte kezét: akármennyire is igyekezett normalizálni magát, mégis nehezen szedte a levegőt.  
Madara levette tekintetét Peinről, aki lassú sóhajt hallatott, aztán szinte már érdeklődve hajolt előrébb, hagyva, hogy a fáklya fénye vörös fénybe vonja az arcát.  
\- Nem jól tetted fel a kérdést, Sasuke-kun. - Madara hangja egyszerre szinte már kedvessé vált. Épp olyan negédes volt, mint mindig, amikor Itachi közelében beszélt a férfi Sasukéval. - A helyes kérdés az lenne, _kiről_ beszélek?  
Sasuke nem adta meg az élvezetet a másiknak, hogy megismételje a szavait. Kissé előre hajtott fejjel, kavargó éjfekete szemeivel meredt rá, egyszerre várva, és félve a válaszát. Madara várt egy ideig, de nem kellett sok, hogy megállapítsa: Sasuke nem fog újra kérdezni.  
\- Megmondom. - A férfi kihúzta magát, s ismét a fiatalabb elé lépett. Sasuke automatikusan emelte a karjait, de a másik semmi jelet nem adott, hogy ismét meg akarná támadni. - A bátyádról beszélek. - Sasuke szemhéja megrándult, kezei lejjebb ereszkedtek. - Uchiha Itachiról.  
  
  
Sasuke hátrébb lépett, karjai az oldalának csapódtak. Egy pillanat alatt végigfutott benne minden, amit Madara az imént mondott... s automatikusan egyetlen kijelentés csúszott a szájára.  
\- Nekem nincs testvérem.  
Elég volt egyetlen pillantást az előtte álló férfi arcára, hogy a minden erőt nélkülöző hárítása a semmivel váljon egyenértékűvé.  
\- _Természetesen_ nincs testvéred - bólintott rá Madara. - Ha eredeti értelemben vesszük, nincs. Halott vagy. És a bátyád is az. Ti valójában _nem léteztek._ \- Sasuke előtt akaratlanul is megjelent Itachi arca; amikor megjelent mellette a bérház tetején, amikor a szirten ülve beszélgettek... Próbálta eloszlatni a képeket, de nem sikerült. - De amikor még éltetek... nos, igen. Mikor is? Tizennégy évvel ezelőtt. Tizennégy éve még testvérek voltatok.  
Sasuke megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel elérhetné, hogy Madara szavai ne hatoljanak át a fülén, ne égjenek bele a lelkébe. Nem, neki nincs testvére. Nem is volt. Itachi csak egy szimpla shinigami, akit öt éve ismert meg először...  
\- Akarod tudni, milyen életet élt? - A férfi szinte már megnyalta az ajkai szélét, kócos, sötét tincsei mélyen a szemébe hulltak, ahogy le nem vette tekintetét Sasukéról. - Beteg volt, szenvedett, iszonyú testi kínokat élt meg, hogy aztán a műtőben veszítse életét ilyen fiatalon. Shinigami lett, te is jól tudod, mivel jár ez.  
'Tudom' szólt a hang Sasuke fejében, s bármennyire is menekült volna attól, amit a másik mondott, még a fejét sem tudta elfordítani. Felrémlett előtte a szirten való beszélgetés. 'Aki shinigami lesz, lemond az emlékeiről, s akiket hátrahagyott az életben, elfelejtik őt...'  
\- Létezésének minden nyoma eltűnt a világból. Láttál valaha is egyetlen fényképet róla a családi albumban? Egyetlen díjat a falon? Voltál valaha is a sírjánál? - Madara lassan lépett közelebb hozzá, Sasuke azonban csak ledermedve állt, a másik szemei valósággal fogva tartották. - Nem! Elfelejtetted őt, te is! A halálod napjáig abban a hitben éltél, hogy egyke gyerek vagy.  
Sasuke nyelt egyet. Miért mondja ezt neki Madara? Miért mondja ezt? Tényleg szenvedni akarja látni?  
De Itachi nem tudhatta azt, hogy Sasuke az öccse. Hisz az emlékei nélkül...  
\- Á-á. - Madara mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban; hirtelen felemelte a jobbját, s óvatosan megrázta a kinyújtott mutatóujját. - Nehogy azt hidd, hogy a bátyád valami szabálykövető alak volt. Nem. Ő nem volt hajlandó megválni az emlékeitől. Inkább nem akart shinigami lenni, mintsem hogy elfelejtsen téged. - A fiatalabb érezte, hogy ujjai a tenyerébe vágnak, sokadjára azon a napon. Miért történnek ezek vele?! - Márpedig én akartam őt. Kivétellé vált.  
\- Már akkor megmondtam, Madara, hogy nem lesz haszna - szólt közbe az eddig némán hallgató Pein. - Látod, mi lett az eredménye? Fölösleges volt kivételezni vele.  
\- Nem, nem volt az - szólt vissza a szólított, ujjaival végigsimította az arcélét. Aztán mintegy megfeledkezve vezetőjéről újra Sasuke felé fordult. - Itachi nem volt hajlandó lemondani az emlékeiről, így aztán tizennégy éve figyel téged magában tartva a titkát. Sasuke! - A fiú automatikusan megrezzent, hallva az élesen csattanó nevét. - Tudtad, hogy Itachi volt az, aki elvette az életedet?  
Ostoba kérdés. Persze, hogy nem tudta. A shinigamiknak fogalmuk sincs arról, őket ki ölte meg. Nincs semmi emlékük az életükről, s ezzel együtt a halálukról.  
'Állj' Sasuke nyelt egyet, ahogy villámként csapott bele egy gondolat. 'Én is shinigami vagyok. Az én létezésemnek is eltűntek a nyomai a földről. És törölték az emlékeimet. Újra... akkor én...'  
\- Te kétszeresen nem emlékeztél rá, ő mégis tovább vigyázott rád. És most is! Csak azért, hogy a bőrödet mentse, magára vett mindent! Elvállalta a Kaethorikát, csak hogy ne száműzzünk a drága kisöccsét! Heh? HEH?! - kiáltott szinte már eszelősen a férfi, s mielőtt Sasuke csak pislanthatott volna egyet, újra előtte termett. Ismét a hajába markolt, de ezúttal egy erős húzás után a másik oldalra lökte. - Miattad vesztettem el a legfőbb szórakoztatómat, Sasuke-kun. - Madara hangja hirtelen újra lehalkult, szemei összeszűkültek, s immár csak vékonyan világító rés látszott belőlük. - Kárpótolj. Szórakoztass te.  
'Itachi...' Sasuke lehajtotta a fejét, de nyelni is alig tudott az összeszoruló torkától. Mi a... Miért akarják ennyire szenvedni látni? Ha követett is el hibát az életében, nem emlékszik rá. Shinigamiként is csak az volt az egyetlen hibája, hogy... megszerette az áldozatát.  
Ezért kell ezt átélnie...?  
'Itachi...' Eszébe jutott az a furcsa érzés, amit Itachi mellett érzett. Az a már testvéries melegség... Ezért volt? Ezért?!  
\- Mi az a... Kaethorika? - Ha máskor hallja, talán fel sem ismerte volna a saját hangját. Naruto beszélt így a gyengébb pillanataiban. Ő viszont sosem. Mi történt vele...?  
Pein előrébb dőlt, a szemeiben táncoló karikák ördögi köröknek tűntek a pislákoló, táncoló fényben, maga a pokol ördöge sem nézhetett ki különbül.  
\- Azokat a shinigamikat, akiket idő előtt meg kell fosztani munkájuktól - kezdett bele a vezető - a Semmibe száműzzük. Rátok is ez a sors várt volna. Itachi azonban elcserélte a büntetést. Ahelyett, hogy mindkettőtöket száműztünk volna, ő önszántából vállalta el a kínzást. A kínzás pedig maga a Kaethorika: az örökkévalóság eltöltése egy olyan dimenzióban, ami a leggonoszabb, legbűnösebb lelkeknek a foghelye, ahol a lélek átéli emberlétének legrosszabb élményeit. Shinigamikat nem lehet Kaethorikával büntetni, hiszen nem emlékeznek az életükre. Itachi azonban kivétel volt... így ebben is.  
\- Az örökkévalóságig... fogja átélni élete legrosszabb élményeit? - ismételte el megremegő, kiszáradó szájjal Sasuke. Látta maga előtt Itachit, ahogy neki háttal elsétál a messzeségbe, s ő hiába kap utána, nem érheti el. Már soha...  
\- Így van. - Pein arcára halvány mosoly ült ki. - Ám te sem úszhattad meg teljesen a büntetést, ehhez kellett Naruto. Itachi biztos volt benne, hogy így jobban fogsz szenvedni, mint bármi mással.  
\- Persze azt nem tervezte, hogy megtudod az igazságot róla - tette hozzá Madara, miközben Sasuke mellé lépett, s megpaskolta a fejét. Hiába tűnt kedves gesztusnak, a fiúnak hányingere támadt az érzésre. - De az a helyzet, Sasuke-kun, hogy te túlságosan jól rejted el az érzéseidet. Mi áldozatokat hoztunk értetek. Igazán visszafizetheted annyival, hogy szórakoztatsz minket.  
'Szenvedéssel?!' akarta kérdezni, de valahogy nem találta a hangját. Soha nem gyűlölte még ennyire ezt a sok mocskos, rohadt lényt, akik szemlátomást csak mások szenvedése láttán tudnak létezni. Itachi vajon miket csinálhatott, hogy "szórakoztassa" Madarát? A sok unatkozó halhatatlan... Hányingere volt mindtől, az összestől...  
Madara ismét megpaskolta a karját, de ő durván elrántotta azt, és jó pár lépéssel hátrébb állt. A férfi nem reagált, nem ment utána. A fiú érezte dübörögi a vérét. Régi jó emberi szokások...  
\- Jól van, Sasuke. Menj a toronyba, és keresd meg Narutót. - Pein szemlátomást elunta a dolgokat: ismét hátradőlt, szemei elcsukódtak, így arcát megint teljes sötétség borította. - De ne feledd: bármit csinálsz, mindkettőtök büntetést kap.  
  
  
Nem kellett kétszer mondania: Sasuke enyhén remegő lábai ellenére is úgy sietett ki a teremből, mintha száz démon lenne a nyomában. Mindent elvettek tőle, a földbe tiporták, darabokra törték. És Itachi csak még többet szenvedett, mint most ő. Annyi éven át magában tartotta a titkát, és mégis mellette volt... És most miatta kínlódik abban az átkozott világban...  
'Képtelen vagyok rá' gondolta Sasuke, miközben karjait a hideg falhoz szorította, fejét lehajtva lihegett. Futott, ameddig csak bírt, de ebből a szánalmas helyzetből nem tud elmenekülni. 'Nem leszek képes az örök időkig Naruto szemébe nézni úgy, hogy ő nem emlékszik rám. Nem leszek képes azzal a tudattal tovább "élni", hogy Itachi most valahol... valahol...' Befejezni sem tudta. Tombolni akart, rúgni, harapni és pusztítani. Ez a vad vérszomj... Még sosem érzett ilyet. Nem akart tomboló szörnyeteggé válni. De közel járt hozzá.  
'Nem menekülök innen' Lassan felemelte fejét, miközben jobbjával megragadta a falról lelógó láncot; az láncszemek falhoz koppanását finom csörgés kísérte, a fémen megcsillantak a fáklya fényei. 'A Kaethorikát nem tudom magamra vállalni. Nem emlékszem az életemre, és biztos, hogy nem oda kerülnék, ahova Itachi. Ráadásul képtelen lennék Narutót itthagyni velük. Ha száműznének a Semmibe... Nem tudom, mi várna rám ott, de Naruto ismét csak itt maradna. Mit tegyek? Mit tehetek?!' Fekete szemei egyre csak meredtek a tűzbe, mintha onnan kiolvashatnák a választ. 'Egyáltalán... _tehetek_ bármit is?'  
Beléhasított a felismerés. Keze megrándult, s ahogy elrántotta azt, egyszerre leszakadt a falról a vastag lánc, hogy aztán csörögve hulljon a kőre. Sasuke meredten nézte a kezében tartott végét, s szemei lassan elsötétültek. Igen, van, amit tehet. Egyetlen egy dolog. Csak így élheti túl.  
A lánc, ami megkötötte a kezeit, elszakadt.  
És ő nem fog úgy ugrálni, ahogy azok a rohadt alakok elvárják. Unatkoznak? Szórakoztassák egymást.  
'Majd meglátjátok, Madara... Pein.' Egészen megrészegült az ötlettől. Felpattant, s már zakatolt is az agya, merre keresse azt a személyt. 'Mindent feladok, mindent elveszítek... De túljárok az eszeteken.'  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
A hangja egészen őszintének tűnt, mintha tényleg aggódnia miatta. Szándékos volt, vagy sem, ez mégis megnyugtatóan hatott az idegeire. Hogy biztos volt-e? Persze, máskülönben nem kereste volna olyan megszállottan ezt a szobát, pontosabban inkább vermet, ahol Kimimarót tartották. Sosem értette, miért kell a férfit elzárva tartani a földszint alatti járatok egyik helyiségében, ha egyszer nem veszélyes, és nem ellenség, de választ persze sohasem kapott a kérdésére.  
Biztos volt magában. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége, hogy túlélje.  
De... Most, hogy itt állt Kimimaro előtt, és egyenesen azokba a fűzöld szemekbe nézett valahogy mégis elkapta a kétely. Tényleg le akar mondani mindenről? Akkor Narutóval talán sosem tudja helyrehozni a kapcsolatát...  
'Nem' mondott ellent saját magának azon nyomban, s megfeszítette karjait. Némán figyelte, ahogy Kimimaro előre hajol, tejfehér haja a válláról a mellkasa elé csúszik, s egy kerek tárgyat húz elő az előtte lévő asztal aljából. Utána ráhelyezte azt asztallapra, s szemeivel várakozón tekintett Sasukéra. 'Ha egyszer megtörtént... Ha egyszer megszerettem... Akkor megint meg fogom. És újrakezdjük, tiszta lappal...'  
Elakadtak a gondolatai, hogy Kimimaro furcsán elmosolyodott. A shinigami értetlenül pislantott a férfira.  
\- Ő is pont ugyanezt gondolta.  
Sasuke szemei nagyra nyíltak. 'Tud olvasni a gondolataimban?!'  
\- Pontosan. - Hosszú ujjak simították ki a zöld szemekből a hajtincseket, majd szinte ugyanolyan mozdulattal nyúltak a kerek tárgy után.  
\- Hogy értetted, hogy ugyanezt gondolta? - kérdezte Sasuke, miután gyorsan elnyomta magában a meglepődöttséget. 'Ne gondolj semmire, ne gondolj semmire...'  
\- Úgy, ahogy mondtam. - Kimimaro intett a fiúnak, hogy üljön le a kis asztalka elé. Az egy gyanakvó pillantás után szófogadón ereszkedett le, ujjaival a földet kezdte birizgálni öntudatlanul. - Uzumaki Naruto fejében is ugyanezek a gondolatok futottak át, mielőtt kiszakítottam az életének emlékeit. "Ha Sasuke mellett lehetek shinigamiként" - idézte a férfi maga elé nézve -", újra ugyanúgy meg fogom szeretni azt a bunkó fejét, mint most."  
A fiú minden kételye elszállt ennek hallatán. Halvány mosoly szökött az arcára, lelkéről mintha elvették volna azt a mázsás terhet, melyet eddig cipelt. Újra felrémlett előtte Naruto arca, szinte hallotta a hangját, amíg Kimimaro beszélt. Szóval Naruto sem érzett másként, mint ő! Ez a megállapítás önmagában elég volt ahhoz, hogy a shinigami mellkasáról lekerüljön a szorító hurok, s torkából eltűnjön a nehéz gombóc.  
Egyedül Itachit sajnálta. A... a _bátyja_ mindent tőle telhetőt megtett érte, noha ő még csak a tudatában sem volt ennek. És most miatta kell elszenvednie a Kaethorikát...  
\- Ne aggódj. - Kimimaro halk, mégis lágy hangja visszarántotta a valóságba. Ha a büszkesége engedte volna, kétségbeesetten néz föl a másikra... de nem engedte. Megpróbálta hát újra magára venni a megfejthetetlen álarcát. Csak egy pillanattal később jött rá, hogy egy gondolatolvasó mellett teljesen fölösleges megjátszania magát. - A Kapu biztos nem ártott neki.  
\- Tessék? - pislogott egyet Sasuke.  
Kimimaro lassan felemelkedett, s az ülő fiú felé lépett. A kerek tárgyat biztosan tartotta az ujjai között, a furcsa, üvegszerű anyagon sejtelmesen csillant meg a fény.  
\- A vezetők ostobák, mert olyan dolgokat hisznek az irányításuk alatt lévőnek, amiket nem lehet befolyásolni. A Túlvilág Kapuja soha nem engedné, hogy irányítsák.  
A shinigami kissé elhúzta a száját, s gyanakodva nézett a másikra.  
\- Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha élne.  
\- Mert él.  
  
  
Sasuke szemöldöke a magasba szaladt. Micsoda? A Kapu az csak egy tárgy. Egy fehér átjáró, semmi több. Nem mozog, nem gondolkodik, nem...  
\- De igen. Él. - Kimimaro megdöntötte a fejét, ahogy a másikra nézett, s hiába nem mosolygott, szemében mégis volt valami megnyugtató. - Csak nem képzeled, hogy bármi is irányíthatja? Mit gondolsz, ki dönti el, mikor milyen átjáró nyílik meg benne? - A férfi megrázta a fejét; hószínű tincsei a vállát verdesték. - Én azóta vagyok itt, mióta a Kapu. Úgy ismerem, mint önmagamat. Rossz ember nem léphet át rajta a Mennyországba, és fordítva. - Sasuke megrezzent, ahogy egy kéz súlyát érezte meg a vállán. Felpillantott. - Ha Itachi jó ember volt, nem esett bántódása.  
A fiú ajka megmozdult, mintha csak beszédhez készülne, de végül nem történt semmi. Csöndben ült a helyén, még Kimimaro egy furcsa, mentára emlékeztető illatú anyaggal érintette meg a homlokát, aztán a leült vele szemben, és kezeit furcsa alakban maga elé emelve mormolni kezdett.  
'Köszönöm.' Nem volt szükséges kimondania, tudta, hogy Kimimaro így is hallja őt. Hinni akart. Naruto az utolsó percig hitt magában, a többiekben, az álmaiban. Most eljött az ideje, hogy ő higgyen. Csak nem maradhat alul egy olyan szőke idiótával szemben!  
'Csak várj, Naruto' emelte fel utoljára a fejét, s a magasba nézett; a sötét plafon helyett szinte a kék eget látta. Vagy már csak azért képzeli oda, mert az elmúlt hét emlékei összemosódnak, s fokozatosan eltűnnek? 'Egy örökkévalóság áll a rendelkezésünkre, hogy egymásba szeressünk...'

~*~

  
  
Naruto zavartan toporgott egyhelyben, ujjai közt feszülten forgatva az újságot, amit néhány perce emelt el a szemközt lévő ház járdájáról. Madara megmutatta neki, hogyan tud csusszanni a valódi, és a shinigami világ között, majd azt mondta neki, várja itt Sasukét. De mégis mi a fene tarthat ilyen sokáig? Egy ideig jól elvolt idefönn, a magasból nézve a város sziporkázó fényeit, hallgatva a messziről jövő tülkölést és motorzajt, de most már kezdte unni. Ezért is csórta el azt az újságot. Lepattant a földre, két lábát lelógatta a tetőről, ahogy szétnyitotta a lapokat. Belegondolt, milyen vicces látványt nyújthat a hatalmas bérház tetején kényelmesen üldögélve, de aztán tudatosult benne, hogy senki emberfia nem látja őt. Kár.  
Az mázli, hogy ott világított az a hatalmas óra, így gond nélkül olvashatott. Na nem mintha egyébként nem tudta volna elolvasni legalább a szalagcímet: akkora betűkkel szelte át a lapot, hogy még egy félvak is simán láthatta volna. _"Végre elkapták a Fukuiban garázdálkodó bandát!"_ \- írta a szöveg, amit Naruto bambuló tekintettel futott át. Mint kiderült, Fukui városban már évek óta rongált egy banda, ami ráadásul volt- és állandó yakuzákat is a tagok között tudott, ám eddig nem sikerült elfogni őket. A tegnapi nap folyamán azonban a vezérük a többiek elmondása szerint megbolondult, mert vaktában lövöldözni kezdett, ezzel felhívva magukra a környező emberek figyelmét, majd a motorján elszáguldott, és végül a helyi víztározóban öngyilkosságot követett el. Két társukra, akik utána indultak, rászakadt egy épület, egyikük könnyű, másikuk súlyos sérülésekkel ugyan, de megúszta. A hangzavarra odahívták a rendőrséget, akik végül sikeresen elfoghatták a csoportot. A következő napon névtelen boríték érkezett a rendőrkapitányságra egy felvétellel, melynek tartalma nem publikus, ám minden kétséget kizáróan fő bizonyítékként szolgál a banda ellen.  
Narutót nem érdekelte különösebben a cikk. A fenébe is, most halt meg! Attól, hogy nem emlékszik a részletekre, igenis szar dolog halálról és gengszterekről olvasni! Inkább tovább lapozott. 'Halálozási jelentések, remek' fújtatott magában, miközben lendületesen újabbat lapozott. Az végre kellemesebb téma volt: esküvői bejelentések. Azonban épp csak ki tudta olvasni az Uzumakit, az első nevet, ami a szeme elé került, mikor a háta mögött egy unott hang szólalt meg:  
\- Csak nem kulturálódunk, dobe?  
Naruto úgy hajította el az újságot, mintha tüzes vasat fogott volna, és azon nyomban felpattant. Dühösen pördült meg, hogy farkasszemet nézhessen Sasukéval.  
\- Te már csak tudod, hisz rád jobban rádférne! - vágott vissza azon nyomban, s kihasználva a másik pillanatnyi szünetét hosszan ráöltötte a nyelvét.  
\- Igaz, tényleg nem kell neked újság. - Naruto nagyra nyílt szemekkel húzta vissza nyelvét. - A te agyi szintedhez még a mesekönyvek valók.  
\- Teme! - kiáltott fel mérgesen, s érezte, hogy egészen elvörösödik. Mármint a dühtől, persze. - Mi a fene bajod van velem?!  
\- Semmi - felelte egy pillanattal később a fekete, majd elfordult Narutótól, és egyetlen szó nélkül leült a bérház peremére.  
Naruto még jó ideig magában fortyogva nézte őt, aztán - tartva a tisztességes két méteres távolságot - ő is leült. 'Mi a fene van ezzel a sráccal?' dohogott magában. 'Odaát teljesen más hangon beszélt, és úgy letámadt, mintha... mintha csak ismerne. Mi a fenéért lett most ilyen bunkó?'  
A szeme sarkából óvatosan a másikra sandított: Sasuke szemeit egyenesen előre szegezte, arcát halványan, de megszínezték a város sokszínű fényei. Haja, mely első ránézésre komor éjfeketének tűnt, most egészen barátságosan lebegett az enyhe esti szellőben, helyenként rózsaszín és sárga foltok vetődtek rá. Naruto sejtette, hogy maga sem nézhet ki különben, ezért jobbnak látta nem említeni a dolgot.  
  
  
De Sasuke, mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, hirtelen megmozdította a fejét, s a kék szemek a tintafeketékbe fordultak. Naruto érezte, hogy finoman melegszik az arca, mintha csak kukkoláson érték volna. Egy fújtatástól kísérve elkapta fejét, de arca azonnal megenyhült, ahogy a szivárvány módjára világító belvárosra nézett.  
\- Szép ez a hely - szólt halkan. Kíváncsian sandított oldalra, a másik reagál-e; mindössze egy bólintás volt Sasuke válasza. - Hé. Hány japán shinigami van?  
\- Húsz - felelte oda sem nézve Sasuke.  
\- Akkor azért kellettem én is, mert az egyik elment? Madara-san mondta, hogy meghatározott létszámban kell lennetek.  
\- Igen.  
'Nem valami beszédes' állapította meg Naruto. De persze, őt nem abból a fából faragták, akit egy kis szófukarság elriaszt.  
\- Ismerted?  
\- Nem. - Egy pillanatig hosszú csend támadt, s szemlátomást még Sasukét is meglepte, hogy Naruto elhallgatott, mert a szőkére pillantott. Aztán félrenézett. - Nem beszélek másokkal.  
\- Amilyen felfújt hólyag vagy, nem csodálom... - kuncogott fel Naruto.  
Sasuke nem kapta fel a vizet, de beszívott egy nagy adag levegőt, és lassan kifújta. A szőke érdeklődve pislogott a kék szemeivel. Felbosszantotta? Vajon most robbanni fog?  
Akármit is várt, csalódnia kellett. Sasuke mindössze egy lesajnáló pillantással jutalmazta.  
\- Jellemző, hogy pont egy ilyen idiótát raknak mellém, mint te.  
\- Hé! - csattant fel Naruto, s felpattant. Mit sem törődve a tisztes távolsággal Sasukéhoz masírozott, majd közvetlenül előtte leguggolva a képébe vágta: - Ne légy ilyen nagyra magaddal, barom! Egy év se kell, és sokkal jobb shinigami leszek, mint te!  
Sasuke arcán halvány félmosoly jelent meg. Naruto meglepődve húzta hátrább az arcát; furcsa volt Sasukét mosollyal látni, még akkor is, ha ilyen... gúnyos volt.  
\- Ha "évezredet" mondtál volna _is_ túlzol, dobe.  
Narutónál teljesen elszakadt a cérna.  
\- De nem fogok túlozni, mikor bemosok neked!  
Vöröslő fejjel emelte ütésre a kezét, s csak még mérgesebb lett azon, hogy Sasukénak még csak a szeme se rebben. De talán ennek volt valami köze ahhoz, hogy a fekete hajú valószínűleg már előre látta azt, amit Naruto nem: ahogy hátralendítette a karját, elveszítette az egyensúlyát, s a guggolásból egyenesen oldalra dőlt - vagyis le a bérházról...  
\- Ááá! - kiáltott fel a szőke. 'A francba, már halott vagyok! Semmi bajom nem lesz!' mondta magának, ennek ellenére nem tudta abbahagyni a kiabálást.  
... Csak nagyon, nagyon nehezen, mikor végre tudatosult benne, hogy egy kéz erősen tartja a csuklójánál fogva.  
Kinyitotta a szemeit, s az első, amit meglátott, az Sasuke elégedett mosolya volt.  
\- A francba, Sasuke, ez fájt! - nyöszörgött feszülten, miután a másik shinigami felrántotta őt.  
\- Máskor talán ne kalimpálj, usuratonkachi - szólt hűvös nyugalommal a fekete hajú, miközben elengedte a szőke csuklóját.  
Naruto nem bírta tovább. Mégis mit képzel ez a bunkó magáról?! Összehúzta a száját, miközben erősen Sasuke vállába bokszolt.  
\- Temee!

*******************************************************************

  
  
\- Te is érzed?  
Az öregasszony ráncos arcán gyengéd mosoly futott át, ahogy a tisztakék szempár rátekintett, majd újra a kezében tartott képre.  
\- Furcsa ez a kép, baa-chan.  
A fiú felé nyújtotta a tárgyat, az asszony kortól remegő kézzel vette el, s húzta az ölébe. Kis, ráncos ujjaival lágyan simította végig a poros üveget, mely mögül három alak nevetett rá.  
\- Igen. - Hangja reszelősnek hatott. Hiába, hetvenhat év azért meglátszik az emberen. - Nagyon régi ez a fénykép... A születésnapomon készült. Aligha lehet már rám ismerni. - Látta, hogy a fiatal szőke fiú közbe akar vágni, de egy mosollyal elhallgattatta. - Nem, ne is próbálj hízelegni, eljárt felettem az idő. De... - Ujjával végigsimította a színes kavalkádot, melynek közepén fiatalkori önmaga tűnt vissza. Hogy elrepültek az évek! Annyi emlék, annyi esemény, annyi barát, és annyira tapasztalat... - Ez a kép más, mint a többi. Ahányszor ránézek, érzem, hogy árad belőle valami. És mi is... Mintha körülvenne minket egy... óvó erő. Mintha egy láthatatlan angyal ölelne át. - Tudta, hogy mennyire zavarosnak hatnak a mondatai. Gyermekei, még az unokái is valószínűleg szenilis vénasszonynak tartják, és nem veszik komolyan, amint mond. Pedig tényleg így érez. De soha senki nem volt még képes megérteni ennek a képnek a varázsát. Pedig nem véletlen, hogy az ágya melletti polcon tartja, ahol minden nap ráesik a pillantása. - Egyszerre támad hiányérzetem, amikor ránézek, és fog el valami végtelen nyugodtság. - Egy reszketeg sóhajjal felpillantott. - Sajnálom, nem tudom rendesen elmondani.  
\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét a fiú, szemeit nem véve le a poros üvegről. - Értem. Én is ezt érzem.  
'Igazán?' akarta kérdeni az asszony, de végül nem tette. Helyette mást kérdezett.  
\- Mit mondtál, mi is a neved?  
\- Naruto - pislogott egyet a fiú.  
\- Naruto... - ismételte el az öregasszony csukott szemmel. Jó érzés kerítette hatalmába, meleg volt és békés. Hirtelen még a karosszék is puhábbnak tűnt, amiben ült. - Szép név.  
\- Hé, dobe. - Résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, ahogy a másik fiatalember megszólalt, de ő nem beszélt. Jól esett hátradőlve pihenni. Csak még egy kicsit... - Eljött az utolsó perc.  
\- Sasuke, hogy lehetsz ilyen bunkó?! - csattant fel a szőke. - Ne...  
\- Bunkó volnék? - húzta félmosolyra a száját a fiú. - Ennyi idő alatt igazán hozzászokhattál már volna.  
\- A te hülye fejedhez egy évmillió alatt sem lehet hozzászokni! - vágott vissza rögtön Naruto, arca lágyan kipirult. Sasuke mosolyba ellenben csak kiszélesedett, s éjszínű szemeiben is valami furcsa fény villant.  
\- Az jó. Mert nekünk annál sokkal több időnk van.  
A szőke nyilván folytatta volna még a szócsatát, ha az asszony nem emeli fel hirtelen az egyik ujját, ezzel elhallgattatva a fiatalokat. Fáradt zöld szemeit először a mellettük lévő széken felhúzott lábbal üldögélő fekete hajúra, majd Narutóra vezette.  
\- Nem mondjuk azt, hogy "utolsó perc". "Utolsó perc" nem létezik.  
\- Már hogyne létezne? - kérdezett vissza összehúzott szemöldökkel, hűvösen Sasuke. - Akkor maga szerint mit mondunk helyette?  
A néni nem foglalkozott Naruto szemmel látható közbevágási vágyával. Csendre intette, s mikor halk, rekedt hangon megszólalt, életének minden tapasztalatát és bölcsességét a szavaiban érezte.  
\- Azt mondjuk, "kezdet".  
Szélesen elmosolyodott látva a két fiatal csodálkozó arcát. Békésen hunyta le a szemeit, s dőlt hátra a foteljában, kezét még mindig a bekeretezett képen pihentetve. Milyen jó, hogy ilyen kellemes társaságban tölthette el az utolsó óráját! Ha ők a másvilágról jöttek, nagyon jól fogja érezni magát ott.  
Nem érezte úgy, hogy búcsúszót kéne mondania. Az imént mindent megtett, ami szükséges volt. Csak lassan hagyta, hogy nyugodalmas, örök álom telepedjen a szemeire, fülében hosszan visszahangzott az utolsó hang, amit ezen a világon hallhatott:  
\- Sayonara... Sakura-baachan.

The End

_"Nem tudjuk, hol és mikor vár ránk a halál, így inkább nekünk kell várnunk rá. A halál tudatos várása növeli az egyén szabadságát. Aki megtanulta az állandó szembenézést, már nem lehet többé gyáva. Aki megértette, hogy a halál nem az ördög mesterkedése, a gonoszságokkal találkozva többé nem szenved úgy, mint azelőtt. Az élet: szolgálat, a halál: felszabadulás."_

/Georg Klein/


End file.
